Harvest
by briar black death rose
Summary: Nothing more than a simple human. Nothing more than a vampire. Ichigo was destined to meet Grimmjow Jeagerjaques but as a result Ichigo is put through more misery. The haunted past he so desperately wished to hid coming forth and just as he thought he was getting better, the demons of his nightmares come forth once more only to remind him that he will never get his happy ending.
1. Fledgling

**Briar: This is like the NaNo competition thingy i just wanna post it on here rather than the official website. Chapters will be longer than normal. Enjoy.**

It was nearing September. Ichigo Kurosaki, age nineteen, orange colored hair and a normal human citizen...Well almost. He was special. He was able to see the supernatural. Ghosts, demons all that mumbo jumbo that you fear in the horror movies. Some never hurt him, demons weren't as evil as the movies showed them. Ichigo actual considered some of them his friends growing up. However, he never liked it. Sometimes there were those that went bump in the night. Just like in the movies, he would be stunted in fear, trying to get his mother's attention from the room across from him or shake her awake but the evil eyes and laughter filling his ears as it would whip past him only to show up in his face and torture him appear. Making anything he said unheard. It was like they put the other occupants of the house in a sleeping spell.

They found it humorous to taunt him, to trick him, to make illusion of his families own demise. Watching as the child would cut himself up with his own blunt nails. Even with the help of medication Ichigo still saw them. A demon was all the more stronger the more you acknowledged it and an eight year old feared more than what a nineteen year old would.

They thought it was a great game. Ichigo being one of many who would respond in a typical way. Trying night lights thinking that the light would keep them away, sleeping with a stuffed animal that child would consider a guardian or protector and even painting his walls with holy water only to find it ineffective. He even bathed in it but they still managed to touch him. He was so spiritually aware that only the demons from the darkest pits of hell would come to met him. Enjoying taking bits and pieces of his soul every night only to come back and do it again.

He had grown tired of it and eventually used holy items from a shop keeper and surprisingly the stuff worked. Not those phony ones that were always a hoax like that Don Kononji stuff. Ichigo always held a talisman around his neck, like his friend Chad who wore his abuelo's coin necklace. It was a keep safe. Something Ichigo got when one of the demons attacked his mother at the age of eight.

Her death was unwarranted. It shouldn't have happened. If Ichigo hadn't run out of the house to try to escape the demons they never would have snapped his own mother's neck in front of his very eyes as she were to go hug him in comfort while in the rain under the bridge. Her lifeless body and vacant eyes still haunted his dreams forever. Just because he had escaped those demons didn't mean he didn't have them invade his mind. Forever invading his dreams and torturing him there.

He had his constant reminder. The poster of his mother in the kitchen, the scars covering his body from the scratch marks Ichigo self inflicted and the scarring from when his father decided to use those pent up emotions on Ichigo. The constant fear of every shadow growing up, no one believing him, some of the adults considering him a murderer. Ichigo stopped fighting back. Allowing kids to hurt him. Even then, the faculty still blamed him even if Ichigo took it like a bitch. Teachers watched and didn't care. Only seeing a orange haired delinquent. Ichigo didn't care. Let them think what he wanted. He wasn't safe, not until he got out of high school. Then he would.

There had been one point someone cared. Ikumi Unigaya. She had been his boss for sometime. Hiring him for his fast reflexes and good work, even if Ichigo did skip days a lot just to get paid more from his contracts with certain sports teams. Hey, when he was in need they paid good. Now, back to Ikumi. Yes, a woman, a person who actual cared about him for the first time. This woman wasn't afraid of the rumors that went around about him. She at one time actually hugged Ichigo. The action surprising Ichigo as she held his head against her bossum like a mother would, mind you she did have a child. Ichigo had been so shocked at the motion that he had almost cried. Instead, he muttered how she wouldn't understand. Soon enough, he ended up quitting. Graduating high school and finding a higher paying job at a diner, gaining tips as well. The manager even allowing Ichigo to take back dishes home. Stark was a laid back kind of guy and Lilynette's was a great business named after Stark's daughter. The place always booming with cheeriness.

That's where Ichigo was coming from. He had just worked his shift. It was time to go home for dinner now. A Tupperware underneath his coat with some mash potatoes and half of a chicken cutlet. It wasn't much but it was a lot when Ichigo barely had time to eat.

The skies were beautiful at the moment. A full moon out and twinkling stars. The air having a slight breeze and the scent of fall making itself apparent. Ichigo's favorite season. The roads were silent within Karakura Town. No one was out, mind you it was nearing midnight. Most people would call a cab but Ichigo preferred to walk. Later on, he'd find that that was one of the biggest changes in his life.

Unaware of the men watching from the shadows. Hearing of the infamous Kurosaki Ichigo. Wanting to beat up the man just for show. An initiation for some gnag members. See who could do the most damage. You were in if you saw the man cry. No one had gotten him to cry, tears or in pain. If you got him hospitalized, instant acception into the gang life. Anything less than some puddles of blood and bruises was not acceptable. This time, one man would change everything. One man who wanted to be famous for taking down the one and only Kurosaki Ichigo.

A man with silken blue locks walked around the night. Stalking prey to find a decent morsel of a meal but what vampire wouldn't? Humans were like insects. They would continually repopulate and the vampires food source would always be infinite as long as the world spun. The hunger gnawed at his stomach and Grimmjow was becoming more vexed by the second. He couldn't smell a single human in range at the moment and right now his buddy Ulquiorra was looking like a hamburger to a starved human, an ice cream sundae bar to a fat kid at fat camp. His mouth was running dry at the prospect of having just a tiny bit of blood. He had been so busy, not able to eat. Being forced to travel and travel and travel. It was all Ulquiorra's fault too. Why the man insisted on driving from Kyushu to Karakura Town was stupid. It had been so long too. Only allowed to drive at night and unable to feed since the man did not believe in eating while travelling since it made him feel ill. What a load of crap. If Grimmjow got his hands on the pale bastard he would be tearing out his throat and relishing in the taste of vampire blood on his tongue.

He was approximately five hundred years old, more or less and Ulquiorra was a cousin of his changed a few years after Grimmjow was. Their creator getting bored and stumbling upon Ulquiorra one night. Ulquiorra had always been calm and never felt such raging hunger as Grimmjow did so when Grimmjow was ravaging with hunger Ulquiorra would tell him to 'suck on garlic' followed by a stream or dribble that consisted of Grimmjow being a wimp and a baby.

All Grimmjow could do was growl. He wanted food. Now!

And that's when it happened. The familiar scent of blood invading his nostrils. A large grin forming on his face. He could hear the sounds of a gunshots ringing through the night. It was far from here but with speed and agility far better than humans he could make it in time before the human mortal died, meaning a few free meals for him. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Running off in what he considered a sprint, if you considered going over 100km/h a sprint, he ran down alleyways. Nostrils flared as he inhaled the scent of blood. Unable to find the direction it was coming from only to snarl. He was hungry and not in the mood to break into someone's house and have a repeat of the punishment Ulquiorra gave him back in the eighteen hundreds. Never again would he be dragged out of a bar being pulled by his ears kicking and snarling like a spoiled child. How demeaning. Some of the vampyress made fun of him for it.

Finally Grimmjow picked up on the scent of the gunpowder. You'd think he'd figure to look for that first but being hungry made hi thinking slightly irrational. Especially since Ulquiorra drove a beater van that Grimmjow swore would fall apart from the rust. Ulquiorra's excuse. It kept them safe from the sun. ANY car could do that. Cars had freaking tinted windows now. Hell Ulquiorra could but blind duct aped to the windows. Old fashion conservative viewed man.

Running even faster Grimmjow skidded to a stop. What he saw was not what he expected to see.

Ichigo felt it. The pain, the agony and the will to live fading. His breath was laboured and he couldn't see very far. the pounding of his heart was heard strongly within his ears and the sound of blood rushing in there was well. Ichigo didn't know why it happened but it did. He had never angered anyone before. So here he was. Laying, near dead, on the cold cement. Being shot at least five or six times. Ichigo lost count after being shot in the leg. It was not a clean shot since he could just tell it was lodged in the bone. He would die. Even if by some miracle someone saw him, he would be useless in this world. Wouldn't matter. Ichigo wouldn't be missed. No one loved him anyway.

He closed his eyes. Ready to face his penalty. What others would consider cool and a gift, something that could have earned Ichigo thousands of dollars, Ichigo considered a curse. As he was ready to die he was ready to free himself of that and the sin of his own mother's dead. This time he would be satisfied. The so many failed attempt at suicides finally adding together and allowing him to die. Today, the fates were so kind to him.

Smiling, Ichigo gave of a breathy laugh. Confusing the demons in front of him. Ichigo, a human who had wanted a death wish for so long and finally being granted it. However, the blue haired vampire wouldn't allow it. Growling, he noticed Ichigo still held that smile on his face. Slight eyes barely revealing a tint of gold that was always in his amber eyes. The color causing the vampire to jump back. A shade of color a human never held before. Not unless...They were a demon. Leaning down, Grimmjow stuck out his tongue and lapped up a droplet. Yup, he was right. It tasted one hundred percent human. No demonic genes waiting to be unlocked. No genes hidden within, nor possession.

Moving to his knees, staining his black jeans a darker color, Grimmjow picked up the orange haired and cradled his head in his lap. Only to drop him. A powerful zap striking his skin. Mutter a low curse Grimmjow noticed a chain and talisman. Snarling at the Grimmjow ripped it off as quickly as possible but the burn was still there. It was like putting your hand in the fire, if only for an instant, it still burned. However, even as Grimmjow looked at this orange haired stranger he felt something strange.

There was something off about this human. Something that compelled Grimmjow to come after smelling his scent. Being able to finally smell the kid. It must have been that damn medallion He was unsure of it but the only thing he could think of was that Ichigo was his chosen fledgling. All vampires had one. Those being linked to them forever. Uruhara was Grimmjow's master and Grimmjow's was his chosen. He only got bored, hence why Ulquiorra was given immortality.

There was a scuffling of feet interrupting Grimmjow from his next meal. Whipping his head back with inhuman speed his sapphire eyes glowered at the gang members who stood there shaking. The one holding a gun trembling like a earthquake. Before anything could be done his finger squeezed the trigger. The loud bang resonating throughout the night. Yet, it didn't strike Grimmjow. Ulquiorra was standing in front of Grimmjow.

"Do not think I am doing this because I love you," spoke Ulquiorra monotonously," there is something special about the boy that Kisuke Uruhara wants. This was all for his safety. Now hurry. Change him, whether he likes it or not."

Looking at the orange haired stranger, Grimmjow could hear his panting breath, barely receiving any oxygen as is. Moving closer, Grimmjow's mouth was beside his ear. The man shuddering at the warmth Grimmjow had while the orange haired kid was slowly loosing his heat. Grimmjow asked anyway.

"Do you want to live?" asked Grimmjow.

Those amber eyes sparkling with gold specks opened, but just barely. His lids fluttering at the energy just trying to stay open. Water swirling making his eyes all the more strikingly beautiful.

"No," whispered Ichigo, a sound barely audible and something only vampiric ears could pick up on while humans would only see lips moving.

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"I'll ask you again," began Grimmjow," do you want to live? To join the night and become one and live forever?"

After a few baited breathes Grimmjow watched as the orange haired man's lips moved. The same answer coming out again. A frown maring Grimmjow's features. However, he didn't care. This human's expiry date was coming up fast and his heart was deciding it was almost time to check out. Fangs digging into the flesh of the human Grimmjow moaned. No wonder vampires and vampyress had only one chosen. They were fucking delicious! Sweeter than candy to a human. Oh, dear lord, the taste was so good it was orgasmic. Grimmjow would suck the human dry if he could. Holding the human's fragile head in place, however, it was not needed. The kid did not struggle in the least. That shocking Grimmjow and pulling back. He wasn't dead. No, he had those rings under his eyes from a fight of trying to stay alive no matter how much he wanted to live.

Putting his wrist neat his mouth Grimmjow allowed his fangs to cut the skin and watch as red blood dribbled down and off of his arm. Landing on the pale lips of the near dead human. After a few droplets a tongue darted out. The human having enough energy to realize that it was nutrients now. Moving his wrist to the lips of the orange haired boy he found out was named Kurosaki Ichigo, he shuddered as a hot, wet, smooth yet slightly bumpy tongue darted along his skin. The human feeding more and more. Grimmjow pulling back to see blood stained cherry lips as the man had his neck exposed as panted. Eyes closed.

"I...Hate..You..Grimm..Jow...Jea..Ger..Jaques," panted Ichigo before he went unconscious.

Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock. A vampire nor vampyress was suppose to know the name of their creature until after. They did not know anyone's name until they were told when they reawaken as a demon. First stage was blood lust. Killing as many as possible, making the newspaper as a serial killer or a mass murderer. Second, rebellion, third acceptance and fourth, control. Grimmjow was prepared for that. Watching as even Ulquiorra, the calmest of the calm went and killed thirty people in one night.

Cradling the body in his arms Grimmjow watched as the humans who were once alive were now dead. Ulquiorra drinking them until there was not a trace of blood. Shooting them a number of times to make it appear to be a gang fight. Having the gun in one of the man's hands. It would be impossible for them to find Ulquiorra's prints or any demon's for the matter. Their skin unable to leave evidence. They were magic like that. And all the blood loss Ichigo sustained would make it look like they killed Ichigo. Ichigo's scent not even on the prints is what was said from Ulquiorra.

Running back to their mansion with their own speed. Car forgotten by Grimmjow, unlike Ulquiorra who went to the rust bucket, Grimmjow made it to his room. He hated humans, with a passion. Only saving this one because he seemed to be filled with hatred. Grimmjow picking that up from the taste of his blood. A vindictive, fury filled creature. Grimmjow would have fun with this nuclear explosion of a ticking time bomb. Smirking, only to fool around with the brat and have a spar that would be sure to come in the morning Grimmjow removed Ichigo's shirt. Revealing a tanned chest and a perfectly sculpted body, lean and muscular and what shocked Grimmjow was the amount of scars. They were unnoticeable by humans but Grimmjow saw them. There were too many to count. Some looked like weapons nicking the skin, some like scratch marks and the more noticeable ones looks like burns and weapons.

"Just what the fuck did you get yourself into,"Grimmjow muttered to himself.

Moving down to take off Ichigo's pants, Grimmjow noticed that those long legs held the same amount of scars, even more if Grimmjow wanted to spend all night counting, however, he had better things to do. So he continued with his mission. Throwing the pants away. He was NOT removing the kid's boxers and allowing him to sleep in the nude. Yet, he wasn't about to let the kid's blood from his boxers stain his blankets. The blood on his skin was already dried or absorbed by the clothes. He already had to throw out one blanket, Grimmjow was not loosing his super soft and fluffy one.

Heading to his own dresser, Grimmjow grabbed some royal blue silk boxers and tugged off Ichigo's. Impressed by the boy's length but moving forward and putting on the new pair of boxers and throwing the old pair in the laundry hamper. Crawling on the bed Grimmjow made sure that his blinds were closed. Yup, he was safe. The sun didn't turn him to ashes but it did tend to make him sun burned and skin itchy.

Making sure that both he and Ichigo were under the blankets Grimmjow fell asleep. Excited to see the face of his fledgling when he would awaken in the evening tomorrow.

Grimmjow however was not greeted with what could be considered a scared fledgling the first morning, nor the second, the third or the fourth. After the fifth day Grimmjow began to grow concerned. They didn't have a heart beat any more since they were technically dead but Ichigo hadn't woken up and had been asleep the whole time. The vampire blood should have had him wake up by now, his body was healed but the man didn't wake up.

Grimmjow was getting really angry that one time he almost walked right into the sunlight, outside of a window...And would have landed in the pool. Luckily Ulquiorra had been walking by at the time and used Grimmjow's shadow to step behind him and pull Grimmjow away from the window and possibly the chance of the man killing some of the human helpers.

Now they were heading on to the sixth morning. Grimmjow was awoken not by a scream again. Instead, it was to a powerful punch to the jaw. Head snapping backwards and being kicked off his own bed Grimmjow almost shouted. Jumping up from his spot on the floor to see a fuming mad orange haired fledgling clutching the blanket trying to hide his half nakedness. Grimmjow chuckled and was now ready to pounce. Doing so and having him and Ichigo's body tumble to the other side of the bed. Grimmjow grinning from ear to ear as he had the boy pinned beneath him. His shark like grin was wide and he moved forward.

"I win," declared Grimmjow.

"Fuck..Off," growled Ichigo between struggles.

Grimmjow chuckled." I don't think I want to."

Before Grimmjow could say anything else he was flipped over and Ichigo kicked him. Searching around the place for his clothes only to find them shredded in the corner. Ichigo was definitely pissed.

"What the fuck!" shouted Ichigo," did you let Fido into my room"

"No," replied Grimmjow," we don't have zombies in this mansion. If you wanted some you should have just woke up soon and ask we go to England."

"I meant the dog you retard!"

"Oh you mean Kujo?" asked Grimmjow.

"NO!" shouted Ichigo," god you're so stupid."

Before Ichigo could blink he found himself in a iron tight grip. Breath escaping him and a raging Grimmjow on top of him. Ichigo, if he had a heartbeat knew it would have exploded in his chest from fear. The low warning growl rumbling from Grimmjow and the playful demeanour now diminished. The fire and anger within those sapphire eyes.

"Heard ya hate me," hissed Grimmjow," don't mean ya can go insulting me like that. I ain't fucking stupid ya twat. Understood?"

No response.

"Understood?" Grimmjow growled out through gritted teeth.

"C-Can't...Breath," wheezed Ichigo.

Ichigo took a large intake of breath. Finally being able to breath. It hurt since he could still feel that hard grip around his neck. Blood rushing throughout his body. Vampire blood. Ichigo felt his anger once again return and this time Grimmjow was the one beneath him. Ichigo hissing back. Fangs bared as he shook Grimmjow's head in his fury while holding him in a tight grip. Shouting cursive language at him and insulting him. Avoiding the stupid word of course. Not stopping even as Grimmjow clawed at him. Doing the same as Ichigo had done trying to get a single ounce of air. Ichigo didn't relent. Not until he felt Grimmjow's hands softly touch his causing Ichigo to stop. His grip loosen and stop. Anger filled eyes dissolving into fright. Looking down into those sapphire eyes in apology. The eyes of the owner instead leaned forward.

Sighing and pulling Ichigo into his chest. He really hated touching people but he knew each fledgling was scared. They need comfort. Grimmjow had been in Ichigo's position at one point and understood his emotions. Knowing if Grimmjow weren't to do anything that Ichigo would die. Again.

"It's okay," Grimmjow whispered in reassurance.

After a couple minutes of silence and rocking of back and forth Ichigo decided to speak up.

"Why didn't you let me die?" Ichigo asked, voice revealing the hurt and strain to not shed tears," why?"

Each breath Ichigo had was hoarse. Grimmjow figured it must have been painful to use it after avoiding his voice for over six days, yet, Ichigo still talked. Not allowing it to bother him. Grimmjow was shocked at this human's tenacity, yet, wondered why he wished to die. Grimmjow didn't know much from the memories he attained from the blood but all he knew was the kid was spiritually aware and lived on his own.

"Why?" screamed Ichigo hoarsely.

"Because you are my chosen one," answered Grimmjow truthfully," you are destined to be my side for all eternity. Even if you are gone for some time you will eventually return."

Grimmjow felt Ichigo stiffen in shock. Grimmjow could only roll his eyes and inform Ichigo that is didn't mean that they were fuck buddies or lovers. It meant that they were like father and son. That was the relationship between a chosen and their creator. Some did fall in love with their chosen but not all. Proof being Grimmjow did not love Kisuke Uruhara. He could feel Ichigo shake. Mumbling this that were even not coherent to Grimmjow. The only words being picked up were demon and no. Grimmjow could only frown and rub soothing circles along Ichigo's back only to have him flinch. It was unexpected since Grimmjow was following the comfort he had seen Kisuke give himself and Ulquiorra when they had been turned. Yet, the action repelled Ichigo. He was squirming and pushing away from Grimmjow. Managing only to run to the corner. Eyes widened in shock as he looked at the spot he was once in. Breathing rapid and the stench of fear surrounding Ichigo.

Standing up, Grimmjow slowly approached Ichigo. As if Ichigo were a bunny rabbit. No use scaring Ichigo now. If so, Grimmjow might never find him after this.

"It's all right," coaxed Grimmjow," I'm not going to hurt you. Promise."

"Why should I believe you," replied Ichigo sharply.

"Because I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not allowed," informed Grimmjow.

"I don't believe you," Ichigo said drly," demons are liars."

"Then get dressed and follow me," replied Grimmjow and sighing," your voice sounds like crap."

Ichigo sneered but smiled a little," I feel like crap."

Ichigo didn't know whether or not to trust this monster. After his mother's dead any demon that tried to come near him he exorcised. Any ghost was purified. Those he was unable to touch haunted him. The ones who were kind were nothing but a façade. Ichigo had learned the hard way. His sister Yuzu being the next on his list for losses. Karin was spiritually aware and able to fight back. Ichigo left as soon as Yuzu died. Not wanting to face his father's wraith any more.

Guarded as he was, Ichigo followed after putting on a shirt he took from Grimmjow's dresser and a pair of pants. Both too big only because Grimmjow was more muscular and taller than Ichigo.

Noticing the moon as it lit the dark hallways Ichigo was surprised on how big the windows were. There were lights on inside the rooms but the hallway remained to be unlit. Ichigo was confused but figured that the house must be huge since it was taking them a long time to get to the kitchen which meant that lights on everywhere meant a big electric bill.

After a few more minutes of walking. Ichigo made it to the kitchen. There was a large island, known as a counter, as Ichigo called it in the centre of the room with many bar stools around it. A pink haired man was leaning against a fridge while sipping something that was amber colored in a clear glass and reading a book.

"What's he drinking?" asked Ichigo.

"Whiskey." replied Grimmjow," helps him think and come up with ideas."

Ichigo frowned at that. Drinking did not help you think but then again some vampires must be weird. Next he noticed the black haired man from the night he was "saved" but Ichigo could not remember his name. He noticed the man was also holding a drink that contained alcohol. His nostrils hinting a scent of blood in it as well. Nose crinkling. That was a true bloody Mary. Ichigo snorted at his lame pun. The black haired man's head snapped up and he turned slowly towards Ichigo. The action causing him to flinch. The word demon screaming through his head. The emotionless emerald eyes upon him. Analysing him.

"You are free to leave," informed Ulquiorra," but for some reason Kisuke Uruhara wants you hear and it is forbidden for you to leave until he states otherwise. I would gladly enjoy you rote in a ditch however, leaving here in now impossible."

Ichigo scowled at that and threw the nearest object which happened to be a clock and threw it with inhuman speed and strength Ichigo thought he'd never posses. Sadly, it missed the black haired man and hit the pink haired man. His head hitting the fridge and drink falling from his fingers only to smash on the floor. Everyone stared at Ichigo and then the pink haired man and back and forth. Their expressions made it seem like the apocalypse would happen.

"Eureka!" shouted the man," I found out how to separate the particles to my experiment! I am now perfection!"

Everyone's sweat dropped except Ichigo's. Clearly they were expecting a different reaction from the pink haired man. Grimmjow got out of his stupor and pulled Ichigo forward. Ichigo stumbled since he was not used to the rough treatment. He already had some difficulties walking _to_ the kitchen. He didn't want any walking from the infirmary. Tugging at Grimmjow's arm Grimmjow didn't slow his pace so Ichigo did the obvious. Bit yowled in pain causing Ichigo to smirk from the flesh in his mouth. Pulling away when Grimmjow glared at him.

"Walks slower ass hat," ordered Ichigo.

"_You_ can't order _me_ around Fledgling," said Grimmjow.

"Wanna bet?" asked Ichigo while raising his eyebrow.

"Oooooooo," resonated a few voices throughout the room.

Everyone was silent when the room temperature drastically decreased. Ichigo once again being pulled to the fridge only to trip over his own to feet and be dragged carelessly. Grimmjow picking him up and throwing him on the table in a sitting position with ease and walking to the cupboard. Ichigo sat there. Not knowing what to do. The other vampires and vampyress starting at him. It was awkward being the centre of attention. His orange hair already got him in enough trouble. Now it got him turned into the very thing he hated. Looking down, he tried his best not to be downtrodden. He would be free soon. He would walk into the sun and he would burn to a crisp. Ichigo was unaware of the fact he would only get sunburned, so for someone only understand vampire myths he was not technically wrong nor was he fully correct.

Finally Grimmjow returned and held out a glad of water for Ichigo. He took it only to have it fall from his hands and Grimmjow caught it with ease. Ichigo noticed him sigh in aggravation and Ichigo look away. Hands clenched since he was able to throw a clock, most likely by pure luck but couldn't even hold a glass of water.

Again, Ichigo was surprised when Grimmjow pressed the glass to his lips. Turning away like a petulant child, Ichigo didn't want to be a bother. He had already caused so much distress and he knew he was unwanted. These _things__,_ where the cause of his despair. Now he was one of them. He just wanted to go home. Back to his apartment. Work and live his crappy life that revolved around trying to survive.

"We are not _things_, we are vampires," corrected Ulquiorra," get your facts start you cretinous twit."

Ichigo was about to retort only to have cold liquid slide down his throat. Eyes widened he ended up coughing since the water did not go down correctly. Wheezing and trying to breath properly his coughing was loud and the only noise besides the ticking of the broken clock. It took a minutes but Ichigo stopped coughing and this time Grimmjow was more nicer when giving him water. It helped his throat greatly. The scratchy feeling finally ebbing away from some time. In the end Ichigo drank at least three more glasses. The soothing affect only lasting for some time. Grimmjow saying Ichigo would be drinking far more fluids from now on. Ichigo frowning knowing Grimmjow meant blood was not sustenance rather than solids.

However, any further thoughts were now void since a loud door opened and a man wearing a green pants and shirt with a black and white stripped bucket hat and wooden sandles walked in. He looked pretty shady. Pale blonde strand hairs framing his face and hanging between his eyes. He moved forward and had a sly grin on his face. The hat making his eyes unnoticeable since they were shaded. Hence, why Ichigo decided he looked like a shady character.

"Names Kisuke Uruhara," introduced Kisuke," you must be Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded his head. Confused on how they man knew his name until he remembered that Kisuke was the man who wanted Ichigo.

"I'm hear to ask you to join our family," responded Kisuke cheerily while propping a fan in front of his face," so, what do you say?"

**Briar: Now those of you reading might be confused on vampire and vampyress. Vampyress female and I didn't feel like spelling it vampiress cause I wanted to make it different. Other than that hope you enjoyed the first chapter of harvest :D Until next time my lovelies.**


	2. Hallmark Moment

**Briar: So I will say this. I do not have my beta reader ZarameJake with this fict. She will be with others. If I have spelling/grammar errors I apologize but don't be all nit picky because I do proofread. This short message is not to offend those who point it out it is just to further stop any reviews on the subject since I know I am not perfect and I try my best while editing. When this fict is done I will reedit it so it no longer bothers those who dislike major spelling errors. One tidbit of info. I spell color like that and favor like that. I dunno if it's the american er canadian version but accept it. Other than that enjoy another wonderful chapter of Harvest.**

"No," Ichigo dead panned.

Sliding down from his seat on the counter Ichigo began to walk away. Not caring if he was needed at all. He didn't want to be here and it was obvious they didn't want him here either. Ichigo going back to his life was not a hazard. He would rather die than live here. Sadly, he was already dead. He would live out a life of solitude if he couldn't find a way to kill himself. He wouldn't be a bother to anyone any more. He didn't make it very far. There was a loud sound that banged throughout the room causing Ichigo to stop and flinch. Arms wrapping around his body. Ichigo didn't like the sound of loud banging. Especially doors. Karin and Yuzu were deep sleepers so more often than not when Ichigo was a child his furious father would enter Ichigo's bedroom late at night to beat him. The sound of loud doors bringing back those same memories and a feeling of dread.

Turning around Ichigo saw a blur of white and on instinct moved back. The white blur that was shouting Ichigo's name ended up smacking into the fridge. An even louder noise from impact causing Ichigo to wrap his arms around his waist more tighter in comfort. The fridge rocked back and forth and landed on the creature. The sound of the crash startling the occupants in the room. A loud 'omf' was followed after the fridge landed on top of the thing that was on the floor. Looking at it more carefully Ichigo saw the fridge be moved up with ease and the pale creature had short white spiky ashen hair. The creature turned and revealed a sadistic grin and black on gold eyes. Looking at the floor, not wanting to see those eyes again Ichigo backed away. Only to feel a hand ghosting over his shoulder ready to grab him.

Before anything could be done, Ichigo grabbed who ever tried to touch him. A powerful, bone crushing hold on the wrist and before Ichigo knew it he had the creature flipped and was growling low in warning. Seeing that beneath him was the pale haired demon with wide shocked eyes. Ichigo noticed the fear and his amber eye were sparkling with mirth unbeknown best to Ichigo. He had to get away. This creature was hell personified. A true evil mastermind.

Ichigo was like a tempest at the moment. Emotions swirling around. Ichigo was angry, furious, outraged. No one was allowed to touch him. He did not like to be touched. It was just something that wasn't natural to him any more. Especially the shoulders. Memories of his father using his strong heel to bring it down painfully on Ichigo's shoulder. No one believed he was abused so when Ichigo had a broken collar bone everyone believed it was because he got in a street fight. Even so, Ichigo still did the tedious chores. Being punished further if Yuzu were to help since she tried to fill in for the mother position but was told Ichigo would do everything since Ichigo _loved_ to. What a lie.

Leaving the room Ichigo stormed off. Not caring that his creator said Ichigo would get lost. Not likely. Ichigo had a photographic memory and made mental notes on certain objects on his way here. All he wanted to do at the moment was go back to bed and pray he never woke up. Knowing Kisuke wouldn't be able to allow him to leave. That man was the one who provided Ichigo with the talisman to ward off demons. Ichigo should have know the shaddy man was nothing but a demon himself. He should have remembered his face but for some reason it had slipped his mind. Probably some mind control thing. Ass hat. He passed a vase that looked like it came from the Victorian era, meaning he was half way to his room. Moving faster, his loud, booming footsteps the only noise within the hallway, Ichigo was getting closer. Seeing the window that had a willow tree that was still slightly green even though fall was nearing. Ichigo kept on repeating the phrase 'almost there' like a mantra. Knowing it wouldn't make him get there sooner but it helped calm his nerves. He wanted to be alone and no one understood. He didn't want to be around things like them. They were the reason for his misery. That stupid bastard turned Ichigo for his own selfish reasons. Chosen one his ass. Ichigo wished someone would drench him in garlic, holy water, anything! Anything to free him from his new life of the undead.

Seeing the old wooden mahogany doors Ichigo smirked in relief. Moving faster than an average human and grabbing the handle. Pressing down on the handle and opening the door. A long creak coming from the door. The room was unchanged. The blankets still looked the same. Ichigo however almost jumped when he saw Shiro sitting on the dresser. Knee's bent as he rested his arms on his knees. Ass against the heel of his feet. Ichigo almost screamed. Instead he searched his pockets only to find fluff. That couldn't do any damage. Instead he saw a shoe and with inhuman speed he moved to fast for Shiro to see and hit the man across the head. Thus causing Shiro to fall off the dresser. Complaining about how it hurt. Ichigo retorted on how it was suppose to. Glad that the shoe was leather but wished that it was steel toed shoe knowing that it would hurt more.

Ichigo warily watched Shiro as Ichigo moved closer to the bed. Ready to attack if need be. This was one of the demons Ichigo had considered a friend when he was younger. That was until Shiro betrayed him. Being friends with Shiro made other demons attracted to Ichigo. His orange hair and supernatural ability making him be attracted to demons like a moth to flames. They surrounded him many days. Shiro doing nothing to stop the demons were tripping him or embarrassing him in class. There were many times in the past the demons would pants him forcing him to go to the principles office. The principles giving him a belt but the demons were smart enough. One time they tied his shoe laces together and when Ichigo went to stand up he fell and they managed to undo his belt and pants him. The girls giggled and the boys later on after school threw paper wads, fruit and yoghurt at him. Calling him a pervert. It was degrading.

Making it to the bed successfully Ichigo grabbed the alarm clock and ripped the cord out of the socket. Ready to use the object as a weapon if need be. Shiro moved forward and Ichigo raised his weapon in warning. Shiro did not want to test him. Not at this moment. Ichigo could be a force to be reckoned with. Especially since he was a newborn.

"Leave," ordered Ichigo.

"Geez ya ain't as fun as ya used ta be," grumbled Shiro and left without another word.

Or so Ichigo thought. The ashen white haired demon turned around. A maniac grin plastered on his face. Blue tongue still there as Shiro licked his lips. His gaze hungry and making Ichigo feel like he was a injured gazelle to a lioness waiting to pounce in the pale yellow safari grass. The man chuckling that eerie laugh that sent shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"I enjoy scaring you Ichigo," Shiro whispered with glee," I'm going to do it more. Not slowly either. I will come more and more until you finally reach your breaking point."

With that Shiro left. Ichigo was frozen in fear. Flashbacks of when he was human coming forth. Bits and pieces coming rapidly of him in a corner crying, the demon coaxing Ichigo to come forward each time. Laughing that eerie laugh as Ichigo agreed and only to laugh more to see Ichigo get hurt. All this occurring after Ichigo had his mother die. Shiro only causing Ichigo pain and suffering. Then there were images flashing by of Yuzu. His sweet innocent little sister as Ichigo had by accident given another demon strength to attack. Images of her mangled and bloodied corpse. Her hushed voice as she called out for Ichigo with her dying breath. These images strangling him and bringing a cold sweat to Ichigo. He tried screaming that it wasn't his fault. It wasn't, really. He didn't mean to hurt anyone. He swore it! He loved his family, he did! The images slowly faded and Ichigo could barely see them as he now noticed the brown room he was in.

Exhaling a breath he didn't even know he was holding Ichigo clutched the alarm clock and held it against his chest. He was still nervous as hell since he was in an entire mansion filled with demons. It wouldn't stop those who he had previously met over the years from coming in. Ichigo was unaware of the powers these vampires could hold. They would kill him without even a second thought. Not even staining their clothes with his blood. The realization causing Ichigo to frown at the realization that it would only incline them to visit even more.

Sighing, Ichigo rested on his side. He looked around and saw the creases of the bed from where his creator once slept. Ichigo didn't like it. The entire room smelt of Grimmjow and Ichigo realized that he didn't even have his own room. He was in Grimmjow's and the man didn't even correct him when Ichigo called it his room. Odd, but Ichigo was somewhat touched by the action. Yet, he wasn't about to be won over by sweet words and a few kind gestures. Grimmjow was a foreign being to him and Ichigo wasn't as naive as he had once been.

He wouldn't fall for cheap tricks. He had nowhere to go though. Even if he was trapped here, he would try to escape. One day. One day he would be free. He could never see the light of day, to absorb the sun's rays but he would be free. To roam as he pleased and escape from his captor and his everlasting past.

Ichigo's thoughts were then interrupted by the door creaking open. Thinking it was Shiro, Ichigo threw the clock. It only hit the wall next to the creature near the door and the alarm clock was no more. Smashed to bits and pieces as springs and bolts scattered along the floor. Ichigo heard an impressed whistle but didn't care. He was mopping. No one should bother him at the moment. The footsteps grew louder and Ichigo had his eyes closed. He was trying to avoid any emotions felt at the moment. The clenching of his chest, the gnawing at his stomach. The hunger wasn't so bad. Instead it was more something that was annoying. The churning of the fluids within and the occasional desire to vomit. It came and went and Ichigo didn't understand why he was so hungry. His teeth hurt, a throbbing pain as if they were to fall out from cavities or something.

Feeling the bed sink from another side Ichigo opened his eyes. Grimmjow looking at him from his spot on the bed. He was smirking and Ichigo only scowled in return. Turning away from the vampire. He didn't hear a familiar clink of movement though and his brows knitted together. Confused, Ichigo moved his hands up and fingers trailed over his chest and he noticed that there was no familiar medallion in place. That thing had been on him more than half of his life and he wanted it back.

"If you're looking for that necklace it's on the dresser," Grimmjow spoke, interrupting Ichigo's thoughts once again.

Rolling over and resisting the urge to gag from the hunger inside him Ichigo let his fingers trail over the soft oak wood. Moving books and a lamp to find the medallion placed on top of a pair of gloves. Grasping the pendant in his hands Ichigo hissed lowly at the burning sensation and muttered a low curse. The necklace falling from his hands and clanking on the floor.

Inspecting his hand for damage Ichigo noticed a burn from the object. Inscriptions from the pendant now inscribed on his hand and the outline of the object. Pink tissue stood out from his tanned skin indicating it would later scar after healing. Trying to pick it up again, Ichigo was stopped when his fingers almost grabbed the necklace once more. Looking up and glaring at Grimmjow Ichigo pulled his hand back forcefully and Grimmjow releasing from such force used.

"Did I forget to tell you you can't touch holy objects?" asked Grimmjow cheekily and then in a serious yet dumb tone," or did you want to hurt yourself?"

"Go shove a stake up your ass," growled Ichigo," I don't like you so why do you insist on hanging around me?"

"Oooo that's the most you've said to me, really I'm touched," Grimmjow replied sarcastically while wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Do you want a tissue with that Nacy?" sneered Ichigo.

"Oh, fuck you!" shouted Grimmjow.

"Your ass is too ugly for that," replied Ichigo and walked past Grimmjow.

There was a piece of bread with some tomato soup beside the table. Ichigo saw that it was freshly made causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Did Grimmjow bring this for him? Ichigo was hesitant and turned around only to see a cocky expression on Grimmjow's face. Ichigo didn't dare look him in the eyes but just as quickly as he turned to see Grimmjow, Ichigo turned back to face the food. He didn't know whether or not it was safe but he was pretty damn hungry.

Not caring if it was poisoned or not Ichigo moved forward. Taking the spoon off the silver platter and scooping up a tiny spoonful of red liquid. It was piping hot so Ichigo blew on it before putting some in his mouth. The hot liquid slid down his throat only for Ichigo to gag at the feeling of something that once satisfied him now tasted like dirt. Trying to cough the taste out Ichigo found a glass of water. Taking it and drinking the clear liquid. Sighing in relief that he was washing away the feeling of the food he had tried to eat.

Grimmjow could only chuckle and Ichigo almost threw his glass at him. Restraining himself because without the water he wouldn't be able to get rid of the nasty taste of soup in his mouth. Glowering at Grimmjow while sipping his water, Ichigo tried to deceiver what Grimmjow wanted with him. Unable to deduce a single thing. The man was counting his blue hair of course. Ichigo tried not to dwell too much on it but he ended up finding his thoughts back to the matter at hands. Why was Ichigo here? Why did they want him? To join their family. Unlikely.

Finishing off the last of his drink, Ichigo did wonder why water was safe but let it pass for now. Sitting back on the bed and crossing his legs Ichigo stared at his hands. Not knowing what to do. He couldn't very well just sleep with Grimmjow in the room now could he? No. The guy could rape him or eat him. Who knew which would come first. Getting skull fucked wasn't on the top of his list today. Ichigo wasn't even gay for the matter. Ichigo didn't think he was attracted to anyone for the matter but every so often he found himself glancing over to his master. Berating himself for calling the man that and for the glances Ichigo gave him. No need to boost that man's overinflated ego. Ichigo figured the man was a narcissist.

Ichigo thought about maybe trying to take the pendant once again and throw it at Grimmjow but the voice in the back of his head told him it was best not to. Ichigo listening since that little voice usually never strayed Ichigo off the path. It seemed to be a good thing to trust since it was a part of Ichigo. Yeah, smart choice. If he wasn't careful Grimmjow might seriously contemplate about finding ways to torture him.

Ichigo once again felt the bed dip once more. Flinching as the movement indicated that the occupant was moving closer. His chest felt like someone was sitting on it as he patiently waited for the attack. The sucker punch to hit him anywhere, the feeling of heated needles or even a heated crowbar. Yet, none of that came. Instead he felt himself being held into someone's arms. Finger stroking his hair and whispering reassurance.

"Sometimes I forget what it's like to be a fledgling," informed Grimmjow," the fear, the worry and the unknown. It must be new to you. You fear something, I don't know what but I think it's demons. I won't pry. It's not my business but I've noticed how you flinch. I won't hurt you. I promise you that."

"Why should I believe you?" croaked Ichigo in retaliation.

"Because I have yet to hurt you with my hands no matter how many times you've shown hostility towards me," replied Grimmjow.

Ichigo realized what Grimmjow said was true. Grimmjow may be snarly, sarcastic, rude but all above he has not once physically hurt Ichigo. The man was full of confusing and something Ichigo wasn't used to. When a finger was placed under his chin causing Ichigo to look up he couldn't help but recoil. Eyes downcast not wanting to see the angered expression on Grimmjow's face. The one that would indicate that Ichigo would be smacked or hit for him to learn his place. Yet, it never came. A tender finger casually slide across Ichigo's jawline and titled Ichigo's head up. There was no anger but reassurance that everything would be fine.

Grimmjow smiled and Ichigo found himself looking away. Not being able to smile even as he saw that dazzling one Grimmjow held. Ichigo didn't like to smile. It was awkward and hard and he seemed to more often than not end up having it look funny. People didn't like his smile. In fact they often were afraid of his grin. Thinking that Ichigo would massacre them all, so instead he scowled. Ichigo didn't know what else to do. Not used to be comforted at all. So he just rested his head on Grimmjow's chest.

There was no familiar 'bump bump' of a heart beating. The only thing there was the rise and fall of Grimmjow's even breathing. The sound of his pulse. One arm was wrapped around Ichigo and Grimmjow's other arm was resting at his side. Ichigo glancing up once to see the expression on Grimmjow's face. The mask had fallen and Grimmjow too wore a scowl. Ichigo looked back down. Knowing that Grimmjow only smiled for him to make Ichigo more comfortable. It worked a little but now he just felt guilty. He figured it must be awkward and foreign to be so kind and here Ichigo couldn't even appreciate it. He didn't. He really really didn't. He didn't want the comfort, he wanted to wallow in self pity. He wanted to feel the regular routine of scolding, something he was used he. To have some normalcy rather than this foreign feeling. Most of all, he wanted to be...Human.

The feeling of his stomach churning and teeth throbbing not to be from hunger for blood but for tooth aches from cavities and hunger for solids. Instead of having the moon's rays hitting his skin to have the sun touch them. The blood he would bleed would be from a simple cut from a razor rather than something like a demon cutting him up.

"You need to eat," Grimmjow commanded softly," you have chosen-"

"I did not choose this fate," hissed Ichigo.

"I know," whispered Grimmjow," I can't say I'm sorry though."

"I hate you," Ichigo gritted out.

"But you must eat,"continued Grimmjow.

Ichigo didn't want to. The last of his thoughts of humanity would disappear after he took his first droplet of blood as a vampire rather than a human sucking a wound to stop the bleeding. This was his food now, whether he like it or not. It wasn't fair, but then again when was life ever fair? Never. He didn't know what to do though. He wanted to stop this gnawing at his stomach. To have the sense of dizziness go away at every movement he now made. To have what seemed to be a headache as well disappear. He was getting worse by the minute. He didn't want to feed from a human. To become a true murderer.

"I don't want to be a murderer again," mumbled Ichigo.

"It is our source of food," responded Grimmjow," as your creator, I will be a murderer like you and join you in this sin."

"What?" gasped a shocked Ichigo.

"I will join you," repeated Grimmjow," I will join you in the burden of your first kill until you are able to do so on your own...But if you feel so uncomfortable on the subject at the moment I will allow you to feed off me for now but in return I will kill more than my fair share of humans to feed the both of us."

"I don't want that either," murmured Ichigo.

"It's one or the other Ichigo," said Grimmjow," so which will you choose? This time, it is your decision."

If Ichigo were to have a heartbeat he would have heard it. Would have waited and thought it over as he made his decision. When he had made his decision Ichigo titled his head forward. Breath ghosting over the taunt muscles in Grimmjow's neck. Until Grimmjow informed that Ichigo didn't _have_ to pull a stereotype and drink from his neck. Ichigo retorted with a fact that Grimmjow did. In retaliation Grimmjow pointed out that he didn't want to be biting off Ichigo's pretty face and scarring it up only to hear Ichigo bitch about it later on. Grimmjow then pulled a finger to his mouth, using a fang to cut the skin and Ichigo watched as a droplet of blood slid down. The crimson droplet causing a thud of hunger come out within him. Tongue darting out and shaking as Ichigo leaned forward he found himself panting in anticipation. His tongue wrapping around the digit as he lapped up the blood. Moaning at the slight taste. Grimmjow stroking his hair and coaxing him through it. Instructing him on what to do as if Ichigo were a newborn. Ichigo's hunger grew more with the little blood he had received.

Ichigo took Grimmjow's wrist and bit down. Blood gushing out as Ichigo's sharp fangs dug into Grimmjow's skin like taste shocking him. That thud once again returning at the surprise flavor he got. Eyes as wide as saucers as he sucked once more. Ichigo didn't expect blood to taste this good. It was like eating at a five star restaurant. Was it because Grimmjow was a vampire? Or was it because of the power? Strength from Grimmjow's age was inside the taste of blood. Possibly, it could be that and that the taste was different than last time. Ichigo finding himself enjoying the taste even more. Not knowing he had been resting for six days he felt his strength returning with each gulp.

Grimmjow literally had to pry Ichigo from his arm. Ichigo pouting as he licked his lips from the remaining blood. Licking the wound he had caused just to get one more last until the next time he was hungry. Ichigo was disgusted afterwards. The action making him clench his hands in anger. He felt so much younger next to his creator. Grimmjow could only chuckle at Ichigo's expense and ruffle his orange locks making Ichigo pout even more.

Getting out of Grimmjow's lap Ichigo turned over and stared at the wall. He was no longer hungry but sorrow began to seep itself into Ichigo's pores. He wanted to be alone. But knew it was impossible. Grimmjow would forever be at his side like he had promised Ichigo. No matter how much Ichigo ran he could never escape his new destined fate.

Before anything else could be said Ichigo felt something painful hit his head. Tears of pain brimming in the corner of his eyes. Turning around Ichigo scowled at Grimmjow, the man's smirk replaced with something more serious causing Ichigo to make himself feel smaller. There was that normalcy he talked about. Feeling like he was not superior, feeble and weak to the older person who was his sire. Just like before it would most likely turn out to be a vicious cycle in Ichigo's view.

"C'mon lets go walking," offered Grimmjow.

Ichigo didn't want to but he didn't have a choice. Grimmjow hauled him over his shoulders like Ichigo was a sack of potatoes and nothing less. Grimmjow smiling the entire way as he lead Ichigo out of the room. Pointing out certain rooms here and there. Introducing Ichigo to the other vampires and vampyress as they continued walking. Embarrassing for him since he was carried over Grimmjow's shoulder like some damsel in distress. Not a great first impression.

There wasn't much for Ichigo to see. Just the main rooms that were important and eventually Grimmjow trusted Ichigo to walk on his own. Ichigo doing so and following Grimmjow's orders. That was until Ichigo saw an open door that caught his eye. He couldn't see much but he knew for sure he saw the moonlight shining through glass windows on the ceiling. Curious and curiouser Ichigo moved forward. Zoning out of Grimmjow's dribble and not even being noticed as Ichigo walked into the room. Knowing Grimmjow was most likely still speaking as Ichigo entered the room.

Inside he was shocked. Numerous amounts of foliage where there, various shades of flowers in bloom or closed at the moment as they absorbed the suns rays. Ichigo had heard of these types of rooms. Solarium's. There was also a couch there. A wooden frame and cushions on the top of it. It looked comfy and Ichigo felt his feet moving forward without thinking. Sitting down on it and indeed verifying its comfort. Ichigo also noticed a chandelier with candles handing from the ceiling. In addition, there was a table a few feet away with four chairs that matched the couch. It looked as if the occupants of the house were human they could enjoy a nice lunch here or late night snack.

If Ichigo had a real heart that had a beat he would think it could melt from such beauty. In the future he could find himself in here many times. Whether it was to find refugee or to enjoy the beauty and solace in the room it wouldn't matter. He had always wanted to be in a solarium. A black moth flew by along with a peppered one. The black one landing on Ichigo's finger when he had it stretched out. It had amethyst colored tips on it. Having colors like a monarch butterfly but in purple with royal blue spots rather than white. Ichigo watched as the wings moved up and down a few times before it flew off again. Ichigo smiling as he looked around the room. Gaze stopping at the door noticing that the light shining in was blocked.

Grimmjow stood there tapping his foot impatiently and Ichigo looked down. Not wanting to meet the furious gaze he suspected to be on his face. The footsteps neared and Ichigo shrunk again. It was a habit and it would be hard to break. He heard the aggravated sigh and turned his head away. Ready to feel a slap or a punch to the face.

_Worthless_

The voice of Ichigo's father rang through his head. Phantom pains from being struck and feeling rough knuckles against his skin as his father insulted him. Being a no good son and a murderer for taking away their precious mother. Their sunshine, their light. Ichigo was to blame. Ichigo and his power to see the undead. His uncontrolled power and weakness was what caused this all. What Ichigo deserved. Each and every blow, each and every punishment was warranted. He brought it upon himself. If Ichigo had not been weak and did not try to speak to the demons thinking they were different the family would still have their precious sun. Now there was nothing that the family could revolve around. The only thing now that remained was hidden pain and misery.

Ichigo whimpered as Grimmjow's shadowed cast down on Ichigo. The memories of his father as he held that furious expression as he towered over Ichigo, a fragile weak child wanting nothing but love. Covering his head with his arms hoping it would help but only to be kicked like a dog. The pain immense. Each tear shed resulting in more punishment for being weak. Nothing but a weakling. The blood staining the floors only to be cleaned out by bleach was proof of said weakness. The mess warranting more pain if Ichigo were to clean it wrong. The broken fingers Ichigo had received from his father stepping on them. The sickling crunch of pain and cries and begging for everything to stop. The apologies were fruitless. Ichigo's father always out for vengeance on a little boy who was innocent in truth.

Ichigo remembered as he trembled in the dark in a corner. Not having much of a bed. Only a thin blanket and a few clothes. No point giving a unpunished murderer luxury is what Ichigo's father informed him. Food was only given every so often. Ichigo didn't eat much and ate the scraps from the garbage. As he aged he built muscle but he was still scrawny compared to some of the other people in his class. Often being made fun of for his gangly features as a pre-teen hitting his grow spurts. Those grow spurts making it easier for his father to attack his uncoordinated self.

The cuts and bruises always ignored. Ichigo was ignored. Nothing but a ghost fading in the classroom. Nothing.

Ichigo felt himself wrapped in a pair of familiar arms again. His head resting on Grimmjow's chest as he once again tried to comfort Ichigo unwillingly. Why was this man trying to gain his trust? Was it all to break him once again? No! Ichigo wouldn't fall for the false pretences. This was all a rouse. Ichigo was sure of it. Fine, he'd play Grimmjow's game for now. Ichigo refused to be a toy to play with once again only to be thrown away when the amusement was gone. He would not fall for these tricks. He couldn't. He wouldn't fall for the fake tenderness. That was wrong. Yet, even as he was telling himself this he felt warmth spread through his body. The calming and caring, even if Ichigo assumed was fake made him feel better. The memories of childhood that haunted him going away. Ichigo feeling safe and protected within those arms. Was this what it was like to be cared about? Ichigo wasn't sure.

"It'll be okay," reassured Grimmjow," I'm here now. No one will hurt you. I won't allow it. I promise."

Ichigo didn't know why but it brought tears to his eyes. His vision swimming with tears at the tenderness shown to him. He had to ask how Grimmjow would know. The answer was simple.

"Because I do," replied Grimmjow.

Ichigo could feel himself shake, energy depleting from his emotional roller coaster. His shoulders shaking as he gasped for each breath to try to prevent any tears from falling. All the while Grimmjow was there. Holding him. It was a hallmark moment. Ichigo relishing in it since he knew they were so limit. Something that Grimmjow would most likely never give again.

"I promise, I will protect you," vowed Grimmjow before forcing Ichigo to fall asleep.

**Briar: Done. Ooo so lovely. I had fun wit this. Honestly, the theme song for this fict would be Seven Devils by Florence + machines. Great song. Im pree sure it was played for the trailer of Mama. Anyway I hope y'all know what a hallmark moment is. Other than that until next time my lovelies. **


	3. Fear

**Briar: My laptop broke so now i am using my brothers. his has a broken space bar and can never be unplugged or else it dies :/ now i hope i get a laptop fer xmas or buy one tomorrow. don't have enough cash i dont it aint a NoNow thingy but I'll won't stop my effort I put in this. I'll still treat it like a competition.**

Walking away from his fledgling Grimmjow made his way towards the living room. His nostrils flared in anger. Fury swirling around him. Tension crackling within the air and if Grimmjow had the power of the elements then he would have fire beneath his feet. Burning the wooden floor. Steam would be coming off of his body.

Heading in the direction of the living room. Knowing Shiro resided in the living room the most during the night. There would be nothing that could curb his nager besides watching snap those bones in the white demons body. Hear the sicking cracks and watch pain fill those putrid eyes. Grimmjow had a bone to pick with the vampire. The first thing Grimmjow had smelt was the scent of Shiro. His room was off limits to anyone and everyone. The exception being Ichigo. Ichigo since the kid would probably only feel safe around Grimmjow. Another reason was Shiro. Why? Because Grimmjow sensed some hostility towards Shiro from Ichigo. Knowing that the pale demon would do anything to get close to the orange haired vampire.

Shiro entering his room was like declaring a mini war. There was something off in the air when he noticed his fledgling when he brought human food for him. There was hostility mixed with fear. Grimmjow understood to some extent since Ichigo seemed to fear his kind. The broken alarm clock was a sign off it since Grimmjow was seconds away from having his face possibly cut up from bits of plastic.

Then there was the fact Grimmjow was being allowed to touch Ichigo. The once human creature actually seemed distant most of the time and the fact Grimmjow got to touch him, to comfort him was shocking in the least. Grimmjow was supposedly hated by Ichigo and yet Ichigo had let Grimmjow so close. It was surprising.

The reason Grimmjow brought Ichigo food was because he figured that the new vampire thought this was all a dream or that he could still eat food. Not a chance. Grimmjow had to make his point across that vampires could not eat at all. They could drink but they had a high tolerance to alcohol and could rarely ever get drunk. The only way would to be drink at least twenty litres or so of alcohol. Depending on age and power.

Grimmjow was finally at the doors. Opening them and watching them swing open revealing himself to all the others. A few jumping from the unexpected entrance and others sitting still. Shiro could only smirk and stand up. Brushing his pant legs as he strolled forward to meet Grimmjow half way. Without a second thought Grimmjow grabbed Shiro by the front of his shirt. Baring his fangs at the younger creature. Growling and giving the gold eyes demon a menacing glare. Snarling out a warning that he leave Ichigo alone for now. Shiro could only act casual. Not really taking Grimmjow's warning serious since Shiro didn't fear death. He relished in it. He was called a vampire for a reason. He would be a dead god if possible. Reaping as many lives as possible.

"Why Grimm-Kitty neva thought ya'd care abou' someone other than yer self," taunted Shiro.

"Shut the fuck up," hissed Grimmjow," I don't know what your up to but you leave my fledgling alone. He isn't yours. Got it?"

Grimmjow released the pale demon. Giving him a warning glance. Not wanting to induce violence of any kind since Kisuke would still be strict on Grimmjow, not showing any mercy even though Kisuke was his creator. That meant Kisuke was more strict on matters concerning Grimmjow. Grimmjow remembered his stage one phase with Kisuke. Grimmjow's blood lust was at an all-time high and not to mention he had anger issues. Fighting Kisuke and getting his ass kicked every time. It took Grimmjow over a week to get over stage one. Gaining power faster then most vampires but Grimmjow still attacked when riled. Didn't mater how old he was he would hurt someone over trivial things if already vexed.

"Tch I met him first," scoffed Shiro," you back off."

Before Shiro could even blink Grimmjow had the porcelain skinned vampire in an iron tight grip. A sneer present on Grimmjow's face as he threatened to crush Shiro's windpipe. Shrio was pinned against the wall and Grimmjow smashed Shiro's body against the brick wall. Enjoying the fact that few pieces of rubble came down from impact. A warning growl rumbling from his chest. The air in the room chilling drastically and tension increasing. Crackling static making it difficult for anyone to speak up. Each afraid to face Grimmjow's wrath. Grimmjow didn't blame them. He was more than angered. He was beyond furious at the demon who challenged him. Grimmjow considered himself a king due to his past and he'd not have this young thing challenge his authority.

Grimmjow was ready to rip out Shiro's throat. The only thing stopping him was Ulquiorra. The stoic vampire coming forth and pulling Grimmjow off of Shiro. Reprimanding the blue haired vampire for being rash and a brute. Warning him that if there was another outburst like such that Ulquiorra would punish Grimmjow rather than Kisuke. Grimmjow snarled as a response. Not liking how his cousin was getting in his way. Grimmjow was protecting his fledgling and even if Ulquiorra had problems showing emotions, Grimmjow wouldn't allow any harm to come to Ichigo. Ichigo was his chosen and his responsibility whether Grimmjow liked it or not. Nothing would stand in Grimmjow's way. He had made that clear the first day he had awaken.

Seeing the smug smirk on Shiro's face had Grimmjow pouncing forward. Only to be pulled back by Ulquiorra. The other occupants in the room a little nervous to see Grimmjow's more feral side. Each thought he had changed. They were wrong. Grimmjow was only patient towards the fledgling at the moment since he understood the kid's fear. Knowing that the kid was already damaged and scaring him anymore wouldn't help. Kisuke had beaten that into him before the kid even woke up. The odd man smiling the whole time while doing so.

"Let me go!" ordered Grimmjow.

"I will do no such thing," responded Ulquiorra monotonously.

Trying to free himself it only result in a loud popping noise as Grimmjow dislocated his shoulder from his powerful struggles. He would not give in. That just wasn't his thing. He would attack the chuckling pale creature in front of him. The bastard was taunting him and Grimmjow would not be looked down at anyone. A low hiss in pain slipped from Grimmjow's lips as he could no longer use his left arm. It was vexing and it could only add fuel to the fire known as Grimmjow's anger. The next thing spoken from Ulquiorra was that if he were to free Grimmjow it would be under the circumstances that he not attack the younger demon. Grimmjow reluctantly agreeing only to be forced towards Szayel. The pink haired vampires' eyes sparkling with glee at having the chance to inspect Grimmjow only to have the light diminish when Grimmjow threatened to rip out his heart and eat it in front of his very eyes. Starting the pink haired man but not stopping him from doing his job.

Grimmjow was in a sour mood. That was an understatement of the century. He was not in the mood. Normally he'd be able to attack anyone who looked at him the wrong way. What was stopping them now?

Watching the pink haired man warily, Grimmjow gnashed his fangs together. Once he had his arm fixed he left without another word. It was currently night and he did need a midnight snack. Being fed off of Ichigo now. Meaning he would have to drink more than his normal amount. Usually he would drink a slight amount but tonight he would have to kill the human who crossed his path.

The rush of the cold air whipped past him. The sounds of the night catching his attention. Croaking frogs, cricketing crickets and the trickles of water. The moon was hiding behind fluffy white clouds and barely shinned alone the landscape of Karakura Town. Grimmjow was getting close to the city. Hearing the sounds of cars whizzing by and the human chit chat. There wasn't much since it was late at night but not late enough where bars would be closed.

Heading to the alleyway Grimmjow awaited his prey. Watching as cars every so often whizzed by. The loud thrumming of the club beside him and the vibrations being felt through his feet. There was still man occupants there despite the time. One human wouldn't be missed. Cold, calculating, cyan blue eyes moved back and forth. Patiently waiting to strike. Tongue running along the length of his fangs before the sound of faint footsteps were picked up by his oversensitive ears. Turning around Grimmjow noticed a woman in proactive clothing stumble forward. A tank top with a v shape that went all the way down to her bellybutton. A skimpy skirt easy to do her job. Obviously a hooker. A perfect dinner and a good fuck as well.

There was the tint of whiskey tinting on her natural scent along with the smoke from tobacco. It made Grimmjow wrinkle his nose by ignored it as he grinned. The woman having one tenfold. Her fingers lightly trailing over his chest before she seductively purred at him. Grimmjow's grin not faltering. Knowing he had this part played very well. Hand moving up and cupping the nameless woman's breast in his hand. Squeezing them and running his thumb over her nipples. Watching as fake pleasure filled within her eyes. Grimmjow was not bought by it.

"See something you like?" asked the woman huskily.

"I believe I do," replied Grimmjow, licking his lips while his eyes stared at her neck. The woman suspecting he was staring at her breast.

It was different. Grimmjow pressing his lips to the woman's lipstick coated lips. Pushing her against the wall. Allowing her to touch his manhood even though she barely brought any arousal. The touch wasn't strong enough. Humans were weak and could never give him the painful arousal a vampyress could. He tried to make do. Grounding his hips into her hand. It helping at least. Getting harder hearing her pained whimpers as his lips crushed hers. Whipping out his arousal, Grimmjow didn't need to hike up her skirt. Thrusting into the woman while painfully grasping her hips. Grinning like the cat who ate the canary as she withered in pain. Staring his painful pace and smelling the hint of blood at his roughness.

Swallowing the saliva gathering in his mouth at the scent of blood Grimmjow tried to contain himself. Getting more hard thanks to the woman's pleading that he slow down and that it hurt. Why should Grimmjow care about her discomfort. He would be paying for her time. Her payment being no longer existing in this lifetime.

Watching as she squirmed beneath him. Trying to escape. Grimmjow thrusts became more inhuman. Noticing how her breath hitched. His fingers ran over her breasts. Inside her shirt and painfully pinched her erect nipple. Moaning at the pained gasp escaping her lips and tears falling from her lips. Begging that Grimmjow stop. Nothing above a low whimper. The woman too scared to scream. Knowing her strength could never compare to the creature above her. Grimmjow could only purr in approval of her compliance and her lack of screaming.

Lips moving towards the woman's neck. Tongue running over the vein that was making itself present. The woman was skinny but not anorexic but he could smell her fear now. Teeth nibbling on her neck as he moaned. Teeth scrapping along her collarbone. The tremors wracking through her body as Grimmjow's hot breath ghosted over her cold skin. Grimmjow getting more excited as her breath became more ragged and panicked. A throaty chuckling escaping his lips before his teeth finally sunk in. Blood gushing forward and teeth popping a vein. Sharp incisors scrapping against bone. No screams coming from the woman as Grimmjow covered her mouth with his own. Her struggles and scratching was pointless. The only thing she managed to do was pull out a few strands of his hair. Not that it mattered. Grimmjow would dump the body somewhere else. No one cared about whores. Grimmjow was too smart to be caught by the police. He had died years before forensics was invented. His hair and DNA would not come up in the data base. A few vampires were on the police force and made sure that each vampire was covered. It was an unspoken rule from the council. Protect your brethren at all costs. Vampires were not to be found out.

Licking the puncture wounds from the woman, Grimmjow watched as she slumped against the wall. Sneering as put his limp member back inside his pants. Zipping up the jeans once more and taking the dead woman in his hands. Running with exceptional speed. Knowing her previous areas that she worked. Going at least a three kilometers away from here. Sniffing for anyone around, it was clear. Dropping the pale, lifeless body and went home. Stomach filled with blood. The liquid sloshing around. Grimmjow was feeling a bit pequish but knew his hunger had been curbed. Especially since his fledgling would most likely wait until he was dying from hunger once again.

Ichigo was twisting and turning in the sheets. Whimpering and trying to awaken from his nightmare but it was not possible. Being stuck in the memories of his human life as his father's words stabbed his heart. How he screamed and blamed Ichigo for loosing his beloved wife. The strikes that left many bruises and bloodied cuts. Ichigo could only sit in the corner in fear as a child. The man progressing in his attacks. Holding a knife and Ichigo knew where this was heading. The feeling of a rusted blade digging into his skin. The accusations pinned against him as his father painfully gripped his throat. The bruising that was sure to show the next morning. A rough ragged voice as Ichigo begged for forgiveness only to be told that there would never be any. That even his own mother would have condemned him to the deepest pits of hell. Ichigo tried to protest. Tried to think his own sweet, caring mother would never do that but it was a lie. His mother would hate him for what he did. Ichigo begged for death. So many times but his father could only sneer and say a lowly creature life Ichigo didn't deserve death. That's all Ichigo wanted though. To die. To be free of this life. The life he never wanted. There was no purpose. no one to protect. If Ichigo were to be gone then everyone in his life would be happy. The list was limited but Ichigo knew he wouldn't be missed. He wanted death. He desired it the most.

"I beseech you! Please kill me!" Ichigo begged through tears.

There was no response. The only thing was the knife as if plunged within his stomach. Blood spilling forward and staining his pajamas. Pooling in front of him. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. Remembering the pain it has caused him. Eyes were wide with horror. Roaring loud enough to shake to windows Ichigo's amber eyes with gold eyes shinned brightly. Before Ichigo could do anything he felt fangs lengthen. His strength return as he pounced on the man who would only cause him pain. The man who had given him life but could now only give him pain. The man who could never love him again. Who blamed him for everything that Ichigo couldn't even control.

Looking into those shocked eyes as Ichigo cried out his pain. A scowl present as he felt his mouth go towards the the mans neck. The stench of fear invading his nostrils but Ichigo couldn't control himself. It was time for his retribution. To harm the man who so severely damaged him. Not feeling any remorse as he sunk his teeth within his father's neck. To hear the panic and fear as his father asked what he was doing. Anything that was said to Ichigo was null and void. Ichigo not caring. A dangerous growl coming from his as his lips curled in disgust. Drinking the red fluid escaping from the wound he created. Taking it all. Watching as the life escaped him and seeing that one light of life diminish. Not caring though. That the man who had made Ichigo's life miserable and suffer every waking moment. Why would he feel pity for this bastard? Why? Why would he feel pity? Why did he feel his body shake. Why was he starting to feel something? Why!? Ichigo screamed. On top of his father's lifeless body Ichigo could only shake him and ask why. Not expecting an answer.

Hearing a gasp Ichigo looked up. Blood coating his lips and a little of his face which was unknown to him. Seeing his own sister looking at him. Yuzu was there too...But...But she was dead. Wasn't she? Looking at there eyes he could see as Yuzu cried. Clutching on to Karin. Karin's eyes wide in fear. Ichigo couldn't speak. Jaw opening and closing but nothing came out. There was no explanation for what he had done. He wanted to ease their pain. To assure them that everything was fine now. That they could be a real family with their abusive gone. Standing up he tried to say that they were free now but when he was close he saw Yuzu flinch. Karin looking at him in anger filled eyes and hurt. It caused Ichigo to stop dead in his tracks. Why where they looking at him like that? Ichigo had done nothing wrong. He came to save them. To save them before his father started to hurt them. Yet, they looked so frightened.

It felt as if a dagger struck his heart. Why was Karin looking at him like that. Looking in her eyes he could see his own reflection. The pain in Karin's eyes. The dread as if Ichigo were to attack them. Ichigo would never. He loved them. They were his family. Moving forward Ichigo wanted to hug them but was pushed away. Shock on his face as he tried to ask what was wrong.

"Big brother is a monster!" screamed Karin.

"But I'm not," denied Ichigo and then in a lower voice," I'm not."

"Your a monster!" screeched Karin.

Shooting up and finding himself gasping for air it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off Ichigo's chest. It was another nightmare. Expect, it felt so real. The taste of copper blood as he drank from his father. The sight of his sisters and the look of despair on their face. The pain from being called nothing but a monster. It brought tears to his eyes as he tried to keep them from falling. Throat constricting and body trembling. Ichigo heard faint footsteps and gasped. Thinking it was a demon hellbent on torturing him again Ichigo hid under the blankets like a child would. Wrapping his arms around his body as he tried to protect himself. Whimpering and hoping he would be safe. Trying to imagine his mother's warm touch only to see images of her blaming him. Accusing him for her death. His mother would never say that but even though he knew that it still hurt. The betrayal.

Ichigo's shaking was present to the creature walking forward. Ichigo begged whoever it was to go away. His breath stopping when weight applied to the mattress. The tears no longer falling. With baited breath Ichigo waited for the pain to begin only to be surprised to be pulled into someone's lap and the blanket fall from around his head. Wrapping it tightly around himself it was wrapped around him comfortably. Fingers running through his hair was soothing. As Ichigo was reassured that no one would harm him. He recognized that voice anywhere. It was Grimmjow. Ichigo felt himself looking up with wide eyes as he noticed Grimmjow looking at him with patience. Nothing was said as Ichigo was rocked back and forth. The room was silent as his creator waited for Ichigo to calm down.

It took over half an hour to Ichigo to calm down from his dream. His body felt drained of energy once more. Grimmjow spoke then. Ichigo surprised since Grimmjow had not said much during Ichigo's emotional breakdown.

"You are hurt," whispered Grimmjow.

Ichigo looked away. Not wanting to see the scratch marks that were self inflicted that he must have done while sleeping. Ichigo wasn't ashamed of them. They were his fault of course. Unconscious at the time of his own attack. Ichigo felt himself whimper as Grimmjow's grip tightened on him. Ichigo trembling at the fact he was about to be punished for the marks on his body. It was what to be expected and Ichigo flinched when Grimmjow's hands were no longer in his hair.

"Did he hurt you?" growled Grimmjow.

Ichigo looked up at his creator. Seeing the concern in his eyes as he sniffed Ichigo. Confusing him. The man ran his nose along Ichigo's arms and his body. Smelling for something that confused Ichigo. Asking what was happening, Ichigo received no response. Not until after Ichigo was fully inspected and his wounds were licked clean. Ichigo shivering and trying to pull away only to be held still. Ichigo being asked once more who hurt him. Ichigo couldn't meet Grimmjow in the eyes as he whispered that it was no one.

Before anything more could be said Ichigo's chin was held in a strong grip. Fingers forcing Ichigo to look into Grimmjow's eyes. A steel look in cyan blue eyes as he checked Ichigo's eyes for anything. Repeating the question once more. Ichigo was silent for some time. Trying to evade Grimmjow's question only to feel the pressure increase. Forcing Ichigo not to look away. Ichigo didn't want to respond. To see the pitied look in Grimmjow's eyes as he spoke it.

"Tell me," Grimmjow encouraged with a hushed voice.

It took a few more minutes before Ichigo took a deep breath and had the nerves to whisper that they were self inflicted. Ready for the yelling and screaming with angered filled voice as Ichigo was scolded for his idiocy he was shocked to be pulled into Grimmjow's chest. Was he getting a hug? Was this was kindness was. This warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest.

The foreign feeling frightened him. Ichigo's thoughts were running a mile a minute. He was worrying much more than normal. Breathing accelerating and making it harder to focus on the task at hand. Making it harder to focus on seeing. Before Grimmjow could ask what was wrong Ichigo pushed Grimmjow around with as much force as Ichigo could muster at the moment. Leaving the room with inhuman speed. Racing forward unaware of where his destination was. Searching frantically for an escape Ichigo found one. Jumping out the window and hearing the shattered glass as he rolled on the green grass hill. Managing to stand from his roll and run forward. Hearing the shouts for him to come back. The only thing that was good about his escape was that he was unscathed from the broken glass. His mind didn't care. Moving deeper within the dark forest. It looked eerie and filled with the demons Ichigo so desperately tried to escape but he didn't care. Ichigo ignored the sounds of the owls, the hisses and the warnings of the sun would be rising in due time. Not even noticing the small demonic creatures in the shadows with luminous colored eyes watching him. He wanted away at the moment. He wasn't used to these unnatural feelings.

At first the forest had many dead trees and as he descended farther it was filled with more foliage and trees. Rocks in various sizes along the path as Ichigo ran footless. The dirt squishing beneath his feet. The cool brisk air not affecting him in the least. The only thing lighting his path was the moonlight. Creatures both demonic and animal filling the trees. Watching as the vampire ran by. Not really caring but the crows in the trees were curious. Flying in the direction Ichigo went. Each thing was curious as to why a higher demon was there. Ichigo didn't know himself.

He finally stopped. Looking around and seeing darkness. The sounds of the night frightening him even though Ichigo was the most powerful thing there. Hearing the sound of scampering within the darkness Ichigo scrambled up the tree. Frantically trying to get up. Jumping and hiding within the branches. Not even breathing and waiting for the sounds to die down and refrain from making a sound of fear. He didn't want to be found out. Someone could very well eat him.

Closing his eyes and hoping that his surroundings wouldn't be the same Ichigo tried his best to ignore it. Not noticing the creature that came forward. Not until he felt unease. That someone was watching him. Eyes snapping open Ichigo noticed the little creature come forward. It was a small thing with a tail. Ichigo moved backward. Trying not to get to close to the thing. His back was pressed against the tree and he has nowhere to escape. The creature was confused and looked at Ichigo in confusion. Ichigo smiled sheepishly and tried not to show fear.

"Y...You're kinda cute," Ichigo mumbled and laughed nervously.

The creature grinned revealing sharp jagged teeth causing Ichigo to leap up and cling to the branch above him. Afraid that those teeth would find Ichigo delicious. He didn't want to be somethings next meal. If he were to die he'd rather it be quick and not someone eating his flesh.

"Now why is the little vampire all alone?" asked the creature in curiosity.

Ichigo eyed the demon warily. Not planning to reveal his true intentions. Even as the demon came closer. That just meant Ichigo would go higher on the tree. Finally making it to the top only to have the demon edge closer. Not knowing what to do Ichigo was going to jump forward only to fall forward. Someone grabbing him and pinning him into the ground painfully. Rocks colliding and scrapping along his face. Digging and even causing him to become scratched from the force of impact. Dirt mixing with blood causing him to hiss. Trying to struggle it was inevitable. Snarling and squirming beneath the hold. Trying to escape whoever pinned him to the ground. Instead he was rewarded with a face full of dirt and the vile taste on his tongue. Ichigo closed his mouth. Knowing if he were to open it then he would get another mouthful of dirt.

Trying to hide his panic Ichigo tried to push himself up but failed. Trying to grab the foot was a failure. Whoever was above him managed to grab his hands and put them behind his back in the hand of whoever held him. One foot in the middle of his back. The other on his head. It seemed like his capture was trying to pop his arms out of their sockets.

Breathing rapid and dirt coming up his noise Ichigo felt the unwanted tears fall from his eyes. Ichigo was scared. He didn't like feeling so worthless. So Useless. So..Defenseless. Ichigo could hold back the tremors an tears anymore. Sobs coming and his mouth filling with saliva. He wanted to go home. He wanted to feel safe and he wanted his mom the most. Wanted to feel her arms around him as she cuddled him but knew it was pointless. She was dead and could no longer help him.

Feeling that he could breath real air he wiped the dirt from his eyes. Making sure that he got it cleared. Afterwards he blinked. The first thing he saw was a blob of blue hair before being pulled into a bone crushing hug. Those familiar fingers running through his fingers. Ichigo could only melt in those arms. The sobs didn't stop. Ichigo couldn't stop them. He knew this may look like a weakness to his creator. That he would scold him and show him how to be a proper vampire but Ichigo needed this. The ushered tears of the past finally making themselves present. Grimmjow was even able to hold him. Through his tears Ichigo asked why. Why Grimmjow was being so patient. Why Grimmjow didn't kill him and why Grimmjow wouldn't desert him. Grimmjow's answer was simple. Grimmjow's answer was shocking. Yet, most of all. Grimmjow's answer was what gave Ichigo hope. Saying that it was because Grimmjow promised he would always be there for Ichigo. Looking up at Grimmjow his tears continued to fall as he looked into those cyan eyes with his own blurry ones. Seeing a look of compassion and caring. Grimmjow kissed him on the top of the head. Showing his patience. Ichigo felt like such an asshole. Here he was acting like a spoiled bra. Running away.

"Please, don't ever run away again," whispered Grimmjow.

"Why do you want me here?" asked Ichigo.

"Because this is where you belong," responsed Grimmjow.

Sniffling, Ichigo felt even worse. Here he was, free and yet he wasn't free. Wanting to be alone and expecting to be beaten. He was in his own nightmare yet he had his own heaven since he didn't have his father anymore. Ichigo so desperately wanted to clutch to Grimmjow. To hug him, but the thought of it made him afraid. The thought of initiating contact disgusted him. Ichigo didn't deserve a hug.

"C'mon lets go home," insisted Grimmjow.

Ichigo was carried home. Home, the place that was his own prison was home now. They walked through the front doors. Ichigo looking back before they were closed only to see the sky brighten. The sun would be rising soon. Sighing he just looked at his hands in disgust. Counting in his head as Grimmjow made it to their room. Watching as some of the servants put bars along the windows. This really was a prison. Grimmjow most likely the warrant of the place. Ichigo sighed to himself. Any and all escape was now impossible. While Grimmjow watched him the servants would most likely make sure Ichigo couldn't escape.

Once again he found himself on the bed. Eyes downcast. He was stuck here.

"It's not all bad," said Grimmjow," at least you are safe."

"Safe," whispered Ichigo. Another foreign word.

**Briar: Done :)review please. Until next time my lovelies.**


	4. Liar

Ichigo soon found himself to once again sleep. Awakening once more from his slumber. The scuffling of feet startling him awake. His already sensitive ears picking up on the noise. Knowing that Grimmjow was asleep as well Ichigo felt his chest clench from fear. Keeping his breathing regular, Ichigo tried not to panic. The fear he had caused Ichigo to worry more. Not wanting to be a bother to Grimmjow nor wanting to physically touch Grimmjow, Ichigo found himself with a dilemma. Thinking that if he touched Grimmjow that the action itself would cause more damage than help. The man would most likely become grouchy rather than happy to be woken even if it were because Ichigo felt that someone was in the room. Ichigo didn't want to be punished.

The shuffling was heard once more and Ichigo had to suppress the gasp that wanted to force itself from his lips. This time the noise was louder than before. Even though his eyes were closed Ichigo could tell as a shadow was cast over him. No longer breathing, Ichigo stilled. Body tensing at the intruder in the room. In his mind he was praying that the invader would leave or loose interest in Ichigo. However, the fates were never so kind. Eyes squinting shut, Ichigo was unaware that the creature now stood beside the bed. Eyelids snapping open at the dip of the bed. That dip not being from Grimmjow's side either. Cold breath was ghosting over his warm sun kissed skin. Goosebumps forming and Ichigo once more suppressing something that could give his attacker the indication he was awake.

While laying still Ichigo noticed that the creature inhaled a large breath through his nose. Most likely storing the scent in his or her memory for later. Trying his best to move away from the demon it caused Ichigo to freeze. He was moving towards Grimmjow. Knowing this, Ichigo didn't move any farther. Not wanting to irk Grimmjow anymore. Ichigo didn't want to be a bother, a pest or an annoyance towards his creator. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ichigo ignored the burning sensation that came with tears. Trying his best to imagine a cold finger was not trailing a path up his arms nor that anything was touching him. Trying his best not to think of the iron grip now holding him in place and forcing Ichigo to move from his side to laying on his back. Thus forcing him to gaze at the demon.

Fear coarsed through his veins. Like cold ice water ran through instead of blood. Eyes widening at who was above him. Chest burning from lack of oxygen and as he took a deep breath from his nose he found his breath hitch. Inducing more fear as he thought he might not be able to get enough oxygen and possibly die. Trying his very best to swallow his fears since Ichigo thought he'd die was next to impossible. Especially since teeth scrapped against his neck. Fangs making tiny droplets of blood ooze from Ichigo's neck and roll down. Staining the satin sheets with their dark crimson red color. The feeling of Shiro's weight atop of Ichigo causing him to squirm in discomfort. The pale creature smirking and something akin to danger now present in his features as Ichigo notice it within those sparkling gold eyes. Unaware of what would happen Ichigo whimper out Grimmjow's name only to have his response be a quiet snore.

Desperation swirled around Ichigo as his voice rose in volume yet Grimmjow never once responded. Panic was evident now and with each second Ichigo felt himself closer and closer to tears. The fangs digging harshly into his neck causing discomfort did not help. Ichigo crying out in pain and Shiro sapping out any and all energy Ichigo had consumed from Grimmjow the previous night.

Hot salt water tears were now flowing like a waterfall from Ichigo's eyeballs. Sensing how weak he was becoming and less resilient. Too tired to fight. Too tired to even try to struggle. Breathing was now ragged and labored as Ichigo tried to stay conscious. Body limp and hands placed at his side as heavy as lead as he laid victim to Shiro. Becoming more prey than predator with every ounce of blood lost. Unable to blame anyone but himself for what was occurring to himself. He was weak. This was brought onto himself because he couldn't do something as simple as stand up for himself. Because he couldn't fight back.

"Mmm Ichi I like you _way_ better like this," purred Shiro.

Tears stopped flowing and Ichigo's breath hitched once more as cool nimble fingers unbuttoned the pair of jeans Ichigo was wearing. Feeling them being jerked off as well as his boxers. Weakly, Ichigo begged for Shiro not to do _that_ to him. Anything but that. Yet, his only response was a cold, hard glare. Being told to shut up and be grateful since it wasn't like Ichigo would be saving it for someone special. That no one would love him. That there would be no one 'special' out there for Ichigo. Ever.

That didn't stop Ichigo's weak attempts He didn't want this, he just wanted to be alone. Not even Ichigo's father had done this to him. He had been a very cruel man yet he had never sexually assaulted Ichigo. No matter how much people thought Ichigo was. Isshin was a strictly homophobic. At one time burning the word faggot on Ichigo's back. Using a torch and heating up a piece of metal until it was white. The man putting on gloves that welders would use before grasping it. Ichigo was already beaten down and was too weak to fight. The man engraving the word into his skin. Flesh tearing, sizzling and screaming from Ichigo echoed throughout the room. Blood seeping out and soaking wooden floors. Neighbours saying nothing since they believed Ichigo to be a sinner who had gone unpunished for murder. Even children thought that whatever torture Ichigo endured was not enough. More often than not, Ichigo was spat on and the citizens went on their merry way.

Large amber eyes with sparkles of gold could barley focus on the creature in front of him. Images of past and present haunting him. Inserting themselves into his brain. Things that were never forgotten but wished to be. Flashing forward suddenly and causing Ichigo to forget the difference between reality and the nightmares of the past.

Bucking his hips in a last resort did nothing to aid his escape. Not even affecting the demon in the least. His hips barely moved and not even off of the mattress. A low grunt escaped his lips as Shiro painfully gripped his hips. A dark, purple, blotted bruise would soon form. The hold on his hips was painful enough to the point where if Shiro increased the pressure he could even break the bones. Something Ichigo dearly feared. His legs were the only thing helping keep him safe in this hell hole Eyes were swimming with tears, head lolling over to the side. Not able to withstand the pressure, not able to even withstand the presence of his tormentor. Those demonic eyes sparkling with mirth as he took his victim's torture to a whole new level.

However, fate was never on his side. Ever. Long fingers held Ichigo's chin in powerful grip. Forcing Ichigo to look forward. Unable to speak, Ichigo could only watch as his torture would continue.

Unable to even do that, Ichigo closed his eyes. Being rewarded with his wrist being placed in Shiro's hand. chin released only to have Shiro's other hand hold his forearm painfully. Holding it in place as Shiro twisted Ichigo's wrist. The pain lancing throughout his arm causing Ichigo to gasp. Biting on his lip to avoid and noise to escape his lips, blood trickled down. Biting harshly on his lip while the sickling crack echoed throughout the room.

_Don't cry_

"You can never escape me." Shiro whispered harshly.

Hips lifted up roughly, Ichigo's eyes were now opened as he watched Shiro pull his erection from his confinement. Trying not to look away in fear of having another bone broken, Ichigo watched painfully. All he ever was was weak. Helpless. Pathetic. This was the price he had to pay for everything he had done. The fight inside was gone. Body no longer tensing and become more docile. Ichigo's eyes and facial expression accepting the fate he was relegated to. Not even stirring at the feeling of Shiro's blunt tip at his entrance. He deserved this. He deserved to be punished. happiness was not deserved for those that were sinners. Darkness, sorrow and despair. Those were gifts given.

Pain lanced through his body as Shiro's nails dug into his skin. Ranking down his chest drawing forth more blood. Red harsh marks appearing. A low hiss of pain coming from Ichigo. Shiro's tip still at Ichigo's entrance. Tormenting Ichigo. Awaiting until the right moment.

However, that moment never came. The rustling of blankets was heard. Cyan eyes glancing at the extra occupant in his room. The extra occupant who was in his room. Cold and anger filling those eyes. Looking at the demon who atop of his fledgling. A fledgling that was half naked.

"As much fun as it is to pretend to be asleep, I'd rather not have my sheets stained from someone else's cum," growled Grimmjow.

At that moment, Ichigo felt Shiro tense. Ichigo's gaze moving towards Grimmjow. Blurry, angered and tired, cyan eyes meeting shocked amber orbs. That fury piercing through him. Emotions inside Ichigo fluctuating. Relief and dread weighing Ichigo down even as Shiro no longer rested atop of him. The tears no longer flowed and Ichigo sniffled.

Shiro was no longer in the room but that didn't mean Ichigo was safe. It didn't stop the trembles that came from Ichigo. The movements of Grimmjow coming forward felt by Ichigo. The movements were calculated. Ichigo didn't understand why. At the moment Ichigo was as weak as a newborn kitten. Easy to take advantage of. Easy to crush. Easy to kill. To dominate.

When Grimmjow tenderly touch his face Ichigo flinched by reflex. Afraid that he was going to be hit for his behaviour Eyes were downcast, not wanting to see how Grimmjow felt right now. Ichigo even managed to clench his fists. Trying his best not to have fresh, raw emotions get the better of him. Ichigo was so close to snapping and bawling like a five year old. His anger at himself not helping one bit. Especially when Grimmjow tried to move him. Lifting Ichigo up and touching and old faded scar of his. Fingers barely touched it. Sending Ichigo swirling once again into one of his nightmare known as his past.

_Going back and being of the age of eleven. After being punished for so long Ichigo could not handle it any more. Being beaten for nothing and his other worldly visitors during every second of the day. He was slowly breaking. Now reaching his breaking point. Too much for any child to handle. He didn't know what to do anymore. Didn't see a future for himself. When he tried all he saw was blackness. The dark he feared. Though he did think of one plan. Suicide. Ichigo had gathered some tools if he thought he would ever need to do such a thing. Broken shards of glass he had stowed away from the time he had broken a mirror. Seeing Shiro in the mirror and smashing it to bits to avoid seeing him. The shattered shards cut Ichigo but not enough to kill him. It wasn't even deadly. Ichigo was beaten by his father as retribution. Cleaning up the glass afterwards, Ichigo had managed to grab a few large pieces and stow them away. Inside a vent that wouldn't have the items fall. He also put a fork inside the vent. To cut himself some more. He'd stolen it downstairs when he was forced to clean as well as some rat poison. Getting a large quantity so that it'd make him sick and with the addition of blood loss helping increase his chance of death. No one would care. There probably wouldn't even be a funeral. If so a sinner like him would never be buried with his family now._

_It was time. Late at night but not too late. Ichigo could tell it wasn't time for his beating and there were no ghosts around at the moment. A perfect chance. Taking his tools out. Placing them beside him Ichigo took the large piece of glass. Cutting horizontally since he was too young to know that he vertical cuts were more lethal. Hissing in pain, Ichigo endured it. Slicing into his arm and watch the blood flow down. The sound of blood dripping and echoing throughout his ears. Preparing to dig farther, he was stopped. The sound of the door swinging open._

_"Lets go to dinn-...What the fuck!" roared Isshin._

_Wide amber eyes stared at his father. Watching as how the man's cheery and eccentric facial expression changed from one to dark, dangerous and lethal. The new demeanor scaring Ichigo more than the previous one. Never before had Ichigo seen such a terrifying expression on his father's face. Before Ichigo could comprehend anything, an excuse, a reason for why he did what he did he was dragged by his hair. The orange locks no longer vibrant but dull. Ichigo cried out for his father to stop but it was fruitless. Being dragged out of his room and down the hall Ichigo gasped. No, not there. Anywhere but there. He didn't want his sister Karin to see him like this. In such a pitiful state. His only sister. Ichigo couldn't put up with her expression. The shock, the sadness and resentment. Neither emotions belonged on her face._

_Barely seeing his own sister, Ichigo didn't want her to see him like this. His face was grimy, a sick grey color, hollow. Dirt in his hair, greasy, dull orange locks clinging to hi, and spiky hair was droopy. A nasty stench to his skin and blood still dripping from where he cut himself. No turning back now. It was too late. Ichigo was dragged into his sisters room. The six year old Karin seeing her brother. Calling out his name only to be told by their father to stay put._

_"Your ungrateful brother decided to attempt to take his life," announced Isshin," come Karin. We need to clean this trash."_

_Ichigo saw the hesitation in his sister. Not blaming her since who would want to witness the punishment of their beloved sibling. Seeing her flinch as her father commanded she come forward. Making Ichigo wonder if the six year old was also a victim to their father's rage. However, Ichigo didn't have time to dwell in the horrid thought. Noticing how his sister gave him that very look of pity and sorrow as she moved forward. Ichigo once more being dragged away. This time to the bathroom. Silent and less resilient since Karin was present and not wanting her to be harmed he chose not to speak. The bathroom door closing behind them and today Ichigo dreaded bath time. Knowing something more fierce would occur than last time._

_Watching as Karin moved forward Ichigo felt fear and guilt consume him. Amber eyes watching as his sister turned the knobs to the taps. The water flooded out and crashing into the porcelain tub. The clear liquid sloshing around. Their father had ordered that the cold water be turned to maximum strength so that the water would be icy to the skin. Ichigo tried to comprehend why his father would want icy water but Ichigo was too busy looking at the steel determination his sister's eyes held as she tried to shield her true emotions. The sorrow and feeling of betrayal. If Ichigo saw her without their father present he would definitely tell her he held no ill will against her for the harsh act forced upon himself._

_Before Ichigo knew it the tub was filled to the rim. Ichigo being dragged to the tub by his hair. His father curling his lip in disgust at the state his son was in. How putrid he was. How he could even have creature such a failure. A murderer. One who had to pay. Death was too good for Ichigo in Isshin's eyes._

_Ichigo's hands gripped the edge of the tub. Weakly trying to evade the water. However, Ichigo was unsuccessful. The hold on his head increasing in pressure causing Ichigo to almost cry out in pain. Only biting on his lip so that he was not struck down. Knowing his father hated when he screamed and cried since it irked him and lead to a more powerful beating and before Ichigo could protest he was pushed in the water head first. Gasping at the drastic temperature change and inhaling water. Chest burning from the cold frigid water entering his body and some partially entering his lungs. Only to come up sputtering and coughing only to be dunked forceably once more. Yet, this time Ichigo was able to refrain from water come in. Though that never did stop the burning sensation as the temperature turned his lips blue. Tremors running through his body making his knee's weak. Chills racking through his body. It felt as if someone was sitting on him from the sensation of lack of oxygen. Only to get a maximum of two breathes if at all any when he had arisen._

_Loud whooshing noises thrumming loudly in his ears. Screams of his sister begging their father to stop barely audible. It was like talking to a . Their father didn't care about Ichigo. He was a killer. He was evil. And in his father's eyes evil sinners deserved the worst thing in the world. Ichigo kept his eyes closed. Knowing that his father's glance and the hatred within his eyes was just as bad as receiving punishment. The simple glance causing him to cringe and whimper. Ichigo opened his eyes once during the whole ordeal. Only to have blurred vision from the water. Barely making out the white figure perched on the other end of the tub. Not noticing the hate seeping through Shiro's eyes. Ichigo was Shiro's prey. His to torture. Knowing Ichigo could do nothing to stop the torture. Amber orbs with sparkling gold once again closed only to be released once more._

_Ichigo desperately gasped for air. On his hand and rise and fall of his chest rapid. At first his breathing was shallow but soon became more. Feeling better with each intake. Arms trembled as exhaust ran through him. The lack of sleep becoming more apparent. Falling to the floor since his weak arms could no longer support him. Too tired to hear the order his father gave Karin. Too tired to stop Karin as she walked away. Unknowing to Ichigo that she would be getting a bucket. He barely noticed it and Ichigo tried to conjure up thoughts of what could be done with it but his sleep deprived self thought of nothing._

_Panting, Ichigo tried to move but fell on his side. Wet hair sticking to his neck and teeth chattering from cold tiles. While laying on the floor, the noise of water running was barely audible just like Karin's screams. Unaware of the next order Karin was given. That the water be scolding hot. Steam forming and swirling within the room. Isshin had drained the previous water and now waited for the new temperature water to fill the tub. Isshin's patience was wearing thin and he noticed that Ichigo was now nearing unconsciousness. The idea of his son sleeping causing his blood to boil hotter than magma. Thus ordering his daughter to turn off the water. Isshin moved forward with a fierce scowl that could even scare the most powerful of demons. Dress shoes clicked against the tiles. Nudging Ichigo with his foot. Slit eyes opened barely showing dull amber orbs. Glancing at Isshin before once again closing. Weariness affecting Ichigo. Karin noticed the dark rings underneath her brother's eyes. How he was a sickly grey shade rather than sun kissed skin like her brother used to be. However, Isshin could never and would never care about Ichigo. All negative emotions directed towards Ichigo. Stomping on Ichigo's hand. Heel digging in and the sickling crack being heard but not enough to fill his emptiness. Karin flinched at the noise. The screams of Ichigo filling the room. Ichigo's wails and sobs were nothing in comparison to Isshin's anguish in his point of view._

_Beckoning his daughter forward, Isshin commanded tat she fill the metal bucket with water from the tub. Karin doing so in dear of her own father harming her. At six, it was harder to face such a thing like that. No six year old should have to face this kind of torture. To do something that was such a crime. In her eyes it was something she would burden forever. Even if her brother forgave her, which she highly doubted he should._

_Ichigo was barely able to stay awake. Eyelids feeling as if they were made of lead. Surrounded in darkness as he every so often opened his eyes. Even with a crushed hand that was broken his exhaustion won over the pain. Only to have his eyes snap open and scream. Scolding hot water was dumped on his back. Burning him. Cries coming out as Ichigo tried to move, anything to alleviate the pain only to have his face slammed into the tiles. Blood gushing out of his nose. Another bucket was added. More cries were made. No one cared._

Ichigo was in hysterics now from the past that haunted him. His flesh had healed leaving a few scars from his fathers attack but there was still a patch of brown patches a tad darker than his own skin. Just touching it caused Ichigo to be frightened. If it wasn't his father, other demons were waiting to torture him.

"How could you!" Ichigo screamed through his tears," you bastard! You allowed him to get so close! You said you'd protect me! Fucking liar!"

Achieving a second wind, Ichigo managed to redress. Chest hurting from thinking he could even think a demon could protect him. Yeah, right. A demon was a demon. Never trust them because in the end they wanted to harm you more than help is what Ichigo had learned. a demon's promise was worthless. It meant nothing. Ichigo should have realized that. Should have realized that when Grimmjow had attacked him when he ran away that Grimmjow was a liar. But no, Ichigo thought he was different. He wasn't and Ichigo wasn't about to stick around to be put through seven layers of hell once more.

Grimmjow was too shocked from Ichigo's breakdown to stop him. Ichigo bolted from the door, dodging Ulquiorra who attempted to grab Ichigo. Ulquiorra failing miserably. His body protested at the exertion but Ichigo continued on. He couldn't hide in the dryer encase someone turned it on, solarium was a no go and dark places were a major no no. Something could get him. Demons, ghosts, ghouls,who knows?Even under the bed was't safe in Ichigo's opinion. The windows were barricaded so he couldn't jump out.

Frantically searching, Ichigo managed to run up to a door. Swinging it open and ripping it off it's hinges. Thankfully, today it was raining. Water droplets pelting Ichigo as he ran. The water washing away his unique scent. Thus making it more difficult to track. Ichigo had no idea where he was running either. Allowing instinct to take over. Ichigo could smell the distinct scent of his neighbourhood. Stomach fluttering with joy. Entering his apartment without a second thought. Ichigo was ever grateful he bought the tiny little apartment. Heading to his room, Ichigo knew this was his safe haven. Comfort swirling around him with the sense of familiarity. Thus helping him forget his problems. The house was just the way he left it. Dust had accumulated on some of the furniture but it was still his perfect home. A few dishes were on his coffee table as well as some clothing. The lights were off as well since Ichigo had turned them off before going to work. Not wanting to be in darkness he turned them off. The water falling from his pants and soaking his wooden floors. At the moment Ichigo didn't care. Ichigo didn't care that the cold a seeped to the was happy to be home. Maybe pretend none of the past god knows how many days never happened.

Heading to his room Ichigo was surprised to get zapped trying to enter. Gasping and jumping back, Ichigo remembered the holy item he held in his room that warded off demons. Ichigo was now a demon, thus he could not enter his room. Hissing in pain, he fought through the pain. Knowing he had been dealt far worse damage. Sighing in content when he had finally breached the barrier. Falling face first in his bed once landing there. Curling up into a ball and wrapping the blankets around himself. Closing his eyes intending on sleeping and drowsiness coming forth. His second wind ending. Yawning quietly Ichigo nuzzled his pillow that was ever so soft. Ready to sleep. That was until the lights flickered. Ichigo able to tell even as his eyes were closed. They flickered once again followed by a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. The noise causing Ichigo to jump. Calming his erratic breath Ichigo began to tell himself that it was just his imagination. That he was safe even though the power was out at the moment. Lightning was one of Ichigo's fears. Clutching on to the blanket harder Ichigo tried his best to forget to storm.

That was until the clicking of footsteps was heard and not quiet mind you. The intruder was closer than they appeared.

"My my," spoke the unfamiliar voice," I knew if I waited here you would show up once more."

Tensing within his nest of a blanket, Ichigo felt fear wash over him. A demon was here. A demon was in his room. Pulling himself out with much difficulty Ichigo noticed a man with long black hair standing there smirking. Fangs glimmering in the darkness. Ichigo tried his best not to tremble as he moved back. Ichigo tried his best not to start hyperventilating and begin another panic attack. It couldn't be possible. How could this thing get in his room? The holy item was suppose to stop demons from entering yet one was standing before him.

"Oh god!" whimpered Ichigo softly.

"That's right," cooed the demon and then with a cruel sneer," pray to your impudent god. See if he will save you now."

The black haired demon came forward. Blood red eyes swirling with mirth as he moved forward. Excitement building with each step. However, once in front of the bed he paused before smirking once more. Sniffing the air to make sure his hypothesis was correct. It was. Ichigo could only sit as the demon was excited to take down a human turned demon. To torture Ichigo until he was mess. Broken to the point of no return.

"I'm gonna have fun with you," the demon whispered with glee.

Ichigo felt weight added on to the bed. Flinching as the creature came forth. Putrid breath in his face causing him to make himself more weak in attempt to have the demon leave him be. Of course, it failed. Demons loved weakness. Knowing it was easier to take a victim. Hating if their children were weak though and ate them or killed them. Ichigo was weak, therefore he must die. It was a general rule. Weak prey must die. Something Shiro had waited to do but never got around too. Having too much fun screwing with Ichigo. Shiro nor Grimmjow's scent lingered on Ichigo meaning he was free game to the nearest demon possible. Ichigo knew it was impossible to be saved. Saying nothing as his upper arm was held. The one with the broken wrist. Ichigo was defenceless. Watching with baited breath as the man pulled Ichigo;s arm out of his socket. Gritting his teeth Ichigo couldn't hold back a scream. No one would hear though. His neighbours were either working at the moment or on vacation. He would die. No one would care.

_No one_ echoed a voice within his head.

Tears flowed freely now. The demon taking Ichigo's other hand and breaking a finger, cackling as the sound echoed throughout the dark room. Dark features illuminating with a flash of lightning. Making the demon more scary than normal. Closing his eyes, Ichigo waited for another bone to be broken within his hand. There wasn't. Instead his entire hand was. Breath hitching and Ichigo biting on his lip causing crimson red to flow from his lip. The demon not paying much attention and deciding to break the wrist on Ichigo's hand. Smirking at the result. Finally noticing the blood and lapping it up with his tongue causing Ichigo to shudder with fear. The man chuckling once more at the fear within his prey.

"You'll make such a good pet," purred the demon.

Ichigo glanced at the demon. Terrified to become one's pet. That was a thousand times worse than being prey. Trying to protest, his argument was cut short at the feeling of nails ranking down his arms causing more blood to come out. The copper scent swirling around the room. most likely to attract more demons.

"I don't think so," protested a new voice.

Eyes darting towards the new voice Ichigo gasped. There stood Grimmjow. Features illuminated by the lightning. Looking less fearful than the unknown demon in front of him. The demon snarled and Ichigo was afraid that he would be whisked away to the unknown area of where the demon lived. Entering the den and never to return. Ichigo would kill himself. To escape his horrid life never to be burdened with emotions ever again if that happened. Yet, Ichigo was confused. Why was he grateful to see his blue haired captor? Was it because he believed Grimmjow would save him? Was it because he believed Grimmjow was true on his promise? Ichigo didn't know.

Before he knew it, the demon who had invaded his home was thrown out the window. Cold air coming through and dark clouds revealing themselves. Wind howling as ran came in. Ichigo couldn't say anything but before he could protest about his broken window Grimmjow put a garbage bag over it. Mind you the window was small and the garbage bag was big.

Before he knew it, Ichigo was in Grimmjow's arms. Sobbing like a baby. Staining the blue haired males shirt with tears. Tremors racking through him. Grimmjow rocked him back and forth. Whispering how everything was fine now. Rubbing soothing cirlces along Ichigo's back. Avoiding the scars he had. Knowing that it would result in another panic attack from the ex human.

"I promise, I promise I will protect you," whispered Grimmjow," I swear it. Shiro will never stop me. No one, no one will stop me doing such and no one will make me break this promise. You are never alone Ichigo."

**Briar: The comment on god was not meant to offend to those who are religious. Other than that sorry about late update been working a lot. Until next time my lovelies, please review.**


	5. Explanations and Vacations

**Briar: I loved that guest review to be honest...I'm tempted to get Ichigo to grow some back bone**

**Ichigo*Puppy dog look like Tamaki from Ouran highschool host club*: Really?**

**Briar:..Maybe*Grins evilly like Shiro***

**Ichigo: :O SHE WON'T! I know that face she so won't.**

**Briar:Tch, I can't tell you if I will or not. It'll ruin the emotional rollar coaster readers are going on. On with the fict now.**

Once again Ichigo was put to sleep. Thankfully there were no nightmares that plagued his dreams. Instead it was dark bliss. One of which it felt like he had only closed his eyes for an instant before he found himself groaning as he was awoken by the movement in the bed. Unconsciously, Ichigo grabbed the figure. Eyes snapping opening at the grunt and amber orbs met azure ones. Moving back, Ichigo was only pulled forward. Face against Grimmjow's chest. Ichigo didn't fell the dwelling urges that demanded he start to hyperventilate and thus induce a panic attack. Instead he found himself only having his breath hitch at the proximity. Surprised by such an action by Grimmjow. Knowing the man was not touchy feely. Then again, actions spoke louder than words do. Yet, he remembered something important. As well as noticing something important. Ichigo was in his home still. That was what he noticed. What he remembered was how Grimmjow had broken his promise. Was he pretending to be asleep? Ichigo was unsure. The way he acted made it seem like he was. The man hadn't moved an inch while Ichigo was being attacked, mind you he was too focused on trying to stay conscious and sane at the time so he might have missed any tiny movements from his blue haired creator.

Before Ichigo could stop himself he found himself asking why Grimmjow had not stopped Shiro sooner. Once asking, Ichigo found himself flinching. Expecting to be struck for his insolence. Yet, the stinging sensation never came. Instead, tan fingers ran through orange locks in a soothing manner while the arm on the other hand was carefully holding Ichigo after he had hissed in pain. His wrists were still broken as well as his hands. Vampires didn't have instant regeneration so if they had broken bones they had to be set in place. They healed faster than humans so it took maybe a couple days at most to heal. Ichigo had been informed that. They still had to place his other arm back in it's socket but Grimmjow told Ichigo that could wait. Knowing that he had to explain to Ichigo why he hadn't been able to save the fledgling so quickly.

Ichigo's ambers eyes shocked immense wary in them. Not knowing if the tale he was about to be told was a fable. That if Grimmjow would lie to him or not. Ichigo still couldn't trust this man. He knew that know after the act of betrayal. What would be told next might increase Grimmjow's chance of trust, but not by much. Ichigo didn't want to be hurt again. He wouldn't be able to survive if he ended up trusting this man only to have Grimmjow break him all over again.

Listening fully, Ichigo made sure to catch every word. Hearing as Grimmjow spoke of each vampire having unique powers. Those vampires with powers were known as the elite vampires. Xucution was one brand. Those were the top levels. The most lowly were gillian. There were three glasses for top. The most highest ranking was Espada, which was what Grimmjow was. Next was arrancar. Afterwards there was Vizard. Then there was the middle class. Only two rankings were put for them. Shinigami being the highest in middle and Quincy for the bottom. After there was the third and lowest level. Gillian and then Break. Break was the point where a vampire was rogue and no longer able to just get substance off of one human. The ones who could never truly expel themselves from the rogue stage. Lashing out for no reason and killing even for the tiniest pang of hunger. They started out normal but after each passing day it worsened. They were the human equivalence of a human sent to an asylum. Never to return to a Gillian or any other higher ranking they may have once held. Normal vampires with no powers were classified as those above Break. Though those of Break had powers and were strong, non-powered vampires went above since they still had their sanity.

While all vampires non-powered and powered both held powerful strength as well outstanding velocity. That vampires as were any demons were constructed by alchemy. Even the ones that were born were made from alchemy. Being a vampire was a curse caused by mages. The woman was nymphomaniac who had fucked with the wrong mage. Thus having him curse her. The woman got lonely with age and soon enough created more of her kind. This woman was know as Titania. She was considered a succubus due to her need for sex and the curse of getting nutrients from blood. Bringing forth her curse to others. Mating with those and bearing children. At first she was going to rid the world of their sins and recreate the world in a way she wanted to but her children did not want such a thing. Both born from the womb and from exchanging blood. They much preferred the human realm and without a source of nutrients for however long it would take to recreate mankind they did not want to wait. Feeding off others was a special gift. For lovers or fledgling and master. Since not many had lovers they did not want to feed off of their "mother". Thus causing each and every one of them to rebel and kill her. Grimmjow was created by one of the original offspring's of Titania. As were all the espada. Stark and Halllibel were the only ones who were the original offspring. Being the two most powerful in the group. It was child's play for them to overthrow their own mother but at the time were too young to fight without loosing something. Family, friends, each other as a lover.

With that little background information given, Ichigo now got to hear what was going on. Why Grimmjow was unable to fend off Shiro. Explaining how each Espada level vampire had a certain rank. Grimmjow was the sixth, also known as the sexto. Shiro was an arrancar but his powers were strong enough to land him as an espada yet all positions were filled. Grimmjow did not speak of what his power was, smart for him since there was no point giving away ones techniques. Instead, he explained while sleeping, it made Grimmjow more vulnerable to attacks. Meaning, that since Shiro was in the room his powers were more affective. Shiro was able to make Grimmjow unable to move. Rooting him in place. Grimmjow then spoke of how it would be easier for Grimmjow to pretend to be asleep as he was awoken once Shiro had moved on to the bed. Only managing to break the restraints since Shiro was so focused on Ichigo rather than the other older and more powerful vampire on the bed. It made Ichigo frown. He didn't really believe that story but he also remembered times were he was frozen in fear. Was that because Ichigo had been under the pale vampires hypnotic spell. Shuddering at the thought, Ichigo realized he may have been to quick to judge. Yet, that didn't mean he would keep his guards up. He wanted to leave as soon as possible and once Ichigo managed to fool Grimmjow into thinking he was stabilized he would be free to roam as he wished. Though, he still had to give Grimmjow props. The man had allowed Ichigo to sleep somewhere familiar instead of forcing Ichigo back to the mansion.

"Why didn't you take me back to the mansion?" asked Ichigo in a hoarse voice.

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders." While I watched you sleep the sun came out. Didn't wanna get burnt. Stings like a bitch you know."

Ichigo tried to smile. It didn't turn out the way he wanted and he frowned. Grimmjow patted him on the head.

"I like it when you smile Ichi," complimented Grimmjow with a grin of his own revealing his sharp fangs.

Ichigo looked away. Not because he was blushing. No far from it. He didn't want to be fooled. There was no red tint on his face, no awe shucks your too kind expression. Ichigo didn't want Grimmjow to see the insecurity in his eyes. The look that just didn't believe those words. Words were words and just because someone spoke them or even made a promise didn't mean that they would stay true to their word. That was the nature of humanity. Even being a supernatural being wouldn't change that.

"Well lets go home," spoke up Grimmjow in a cheery manner.

"Home," spoke Ichigo as if the word were foreign to him.

Oh yeah, the mansion. That was know as home. Not the place he was in at the moment. The place he was in was just another house. This place would never again be his home. Crestfallen at the news, Ichigo moved. Rolling away from Grimmjow. Gathering some clothes and stripping. Not caring that there was another man in the room. They were both guys. Not like there was anything wrong with that. They were both straight as well. If girls could do it why not guys? In high school they did. Removing his shirt, Ichigo ignored the look Grimmjow was giving him. Ignoring the fact that his eyes bore into his back, most likely astounded at how many scars that were present on Ichigo. It made him wonder if Grimmjow could see the word faggot on his back. It was faint and a human would not see it unless they knew it was there. A vampire, they would most definitely see it. Last but not least, Ichigo removed his underwear.

He was bit uncomfortable at the moment but managed to get himself redressed. Fighting off the rage he wanted. He wasn't angry, it was just that Ichigo didn't know how to react to people. Be in their present. He wanted to be close to people but he'd often shy away or snap at them. Use that anger to get them away but in all reality he just wanted them closer. No one was able to break through his anger and realize all he wanted was someone who could hug him, be there for him, even when he was at his lowest. So far, Ichigo figured it wouldn't take Grimmjow long enough before the man beat him into a bloody pulp.

Ichigo was now dressed and for once, while looking in the mirror Ichigo didn't feel disgust. He didn't curl his lip, he didn't refrain from punching the mirror and he actually felt his heart flutter. Did this mean that he was getting better? Ichigo was not sure. Ichigo tried to smile. Looking at himself. He wore black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees. Chains dangled from the side. On top was a black dress shirt, undone of course and rolled to his elbows. Underneath he wore a red t-shirt that was slightly baggy yet it clung to him nicely. A black and red checkered studded belt loosely hung from Ichigo. Another was blaack and way it was done the two criss crossed and clung more to the sides rather than the front. Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror. Grimmjow's words echoed through out his head.

_I like it when you smile Ichi._

Unbeknown best to him, Ichigo found himself smile slightly. A warm, genuine smile curved itself on his lips and when looking in the mirror Ichigo felt better. Like the world wouldn't swallow him up beneath his feet. Turning around to face Grimmjow, Ichigo didn't notice the look in the bluenets eyes. Maybe it was because Ichigo never looked in his eyes but he missed the sadness in them.

Moving forward, Ichigo found himself standing in front of Grimmjow. Extending a hand out since the man was still sitting on the bed. Grimmjow took it and Ichigo managed not to flinch. Pulling up his creator. Before Ichigo could say anything tan corded muscular arms wrapped around him. Ichigo gasping and finding his chest fluttering. A confused look was placed on his face. What was this feeling?

"Smile," Grimmjow commanded softly," you look better with it."

Resting his head on Grimmjow's shoulders, that's exactly what Ichigo found himself doing. Smiling in the crook of Grimmjow's neck. Leaning closer and closer before opening his mouth. Hot wet mouth filled with desire. Before Grimmjow could catch what was going on Ichigo sunk his fangs within the tan neck. Blood gushing forward and filling Ichigo. The sweet and divine taste filled his senses and Ichigo moaned. Arm moving up and holding Grimmjow's neck in place. The motions shocked Grimmjow and caused him to tumble back. Ichigo hissed in pain. He still had a broken wrist. Landing on the bed with Ichigo straddling his hip, clutching onto his nutrients. Grimmjow was shocked at the moment which made it difficult for him to react. Once getting over the initial shock he had to think of a way to get Ichigo off yet Ichigo was to hungered to allow it. Growling deep in his throat as his fangs scrapped against bone.

The hunger raged through Ichigo. He knew it would be best to stop soon. He so desperately wanted to but the beast within roared at Ichigo. Demanding he take his fill before allowing Grimmjow to be set free. However, Ichigo was more a man of reason than instinct. Detaching his fangs from Grimmjow's throat, Ichigo licked the wound apologetically before moving back. Hands clenching and unclenching on the blanket as he looked away. Eyes closed tightly as he waited for both the scolding and the abuse to start.

Instead he was surprised once again. A deep low chuckle came from Grimmjow's mouth and he managed to move to Ichigo. Patting him on the head for the action Ichigo had done.

"If you were hungry all you had to do was say so," teased Grimmjow.

"Shut up,"grumbled Ichigo while looking away.

Grimmjow barked out more laughter and Ichigo bit on his lips. Desperately trying not to smile. It was contagious and Ichigo didn't want to smile but his body was telling him.

"Eh, it's okay kid," reassured Grimmjow," c'mon we gotta get home before Ulquiorra leaves are asses in Karakura Town."

Ichigo blinked in confusion. Where were they going? It was obvious that Ichigo would be going. The we kind of gave it away but where? Ichigo's questions were not answered. Instead he was pulled out of his house. The group running with intense speed to the mansion. The night had clear skies. Stars twinkling from up above, yet Ichigo could not enjoy the view since Grimmjow wanted to run as fast as he could to his home.

Making it in time, thanks to the added blood, Ichigo managed to keep up with Grimmjow. His arms were still screwed up but the pain wasn't so bad as it was before. The sharp pains only bugging him when his arm was jostled. It was most likely the vampiric blood from Grimmjow's that helped the pain dull.

The mansion was now in full view. Making it to the entrance and then to the living room. There everyone stood. Arms crossed and Ichigo flinched. They were mad and Ichigo found himself stepping backwards. If he didn't have a disclocated arm he would have clutched the sleeve of his other arm. He tried to look up but the smothering gaze from displeasure made him scared and nervous.

"Oi! Stop that!" Grimmjow barked out.

moving carefully, Ichigo stood beside Grimmjow. Only to be pounced on. Eyes widened as he felt claws dig into his shoulder...What claws? Most demons who attacked him didn't have claws. Squirming and trying to escape was not an option. The creature on top of him growl low in warning before...Nuzzling him? What the fuck was going on? Moving his gaze and trying to see what was on him Ichigo noticed that a albino panther was atop of him. Instead of red eyes he saw sparkling sapphire eyes that matched Grimmjow's on how vibrant they were. Blinking at the creature he watched as it's large teeth dug into his neck, he would have squirmed but the creature had it's teeth in his neck. It didn't hurt but one wrong move could kill him. He was shocked nonetheless when the panther began to lick him. It was giving him a bath? Odd. The panther was purring as it licked his face. There was something definitely wrong with this picture. Especially since no one was helping him. Instead, Grimmjow was laughing at him. He didn't want to feel a pang of hurt but it did. His chest hurt at being laughed at for this.

Sighing, Ichigo tried to clench a first only to hiss in pain. No one really heard. Maybe because they were too busy glaring at Ichigo.

"Okay Pantera I think you've given him a good enough bath," said Grimmjow before laughing again.

"Who's Pantera?" Ichigo asked quietly, afraid if he asked in the wrong tone he would be punished.

"She's my baby," said Grimmjow," rescued her from the wild and all."

"You have a wild cat as a pet!" shouted Ichigo," what are you? Princess Jasmine?!"

Grimmjow laughed." I would be, if I was a _girl."_

Ichigo's sensitive ears picked up the faint sound of footsteps. Cringing at the thought of someone nearing him Ichigo found himself growling. Hoping that he was threatening enough to have whoever it was to back the fuck away. He was already in danger with the wild cat near him, if a demon was near he was basically fucked over.

"I will not hurt you young one," replied Szayel.

Oh it was Szayel. Ichigo wasn't really that scared of the pink haired vampire. The man was not so fearsome even if he had golden eyes just like Shiro. This man was more docile and prone to be aggravated less. Allowing the man forward he was surprised when he looked forward to see Szayel right in front of him. Jumping and moving closer to Pantera, Ichigo was stopped when the panther nudged Ichigo forward. Allowing it, Ichigo almost screamed in pain when Szayel re-broke Ichigo's bones. Grimmjow would have attacked if Pantera hadn't stopped him. After the first break Ichigo watched through teary eyes as Grimmjow sat contently. The man resting his arms on his knees. Though he looked relaxed Ichigo could see the tension within his eyes. Trying to give the man a reassuring smile. It wasn't the best smile and probably looked fucked up six ways to Sunday but he tried. After everything was set in place Ichigo then had his shoulder put into place. A low hiss coming out and a throbbing pain joined as well. Szayel informed that within the next day that he would be fine. As long as he feed once more. Ichigo's eyes were downcast at that. Asking how long it would take for him without the help of blood. Szayel answered that the time should be by tomorrow night. Ichigo could handle a little pain. It also had to do with he had fed off Grimmjow enough as is. He wasn't ready to go killing yet so he would try to take as little time as possible feeding off Grimmjow. Knowing it must be a nuisance for him.

Sighing Ichigo rested his head against Pantera's side. The large feline purring. Hugging her and the large cat making Ichigo remember his cat Skittle. Skittle was a cute little tortoiseshell cat. So adorable. She was black with some orange on her face and on her back. She had green eyes. The kitten was so adorable and Ichigo was allowed to be with Skittle on occasions when Karin was there and their father allowed it. Except one day, Ichigo was too hurt from his father's beating. He had went outside with Skittle. Some neighbourhood bullies had come around and saw Ichigo, and he looked happy. That was something that never boded well with them. Even though they were bullies they actually loved their mothers and to find out Ichigo had murdered theirs sickened them. Ichigo had been unaware of them coming up until a shadow had been overcast and Ichigo saw it. Turning around to see who it was, Ichigo was surprised when they took Skittle. He tried to get have them give back their pet but had failed. It wasn't long before Skittle's body laid lifeless on the ground. A pool of blood escaping from her head.

Ichigo clutched Pantera a little too tightly having her meow in protest. The simple meow caused Ichigo fear. Grabbing his hair, Ichigo felt another panic attack coming forth. He was going to get beaten for sure. Just like the time Skittles was murdered. Trying to breath, it was so hard. The hyperventilation started and Ichigo felt a crushing weight on his chest. He couldn't think. Couldn't speak. Every time he opened his mouth it was only to get shallow breathes in. The only thing he was able to say through many gasps of air was "I'm sorry, don't hurt me!" He painfully grabbed his hair and began rocking back and forth. Tears falling freely as he tried to return to his normal self. It was fruitless. Ichigo was too terrified to feel Grimmjow's wraith. Ichigo was confused and didn't know what to do. He could sense everyone's eyes upon him now which didn't help. God, he was such a weakling. Powerless. Helpless and worse off all, worthless. Ichigo thought he was getting better. He was wrong. He would never get better. Wiping furiously at his ears he tried to get the salt water tears to stop flowing. They stopped if only for an instant. He was sniffling and before he knew it he was pulled into a hug. Stiffening from the contact, Ichigo tried to tell whomever it was to let him go. Once he opened his mouth he couldn't breath. His throat constricted painfully and his mouth was hot and wet. Unable to breath made him panic once more. Tears starting to form once the woman let him go only to pull him into a hug once more. Heh ad just gotten in a few breathes of air when he had been let go but now he was unable to breath again. Thankfully, he was let go allowing him to bring his knee's up to his chest as he cried.

It took over fifteen minutes before he cooled down enough. Everyone was staring at him making Ichigo feel like a freak. He probably was. Those vampire's had probably never seen a human act like that before. He tried to smile but he just looked down. He was starting to feel calm even if his legs felt like jelly. He tried to think of things to calm him down. Such as how much stripes were on the oak floor. Footsteps were coming forth and Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow in front of him now. He looked at him and cocked his head to the side. Asking what Grimmjow wanted with one look.

"Are you okay now?" asked Grimmjow.

Before Ichigo could respond he found himself bursting into tears. He didn't know why but his resolve had been broken once more. Tears overflowing and through his attempt to breath he heard Grimmjow asking if he would be okay, if he wanted something to drink. Someone else's voice was louder and shouting at Grimmjow. Looking away, Ichigo tried to imagine he was in a happy place. Anything but where he was. It took less time to over come the brought on panic attack but soon enough he was able to speak. Telling everyone that he was fine now.

"Are we gonna tell him? asked a voice.

"I dunno," said another voice.

"Tell me what?" asked Ichigo in a small voice.

"We're going to Okinawa," squealed a feminine voice.

Ichigo was confused. Okinawa. He had never been out of Karakura Town before. Not even for school trips. He had been forced to stay home. The teachers never wanted him to go either. They were scared Ichigo would break and have some bloodied massacre go down. As if. He wasn't excited to go to the beach. He listened to the feminine voice drone on and on about Okinawa. Apparently they were flying there. According to Grimmjow saying whether Ulquiorra liked it or not. Ichigo didn't get it but still listened. They would be staying at a private beach. There were a few other occupants in other cabins but it would be fine. A guy named Nnoitra mentioned how it would be easier to eat the humans since it was a private beach.

"Get your stuff and pack!" ordered the girl with green hair.

Ichigo was picked up by his arm pits by the girl and dragged to his room...He had nothing to pack. Why would he have clothes. They walked human speed to Grimmjow's room and she put Ichigo on the bed. The bed was untouched since the last time Ichigo was there. Looking at the busty green girl, Ichigo saw that she opened to closet. One had Grimmjow's name on it but this was did not. The one Nel opened didn't. Weird? Ichigo got thrown black cargo pants and a white wife beater. Nel turned around now no longer facing Ichigo and covering her eyes. She was facing the closet. Then she removed them and threw a pair of boxers that were black silk. She kept the closet door opened and she was packing things. Informing her name was Neliel but people called her Nel.

"I promise I'm not looking," Nel informed," change."

Ichigo was hesitant. Staring at the woman. She was not looking from what he could tell. She was just packing. Her eyes solely on the clothes rather than Ichigo. Using his vampire speed, Ichigo changed. There were some moments he had to pause. The pain causing him to whimper but even as he showed pain Nel did not move her eyes. She asked if Ichigo was okay but that was it. Looking around the room Ichigo noticed Grimmjow was leaning against the door frame. Blinking in confusion, Ichigo just stared at him. Grimmjow must have used vampire speed since he changed. The man wore some baggy black jeans that were ripped. A black wife beater and had black jacket that went half way up his body. It showed of the lower half and allowed the wife beater that was tight enough to reveal how built Grimmjow was. The man had a six pack that was for sure. Ichigo was kind of jealous since his body lacked that much muscle mass. His were there just not as big as Grimmjow's.

"C'mon lets head to the airport," Grimmjow ordered in a gruff voice.

Ichigo got up. His pants jingling making Ichigo look at his butt. Oh, there were chains and metal hoops on them. Odd how he didn't see them. They were pretty cool nonetheless. He had to admit Nel knew how to dress guys good. They all ran to the airport. Holding their suitcase except for Ichigo who had Nel force Grimmjow too. Nel hitting him upside the head. Ichigo had laughed and moved quicker so Grimmjow didn't eat him. Soon enough they made it there. The man not really saying anything when the group loaded on. It was a private air plane. Their bags mostly fit under their seats. Ichigo got the window seat and Grimmjow sat beside him. It took over half an hour to take off plus the additional twenty minutes of just sitting there waiting to be let in. It was a hassle but by the time Ichigo sat in his seat he was spent. Falling asleep to the lull of the engine.

Ichigo was awoken by being shook lightly. Blurry eyes blinked open and Ichigo turned to see Grimmjow. Where was he? Ichigo then remembered he was on an air plane on his way to Okinawa. Standing up, Ichigo stretched his arms and heard the popping in his back. It felt good and Ichigo moaned. His arms still ached but it was dull. Last time Ichigo checked it was night time. Probably was early morning now. Ichigo knew Karakura Town was a ways away from Okinawa. About a three hour flight at most. Sighing and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Ichigo grabbed his bag but it was taken away from him. Grimmjow took it and Ichigo followed behind. The skies were earl gray. Clouds filling it. It seemed as if the sun had yet to rise. Meaning it was probably around six in the morning. Maybe. Following Grimmjow he saw that there was a black limousine waiting for them. Ichigo had never been in one before. Getting in he was surprised to see a television as well as many drinks. He wasn't really thirsty but he was still tired. Once again taking the window seat Ichigo found himself soon falling asleep. It would be an hour drive to the beach. Soon enough he was leaning and his head landed on Grimmjow's lap.

The bluenet was shocked to have Ichigo sleeping on him. It was an odd feeling. During the flight Ichigo had slept against the window but now the orange haired vampire was sleeping peacefully on him. Grimmjow smiled. Maybe the kid liked him more than his mind gave him credit for. Running his fingers through orange locks he heard a hum of approval. It was news to Grimmjow that Ichigo liked to be petted. most of the time Ichigo avoided physical contact. Grimmjow was hoping that Ichigo was starting to warm up to him. Grimmjow wanted a fight. After all the healing was done maybe he'd get one.

It would be grand, and something Grimmjow would remember for a long time. Yet, even though he wanted to fight his orange haired fledgling, Grimmjow wanted to be the one to help heal him. He didn't know where this feeling came from since Grimmjow usually cared about no one. Not even family, yet he cares about his chosen one. Someone who he'd never met in his life. He wanted to hold Ichigo to make sure those demons knew Ichigo was off limits but Ichigo wouldn't like that. He had be terrified of Pantera. He felt bad for how Ichigo had once again freaked out. He hadn't even explained why. It made no sense, they were here to help. Yet, Ichigo would rather confine in himself. They were a family now and he should trust them. Guess not. Sighing, Grimmjow watched the scenery.

It wasn't long until Ichigo was shaken awake. Blinking his eyes open he opened his eyes to see he was being carried towards a cabin. Odd. Looking up he saw a smirking Grimmjow. Ichigo asked to be put down but Grimmjow shook his head. Ichigo sighed and allowed it for now. He felt like a chick being carried like that. Bridal style and all. Closing his eyes and opening them Ichigo sighed. Their was no sun out at the moment so it was okay. Grimmjow was carrying them to the beach. It didn't take long. Grimmjow placing a blanket down and placing Ichigo on it before putting up a beach umbrella. There was now shade even if the sun came out. Moving away from Grimmjow, Ichigo began to walk away. He was going to make a sandcastle. That was until he was knocked to the sand.

"Ichigo!" shouted a voice.

**Briar: Picture of Skittles: www . / tagged / tortoiseshell-cat take away spaces. look for the name hellolaurenzo for that is what Skittle looks like : oh add after the www add word tumblr :) soooo who's gonna guess who the voice was. Ya ain't gonna get it :P Also I call Grimmjow Sexto since he's a boy and o is masculine and Spanish and a is feminie. Review please my lovelies. Until next time.**


	6. Dying

**Briar: I am spoiling you guys. I really wanted to update Supernatural or BEL but I wasn't in the mood. Now some may wonder why Ichi actually cried. Have you ever had a panic attack and not been able to breath? Yeah, I have. I bawled and basically what happened to Ichi(his panic attack, i wasn't beaten as a kid) happened to me 'cause of math. Besides that please enjoy and review.**

Ichigo felt the air escape his lungs. Who the hell was touching him? Turning his head he gasped. The breath escaped his lungs on who was clutching onto him. It was someone he hadn't seen for a few years and it brought both fear and sadness. There was his thirteen year old sister Karin. She looked so much different than before. Her jet black hair was longer, at least past her shoulders and she looked more grown up. She was stunning just like their mother. Ichigo didn't know how much he missed his sister until seeing her for the first time in years. That was until he realized, where his sister was his father was as well.

Squirming and managing to escape Ichigo crawled away. Pushing himself backwards and away from Karin. He saw the hurt expression on her face. Knew that she was hurt because she still blamed herself and hated herself for that time in the bathroom but Ichigo couldn't handle the beating his father would dish out in public if he were to see them hugging. Ichigo might just shatter like glass and never recover. Hell, he might actually kill himself. He didn't care what Grimmjow wanted. If he had to be hurt any more he'd hate himself. The pity would eat him alive.

Before Ichigo knew it Grimmjow was beside him. Pulling him into Grimmjow's arms. The feeling was odd but soothing in a sense. Yet, he was angered. If Grimmjow had let him die he wouldn't have to see this. Ichigo felt his fury buzz around his brain like a storm of bee's. If it wasn't for that son of a bitch, Ichigo could be with his mother. He wouldn't have to feel so much pain. It was all his fault. Ichigo was ready to _die!_ Instead he was forced to face his own sister once more and have to see her sorrow. Had to wonder if she were being beaten as well, if she were treated well. All these worries he had forgotten came back full force. He felt like strangling Grimmjow. Ripping out his throat. Ichigo wasn't going to start hyperventilating from stress again. No, he was going to leave. Even if it be for two hours. He only came because he would have been dragged. He didn't want to come to Okinawa no matter how much he had wanted to be out of Karakura Town.

Then the little light bulb clicked in his head. That stupid son of a bitch must of used hypnosis to make him more compliant. There was no way in hell Ichigo would have gone on a plane with a bunch of demons that scared him to death. No way he would of allowed a woman, a stranger to touch him, dress him and not run for the hills. He wouldn't hurt a woman, men who hurt woman were scum, but that didn't mean he wasn't afraid of her. She was a vampire. The strength and capability to snap his neck in an instant.

Standing up, Ichigo turned towards Grimmjow. Before he could ask a question, Ichigo flexed his fist forward. Punching Grimmjow square in the face and managing to have the man land on his ass. Blood gushed out but through his fury he didn't feel compelled to taste it. Yes, his fangs demanded they dig themselves into flesh but his anger won. Beating the more hungry part of his brain to a bloody pulp, no pun intended.

"Fuck you Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" hissed Ichigo, eyes shining bright gold," if you never turned me I could have been happy."

Before anyone could say anything Ichigo ran off. Human speed mind you, and was out of sight before anyone could run after him. Grimmjow was left sitting on his ass in shock. Ichigo had never attacked him before. The kid was more terrified to attack and was more prone to have an episode where he either cried, freaked out or just said nothing. Ichigo was not very violent. The kid was like a leaf in a wind storm when around everyone. Nel had to use her power to have people like her and be more calm around her to have Ichigo agree to come to Okinawa. It wasn't something Grimmjow wanted to do but he didn't want to have him pass out from lack of oxygen once again. It was needed. They needed to heal Ichigo, mould him into the vampire he was meant to be. Not some pansy. That wasn't what Grimmjow saw inside Ichigo when he first met him. What Grimmjow saw was a warrior. A broken warrior. One who needed to be repaired and afterwards be one of the greatest vampires of all time. Something Grimmjow could be proud to say he created. He was doing this for the greater good. The fights that were to come were just a bonus.

Sighing, Grimmjow could feel his nose healing. The blood was clotting and no longer flowed. Moving a few feet to the ocean he cleaned off his blood. He was already shirtless, been so since he had finished setting up their little picnic area. The blood on his shorts leaked off. Cold water got rid of blood easily is what he had learned over the years. Turning around he wasn't expecting the girl who had called his fledgling to be glaring at him with her arms crossed. Fury that matched the flames of hell were present in her eyes. She looked like she would disembowel Grimmjow on the spot and he found himself actually wondering who this person was to him.

"What did you do my brother?" demanded Karin.

"I've done nothing," growled Grimmjow.

"Bullshit!" hissed Karin," he smells different and feels different. I don't know what turned means but my brother no longer smells human. I don't like to repeat myself so you better answer me. What did you do to my brother?"

That threw Grimmjow off. He never expected the girl to be spiritually aware. To know that demons truly existed. He figured she thought her brother was bat shit crazy like other humans would. Grimmjow as too busy analysing a simple human that he wasn't prepared to feel the teenager throw a punch at his face. Not prepared for that he wasn't able to stop her from grabbing his blue locks and slamming his face into her knee. Only to be released and kicked in the side. Tumbling to the ground and coughing, Grimmjow lost more oxygen when she kicked his stomach rather than his side. Glaring at her, his fury was nothing compared to hers. She repeated herself once more, asking what Grimmjow did to Ichigo. Trying to catch his breath, he only had his face ploughed into sands. The sand grinding against his face. He could barely hear snickering coming from Szayel and Nnoitra from getting his ass kicked by a human girl. There had to be something supernatural about her if she was this strong.

"Answer me!" ordered Karin.

"Fuck you!" spat Grimmjow" I didn't do nothin' to him."

"Liar!" screeched Karin.

Expecting another hit to the face Grimmjow covered it with his arms. Yet, no blow came. Moving his arms he noticed the girl was trembling with anger. Tears brimming at the corner of her eyes and her anger diminishing and sadness being replaced. He didn't understand why she was so upset. It was only a little over a week and it wasn't like Ichigo lived with them any more. Why would she be in such turmoil about her brother.

"He's a demon now, isn't he," whispered Karin," vampire."

That was something that shocked him. She had figured it out so quickly. All by scent. But how? Was Ichigo frequently visited by demons that much that she knew the scent of the majority of them? He knew his surprise was apparent to the teenager in front of him because her anger dispersed and a sad smile was placed on her lips.

"No wonder he's so unhappy," whispered Karin," but at least he's better than before."

Better than before? Grimmjow was so confused. What was he like before. Was Ichigo worse off. He didn't know Ichigo could have been more broken. He already seemed fucked up six ways to Sunday but if he was more messed up what was he. Messed up like an rubix cube? Through his thoughts, Grimmjow was unaware of the cool ocean waves running over his body.

"I should kill you," whispered Karin," I knew it was Ichigo's wish to die yet you never gave it to him. I should kill you for his own suffering but I won't. If I'm right you may be able to save him. If so, you better try your damn hardest or put efforts into hiding until I'm dead and gone and pray I don't gain my own immortality."

That was what brought Grimmjow out of his stupor. That and that a black bearded man who came forth. It startled Grimmjow, a feat in itself and he found himself seeing some familiarity in the man's face. He couldn't pin point it until he noticed the similarities in both the girl and the man. Was that the caretaker of her. Was this the man who couldn't even side with his son on demons existing?

"C'mon Karin it's time to go," spoke the man," you know it's best not to talk to strangers."

Grimmjow watched the girl leave without anything else said. Odd. You would figure she would tell her father about the interaction with her brother yet she didn't speak. Instead she gained a stoic expression. Calming herself within an instant. Was there something going on? Grimmjow wasn't able to know. He couldn't read thoughts like Ulquiorra. Grimmjow's power was more about power and destruction. Nothing else, nothing more. He couldn't levitate, burn stuff or fly, just destroy things with immense surges of power.

Unbeknown best to Grimmjow, Ichigo was near the coastline. On top of a large boulder. Sitting there while he punched the rocks. His fingers weren't bloodied. If they were it would have attracted one of the vampires. Not something he wanted to deal with. No one had come to get him and Ichigo was surprised. He expected Nel or even Shiro to come and drag him back but no one did. They allowed him this time to himself and Ichigo felt...Disappointed. Was it because no one cared to come for him? He didn't understand why he felt hurt. He did scream at Grimmjow and he was starting to feel guilty. Confused and guilty. Why would he care if he had hurt Grimmjow's feelings or not.

Instead, Ichigo focused on the stormy waters. The grey waters crashing against the rocks. The wind had picked up and was howling. Blowing Ichigo's hair in front of his face. The water had been a nice clear blue before but that had changed with the weather. The ocean waters looked angry at the moment and freezing. Ichigo didn't know how to swim. He never was able to go anywhere off school grounds. Always home and back. If he was late he was severely punished for such. Friends were not an option. No one was trust worthy. Now, he was regretting not learning how to swim. He was suppose to learn but his mother died and he wasn't able to.

Sighing, Ichigo figured he had punched his hands enough. His feelings were spend and now he felt like an empty shell. Just sitting there and not caring any more. He was emotionally messed up. He found himself wondering if Grimmjow would come to kill him. How he was going to die. Would his inner organs be ripped out? Would it be simple and quick or more torture filled? Would he even care? Or would he pretend to care once more? Even though he didn't like being touched, he actually found himself wanting to be held by Grimmjow. To feel him run his fingers through his orange locks and whisper that everything would be okay. The thought itself caused a scowl of disgust to form on Ichigo's face. He survived without Grimmjow, he didn't need him now.

Standing up, Ichigo was about to head back until he heard footsteps. Looking up he noticed a group of men. The reeked of alcohol. It wasn't even noon yet and these guys were drunk off their asses. Pathetic. He could hear their laughter and could only watch as they stumbled forward.

"H-Hey l-look, a w-werido i-is here!" yelled one of them and laughed resulting in all the other's laughing.

Ichigo was not weird. Stupid drunks.

"C'm here slut," slurred one of the men.

Slut. Oh Ichigo was no slut. He'd rather kick someone in the ass before sleeping with a man. He wasn't homophobic but he was not gay. Nor was he bisexual...People always forgot about the latter. He liked woman and if he were bisexual he would _not_ be the bottom. Moving backwards, Ichigo tried to think of a plan to escape them. They were blocking his way making it harder to walk around them. He was also dodging beer cans. Some of them were full while some were empty. Great. now he reeked of beer. Gross. He almost got hit in the head too! Ichigo was about to tear them a new one until more footsteps were heard. Fan-fucking-tastic, more drunks were joining the party. Oh joy. He wasn't eating them. They'd probably poison him from disgust.

What he wasn't expecting was the new person to be his father. The man sliding past the others and coming forth. A cruel expression was on his face. Something Ichigo was used to but still cringed.

"So you thought you could escape huh?" asked Isshin.

Ichigo looked away. Not wanting to face the man who was more demon than the ones he had faced at night. He felt his body changing once more. The fear running through his veins. It was like he was much colder now. He couldn't look at his father. Knowing that his gaze already hurt him enough. His throat constricting painfully and nails digging into the palms of his hands to avoid memories coming forth. He could zone out. Not now. If he did he might not be able to live.

"I guess I'll just have to kill you now," spoke Isshin darkly," no point in keeping a worthless son around any more."

Before Ichigo could say anything his father held him by the throat. Cutting off his source of oxygen and causing Ichigo to claw at his throat. Blood seeped out but it didn't seem to affect Isshin. Instead he moved forward. The drunks had run away. After hearing about murder they ran for the hills thinking they were next. Thus, leaving Ichigo alone with his soon to be killer. No one could save him now. Ichigo didn't even know why he was fighting. This was what he wanted, right? Was this part of his humanity demanding he fight and that he live? Ichigo wanted death, wanted it for so long but now he was struggling to live. His attempts were weak. His fingers sore from being broken and wrists feeling jabs of pain running through it. It was a dumb idea to try to re-break his fingers. Fuck, he just had to hesitate. He was weak, and his weakness is what lead him to his dead.

He was coming closer and closer to the edge. The drop was at least twenty feet and Ichigo just laid limp now. Hovering above the ledge and before he could say anything he was released. Thrown into the waters. Wind rushing past him and the sounds of water crashing into rocks was heard. The angry gray water waiting to meet him. It didn't take long. The contact made Ichigo's skin freeze and gasp. Cold water rushing in and Ichigo could only find himself sinking. He desperately tried to reach the surface but was unable to. His body felt heavy and before he knew it the blackness had taken him away.

Seeing the sight of Ichigo being thrown off the ledge was shocking, infuriating and dreadful. Before Grimmjow could even think he found himself running and jumping off the cliff. Diving to the waters and searching for Ichigo. It wasn't easy. The water made his vision blurry and the salty water stung his eyes. He had to come up for air a couple of times but he had finally managed to dive down deep enough and see that mob of orange hair. Swimming faster he moved down and grabbed Ichigo. Swimming up and gasping for air. Ichigo wasn't breathing. His lips were blue and skin was icy cold. They may be vampires but that didn't mean that they were glaciers. They were normal human temperature, how else were they able to produce a god amount of semen.

"Fuck!" growled Grimmjow.

Keeping Ichigo surface, Grimmjow began to swim. Making sure he could get to the shorelines as soon as possible. He had to save Ichigo before it was too late. It wasn't too hard. Fate was on his side and the waves helped propel him towards the shore having him arrive in no time. When Grimmjow was able to touch he began running forward. Meeting the other's on the beach. Feet digging into the sands. Time seemed to pace by at a slower rate. He didn't understand why. He was so nervous. He had never been in this kind of situation before.

Placing Ichigo on the sands gently, Grimmjow began the steps for CPR. Pressing on Ichigo's chest for about ten seconds. Leaning forward and pressing his lips to Ichigo's mouth. Trying to revive him by giving him oxygen. Repeating his steps and screaming for Ichigo to come back. Insulting him was also added. It surprised the other's at how much Grimmjow was trying. He didn't care what they thought. This was his fledgling and he promised to take care of him, no matter what and Grimmjow planned to keep that promise. He wasn't allowing him to die. No bloody freaking way. Placing his lips once more on Ichigo's and blowing air in, Grimmjow pulled back. He planned on giving Ichigo air once more but he began to cough. Grimmjow breathed a sigh of relief. Watch as Ichigo moved to his side and coughed up water. It was kind of nasty but at least he was live.

Nel had come forward and wrapped Ichigo up in a blanket. Allowing him some warmth since the sun was not even out and it was still pretty cold out. Grimmjow found himself pulling Ichigo into his arms. His fledgling had survived, he knew he was proud to have turned him.

"Ichigo!" shouted a familiar voice.

Grimmjow noticed the black haired girl come forward. Her father was coming from the cliffs. Grimmjow could tell that. Holding onto Ichigo, Grimmjow hissed. No way was he letting her near him. Not after what their father did.

"It's okay," heaved Ichigo.

Grimmjow allowed it. Surprised Ichigo would even agree to allowing his sister so close. It was odd. Yet, as soon as their father came close Grimmjow glowered.

"You won't get away with this," Grimmjow warned," I'm suing your ass and making sure you can't have custody of your kids you bastard. Trying to kill your own son. You're a menace to society."

"I'd like to see you try," sneered Isshin," everyone in Karakura Town knows my son is a murderer. They'd rather side with the grieving husband than a unpunished sinner."

"I'll win," vowed Grimmjow," and you'll rot in prison for the rest of your life."

**Briar: Done. Please review, tell me what you think. Sorry for the shortness.**


	7. Truths

Ichigo sat with baited breath as he watched his father walk away. Karin looked at him once before she followed suit. Knowing that she was still a minor and most likely would not be emancipated since their father was one of the most well known doctors in the area. He was trembling from the lack of heat in his blanket. Sand was clinging to his legs. After his father was gone Ichigo found himself breathing once more. The inhalation making him feel more at ease.

The others who were around him stared at him and Ichigo looked down at the sand. Fist clenched at his weakness. So easily being attacked by his father. He was a vampire and yet, he had reacted as if he were human. Maybe, it was because in his heart he still felt human. Ichigo didn't _like_ being a demon. He wanted a beating heart. Wanting to eat octopus balls, curry and other foods he had liked. Instead, he was unable to enjoy those treats any more. Only able to drink things. It hurts and he wanted to cry but at the same time he wanted to punch things. He sighed and the lyrics to blackstar began to run through his head. Hearing the song from a co-worker who listened to his iPod on the speakers while cooking.

"When we wish upon a black star. They'll grant your wish upon a black star," sang Ichigo in a hushed tone.

"That was pretty," complimented Nel in awe after a few seconds.

Ichigo jumped at the proximity. Apologizing. He hadn't meant to sing out loud. Ichigo never really sang at all. It was more something his mother used to do to calm him down. It had worked. Until Nel had startled him. He looked around to see who was watching him. There was a blonde haired woman, three woman behind her, Szayel, Shiro, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. That was too many people. Szayel scared him since he held the same eyes as Shiro yet, the man had always been so cautious and careful. Not moving too quickly, never acting harshly when Ichigo became violent or hysteric. If there were any demon he might consider being close to, Szayel might be the one. He had this creepy aura but that was probably because deep down the man was crazy. That was what made him hesitate in getting close to him.

"C'mon lets go," Grimmjow ordered Ichigo, back facing him and head looking at him," it's either I carry your ass to the cabin or you come willingly."

Before Grimmjow could blink, Ichigo had pounced on Grimmjow. Legs wrapped around Grimmjow's and arms around his neck.

"Then you better get moving, _bitch_," replied Ichigo coldly and laughed cruelly.

"Are you by any chance bi-polar?" asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and this time more nicer asked Grimmjow to get moving. He didn't so Ichigo punched him in the head. Ichigo didn't want to walk and at the moment he felt like he wouldn't have to walk and degrade Grimmjow so that him being carried piggy back style was not so embarrassing. Tit for tat since Grimmjow had pissed him off to no ends and Ichigo was quite vindictive when the need arose.

Resting his head against Grimmjow's shoulder, he told him not to go fast. To walk at a regular pace. Grimmjow did so, and when they were walking back to the cabin Ichigo saw his sand castle. Frowning, he realized how shitty it looked. It wasn't even in a castle shape. More like a bunch of lumps. the seaweed and shells made it look worse. Turning in the other direction Ichigo saw Nnoitra and Szayel fighting. Szayel throwing sand in Nnoitra's face after Nnoitra had hit the pink haired vampire in the head with a star fish. Ichigo couldn't even muster a smile at the moment. He was fucked up more than an rubix cube. At least he hadn't attempted suicide again. He didn't want to face Grimmjow's wrath if he did such a thing. He'd die for sure.

Before he could even ask what was going on Ichigo had been thrown on the bed. Grimmjow was going through his suitcase. Throwing him a pair of billabong shorts. They were purple with bits of black. Next was a black jacket that most likely went half way down his forearm. Ichigo was then given a teal blue t-shirt with a black Celtic dragon design. Sighing, Ichigo realized he had to change. Fuck that, like hell he was changing in front of Grimmjow. At the moment he was still mad at him. And what about boxers? There was no way he was going near the water again. If he was moving around he was wearing boxers. He liked wearing them.

Moving towards Grimmjow, Ichigo kicked him in the butt. Taking a pair of boxers that Grimmjow had dropped. Making a 'hmph' noise, Ichigo walked to the bathroom. Hearing something about Grimmjow calling him a bitch. What ever, Ichigo could deal with that. He deserved it. Panty raiding. The dirty little pervert. Ichigo began to snicker, his snicker turning out into a full out laughter at that. One would think he was insane for laughing for no reason but he had a reason. Calling Grimmjow a pervert. The image of the man raiding Ulquiorra's room for his undies came next and Ichigo found himself wheezing. Ulquiorra would maim Grimmjow for that. Maybe even give him a wedgie. Maybe making it an atomic one. Imagining Grimmjow running around with his underwear on top of his head and trying to reach it was very humorous.

After a few snorts, Ichigo found himself pulling himself back together. He entered the bathroom. Locking the door for precautions. After a few minutes he deemed the area safe and began to change. He had a window and with it opened he could see the trees and white sands. The storm had settled while they were inside and it was clearing. It was still slightly cloudy but the ocean waters did not look as angry as before.

Sighing, Ichigo took off his clothes. They were wet once again. He had changed three ties today. The second time was probably because Nel didn't like his outfit. Was it too gloomy or something? Ichigo thought it made him took attractive. Guess not. Putting on his beach ware, Ichigo looked in the mirror. He saw his reflection and winced. Hollow eyes with black rings revealed themselves. He wasn't sickly pale but the image he saw in the mirror begged to differ. He didn't know if it was an illusion but at the moment he was the same shade as Shiro. His hair was down and clinging to his neck. The spikes were no longer there. They were flat from lack of cleanliness.

Turning away, Ichigo found his eyes wander to the silver reflection from the sink. He was not met with what he met in the mirror. Instead, he saw tanned skin and more wild spikes. An illusion, a trick of the mind.

_You'll never escape me_ whispered Isshin's voice within his head.

Roaring in rage, Ichigo felt compelled to his something. Turning around he shot his fist out. Planning to hit the first thing that came in his view. That being the mirror. It shattered with ease and glass shot forward. Blood trickling from his arm and landing on the marble tiling. Panting, Ichigo looked into the mirror. He no longer saw a human but a monster. Glowing amber eyes with tints of swirling gold. Fangs instead of incisors. In the background Ichigo noticed Grimmjow staring at him in shock. He regretted nothing.

Pulling his fist back, Ichigo saw shards of glass sticking out. Picking out the obvious pieces, the clanked against the floor. His blood didn't just attract Grimmjow. Through his peripheral vision Ichigo noticed the others standing behind Grimmjow in shock. Not expecting to hear such a vicious sounding roar nor to see a bloodied Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" asked Nel hesitantly.

Ichigo was silent. Looking down at the red liquid at his feet. As it pooled in one place. The sound of the droplets hitting the floor much louder than it should have been. His hand had not been broken, that was for sure. It stung but maybe it was because of the obvious.

_Never_ whispered the voice.

"Fuck you," Ichigo spat to himself.

"E-Excuse me?!" asked Nel clearly appalled and ready to discipline Ichigo for talking to her in such a manner.

"He's not speaking to you," spoke Ulquiorra monotonously.

Grimmjow was the first to came forward. Ichigo whipping his head with inhuman speed. Glaring and baring his fangs at Grimmjow. However, Grimmjow did not stop. He moved slowly so he did not agitate Ichigo nor startle him. Ichigo didn't let down his cold, feral exterior. It was the only way he knew how to react. To push people away even though he wanted people to come closer.

When Grimmjow stood in front of of him, the larger hands holding Ichigo's smaller in his own, it caused Ichigo to gasp. Grimmjow looked down into his own eyes and carefully pulled Ichigo along. Towards Szayel while having one arm wrapped around Ichigo's waist. He still held Ichigo's bloodied hand in both of his own.

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, anger dissolved and nervousness now filled those eyes. He could feel Grimmjow's rage, but he could also feel his worry. He was thrust forward to Szayel. Grimmjow stormed away. Leaving Ichigo at the hands of several vampires. Eyes widened in fear, Ichigo tried to move away but backed into someone. Turning around with wide eyes Ichigo let out a meek whimper at seeing Shiro grinning like a maniac. Waving casually towards Ichigo. Ichigo moved backwards only to bump into someone else. This time it was Szayel and Ulquiorra. Each taking him by the arm and dragging him much to Szayel's dismay and how Ichigo was still healing his arm. Ulquiorra could care less.

They had migrated towards the kitchen. Ulquiorra lifting Ichigo and sitting him on a bar stool. Ichigo turned and looked away, staring at the fridge. Ichigo flinched a few times as Szayel dug through his wound to find the shards of glass. Ichigo really wished he hadn't pulled a stunt like that. He was regretting it now. Ulquiorra came a little to close to comfort and Ichigo bared his fangs. Threatening to bite down on the stoic vampire if he dared come closer. The feral behaviour was a shocker and Ichigo could tell. How emerald orbs widened fractioanly for a millisecond before Ulquiorra regained his composure. Ichigo was observant by nature and noticed the shock in Ulquiorra. Chuckling lowly, making him seem more nuts, Ichigo turned to look back at the fridge. Ignoring Szayel as he chastised him for such reckless behaviour.

"What are you my mother?" Ichigo snapped after five minutes of nagging.

Pushing himself off the stool, Ichigo walked away. His wound had been cleaned and he didn't care if it would open his wound. Szayel had given him a bandage to wrap around his arm and Ichigo could feel the blood leaking in and soaking against the tissue. Walking through the halls Ichigo realized something...He didn't know which room was his. He didn't know if he shared one with Grimmjow or if he got his own. He actually never went inside the cabin. He'd been on the beach, the ocean, the bathroom and that was about it. Walking aimlessly through the halls, Ichigo used his vampiric sense of smell to figure out which ones already had scents in them. He sighed when all of them were occupied. Bunking with Grimmjow again it was. Would he ever be trusted to have his own room? Or even his own bed for the matter?

Entering his room, Ichigo froze and eyes widened at the sight of Grimmjow laying on the bed. Head resting on his arms and blue stormy eyes looking towards Ichigo. After being asked if he were going to stand there all day like a statue or move, Ichigo went and sat in the wicker basket chair. There was a nice cushion so his back and butt wouldn't get sore. It was bowl shaped. Looking at the ground, Ichigo heard a humming sound coming from the bed. Looking up, Ichigo noticed Grimmjow was humming a peaceful song. Something that was akin to a lullaby. It was soothing. It was nicer to see the less harsh side of Grimmjow and made Ichigo less afraid to be around him.

Ichigo's feet had him walking up and moving towards the bed. Laying down beside the creature he desperately feared. Grimmjow had paused in his humming but Ichigo insisted he continue. He liked the sound. It was relaxing. It made Grimmjow laugh since Ichigo could barely unwind around him. The song ended and Ichigo found himself singing some of the song as well.

"Listen to me, listen to me," Ichigo sung in a hushed tone.

"I'd listen if you just talked," replied Grimmjow causing Ichigo to snort.

"I'm serious," Grimmjow insisted," like who that Karin girl was. You gotta let me in. If not at all just a little."

"How can I trust you?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Because I'm your creator," said Grimmjow," we're suppose to help...Listen I'm not really good at this. Look at how many times you've been hurt since I met you, but I've protected you. I haven't gone back on my word."

"That you haven't," whispered Ichigo.

"So will you tell me?" asked Grimmjow.

"I think I can, just a little," Ichigo responded with a small smile.

Ichigo gave Grimmjow the utmost trusting thing he'd ever do to someone. Look them fully in the eyes. If Grimmjow wanted to know some bits and pieces to his past then Ichigo wanted Grimmjow to feel it, by looking in Ichigo's eyes. The eyes were the gateway to the soul. It was sign of trust on both sides. Ichigo spoke of his sisters. Imagine the shock in Grimmjow's face with the plural word. Ichigo explained how Karin and Yuzu were fraternal twins. Yuzu was kind and caring and motherly while Karin was more of a tomb boy. Grimmjow agreed with that and mentioned how Karin threw on pack of a punch. Ichigo almost laughed at that. A true, warm laugh but refrained. He then told him about his mother Masaki. She was their universe. Their sun. Everyone in the house revolved around her. That was until she died. Ichigo explained to her that he saw demons, a known fact already. That affected his home life. Being a child he had been prone to be attacked since he was so vulnerable. His power was apparently strong since he'd seen them longer than he could remember. Ichigo mentioned how the demons eventually began to torment him. Shiro included until one day Ichigo tried to run from it all. He had left through the window and used the bed sheets as an escape root. Sliding down with ease. Rain and wind had hit him but Ichigo hadn't care. His mother had called for him after Ichigo began to run away but he ignored her. Not wanting her to be caught by the demon that was getting closer and closer. Ichigo grew more tired, his karate not helping. How could he fight something bigger than him when he could barely beat a girl named Tatsuki. The only thing keeping him going was adreneline. Before he knew it Ichigo was near the bridge. A flash of lightning shined through the dark clouds. Illuminating the features of the demon. It was ready to eat flesh. Muttering something about being hungry. Ichigo heard the sound of footsteps. His mother came into view and Ichigo had begged her to run, that it wasn't safe. Masaki had assured him that the demons were make believe and they weren't real. She walked towards him with her arms open. Smile on her face. Ichigo screamed for her to leave but it was too late. The demon punched a hole through Masaki's chest. Shock was apparent in Masaki's eyes and Ichigo felt the tears falling clawed hand thrust out and pulled out a heart that had a few beats before the demon swallowed it. Blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth before he licked it up. The demon left at that, gaining its fill. Ichigo was left with a bleeding mother who was dead. Ichigo didn't know she was dead. Thinking she could come back to life. Not knowing the heart was essential for a human to live. Nudging her, Ichigo called out to her but there was no response. After a while his voice rose and became more hysteric. The hysteria was what alerted a late night jogger. The man almost puked at the sight and Ichigo begged the man to save his mother but the man called him a monster before pulling out his phone and calling the police.

Ichigo had been interrogated. The cops only finding the Ichigo's fingerprints on Masaki's shoulders. There had been no weapon that had been found and they were confused on the missing heart. A psychologist had been brought out to try to convince Ichigo what had happened but Ichigo retold the same story over and over psychologist had said that Ichigo had not known fiction from reality and was making up a story since the one he had witnessed must have been too traumatic. Saying that it was probably unable to be discovered without doing some real psychological harm to the boy. The doctor said that there was nothing wrong with him and that clearly he wasn't the killer.

Ichigo had been asking for his mother the whole time. The psychologist had given him crayons but Ichigo refused to touch them. Only throwing them at the wall and crying for his mother. Expect when the man mentioned the demons. Ichigo then drew pictures of the many ones he saw. Pointing them out. Ichigo said he didn't know what they were called but told the doctor when a certain one was in the room. Ichigo had mentioned that there was a girl named Haru in the room. A dead five year old girl who had been killed by her own father in this very room. It had surprised the doctor since that had been a patient of his ten years ago. Ichigo would have been to young to remember her. Especially since he drew her so well. Right to a T.

Ichigo had then asked when he could go home and the doctor told him that it would be today. Ichigo had been happy but once being there was more disappointed since there was no home cooked dinner by his mother. He tried to believe his mother wasn't dead. Ichigo had sat in that one room crying for hours when the doctor had tried to break it softly to him. Ichigo tried to deny it but he realized it must have been true if his mother hadn't come to visit him.

It wasn't long after until the beatings started. Ichigo had been skipping school a lot. Walking around the river trying to find his mother. One day, his family had found him and his father told him it wasn't good to bundle things up. Ichigo had cried and cried with his sisters. Then the sun set and the monster peeled from its skin. Isshin had come into his room and began to hurt him. Telling Ichigo if he were to speak up his sisters would never forgive him for ruining their perfect family. Ichigo had sobbed but any noise that came out resulted in more pain.

It was then after a few more years of his mother's death that Yuzu, his sister soon followed. The same demon coming but not for Ichigo. Eating out her heart. Everyone had been awaken by the screams and Karin had been screaming for Yuzu to wake up. Ichigo saw the grinning demon in the corner but he had disappeared before Ichigo could say anything. The death was far more gruesome. He must had snapped her neck to avoid her from screaming. Her heart had been removed as were other body members. Fingers were one of them and lacerations filled her body. Such a horrible death for a such a sweet girl. Ichigo had been devastated after that.

Ichigo then went on explaining his major scares. Explaining how his father gave each and everyone to him. Reasons why he gave them to Ichigo. Halfway through Ichigo had to stop because he had started to cry. The memories tormented him. Something he had never revealed to anyone before. After it was all done, Ichigo was a trembling mess and quivering. Ichigo hadn't told him every single incident. Only the ones that seemed necessary. Like the one that caused his panic attack. Ichigo didn't explain Skittle either. Didn't tell Grimmjow why he couldn't swim, just that he couldn't swim. By the time he finished it was dark out.

"I think you should feet," whispered Grimmjow.

Ichigo nodded his head. Moving towards Grimmjow to bite him but was pushed back. Grimmjow shaking his head. Telling Ichigo that he meant feed off a real human being. Ichigo tried to say no but he was being forced up. Ichigo had been given runners to wear. Grimmjow forcing him to run at inhuman speed or else he be dragged the entire distance resulting in a deep road rash. When they stopped Ichigo and Grimmjow were in a dark alley. Grimmjow sniffed the air looking for something and Ichigo did too. He smelt garbage and heard the skittering noise of a rat. Shuddering, Ichigo kicked the creature as it tried to come near him. Vile thing. It was creepy looking. Looking around, Ichigo tried to find someone but ended up walking away from Grimmjow. Getting lost and not knowing where he was any more. He was nervous. He was on his own...But that meant he could also leave. Great good that'd do. Ichigo didn't even know where Okinawa was in Japan. How was he suppose to leave without any money or form of transportation that could shield him from the sun.

"H-Hey looks he lived!" shouted a loud voice.

Whipping his head to the sound of the noise, Ichigo noticed the figures coming out from the dark. They were the same ones at the private beach. They smelt worse than he remembered. More alcohol swirled around them. They were drunk off their asses. One slept closer and Ichigo flinched. Moving into the darkness hoping that they couldn't see him any more. He was wrong. They grabbed him. One of them slamming Ichigo into the ground. The smashing of a bottle breaking ringing through his ears. The jagged glass now resting along his neck.

"Move an' we kill ya," growled a slurred voice.

Ichigo tensed but began to laugh. Hysteria coming forth trying to make him forget he was going to be raped and killed. Yeah, they were going to spare him if he allowed them to rape him. A crock of shit. They would kill him anyway.

"I said shut up!" shouted the man and kicked Ichigo in the side.

Wheezing, Ichigo tried to control the coughing but it hurt. The men were on top of his one more. Trying to strip off his pants when Ichigo felt panic bud. Squirming was no use. The men kicked him every time he moved. Ichigo didn't stop though. He begged them to let him go but they didn't relent. The man dug the beer bottle in Ichigo's back as a warning. Ichigo hoped Grimmjow would come soon but his hopes were low. If he hadn't heard him by now he was doomed.

The feeling of the man's erection is was drove him into overdrive. Bucking and squirming only to be hit over the head with a metal trash can lid. Ichigo's vision was hazy but he continued to scream. A weird tingly feeling coming over him.

"Let go!" Ichigo roared.

The tingling sensation increased and he found himself able to move. Scrambling forward, Ichigo looked to see if it was Grimmjow who had saved him but it wasn't. There were now three dead bodies and it looked like they had been sliced into pieces by some sharp blades. Gasping, Ichigo felt the bile rise. There blood was another reason on why he wanted to puke at the moment. They were disgusting. Yet, their blood brought forward the hunger.

"What do I do?" asked Ichigo in a panic," what do I do? Where's Grimmjow?"

Moving from the future crime scene, Ichigo tried to find him. Heading towards another alley and hoping to find his blue haired creator. It was fruitless. It was like walking blind. That was until he heard the sounds of something moving. Yet, Ichigo was disappointed when a female appeared. It wasn't who he was looking for.

"You lost?" asked a feminine voice.

Ichigo shook his head. About to be on his merry way until the sound of near silent footsteps picked up on his hearing. Turning around, Ichigo saw Grimmjow. He was less afraid now and more..Happy? Yeah, happy. Grimmjow looked pissed until he saw what was behind Ichigo. Ichigo was confused until he looked behind him. A woman with unkempt royal blue hair was standing there wearing a low skirt and a very revealing top. She wore stiletto's but no make up. A surprise since Ichigo figured she was a prostitute and most of them wore make up. Pretty ugly looking make up if you asked Ichigo.

"She's perfect," said Grimmjow," go on kid."

"It'll cost ya a hundred bucks please," said the woman kindly.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and then at the stranger. Sorrow filled eyes at having to kill her. She didn't even act like those street whores. She seemed to nice to be one. He didn't want to kill her. He knew Grimmjow would make him kill her. He was hesitant and Grimmjow barked and order that he feed off of her. Ichigo flinched at such a loud and commanding voice. A voice he had never used on him before. Ichigo refused and Grimmjow yelled more saying Ichigo would die eventually. That Grimmjow would cut him off and allow him to massacre the entire town if that was the lesson that had to be taught to a fledgling that wouldn't feed. Ichigo called his bluff but Grimmjow was serious.

"If you don't do it you'll be weak!" growled Grimmjow," if so you won't be able to protect your self from Ildiko that may arise in the near future. You. Will. Die!"

Ichigo had been informed who the Ildiko were. They were named after the Hungary goddess. Her name meant fierce or fierce warrior. She was a hunting godess. Like Artemis. It made sense since the Ildiko that Grimmjow were talking about were vampire hunters. Ichigo still tried to protest. Not wanting to suck the innocent woman dry. Grimmjow then began how he wouldn't protect Ichigo if he would be so stubborn. Ichigo screamed that he was a lying bastard then. Grimmjow growled back that he shouldn't make him a liar and just take her.

"Do it," spoke the woman," if you are to do it, please kill me. I don't want to live this kind of life any more."

The stranger's voice is what brought the two pigheaded men out of their argument. The two giving the woman quizzical looks as she so nicely asked for death. It reminded Grimmjow of Ichigo almost how he had asked to be killed. Ichigo looked down at the ground but came forward. Touching the skin on the stangers face. Amazed to see how soft it was. He leaned forward. Ready to bite into a artery but moved farther at the hitch in her breath. Biting down on a vein instead. He could feel her tremble, now afraid to die but she made no protest on being a meal on wheels. The blood itself was sweet. Like necture from a honey suckle flower. Ichigo obtained her name from her blood. Lauren. Pulling back, Ichigo held her in his arms. Moving towards Grimmjow.

"Can we keep her?" asked Ichigo.

Grimmjow's jaw dropped and Ichigo tried not to laugh. Ichigo pointed out that he would have a blood source to feed from every night or every other night if they kept her. Ichigo mostly felt bad for her. Seeing the images of her past. She was so similar to Ichigo. The only difference was that Ichigo's father never raped him like Lauren's did. Seeing her past of abuse was what mainly had him releasing her. She really was a sweet girl. Lauren hadn't even pimped herself out yet from what Ichigo could tell.

Asking once more, Ichigo felt better about saving her. He might not have been able to protect his sister but he was sure as hell going to protect Lauren.

**Briar: Done. It took some times to write. This is the 10th chapter I have written in a week. Not all for this one fict clearly. I hope you enjoy. I'm tired. If you like this fict, check out Victim of Fate. It's two days old and it may not be hurt/comfort but it has all the supernatural stuff :) Also, I told my sister in law abotu octopus balls..She thought they were real octopous balls not balls from ocotpus next time my lovelies**


	8. Thanks

**Briar: I got bored. it's my last day off and I wanted to spend it in bed xD so writing it is.**

**Ichigo: You suck.**

**Briar: And you blow ;D**

**Ichigo *blushes like mad*: Y-You pervert!**

**Briar: I know, but we all know Grimmy is the only one who can do that to you.**

**Ichigo: No in this fict.**

**Briar: Oh honey, you wish. Enjoy the chapter my lovelies.**

Looking at Lauren, Ichigo watched as she chewed out the man. He could have laughed but his creator might have got mad. At the moment Lauren was telling Grimmjow that it wasn't nice to be an asshole to Ichigo, that it wasn't his fault he hadn't wanted to kill her. Grimmjow countered that maybe he should kill Lauren since humans like her was so annoying. Ichigo got in the middle and told him he didn't want to have her die. It was nice seeing someone, even though she had been in the same situation as he was in a sense. Her blood wasn't vile but it wasn't his cup of tea. That was the main reason why he didn't kill her. The images themselves didn't bother him. Hell, since he didn't know her at all, he felt nothing. It seemed cruel but he didn't. Yet, he wanted to help her. He wanted to be a protector and if he could save one person it made him feel more better about himself. It made him feel less like a sinner and that God might not resent him for this.

Before he could think of anything else, Grimmjow was gone in an instant. Ichigo felt fear run through his veins. Grimmjow left him here all alone. Breathing becoming more erratic, he tried to calm himself down. Saying maybe he was going to get the others, that he might of went to the bar. Grabbing his hair, he yanked harshly to try to calm his rapid breathing but it didn't help. Tears threatened to fall at the idea of being abandoned. He thought Grimmjow wanted to keep him, he promised to. Ichigo knew it, he was a fool to trust a man like Grimmjow. Snarling, he wanted to hurt something. Anything yet, the tears wanting to fall was what stopped him. Throat constricting painfully, Ichigo tried to speak but it was impossible. When he did he whispered about being alone and how he couldn't find Grimmjow. When Ichigo tried smelling Grimmjow scent it was near impossible. His frantic mind unable to detect his creator's scent throughout the entire city. Ichigo felt himself nearing hysterics as he tried to zone in on Grimmjow. His senses were blurry.

Lauren watched from the sidelines. However, once she came forward Ichigo begged her to back away. He didn't want to be touched. Not by her. She was still a stranger even though Ichigo had seen most of her past. He heard her say she wasn't going to hurt him but Ichigo knew it was false, just to get close to him. Scooting backwards, Ichigo stopped once he hit something. Expecting a wall to be what had stopped him Ichigo was not expecting what he saw. It was definitely no wall, but the man sure could act like one when stubborn.

Looking up he saw Grimmjow's concerned expression on his face and Ichigo felt his breathing stop in general. The vampire looked down at him and Ichigo felt him scoot to the left. Wrapping his arms around his legs, Ichigo was no longer breathing. His lungs burning and finally he took a breath. His gaze was to the wall and away from Lauren and Grimmjow. The scuffling of feet on concrete was what caused Ichigo to flinch. Expecting a good kick or even a slap. Except, nothing came. He was pulled into Grimmjow's chest and the blue haired vampire rested his chin atop of Ichigo's.

"I would never leave you," Grimmjow whispered," I was hoping you would follow."

Hugging Grimmjow, Ichigo felt himself near tears. Saying he was sorry and that if Grimmjow didn't want a human that badly that Ichigo would just let her have his house. Just as long as she didn't have to live a life like this. If that wasn't okay with Grimmjow, Ichigo said he'd pay Grimmjow back if he gave her a flight back to Karakura Town. Anything so that Ichigo would be left alone in a foreign city by himself.

"What happened to my independent, strong vampire?" asked Grimmjow," you don't have to get rid of the human if you want her so badly."

Ichigo still wasn't over the previous events prior to his explanation of his father. If he were left along those Ildiko things might get him or even his father. He would be killed before he could even say anything. He wanted to die so badly, yet when the thought of dying came up, Ichigo didn't want to. He wanted to live the rest of his life out. He was too young to die. He was so confused. What was wrong with him. Was he weak? Had he succumb to rock bottom? Or had he risen a little higher?

Grimmjow didn't even say anything as Ichigo clung to him. Ichigo thought for sure he would get pushed away and kicked like common street trash. His body trembled in fear. The fact that he didn't was what brought Ichigo over. Was this what it meant to let someone in? In the end, it was Ichigo who pushed Grimmjow away. Asking if he could carry Lauren to the beach cabin. Ichigo allowed Grimmjow to go first. Following behind him as they moved at immense speed.

When they reached the cabin, no one was in it. From the noise outside, Ichigo figured that they were outside drinking. Following Grimmjow to the bedroom he noticed that there were..Two beds? He didn't see the second bed. He was tired and yawned. Lauren had mentioned something about asking to use the shower and Grimmjow pointed to it. The bathroom was attached to their room. Ichigo was a little dirty but it didn't bother him. He didn't smell like garbage and he looked fine. He had changed to many times. He'd change tomorrow. He went to his suitcase. There was nothing but clothes in there. Sighing, Ichigo paced around the room. Stopping at one point at Grimmjow saying it was annoying. His voice cut through the air like a knife to butter. It caused Ichigo to flinch and apologize. He hadn't meant to be a bother. Heading to the couch, Ichigo sat there. Twiddling his thumbs and thinking about the past events that had happened. He had no idea how long he'd been out but it was around the third or fourth day he had woken up. What about his job? Stark would sure to fire him if he wasn't deemed dead by the police.

Grimmjow had came forward. Sitting beside Ichigo and asking if he were okay. Ichigo began laughing, the sound making Grimmjow wonder about Ichigo's sanity. The noise died down and hollow, dead eyes looked into cyan blue eyes. Ichigo telling Grimmjow that a friend of his father had said that once the body broke, it was easy for a relapse to occur. The man had spoken of his drinking when his sisters were around, but when the night had came and he had given Karin and Yuzu sleeping pills much more had been revealed. The man bringing out chains and making sure to cut deep enough to draw blood. The man was more of a monster than his father had been. Lapping up the blood even though he had been human. Ichigo shivered at the thought. If he looked at his own wrists he could see the faint white mark of chains. No one believed him, they all said that everything was okay. One therapist said it was a cry for attention and all the wounds were self inflicted. They'd never bring a forensic specialist in to see his wounds to make sure he wasn't being abused. If they had, they would have realized that these wounds were indeed not self inflicted.

Ichigo had already broken with his emotional break down. At informing Grimmjow that, Ichigo told him that he would break again. Ichigo wasn't strong, he wasn't independent. He was weak. He had no confidence, no courage. No strength. Grimmjow pointed out it took all those three things to run away for good. Ichigo told him it wasn't. He had lasted a week on the streets at age ten before the cops found him and dragged him kicking and screaming home. Grimmjow pointed out it too courage and strength to endure what he did.

Ichigo scoffed. Grimmjow had no idea what he went through when he got home. His father using the idea Kokuto had doen and drugged Karin so she hadn't woken up. Ichigo had been beaten down to the ground and his jaw had been stepped on harshly by the man known as his father, the bone was broken making it harder for Ichigo to do anything. He was healed in the clinic their father had. It was small but always busy and the technology in there would fix any broken bones. No one questioned his injuries. The broken jaw, burned scars. They figured it was just some gang that attacked him while he had been 'gone'. Ichigo had not cried when it happened. No matter how much it had hurt. At such a young age he never surrendered. That's when Ichigo heard Grimmjow say in his head' that's strength, courage and tenacity with much much more.' He hadn't told Grimmjow of those things out loud. He was afraid to trust. Allowing Grimmjow to touch him was a step up.

"I'm sorry," whispered Ichigo.

"Silly boy, you have nothing to apologize for," whispered Grimmjow.

"Sorry," whispered Ichigo more quietly while looking down.

Ichigo hands were clenched into fists. Tears dripping down and hitting his hands. His head was titled up and Grimmjow wiped away the tears. Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked at Grimmjow. The bridge of his nose rather than his eyes. Ichigo still wasn't comfortable looking in people's eyes.

"Look at me," Grimmjow commanded softly.

"I am." replied Ichigo quietly.

"No, really, look at me. In the eyes," Grimmjow stated.

Ichigo did as Grimmjow asked. Looking away instantly before slowly moving back to look at him through blurry eyes. Grimmjow didn't hit him, but Ichigo flinched when Grimmjow's hand moved up. He heard Grimmjow sigh and Ichigo apologized, he didn't mean to irritate Grimmjow. Grimmjow said nothing but allowed Ichigo to rest his head on his chest as he threaded fingers throughout Ichigo's hair. Ichigo, surprisingly liked it and after a couple minutes he found himself calmed down. After that, Grimmjow patted him on the head before moving to his bed.

Lauren had come out and Ichigo greeted her. She was wearing a pair of shorts that she had grabbed from the shelf as well as a shirt that was clearly too big for her. Grimmjow mentioned how she could keep the clothes since he didn't need them. Lauren nodded and Ichigo told her to take the bed. Lauren hesitated before sitting on it with her legs crossed. Looking at Ichigo who was now laying on his back and asked where he would sleep. Ichigo mumbled the couch and turned so that his back as to everyone while his front was to the leather. At that, Ichigo barely paid attention to his surroundings. Hearing Lauren's voice so close when she asked if he were to get cold caused him to jump. He mentioned how he was dead and that he couldn't get cold any more. Ichigo knew his tone was more harsh but he just wanted to be left alone, he probably should have been more kinder but he couldn't muster it at the moment. He felt like a hormonal teenager.

What surprised Ichigo the most was that Lauren had placed a warm blanket on top of him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sleep well then," whispered Lauren before walking off to her own bed.

Ichigo blinked in confusion. He was a jerk, but she still showed kindness to him. It was bewildering behaviour since most would be mad. Ichigo then had a memory flash forward. Oh yeah, she had been a mother. That was before her father had destroyed the evidence of his rape. Lauren had been impregnated by that pig and at first he was excited since he knew that their home needed a family, his rage consumed him once more. Almost being found out since as the child grew it looked more and more like him. He had strangled the child, put it in a cooler and went in the middle of the river in the middle of the night. Having a bag and filling it full of heavy rocks so that it sunk to the bottom. It explained why Lauren was so kind to him. She was older, and was acting motherly since she had lost her own child to that brute and wanted to show that no matter what Ichigo did, she'd always care for him. It was probably because she was in debt to him but Ichigo didn't know. He didn't know what to say to her. How to show his appreciation. He never had to before. It was never given.

"Ichigo," spoke Grimmjow," c'mere you fool."

Standing up, blanket wrapped around him, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow. The man having a hand gesture saying that he wanted Ichigo to come to the bed. Feet shuffled and Ichigo stood at the bedside. Looking at the blankets and how his creator was shirtless under the bed. Ichigo knew it wasn't uncommon for woman, when they were kids or teenagers to sleep in the same bed, but he had never heard guys do it. He was more subconscious today for some reason. Laying down on the edge of the bed, Ichigo faced towards the door so that his back was towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow said nothing besides a quiet goodnight and afterwards Ichigo heard his even breathing not too long after. That meant Grimmjow was awake.

Sighing, knowing that he could not get to sleep, Ichigo went outside to the veranda. It was made of wood and had a nice view of the beach. No one was vacating the area so Ichigo sat down on a chair. Blanket wrapped around him and all. It kept him warm. The night sky was filled with twinkling stars and a large moon on the horizon. Ichigo could hear the sound of waves crashing against the shoreline and Ichigo shivered. Not from the temperature but from the memory it brought forth. He didn't know how long he would be in Okinawa for but he was hoping it wasn't for long. He wanted to go home.

Noticing the phone that was on the table Ichigo blinked. He kind of knew how to use these. Stark had given him the number to the restaurant and if need be his house number. Ichigo contemplated about calling his boss but in the end he left the phone where it rested. It was best everyone thought he was dead anyway. No one needed him and if he was pronounced death by the world, it wouldn't matter. If his father managed to steal him, the police would never believe Grimmjow's story if the man ever came to get him. He was a worthless fledgling and he didn't need to be kept around. He was nothing but a burden. No one would love him. Even as an adult, no one at the restaurant would even hit on him. They gave him looks of pity and lousy tips. Stark tried to convince him that it was just them being rude by more often than not, Starks daughter, Lilynette bragged about her own tips. She was no longer a little girl but Stark just told her it was because of the huge breasts she had. Lilynette then said that he was just a pervert. Ichigo smiled at the fond memory. He didn't like to smile but when he unconsciously smiled, unbeknownst to him, Ichigo held the most dazzling smile.

He stared at the night sky. He was thirsty but didn't want to move. Instead, he turned and saw plants. It reminded him at the solarium at the mansion. The plant was a vine that moved down to the bottom. There was red flowers along said vines. Instead of closed they were open. Made of plastic no doubt since it was night and there were not many plants that did open during the night. On the other side of the veranda was a camilia flower. The pink petals that fell from earlier today were resting on the wood.

He missed Karakura Town, even though it held a nightmarish quality. Ichigo found himself wanting to go to the solarium. To sit in the spot in the window sill. There was a bay window as well. A place Ichigo wouldn't mind reading a book. He was not stupid contrary to his scholastic records, he just didn't know much. His reading skills were very low since his father never bothered to teach him, only beat him. When he took exams the teachers had to send him to a special room where it was given. It was taxing for them and eventually decided to only give Ichigo maximum 65% on tests no matter what and if he did lower than expected he would fail. Soon it became too much and he was forced to take written tests once he got to his final year of school. They teachers agreeing he was a senior now and didn't need to be babied or coddled. They got written and signed permission from his father. Jerks. They tried to have tutors for him once Ichigo started those test marks but no one try except Uryuu Ishida but he was too arrogant leaving Ichigo to have a panic attack of not knowing what to do causing him to end in the infirmary a few times from passing out. He didn't cry mind you, but Ishida too gave up in the end.

"Ichigo?" spoke a confused voice.

Ichigo turned to see who had called his name. There standing there was Nel. Wearing cow print pajama shorts and a white tank top. She had ug boots on and was looking at Ichigo in confusion. Her hair was nicely done, it didn't even look like she was sleeping. Ichigo responded to her saying it was him. She came forward asking if it were okay for her to sit with him. Ichigo nodded his head and noticed she had a tea set once she sat down. There were two cups. The girl smiling sheepishly and saying how she had smelt someone's scent and decided that it would be best to bring two cups encase the other person up might like some. Ichigo nodded his head saying he would enjoy a cup. It was orange pekoe tea. It wasn't bad tea, it was something Ichigo often found himself drinking frequently apposed to green tea.

Pouring himself a cup, Ichigo used three lumps of sugar and two packages of 10% creme. Stirring the cup with a spoon and taking a sip Ichigo felt himself relax. The blanket was loosely around his waist. The cold air latching onto him like a magnet did to metal. Shivering, Ichigo felt goosebumps form. Taking another sip, the warmth spread throughout his arms and his hands were warm from holding the cup itself. Nothing was said between the two which surprised Ichigo since when they were at the beach Nel was talking to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra a lot. He didn't mean it in a bad way, it was just a surprise to see that the woman learned to be quiet. The cabin on the inside was silent. No one else seemed to be awake.

"Hey Ichi," interrupted Nel from Ichigo's thoughts.

"Yeah?" asked Ichigo.

"You should thank Grimmy some day you know," whispered Nel," I know you don't like it here. I can tell in your posture. It's stiff as a bored. I won't touch you, you Grimmy's and no one is allowed to touch him. You're always apologizing to him. You're suppose to say thank you."

Ichigo turned his gaze away from Nel. Looking at the plastic flowers rather than Nel. Ichigo tried but he didn't know how to say thank you.

"You say 'thank you' and give him a kiss!" Nel pointed out excitedly.

Ichigo spat out his tea at the last part. Almost choking on it while Nel giggled. The blanket didn't get ruined by his spitting of tea but he was so surprised by what was said it was hard to keep down the blush. Looking at Nel in exasperation he tried to form words but Nel beat him to it. Saying that was how he should thank Grimmjow. That it wouldn't do any harm. After that she grew silent. Ichigo found himself looking towards her to see her staring at her cup as if it held all the answers in the world.

"You know, your the only person he's cared so much about," Nel whispered softly.

That caught Ichigo off. He could tell that Grimmjow didn't like many people. Proof was that the guy had a freaking panther rather than a fledgling. That he rarely spoke to anyone and the man was either glaring or scowling at someone. It was rare to see a smile on his face unless he was grinning like a maniac. He held smirks but there was nothing in those smirks that held warmth, only cruelness.

Nel began to laugh softly." I mean who would want to put up with him?"

Ichigo realized he must of missed something. The laughter itself was sad he could tell. Nel hadn't stopped looking at her cup of tea. Was there something about Grimmjow's past that he was missing? No, he didn't think so. I mean, the man essentially seemed happy of life, like he enjoyed being a vampire since he despised humans so much even though he had been one prior to his immortal life. What made him hate it though? He didn't seem to be the type to let things bother him. Ichigo apologized, not knowing what else to say. Thus causing Nel to scold him, saying that there was nothing for him to apologize for. Ichigo then admitted to Nel that he said that when he didn't know what to say.

"Did you know before coming to Karakura Town a few years ago, Grimmy lived out in Kyoto for over three hundred years by himself," Nel confessed," he's around half a century old I think. He said he was around there but never admitted to his actual age."

"Where was he two hundred years prior?" Ichigo fround himself asking.

"No one really knows," admitted Nel," I'm only three hundred years old. I'm the youngest one here besides you. From what Ulquiorra spoke, the first couple decades he and Grimmjow were together with Kisuke then Grimmjow vanished. Ulquiorra thought he was dead until Grimmjow showed up one day and the two moved deep within the forests of Kyoto."

So Grimmjow was as much as a mystery as he was huh? Ichigo didn't know what to say. Grimmjow's personal life wasn't his own business When Ichigo had been turned the only thing he had learned was what Grimmjow's name was. Everything else was blurry and foreign to him. He didn't want to learn more about Grimmjow's personal life without asking the person he was wondering about. Liek he said, wasn't his business to learn. If the man had lived in solitude for so long it was just further proof of how much he despised humans.

Excusing himself, Ichigo took his cup and trash. Before taking it he folded the blanket enough so that he could hold it under one arm and the trash held in his other. His walk wasn't that far to the kitchen. Placing the spoon and cup in the dish washer and the trash in a garbage can. Moving towards the bedroom, Ichigo was surprised to see glowing blue eyes in the darkness. Standing at the doorway looking like a fool, Ichigo jumped at Grimmjow's tired gruff voice telling him to get back to bed. Unfolding the blanket, Ichigo went and laid on the bed, placing the blanket atop of him before sleeping.

When Ichigo woke up, he was alone. Grimmjow didn't seem to be in bed and Lauren wasn't present either. Getting out of bed and taking the clothes out of his suitcase, Ichigo got dressed. Wearing billabong shorts and a long sleeve sweater with a tanktop underneath. Walking to the living room, Ichigo heard the television playing something loud. Cringing at the loud noise, Ichigo waited a few seconds before moving on. Everyone turned to look at him before going back to their previous television watching. Grimmjow patting the spot behind him while Nel nodded her head in encouragement. Lauren was sitting on the floor beside Hallibel. Nnoitra took his time to tell Ichigo bringing a human was the best thing since now they didn't have to go out in the sun and worry about being burned. Lauren punched him saying she wasn't their employer and she didn't have to do menial tasks for them.

Looking at the large screen, it seemed that they were watching some action movie. Ichigo didn't know what it was called until Lauren explained it was the expendables 2. In his peripheral vision, Ichigo saw Nel mouth to 'go for it'. Sighing, Ichigo tugged on Grimmjow's sleeve until the man turned to look at him and ask what he wanted. Before Ichigo could say anything else he gave his thanks to Grimmjow and pressed their lips together.

**Briar: Tis done! FYI internet might be cut out in 2 weeks. So, I'm spoiling you. I also got a guest review asking about yaoi, yes it is grimmichi but think about it, Ichigo needs time to adjust to his fucked up life.** **He also doesn't know how to thank people so he thinks this is how you do it xD I hope you like.**


	9. Revelation

**Briar: Woot new chapter. This fict is only 2 months old and this baby is more popular than DHM with reviews and has over 5,000 views(not as much as DHM but in 2 months yeah it has) anyway I'd like to thank all you lovelies, so thank you. Without you this fict wouldn't be so popular.**

Grimmjow didn't know what to say, what to do at the feeling of ones lips upon his. His mind began to swirl and for once, reality and fantasy were hard to depict. The room filled with televisions and other vampires was morphing into a home with dirt floors and patches in the roof. The vile scent that was worth than a rotting corpse invaded his scent. The sound of flies buzzing around the home and a few maggots residing on the walls. Grimmjow felt himself shudder. Stuck in one of his flashbacks. Looking at his hands he noticed they were smaller and he was nothing but a child. No older than six at the moment. He saw a woman with the same hair as he. The greasy hair up in a bun. She wore a blue dress. Making her figure show and the bottom half curve outwards more than the top. A gold colored collar around her neck and going off to her shoulders. However, it no longer looked very gold since the dirt from cleaning the house stuck to the clothing.

Something damp touched his nose and Grimmjow looked up to see snow falling from the ceiling. Eyes widening in shock and excitement Grimmjow put his hand out and watched as a snowflake landed and melted. It meant that it was December than. A shiver ran through Grimmjow's body as the heat no longer was in his body. His mother was in the kitchen putting carrots and potatoes in the stew. They were too poor for meat. If they had pork, they hung it up to brag about having bacon to their guests. It was done everywhere so Grimmjow didn't see the specialty in it. It was maybe once or twice every year that they got bacon. He liked meat but knew that they rarely got it. Even though he was a child he was forced to work. His body was skinny and ribs showing. They didn't eat very often. They ate dinner and Grimmjow would puke up his meal if he got anything else besides bread and stew that wasn't dinner. His body not used to the intake of such food. If he ate more than what his body was used to his body received chills and hot flashes as he spent the day regurgitating the contents of his stomach. When it was empty he would dry heave and occasionally a yellow fluid would come out.

Grimjow would never puke in the home. He learned the consequences of doing such when he couldn't make it outside on day. He had puked on the floor creating a mess. He knew they were poor and it only made things worse. His mother had tanned his ass so hard that Grimmjow couldn't sit on his ass for a week. He knew his mother meant well. He knew they were dirt poor unlike his cousin Ulquiorra and his parents. They were rich. They had meat! Such a privilege since the poor rarely got any. Ulquiorra didn't need discipline. Raised by nannies while his mother did tasks in the house and his father worked. Uquiorra was raised easier and knew his role.

"Momma when is Daddy coming home?" asked the six year old Grimmjow changing his thoughts.

"Soon," replied Grimmjow's mother while adding a few slices of onions.

There was no tomatoes in the stew and Grimmjow understood why. He didn't like tomatoes anyway. Yet, Grimmjow wouldn't be picky. Food was a luxury as his mother had spoken so he would eat what was on his plate since he would get scolded for wasting food.

The tomatoes were no longer eaten by sane people because they were considered poisonous. Some people who were desperate for food would but most of them were untouched by many. Farmers grew them for those who where desperate or crazy. They earned money. People like Grimmjow's aunt had died from eating tomatoes. His mother had mourned her sister's loss but eventually she got over it. There were many others who had died from the consumption of tomatoes and for over four hundred years no one ate them thinking they were murderous.

Grimmjow wanted to play in the snow though. He barely had any clothes on and knew he'd get sick but he really wanted to touch the snow. It was like a bath but cold. Usually they only bathed in May since girl's got married in June. By the time Grimmjow got in the bath, the water was so brown he couldn't see the bottom and it didn't really help him get clean. He smelt like feet. Gross!

Trying to be sneaky, Grimmjow tip toed towards the exit. His mother's back was facing him and before Grimmjow could even though the door his mother had demanded he get his dirty butt back in the house or else he'd get his bottom spanked with a wooden spoon. Grimmjow shuddered at the thought. That was worse than getting smacked with the hand.

Sighing, Grimmjow went back to sitting on the ground. It was cold. All he wore was a rag covering his private parts. Only the rich kids got to wear clothes if they were lucky. Most didn't wear clothes until they got to the age when they would be wedded. Grimmjow really wished he was old enough to wear clothes like his mother and father. Sighing, Grimmjow drew in the mud. Drawing a stick figure of him wearing clothes and near the fire. He wasn't allowed near it while cooking since he could get burned if any of the food spilled out. He knew the dangers of hot stuff. A child named James who worked with Grimmjow had his entire hand burned because their pot turned over and hit James arm while he had been sleeping. His dog was the one who pulled him back after James screamed in pain.

The sound of footsteps had Grimmjow lifting his head. Previous thoughts forgotten. Cyan eyes meeting matching eyes. His father came through the front door. Coughing a few times before looking at his son. Smiling and moving down to give Grimmjow a hug. Grimmjow hugged back. His father's breath smelt more worse than normal. Grimmjow was informed his father was sick but he still had to work. When his father smiled there was a grey tint to it and some weird looking marks on the pink part. For the last couple of days his father wasn't eating since it hurt and more often than not he went to bed and tried not to talk a lot since his mouth would start bleeding from discomfort. It had scared Grimmjow at first but he was reassured that everything would be okay. His mother informing him that it had happened to him a few times when he was younger. That made Grimmjow scared. He didn't want to touch his food but his father made him. Speaking in a raspy tone, that tone still cut through the air like a knife though. It made Grimmjow eat from the wooden bowl with bread. He didn't want to, he saw that there were those white worms in his bowl. They never cleaned their dishes since there was no water to do such a thing. His father then brought out a piece of bread and Grimmjow was promised he'd get a piece if he ate his food. He agreed. The top half was reserved if they ever had a guest, Grimmjow got a tiny piece from the middle that was reserved for family but most of his bread consisted of the burnt bottom. It was gross but better than the stew and made it worth eating. They had candles lit so they could see each other through the darkness that had surrounded them while they ate.

After the meal was finished, they sat to talk. His mother doing most of them. They had learned to understand what Edward, Grimmjow's father asked by hand motions after a couple days. Sometimes a question would be directed towards Grimmjow like if he behaved for his mother. He had. He worked today. Working from when the sun had set to really close to dinner time. Unlike Ulquiorra, Grimmjow was to work since his family was poor. Scowling, Grimmjow cursed Ulquiorra internally. His mother had then announced it was bed time. Grimmjow nodded his head and they all got into bed. It was still pretty cold. Their bed was placed under the area with the roof over top of it. Sometimes things fell through, like cats and birds but that was only if it was wet. It might cave in if it snowed to much but Grimmjow wasn't too concerned. The bodies between him were warm and Grimmjow soon fell himself succumb to darkness.

When he had woken up his parents were still in bed. Confused, Grimmjow had shaken his parents. His father should have been at work but he wasn't. It was odd, they weren't responding. Grimmjow found his voice raising as he called for his parents. There was no response. The town wasn't far off and Grimmjow knew how to get there. Their family friend was a doctor. The man could help save his parents so Grimmjow took off running. Having to stop a few times from exertion and the need for air to fill his lungs. By the time he made it there the doctor had told him he had to wait a while since he had a few patients already. Grimmjow twiddled his thumbs and paced back and forth. Screaming for the man to hurry up since something was wrong with his parents. Other adults in the room had slapped him for his outburst saying that a child should not act like a beast. Baring his teeth at the woman, Grimmjow was slapped once more fdor his insolence. When the family doctor had finished Grimmjow tugged on his arm and dragged him to his home. When he did, the man just turned around. Leaving a confused Grimmjow looking at his parents. When he turned around and asked the doctor where he was going the doctor turned coldly towards Grimmjow and said there was nothing he could do. They were dead. Grimmjow felt as if the ground had swallowed him whole at the news. Dead? No, they couldn't be. Grimmjow felt a crushing sensation clenching his chest. Tears building in his eyes but before they could fall his wrist was grabbed painfully.

Grimmjow was so confused. The doctor man showed no sympathy. Instead he dragged Grimmjow by the arm somewhere. They went through town and Grimmjow had complained about his arm being sore, that it hurt.

"Stop your bitching," hissed the man.

Grimmjow was scared. His body trembling as he was lead somewhere. That was until he was in front of the church. When the man knocked a nun appeared but she shook her head and pointed at Grimmjow. Saying that there were too many orphans to be taken in. The man went to Grimmjow's uncle but was turned down by his aunt. The woman saying one child was enough. That hurt Grimmjow, the man had released him while trying to convince Momo that she should take Grimmjow in but she declined. Grimmjow spit on her shoes and was slapped for his insolence. Grimmjow could feel a burning sensation on his cheek and angry tears fell from his face. He spat again, getting higher than her feet. Ulquiorra was the one who came up and punched Grimmjow. Calling him trash before walking away. Grimmjow was standing in the snow, hands loosing their warmth and a burning sensation from cold pulsating through his hands for touching something cold. The man who was once considered a friend snapped at Grimmjow, ordering him to follow him once more. Grimmjow did so. Scowling and glaring at him like he were the most evil person in the world. Grimmjow voiced his opinion on how cold his feet were but the man told him to shut up. Saying to hop on one foot then and to keep up or else he would be left behind. Grimmjow tried that but fell flat on his face making him more cold.

Aggravation seeped through Grimmjow's body. He had been put in an orphanage. The only place that would take strays like him. He was there until he was thirteen. Forced to marry a woman who was middle class. The only reason was because his cousin had refused to marry such trash. Grimmjow got her instead. He had been in the orphanage for over seven years and not a single person had wanted to adopt him. Claiming he had a problem. Grimmjow lashed out to many people. Biting, punching and scratching anyone who came close to him. They had it coming. Weak fuckers couldn't even withstand a child. The priest was able to. Beating his ass so many times for his behavior. He did other things. The man _touched_ Grimmjow. Every single night the man came to his room. Even through the tears the man threatened to kill him if he wasn't silence. Grimmjow didn't care. He _wanted_ to die! He wanted to kill himself but before that take that man down with him. His sheets were always stained red and the man replaced them after he was sated. Grimmjow would often wet the bed in fear some nights resulting in a beating from the nuns. Standing out in the cold rather than in the warm room. Being in an orphanage was no better than being at his old home. Cleaning all day everyday. The priest's gaze always on him, always watching him.

Fuck, he was going to murder the man of god except someone already beat the man to the punchline. It was unsure of who did it but a stranger who came into the village was blamed and lynched for murder. That had sent Grimmjow into a rage. He didn't have much of a job except entertainment for those who had more interest in watch men beat each other. Basically Grimmjow got paid for kicking people's asses in a ring. There wasn't really a name for it except that it paid good money.

He was middle class with the wages he earned. Buying meat more times then he had when he was a child. They got good bread too. Soon all of it ended. When Grimmjow had turned twenty-two. He had been walking home and one of his previous opponents had held a grudge against him. Following him home which Grimmjow had been unaware of. Grimmjow came home to his wife and three children. He hated the woman but they both came to a mutual agreement that they needed to have sex. To pass on family genetics. It was either that or be charged for some stupid reason. Grimmjow demanded they name their first born after his father, Edward. The other children were girls. Isabella and Anne. Grimmjow loved all three dearly even though he had no feelings for their mother at all.

Honestly, when Grimmjow had sex with her he imagined someone else. Usually using his own hand to being himself to a sense of arousal before taking her. There was no physical stimulation between the two. More often than not, Grimmjow had to hear her whine that it hurt. Well too fucking bad, no pun intended, but if he was going to have kids with her he didn't give a rats ass. He didn't want kids in the first place. Thankfully his children were raised right and didn't need much discipline. Even though he hadn't want kids in the first place, he found himself loving them anyway.

Each child had greeted him with joy. Grimmjow had went to place stew meat in the pot once it was plopped in a scream resonated throughout the room. Turning around, Grimmjow saw his wife with her throat slit. The man who he had fought a few weeks ago wearing a maniacal grin on his face. The blood seeped through the floor and staining it. The children tried hiding together but before Grimmjow could get to them the man pulled the trigger. There was a flash and before he knew it Grimmjow's eldest son was shot. In Grimmjow's stupor, it gave the man time to reload and shoot his other children. With the sound of footsteps nearing him Grimmjow dodged in time only to get nicked by a blade. The same blade that killed his wife.

Growling low in his throat, Grimmjow lunged forward. The snaphance gun flew from the man's hand and slid across the tiles. Thus leaving only a blade for him to use as an attack. It was sharpened. Probably at a blacksmith's or something. Grimmjow was not pleased. He was too far to get his own knife. Dodging another fatal attack, Grimmjow almost tripped over his own two feet. Rolling and doing a somersault, Grimmjow pounced up only to be stabbed in the chest. Gasping, blood seeped out and Grimmjow's hands trembled. Without thinking he stepped back a few times. The man pounced forward and with little strength Grimmjow had he grabbed the man by his hair and titled the hot pot. Warm fluids seeping out and landing on the man as he fell into the fire. The man screaming and thrashing as his body was burned. Grimmjow felt himself become woozy. Stumbling back a few steps he then found himself falling to the ground. Panting for air as blood pooled around him.

"My, my what do we have here?" asked a voice.

Squinting his eyes, Grimmjow saw a man wearing a green shirt with green pants. He wore a green hate atop of his head and wooden clogged sandles. He came forward standing over Grimmjow with a fan in front of his face. Grey eyes looking upon him with mirth. A pitiful growl came from Grimmjow's lips at them man. The man chuckled and leaned forward. Asking if Grimmjow wanted to be saved. Through pants Grimmjow gave a sarcastic answer. Before he could say anything else Grimmjow felt immense pain. The man was...Biting him? What the fuck? Grimmjow couldn't bring himself to say anything else. His vision was blurry and blackness was consuming him slowly. Yet, something touched his lips. That was the only thing he feel. Something dripping on them. Licking his lips in confusion, Grimmjow managed to muster enough energy to open his eyes. Cyan eyes looking at blood that dribbled down from the mystery man's arm. A fown marred Grimmjow's features but he actually enjoyed the taste. It took a few more taste to realize he was drinking blood.

"What the fuck you sick creep!" roared Grimmjow.

"G'night Grimmy!" sang the man.

Ichigo noticed the blank look in Grimmjow's expression. After a few pokes the void expression morphed into one of anger and Ichigo felt his breath hitch. Turning around and ready to run away Ichigo didn't make it far. Grimmjow was on top of him growling low in his throat. One that spoke dangers. Trembling like a leaf, Ichigo whimpered and closed his eyes. Hoping that he wasn't about to be killed. He had angered Grimmjow. He knew he did something wrong. He should of never thanked Grimmjow! Stupid Nel! Stupid Grimmjow! Stupid vampires! Fuck them all. Ichigo felt his rage consume him. His whimper dying down and a snarl ripping through his throat. Struggling was futile but Ichigo felt a tingly sensation. It increased more with Ichigo's rage. He felt the tingling sensation move and before Ichigo could blink Grimmjow was kicked off of him. Blinking, Ichigo rolled on his back and stared at Nnoitra who was standing near Grimmjow with a smirk. Looking around, Ichigo noticed people staring at him. The tension was thick.

The sound of Nel giggling was what brought the tension to an end. Nel telling Ichigo that when she said kiss Grimmjow she meant on the cheek not on the lips. Ichigo scowled at her for that. He had been tricked. She took advantage of him not knowing how to thank someone. Ichigo sighed, it wasn't her fault. It was more so his since he never actually asked more about it. Ichigo's emotions were so confused. It was like yarn tangled up after a kitten played with it.

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized while looking at the floor.

"What did I say about apologizing?" asked Grimmjow," ya don't got nothing to apologize for."

Ichigo watched with caution as Grimmjow moved forward. Scooting backwards a few feet. However, Grimmjow had been standing and was able to use vampiric speed. Kneeling on one knee Ichigo looked at Grimmjow.

"Oooo Grimmy's gonna propose ta Ichi now 'cause he kissed him," Nnoitra teased," hurry someone get a camera!"

"Fuck off!" Grimmjow snarled at Nnoitra, turning to him so he wasn't snarling at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked away and took the opportunity to flee. It didn't work. Grimmjow grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. Ichigo smiled and teased Grimmjow saying he really did want to make Ichigo his spouse. Grimmjow pretended to laugh before lightly smacking Ichigo upside the head playfully. Yet, such a simple action had Ichigo cringing in fear. Hands raised over his head in fear that another blow would be delivered. Grimmjow came forward. Hand slowly coming forward to pull Ichigo into his arms however Ichigo lashed out. Dodging the hand and biting down on Grimmjow's wrist. Ichigo's eyes widened before he moved back and spit the blood on the floor. Nel and Lauren telling him it was rude to spit on the floor and he'd have to clean it up. Ichigo didn't really hear nor did he care. Grimmjow's blood was off. It didn't have its usual tint of spiciness. This time it taste more like what Lauren's did. Sorrow filled. Had Ichigo hurt Grimmjow's feelings? Ichigo didn't think he did. He bit Grimmjow before and his blood still tasted good, yet at the moment Grimmjow's blood was gross.

Ulquiorra and Szayel sighed in unison. Ulquiorra pulling Grimmjow away from Ichigo while Szayel picked up Ichigo. Leading him to the couch where he would sit beside Szayel on one side and Hallibel on the other. It was what made Ichigo nervous. Two unfamiliar vampires were now beside him. From the power that radiated from them, Ichigo knew that Hallibel was the stronger of the two. It made Ichigo nervous. The woman was stronger than Szayel and Grimmjow. Ichigo remembered rankings of the espada. She was the tercera. Tier Hallibel. Szayel was the octavo. That was a five number difference. Here Ichigo was, powerless and a fledgling. The could kill him in a instant.

"Calm down young one," said the deep, feminine stoic voice of Hallibel," we have no plans in harming you."

Ichigo didn't know whether or not to believe the vampyre and tried to get up but Hallibel wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him down. Chin resting on his head as she rubbed his shoulders in a calm fashion. Whispering reassurance in a low tone. It made Ichigo less resistant. It was a nice feeling. Kind of like Grimmjow except she had breasts and a more lithe body while Grimmjow's was more muscular. No one really held him like this. No one actually wanted to touch him.

"It means she likes you," Szayel pointed out with a smile.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. Instead, he leaned back and allowed her to hold him. He was really nervous. His body was stiff as a board. He could be killed in an instant and Grimmjow wouldn't be able to save him, oh well. This was a lot of trust he was putting in this woman. Yet, out of all of them, she seemed the most rational. Sitting as far away as Shiro as possible. Meaning, she knew of his fear of him possibly. She had to have some sort of ability but Ichigo wasn't sure. She couldn't be tercera by pure strength could she? Shiro could make himself visible to those he desired to see him. Nel had something to do with people liking her and being more calm and compliant in her presence. Ulquiorra could read minds. That was all he got. He didn't know what Kisuke, Szayel, Grimmjow or Nnoitra could do. Lauren was human. Then there was himself. What was he? What was he classified as?

"Hey human, get me a sandwich at the concession stand," Nnoitra ordered bringing Ichigo out of his own thoughts.

"Get your own damn sandwich," retorted Lauren.

"But it's sunny out!" whined Nnoitra," and it's so far away. C'mon you can even buy a popsicle..Unless you want mine."

Lauren curled her lip in disgust as Nnoitra waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Tough titties, you want a sandwich either burn or make one," replied Lauren while walking outside to the beach.

Shiro laughed at the saying Lauren had used and I moved a little closer to Szayel. The sound of his cackling still brought forth some bad memories. He wasn't sure if he'd ever heal from them but Ichigo wasn't about to find out if he could over come his childhood night terror.

"Come young one, we can go to my room and we can read a book," offered Hallibel.

"... But I can't read," Ichigo whispered silently before he could even think.

**Briar: So to those who wondered how the other vampires and vampyres thought of Ichigo there you go and Grimmjow's past all rolled into one...Well some of his past. Review please.**


	10. Captured

**Briar: I want to finish Harvest, cause I love it so much. I really do. This is a spur of the moment idea I thought of and hopefully you all will be :O you bitch.**

Ichigo looked away in shame, it wasn't his fault he didn't know how to really read. He had a photographic memory however, when it came to reading and such he was always confused. He was just learning how to read when his mother had died and after all those beatings, Ichigo forgot. There were a few words that he could recognize, but if you handed him something such as a children's book he'd still not be able to comprehend what was going on unless he made an educated guess on the pictures inside said book. It was sheer luck, and a fantastic method of cheating that made him pass highschool. Stark hired him, and usually Ichigo was able to remember the orders enough that he didn't have to write them. He had Lilynette do it for him. She knew not to tease him on such a touchy subject and never once bothered him since she had a low reading level as well.

"How can you not know how to read?" asked Szayel.

"It's none of your business," Ichigo whispered.

Standing up, Ichigo went outside. He was planning on going for a walk to clear his head. After leaving his own home, he had found that walking around calmed him more. More often than not, he chose to walk around his own home in fear of being discovered by his father. Right now, he didn't want to be in the cabin, even if it meant just walking along the beach that would suffice.

Ignoring the looks given to him, Ichigo made his way to the door. Grimmjow had grabbed his arm and Ichigo growled lowly in his throat. Head whipping towards his creator and a cold hard glare filled with malice was held within those glowing amber orbs. Something that Grimmjow never expected to see and the shock causing him to let go allowing Ichigo to leave the place.

It was sunny however, the skies were filled with clouds deeming it safe for Ichigo to walk around without burning. He had sandles on and the sand would slosh around when he stepped in it. He didn't know where he was going to be exact just that he needed to clear his head. His body swimming with unwanted emotions. Ichigo wanted to scream, cry and hit things, to see blood. He didn't want to feel all these mixed emotions but he did. Sometimes he wished he didn't though. He'd be far better off without them. They were useless and only brought grief in his opinion. While walking, he had gotten himself pretty worked up to the point his body was shaking from anger. The fact he couldn't read and how he looked at Grimmjow was what brought on these shakes

Sighing, Ichigo ran fingers through his orange locks before looking back. No one was following him at the moment but that didn't mean he was cautious over it. There was no need for him to be babied and coddled. He was a grown man. If he wanted to go for a walk he would, it was the least they could do since they dragged him here and forced him to become a vampire unwillingly.

The sun came from the clouds and Ichigo found himself scowling. The bright light was blinding and making it more difficult to see. In addition, it made his skin itch. He tried to ignore the itching sensation and enjoy the warmth that ran along his skin. However, it wasn't as easy as it looked. Ichigo found himself scratching his arms to alleviate the annoying itch. Ichigo moaned at it and scratched a little harder. The feeling was better and Ichigo didn't notice that some skin was scratched off until he felt it. Blinking, he removed his hands from his arms and just opened and closed his fists. It wasn't a great as scratching but it was better than nothing.

He was grateful for wearing sandles. The sand was starting to warm up once more. Moving towards the water, Ichigo enjoyed the cooling sensation. He wished he was wearing a hoodie or something but he hadn't been that prepared.

Ichigo found himself looking back after sometime. He didn't know why but it felt as if there was a pair of eyes on him, that someone was watching him. Looking back once more and seeing no one, Ichigo found himself growling. A few people he'd passed stared at him and he ignored them. They were not of any importance. Just some stupid love struck couples claiming the be each others true loves even though they were no older than fourteen most likely. In Ichigo's opinion that wasn't love, it was lust. Maybe if they were dating for long, like three years sure, why not. Until then, Ichigo would always believe it to be lust until after a year or so and the person _not _trying to get in his bed or pants.

Ichigo was nearing the trees and went out of the water to walk towards the shade. The itching feeling dispersing not long after. The cool shade was relaxing and the sun was no longer on him. At least he could enjoy the daytime without worrying about that itching feeling. However, Ichigo was slightly disappointed for not spontaneously combusting. It would have been interesting needless to say as would it have made his life all the more better. He didn't want to go back to the cabin, not yet at least. He was too embarrassed about his outburst that he didn't want to see them. He was feeling slightly guilty, but they didn't need to know his past. Right now, Grimmjow and Shiro were the only people who knew. Oh, and Ulquiorra but that didn't count since the guy was a mind reader. He was cheating.

Tugging on orange locks, Ichigo found himself no longer working himself up over nothing. The sounds of the water crashing against the shoreline was actually very relaxing as was the slight breeze. Soon enough, Ichigo found his eyelids heavy and the need to sleep increase.

After some time, the noise from the outside world was what woke Ichigo up. He had been dreaming in a black abyss and it didn't seem like he was out for long but the position of the sun said different. Now alert, Ichigo tried to hear the noise once more but there was nothing. Maybe he was becoming more paranoid but that sense of being watched once more came to him. Shuddering, Ichigo stood up. Yet, he was not prepared to feel weight atop of him. Squirming and thrashing, Ichigo tried to get whoever was above him off. They were stronger than him though. Effectively pinning him to the sands. Ichigo could have called for help but his voice died in his throat at the voice he heard.

"Be still," hissed his father," or else I will harm Karin in your stead."

It felt like ice ran through Ichigo's veins. Automatically stilling at the worry of his sister being harmed due to his carelessness. He could hear his father speaking his approval at Ichigo's more docile nature. Ichigo could feel disgust churn within him as he stood due to his father yanking his hair up. No one was on the beach at the moment. Ichigo found himself wondering where Grimmjow was at the moment. Before he could say anything more he heard the clicking noise of something. Blinking, Ichigo raised his hand to his throat and felt a collar around his neck. A frown marred his features. What was a collar doing on him? Why was it there.

"Now no one can find you," answered Isshin," that pale freak cannot entire your mind. Plus, if you misbehave I have the right to shock you with it. Though my finger might get trigger happy and I'll press that button to see you scream."

Amber orbs widened in shock, no pun intended. Even though he didn't like being around the vampires, Ichigo found himself depending on them. Tears swam in his eyes as he looked at his father. The man sneering at his expression before his foot shot out and kicked Ichigo in the stomach. Coughing, Ichigo felt himself spitting up saliva as the pain wracked through his stomach. However, before he could do anything else his father's heel smashed down on his shoulder causing Ichigo to bite his lip to suppress the pain filled cry that wanted to escape from his lips. Instead, blood dribbled down and landed onto his shirt. The throbbing pain made Ichigo want to scream but the constant beating eventually made him silent. The merciless beating were what helped Ichigo not cry in fear of getting one more as punishment.

Laying on the sands on his back, Ichigo could only wonder why his father was doing this to him. Wouldn't he have been glad to be rid of the person who caused him such sorrow and anger? Why would he want Ichigo back? Was his life not as satisfying without beating Ichigo.

When he saw the needle in his father's hands Ichigo found himself stumbling back. Only to find someone holding him in place. He was unaware of who it was but as his father edged closer Ichigo found himself squirming only to have the pressure tighten causing Ichigo to still. Finally, his father was in front of him. The feeling of a needle biting into his flesh causing Ichigo to hiss out in pain. Fangs bared and the result being a kick to the face.

Head whipping to the side, Ichigo spat out blood. Glaring at the sand as his bangs covered his sorrow filled eyes. Gritting his teeth together, Ichigo felt the effects of the drug entering his system. The swirling dizziness and the desire to sleep. Becoming more lethargic by the second, Ichigo found himself falling into the sand and darkness consume him.

However, the sleep that consumed him due to drugs didn't last long. Being a vampire, the foreign substance worked its way through his bloodstream quickly trying to obliterate the foreign substance. Meaning, instead of being asleep for three hours, Ichigo had woken up after an hour. They were on a plane was all he could tell but before he could begin to panic and put up a fight from his drug induced haze, they injected another needle into his skin, this time more powerful than before bringing Ichigo up. He had no idea where he was and praying for the best he would be in Japan when they were down flying.

When he was woken up, Ichigo tried to stretch. Forgetting that he was at the mercy of his father an an unknown person however, he found cool metal biting into his skin. Blinking in confusion, Ichigo cocked his head to the side only to see the room dimly lite. Sighing, Ichigo could only realize that he was once more in a sticky situation. Being at the mercy of his father was not something he would enjoy. What a great family reunion, hint the sarcasm. Ichigo was dreading seeing his father once more. The sound of footsteps brought a spike of panic through his body. Speak of the devil and he shall appear and all that shit.

However, when the figure appeared from the shadows it wasn't a black haired father wearing a lab coat. Instead, it was a man with royal blue hair and white pained body with strange face markings. This man brought unease as well. Wearing a white lab coat but was not his father. His hair was puffy in the back and made Ichigo think of a cushion on a chair. It was odd needless to say. Especially his grin, yellow teeth appearing making Ichigo think he was either an avid chain smoker or he painted his teeth that color just like his face. Looking him up and down, Ichigo also noticed on pointer finger had an extremely long nail. How it stayed that long was either magic or he just had a glue on nail. They were painted the same color as his hair.

"Hmm I've never been able to experiment on a vampire before," replied the man with glee.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo in a raspy voice," are you part of the Ildiko?"

"You're very intelligent for nothing more than vermin" replied the man.

Ichigo growled and bared his fangs. A hiss coming forth when the man stepped forward yet the sound died down when a hand was brought down to his face. No longer looking at the man, Ichigo's gaze was held on the floor. Eyes squinted shut to avoid the pain that was shown in his eyes. He disliked being slap, it reminded him of the worthless bitch he was.

"We know you have some fight so I might have to use my weapon to render you immobile."

Ichigo didn't like the sound of that. Struggling and trying to make the metal bend however, it didn't do that. Instead, Ichigo felt his skin starting to burn causing him to stop moving.

"So I see you are being affected after all," spoke the man," my metal is very special. I have a device, that after a certain amount of time will release items blessed by a priest. It will only close after you have stopped moving but you could always keep on moving. I mean, those scars will be visible forever unlike the ones prior to being captured."

That was a low blow. Bringing up his past and making him think of the scars he had gotten from his father chaining him in to his bed before it had been taken from him. The feeling of metal as it bit into his skin and blood that flowed like a river down his wrists, staining both his body and sheets. Often during the day instead of gauze, Ichigo saw the blood flowing and began to panic. The teacher didn't care and sent him to the principles office for disturbing the class. Believing that Ichigo had been acting up to get out of doing an assignment, quiz or test. No one believed him. No one.

"I wonder if your master will come you you?" the man asked mainly the air rather than Ichigo," I wouldn't mind experimenting on him either. He seems protective so I can obviously use you as a bargaining chip."

"He won't come for me," Ichigo spoke in a raspy tone.

"Oh and pray tell why your master would not come for you?" asked the man.

"Because he doesn't like me obviously, who would want a weak and useless creature such as I?" replied Ichigo," it won't matter. You'll rip me to shreds before he can even find me. Get it over with, I've been wanting to die for far too long."

"Ooo a willing patient, I shall have fun playing with you."

"Would you be able to tell me where I am seeing as no one can communicate with me?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't see why not," answered the man with a shrug of his shoulders," you are currently in an underground base near Mount Fuji. It took over two hours to get you here and I pray I get my fun time or else I will be sincerely vexed over the situation."

Ichigo nodded his head. They must have taken a plane if they had gotten this far without being busted by Grimmjow. It didn't matter anyway for today would most likely be his last before he was once again broken. He was prepared for what would be given to him. However, he was unaware of the tests that would be performed on him being far worse than anything his father ever did.

Grimmjow growled as he paced in the living room. It had been several hours since he had last seen his fledgling and he had yet to come back. Hallibel had tried to sooth his nerves by saying that sometimes humans disappeared for some time, Lauren backing up Hallibel. Yet, it didn't help Grimmjow. Not with Ichigo's father around. With that little flashback Ichigo had given Grimmjow it made him worried about what Ichigo's father would do if he got a hold of Ichigo. The man tried to kill his own son, beaten him numerous times in the past. Grimmjow didn't know what he would do if Ichigo was brought back broken. This empathy feeling was all new to him and he didn't really know how to react to it. Not that he was emotionless like Ulquiorra claimed to be, but Grimmjow just didn't know how to help care for others. He was more prone to take care of himself. Hence why he spent most of his vampiric years in solitude or with his cousin.

He didn't hate Ulquiorra. He knew Ulquiorra didn't love him but Ulquiorra liked him. Why? Because why else would the man stay with Grimmjow since the beginning rather than leaving? They were the only family they had left and though Ulquiorra didn't like to admit it, he had tried to get Grimmjow to speak about the incident with the priest and after some time convince his parents to adopt Grimmjow. There was no emotion in his tone, no begging, just facts present however it was not able to persuade Ulquiorra's parents. Grimmjow was glad they died. They had been Ulquiorra's first victims in his blood lust. Grimmjow was jealous since he'd wanted to rip their heads off but he was interested to see the first kind of emotions in Ulquiorra as he stared at his own bloody hands and asked why he had done it. Kisuke had been the one to console Ulquiorra while Grimmjow went on a hunt of his own.

Growling, Grimmjow used a blast of his own powers and smashed a vase nearby. Kisuke reprimanding him and saying Grimmjow would have to pay for that since it wasn't their cabin. They were just renting it for a couple days. Ignoring what the man said, Grimmjow began his pacing once more only to find his face in the floor. Snarling, Grimmjow looked up to notice a fuming Shiro. Not really bothered by it, Grimmjow grabbed him by the leg and got up throwing him into the wall. Damaging the place further and thus gaining another scolding from Kisuke saying Grimmjow would have to fix that. The reply was Grimmjow giving him the bird. At the moment Grimmjow was planning on kicking a pale demon's ass. If he hadn't fucked Ichigo up six ways to Sunday, Ichigo might still be here.

Who knows. Grimmjow knew the kid liked his time alone and this time Grimmjow was going to honor that wish. He was never really able to track him by scent since it was hard to find him. However, Ichigo's movements weren't one of a predator like the others so more often than not, Grimmjow could hear his footsteps making it easier to track him since he couldn't rely on scent.

Sighing, Grimmjow ran his fingers through his hair only to get punched in the face. The action itself hurt on some level but not something Grimmjow couldn't deal with. The throbbing sensation wasn't so bad after he channeled much fury making the pain minimal. Snarling, Grimmjow looked at the attacker only to see a fuming Shiro. Hissing, Grimmjow stood up and loomed over Shiro. It was lame tactic but sometimes height was intimidating.

"Ya such an' idiot Grimm-kitty!" hissed Shiro," obviously Ichi ain't here no more."

"And how do ya know that?" asked Grimmjow suspiciously.

"Well lets put some facts together," began Shiro," 1. Kurosaki Isshin is part of the Ildiko and 2. Isshin is freaking no longer in Okinawa."

The realization dawned on him. Isshin was no longer in Okinawa anymore. If Grimmjow went to his cabin he could smell how strong his scent was and find out how long he was there. However, it depended if he left clothing or not. If he left all his clothes there it would make it harder for Grimmjow to get down to the main scent. Ulquiorra was the voice of reason though, saying how it was wise to bide their time. They wouldn't Ichigo right away, Ulquiorra was aware of that. The Ildiko would either use Ichigo as a bargaining chip, experiment on him or unlock his powers. They might try to use him too as well. There was a reason Kisuke wanted Ichigo to join their family and if the Ildiko were able to warp Ichigo's views they would loose them.

Grimmjow had to agree his cousin made a valid point. They didn't have to run like they were running away from the Mexican military as they tried to cross the border. If they were to find Ichigo it would need to be smart and tactical. Need to pull something they would never expect. It wouldn't be hard. Szayel, Ulquiorra and Kisuke were extraordinary when it came to tactics. Ulquiorra was both a cop and a lawyer, shocking enough. Meaning he could easily find a way to apprehend someone. He was no longer either one but he new the law like the back of his hand and could hand Ichigo's kidnappers to their ass on a silver platter. Not including the part where he could read peoples minds.

"Oh fuck you!" screamed Shiro," I'll save him myself!"

"Why do you acre?" asked Nel suspiciously.

"Because he's my King!" yelled Shiro," like holy fuck! Are you guys stupid! He's my King and as the horse I have to protect him while he's down. I refuse to protect something that is weak, hence why I made him strong."

"You fucked him up!" retorted Grimmjow," you almost raped him!"

"Oh fuck you Grimm-kitty!" snarled Shiro," I'll save him on my own."

_Underground base at Mount Fuji_ was what ran through Shiro's head, however, Ulquiorra could not hear for Shiro had a mental barrier up.

Blinking his eyes open, Ichigo noticed the man who called himself Mayuri leaning over him. However, Ichigo knew he was too tired to try to free himself. He looked up and noticed he was no longer chained either. Sighing, Ichigo moved his arms down and hugged his body. There was no escape. Even if Ichigo got out of this room there were god knows how many people out there. Ichigo didn't know if he had any power and if he did he didn't know if he could unlock them. He was screwed. They would break him and he would be morphed into something else. Who knows what. A super weapon, or the pet of the Ildiko.

Feeling fingers touching his skin, Ichigo shuddered. Looking down confused, he noticed the man was taking away his clothing. A exacto knife in one hand as he cut the shirt and blood blooming from his skin. Forming a frown, Ichigo was confused. Why was he bleeding? Oh yeah, a knife. The drugs clearly weren't out of his system. He had been put to sleep for some reason but now that he was awake he didn't really comprehend what was going on.

Trying to speak, Ichigo found nothing coming out and closed his mouth figuring that speaking would be fruitless when talking to Mayuri. Ichigo figured the man was too stupid to give up on a specimen. Hearing the sounds of footsteps, Ichigo rolled his head to the side to notice a man in white. Kokuto. The man beside him was Ichigo's father Isshin. So they were part of the Ildiko huh? Ichigo looked at the flooring instead. It would be another one of those sessions. He was ready for the torture, the pain and the burning sensation. Kokuto rarely visited but now that Ichigo was full grown he feared what Kokuto would do to him now since Ichigo was older. The sound of more footsteps caused Ichigo to look up. It seemed he would be having an audience to his sessions.

Eyes widened in shock. Ishida Uryuu was standing there. Blinking in confusion at seeing a male from his classroom in his last three years of high school Ichigo couldn't believe it. The guy was some sewer that was all Ichigo really knew besides him being arrogant and rally smart. Beside him was a a woman with dark green shoulder length hair, Ichigo recognized her as Nozomi. She didn't seem to be happy to be there. Ichigo knew her too since they were in high school and she called him a pervert from rescuing her when some mean girls pulled a prank and left her in the parking lot naked. It wasn't his fault, he had no idea she was naked under that large blanket.

Next to Nozomi was a male. He had a scar running down the middle of his hair with lavender like hair. He wore a cloth over his face and held an assassin like appearance. Ichigo didn't care much for him since he wasn't that intimidating. As well as a man with blonde waist length blonde hair. He wore a beige coat that had no arms and a white one underneath with matching white pants. The man reminded Ichigo of a man name Iylfort but the two were different in some ways. Beside that man was a man with messy dark blueish hair. A stubble on his chin as well. From what Ichigo could tell he wore black baggy hakama pants with a black tanktop with a larger white one over-neath. He had an unkempt appearance yet, even though he looked like the oddball, Ichigo could sense some serious aura rolling off of him.

Sighing, Ichigo curled up in a ball prepared for the numerous attacks to be brought down to him. He would be weakened soon and need to feed however said blood would never come to him and he'd die. The footsteps grew closer. The first to touch him was Nozomi, the woman touching his lips and lifting them to reveal his long fangs. Ichigo was docile the whole time. Not caring that he could hear her heart beating. Blood had a personal preference and from past experience he knew she wouldn't taste good. In addition, if he bit her he would be punished far worse then they originally planned.

"What will you do to me?" asked Ichigo after Nozomi moved her hand," you can try all you want but I've been dead for far too long."

"That's right," responded Isshin," you had to know your place and now that you've become such despicable vermin it won't matter what we do now. You are no lnoger human."

Ichigo nodded his head. Eyes downcast. Even his own father would do this to him. It was harsh and cruel but Ichigo would never suspect any less from the man. After Ichigo's mother died it had been Isshin's soul purpose to harm Ichigo. Ichigo would never understand why but he would accept his consequences. The man showed no love. Ichigo wouldn't be leaving here with at least one piece no longer intact.

He heard instructions from his father being relayed to the others. Telling him to hit certain spots knowing it would render Ichigo immobile from a panic attack. Unless, he fought. Then a man named Hashwald would be dealing with Ichigo, him and Ishida.

"I have a better idea," spoke Mayuri," lets see how well vampires respond to shock therapy. Nozomi, get the water and cords!"

**Briar: Tis done :) Yes spur of the moment idea indeed. The lavander haired is Hanza. Then the bluehaired one is Shusuke Amagai. Until next time my lovelies.**


	11. Prisoner

Shiro knew his destination, he couldn't take a plane since he knew he wouldn't be able to catch a flight to get as close to Mount Fuji as possible. However, that didn't stop him. Being invisible, Shiro went onto the plane. Taking a seat that would be unoccupied. Waiting until they were told they were taking off. The roar of engine's not bothering him. There flight would take two hours and fourteen minutes. Not counting taking off time nor landing. Afterwards, Shiro would try to find that underground base. He knew the scent of Isshin, but not the one where Ichigo had last been. It was unfamiliar and Shiro could only smell the scent of a man with insanity. The Ildiko's members had not been with Isshin with the capture of Ichigo. They kept their numbers low on purpose knowing Ichigo wouldn't fight. That angered Shiro. This was less of a lead for him to go off on.

Hearing the attendant say that they were taking flight now, Shiro put on his seat belt. The voice deterring him from his original thoughts. Not many people were on this flight. He was in the back and there were a few people ahead of him. As soon as the plane took off he would remove his seat belt. It was allowed but only when they gave the green light for it.

With a deranged laugh in his head, Shiro could only smirk. Grimmjow and the others were so stupid. They thought Shiro really cared for Ichigo. He didn't, well not in a normal sense. He loved torturing Ichigo as punishment for not noticing him, for not paying attention however it was never his intention to have his mother nor sister killed. His main goal was to make Ichigo stronger to endure the tasks that got him in trouble. Now, Shiro was warping Ichigo to be the perfect King. To stand strong. He hadn't told the Ildiko where Ichigo was. He would never have Ichigo endure something like that but he would have fun with the massacre that was soon to come. Blood, so much blood would stain the walls and torture screams would fill the room. Terrified eyes would be burned into Shiro's retina as they were delivered torture that they dished out to others.

Shiro licked his lips at the feeling. Tongue brushing over his fangs before grinning like a predator. Golden eyes filled with excitement. The chance to get to kill again made adrenaline pump through his veins. He couldn't wait to snap bones. The crunch as he savagely punched them, the noise of breaking bones. Blood would stain their base and prove a warning to those he allowed the privilege of living, a warning message that they should not fuck with the vampires and vampyres with the coven he resided in. This was his vengeance. Against the Ildiko who had taken who he had loved the most from him. They may not have been the same members from before, however, that didn't mean each and everyone of them got off scott free like saints.

"You will all perish beneath my hands," whispered Shiro.

Ichigo watched through slit eyes as the green haired woman tried to defy Mayuri. Saying how it was immoral to test on subjects who looked so human. However, it didn't deter Mayuri's curiosity and the fact someone was defying him vexed him. Thus, causing him to take disciplinary actions meaning that Nozomi was slapped for her insolence. The only noise with the room was the noise of flesh against flesh and the echo that came with it. Ichigo couldn't see the look on Nozomi's face, only her back as she moved towards the cabinet while his father moved in another direction. Unaware of what his father was doing until Ichigo heard the sound of running water. Frowning, Ichigo thought what could be used with water until he remembered that Mayuri wanted to test electric shock to see if Ichigo would speak of anything. There was nothing for Ichigo to speak of, he knew nothing.

Trying to sit up, Ichigo was sluggish with his movements and the sounds of scuffling feet reached his ears as the others moved forward. A set of hands effectively pinning him down while Mayuri came forward. A needle in hand while he grinned from ear to ear revealing yellow teeth. A heated glare was sent towards the mad man. It was ignored. With the reflection of light, Ichigo saw a glimmer from the needle in hand and glared. Not again. Shit. Ichigo didn't know if it was best to fight or not. Docility was what received less damage to his body. However, this was one of his father's beatings. Instead, this was something far more greater. Experimentation. Being a guinea pig to those who desired knowledge. A lab rat. Nothing more, nothing less.

Sighing, Ichigo forced his muscles to relax as the needle bit into his neck. Snorting, Ichigo thought of Grimmjow. How he was the only person to really bite him and that had to be in the most stereotypical places.

"Kurosaki Ichigo seems to be doing well," Mayuri spoke to himself," however, even though the paralysis has taken affect, I want you to keep hold of him just encase."

The touching was what irked Ichigo. No one touched him, not unless he wanted to be touched. He could speak perfectly fine, the only thing that drug had done was render Ichigo immobile. He could feel pain, he knew that. He had been given a brief rundown of the drug and how medicine was Mayuri's weapon...Well that last part was more of an educated guess than being told. He relied heavily on medicine and Ichigo figured that this man must have been with his father while kidnapping him. Too late now, he had finally let his guard down and this is where it landed him. In the hands of monsters.

He watched as the woman with red colored eyes looked at him. The color itself was inhuman, and yet, this girl did not smell of demon nor an albino human. She easily soaked him in water. The icy sensation washing over his body bringing forth various memories. The reminder of how he was dunked repeatedly making breathing near impossible. The chocking sensation on frigid waters. Ichigo was unable to move away to try and making his vision stray. It was either look at his father, Kokuto or the woman who sat atop of him as if it were nothing. No one seemed bothered by the position and Ichigo could only watch in horror as the electric clamps were charged. He did not feel the sensation of a collar on his neck, but that didn't mean it wasn't somewhere else.

It felt like time went four times slower than normal. The movement of Nozomi as she brought the clamps down and having them bite into his flesh making Ichigo aware of how real the pain was going to be soon enough. The metal was cold and rusted. The device that was nearby was buzzing as energy ran through it. Ichigo watched as Mayuri turned the nob. The voltage starting at something low. Around twenty-two to twenty-four volts. The shock would have made Ichigo jump however, his eyeballs widened at the vibrating feeling running through his body at the feeling. It was odd. He didn't like it and wished he was able to squirm. How long would this last? He also wondered why Nozomi wasn't getting shocked until he looked at her body. Wearing a banana yellow body suit that hugged her every curve, Ichigo realized it must have been a insulating outfit opposed to one that conducted. Meaning, there would be no electric shock for her.

He heard the knob dial increase and this time it was more than before. The feeling of electricity causing his muscles to convulse. If Ichigo were able to move, the volts running through his body would have rendered him immobile. Screams were unable to escape his lips. Only gurgling sobs as his body shook from the force. His vision disorientated. It hurt. Soon enough, the force dispersed and Ichigo was left panted as his body felt as if he had run a marathon. His muscles were heavy and Ichigo knew he wouldn't be able to muster the ability to move once the paralysis wore off. However, before he could say anything else the same voltage was administered on his body causing Ichigo to gasp. He desired to move but it was impossible. Ichigo would have t work through the drug he knew that. Hoping it would be soon. For now, all he could do was scream in pain as vertigo made him want to vomit. The swirling and dizziness made his stomach churn and before he knew it, gagging interrupted his screams. A light touch was on his face and Ichigo growled. Mustering something dangerous throughout his pain.

His warnings were ignored. Before Ichigo knew it, fluids were coming from his mouth. The electricity had stopped flowing through him as his face was turned to the side. Tears were brought to his eyes as nothing but liquids came out. There wasn't much and soon a yellow like fluid was coming from his mouth causing him to vomit more from disgust. Through the intervals he was gasping for air. Finally after about five or so minutes of puking, Ichigo was left panting. He could hear voices but they sounded like nothing but low murmurs as his vision was blurry and a ringing noise in his senses.

Squinting his eyes, Ichigo felt movement in his fingers. Twitching, at first before actually forming a fist. It took some times and it seemed that no one really noticed since Nozomi was no longer atop of him. Trying to act natural, Ichigo tried to move his arms and after some time succeeded. The energy used only left Ichigo to have his hands clenching his orange locks as he gasped for air. He didn't know what was wrong with him since that nauseous feeling wouldn't leave. Ichigo couldn't understand why but after some thinking he deduced that it was the drugs that made him feel like that.

"It seems Kurosaki had regained the ability to move," spoke the lavender haired man.

"Leave him," spoke Kokuto," it is not as if he can do anything. Administer Fentanyl to induce sleep."

Before Ichigo could say anything more, he was injected with the drug. His body feeling more lethargic and muscles relaxing even though he was in a dangerous situation. However, it was better than being conscious to torture. If he was awoken with numerous lacerations, at least he was put under deep sleep meaning he wouldn't be able to feel it. His eyelids felt as if there were 500 lbs and caused Ichigo to close them. Darkness consuming him. Sending him to the lands of dreams or the dark abyss.

However, such darkness did not last long. Ichigo was violently shaken awake by something clawing into him. Opening his eyes he noticed that the mad man from before held a blade in his hand. Looking down, Ichigo noticed blood staining something that had bits of silver in it. It took a few seconds before it dawned on him that a blade was entering his skin. Groaning in pain, Ichigo squirming. However, the effort was proven to be fruitless as a bloodied hand was brought to his lips. The red blood running down his skin and landing on the cement slate that Ichigo had been moved to. The lack of heat reaching Ichigo's skin forming goosebumps over his flesh and a shiver wracking through his body. His body was now mobile and Ichigo brought his hands to his arms as he feverishly moved them up and down to gain friction with the heat. It looked like they had not administered another drug to him making Ichigo more grateful. As long as he refused to fight them he would be fine. As long as he played the docile pet then he would not be harmed. However, Ichigo was unaware that they were trying to tame and warp his views on the demon he had become to turn him into a super weapon.

Blinking, Ichigo was confused when Ishida came and pulled Ichigo to his feet. White gloved hands wrapped around his wrist and dragged him efficiently through the room. It was odd. He knew for sure the man wasn't helping him but in his own thoughts, Ichigo did not hear the order Mayuri had given to Ishida. Before Ichigo knew it he was thrown into a cold room. The floors, walls and ceiling were made out of steel and there was frost covering the walls and icicles as well. He could tell that there was a intercom in the corner and it made Ichigo wonder if the thing really worker. Shivering, Ichigo sat there rubbing his skin. He wore clothes at least even though his shirt was tattered. Looking at the door he noticed it was very think and no doubt reinforced locks making it difficult to even open them. However, Ichigo knew sometime had passes since his last didn't know how long. It had been two days that Ichigo had been captured and to him it only felt like a day.

They had carried him to the nearest town and then Ichigo was in the back seat of the vehicle. However, there was only a certain distant the Ildiko could go before they had to set out on foot. Using the night to help move through the forest unknown to any watching eyes. The car had a self destruct button leaving it nothing but a burning inferno. It was far from the trees meaning the entrance to their base would be kept a secret. There was a cave hidden by foliage. Inside there was a few torches with matches or lighters beside them. From there they had to walk over two hundred meters before finding the elevator allowing them to go further underground to the facility. They went down at fifty meters before they made it to the hallways that lead to the lab, living quarters, kitchen, and other necessary things. It was there that they had their electricity.

Touching his face, Ichigo could tell that his cheeks was red. However, when he looked at his fingers he noticed the lacking of tanned skin. Making him turning more pale. Again, it made Ichigo feel as if he was turning into Shiro.

After some time, Ichigo moved his hands and he could feel the blood flowing through his arm. It wasn't pleasant since his skin was freezing while his blood was hot. Each pulse making him grit his teeth. Rubbing his hands against his arms he tried to warm them up but it failed.

"Stupid cold," whispered Ichigo as he tried to control his body shivering.

The goosebumps were still present and his hairs were standing on end. Involuntarily having his teeth chatter and body shiver to keep heat. He was unaware of how long it was but he knew the temperature was at least -11 degrees minimum. His orange locks were gaining particles of snow on his hair. The cold clinging to him causing his orange locks to turn snow white similar to Shiro's. Ichigo rubbed his hands together and breathed into them only to see his own breath. His body was trying to conserve all the heat it had left for his internal organs so at the moment his legs were numb with a tingling feeling and fingers were increasing in a burning sensation.

It wasn't long before Ichigo could no longer stop the shivering. The tremors increasing as did the chattering. Sometimes Ichigo would move his hands to warm up his legs but for some odd reason his hands would either touch the steel flooring or touch his knee rather than his thigh or calf. His breathing had hurt before but now it was more labored. His throat already adapting to the cold air however, it still didn't help. Ichigo looked at himself through the reflection of steel. He had once made the mistake to rub his hands on the metal thinking it was his thighs. There has pale chapped lips and red rosy cheeks.

The sight made Ichigo think it was because he was too warm. At first, Ichigo took of his shirt. The cool metal touching his back making him shiver. He was too warm. He had to get rid of his clothing. It wasn't enough though. Sluggishly, Ichigo managed to propel himself up using the wall. Breathing in short shallow pants as he had most of his weight against the wall. He found himself leaning over with his hands on his thighs breathing heavily before his fingers moved to the button of his pants. Fingers trembled but Ichigo managed to unbutton it leaving him in nothing more than his boxers, socks and shoes. It wasn't long before those were removed as well. Yet, when Ichigo had tried to pull off his pants he had stumbled and fell on the ground. Ichigo laughed hysterically as it seemed to be the funniest thing in the world before he managed to kick off the clothes.

Time was disorientated for Ichigo. At first, each passing minutes felt even slower than normal but as he slowly grew more colder, time seemed to go by faster in his mind. A human could last about fifteen minutes until getting frostbitten in these kind of temperatures, depending on the situation and type of human. Since Ichigo was already dead, it was harder for such a thing to occur and Ichigo hadn't thought of the abnormality of a vampire feeling the affects of the decreased core temperature. It never really had any stimulation of why a vampire could feel cold. It was probably due to the fact that he still subconsciously thought he himself was human.

Ichigo's eyelids started to feel more heavy. It was hard to move and when he moved to the side to make himself more comfortable it had the effect where he felt intoxicated from alcohol. There was also the waves of dizziness. Ichigo was unaware of the gurgling of his stomach. His body demanding homeostasis occur from eating some type of nutrients that was high in protein. However, right now all Ichigo wanted to do was sleep. Food didn't matter for him. He wasn't really wanting to drink any blood.

"'M tir-ed," Ichigo slurred before falling on his side.

Eyes barely open, amber with golden speckled eyes looked pretty lifeless. Dark rings under his eyes from the effort of staying alive. If he were a more older vampire opposed to a fledgling he would have lasted long. It had been only eight hours in that room. The strong tremors came around hour three. It was by the fifth hour his body was turning blue. Slowly of course. In the fifth hour was when his moderate hypothermia occurred hence why his paradoxical dressing began. It would be a few more hours before his hypothermia became more severe. If it had been someone like Grimmjow in Ichigo's situation he wouldn't have gotten to moderate hypothermia until after possibly a day. Two maximum. The fact that Ichigo hadn't drunken blood like a typical vampire was also another factor. He had maybe a few mouthfuls of Lauren's blood. If he had dranken some of Grimmjow's blood, enough to keep him sated then he could have lasted until twelve hours for moderate hypothermia even though they did attack him with electricity.

"Quick! Get Kurosaki out of there before we loose the specimen!" shouted a voice being heard through the intercom.

The noise was much more quieter than perceived by Ichigo's ear. More of a hushed whisper rather than the loud screaming. The noise of steel reinforced doors being kicked out were almost mute to his body. He was unaware of Nozomi carrying him to a room. When he was placed down, he felt like he was floating on air. That was until scorching hot temperatures touched his groin area and armpits. The feeling of hot temperatures in his throat drying it causing him to wretch a scream from his throat. It was scratchy and disorientated. The spike in temperature caused Ichigo to start thrashing around. The movements were uncoordinated and not as quick as a typical human meaning it was easy for Nozomi and Uyruu to pin him to the bed. Kokuto on top of him, straddling his hips causing Ichigo to buck his hips weakly in attempt to get the man off him. The feeling terrifying in fear of being raped. It didn't last long. Once more Ichigo was injected with a drug meaning he could no longer find the will to fight.

An IV drip was brought in to attempt to hydrate him. There was one that would serve as a blood transfusion, giving him a pint of blood. It only measures up to a litre. It was probably a little to much to give but everyone would be able to take down the powerless vampire with ease. Kokuto putting the shock collar on Ichigo as well as a few more on his wrists making sure that if he did fight back it would hurt like a bitch.

The other IV drip held normal saline to help hydrate him since Ichigo could not take them orally since he was now unconscious. It would do for now, both helping the vampires body reach its normal statistics. From there the plot would begin and a seed of doubt would be planted.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is stabilizing," informed Nozomi," as long as we keep him still and unconscious his core temperature should rise and once more become between 35-37 degrees. At the moment I suspect his temperature to be of at least 27 degrees at the moment. The temperature within the warm water bottle is 42 degrees. Once he is stabilized we wait until he is awoken before administering the next experiment. Kurotsuchi has decided that they next one will be more psychological damage opposed to physically damaging him."

Grimmjow was furiously pacing back and forth in the living room. Nel and Lauren were both worried that the vampire might just burn a hole through the carpet from his pacing. It was also seeming to irk Nnoitra since the man threw a vase at Grimmjow. However, Grimmjow ducked last minute and it smashed the television screen causing Nnoitra to get a scolding and good ear pinching from Ulquiorra for not condoning himself in such a situation. At the moment, each and everyone in this room knew how fragile Ichigo seemed to be. If even one of the Ildiko were able to befriend and show kindness to Ichigo, he would attach himself to them in hopes of a better life. The chance to be converted into a human if they made a proposition. Even though each of them knew Isshin was part of the Ildiko, the realized the man could act well enough to try and prove his love for his son even though he'd rather behead the child.

There was also the fact that they knew he had potential. Ichigo could, if unlocking his powers become one of the higher ranking Ildiko. The segundo spot opened as well as septimo as well as and decimo. Ichigo most likely being able to obtain segundo or septimo with ease. If the Ildiko managed to unlock Ichigo's powers, the vampire would be able to take down the majority of their group. Especially if he got segundo. That left the primero, zero and their leader Kisuke to defend everyone and try to kill him.

Grimmjow had tried to get Ulquiorra to speak to him about Ichigo's past however he was denied. It was strange for one who always read people's thoughts to actual respect them and keep them to himself. Trying to get Ulquiorra to speak was hard enough as is. The only response Grimmjow had gotten was that it was Ichigo's private life and that no one needs to know about it unless Ichigo was willing to speak. Grimmjow had then been called trash for attempting to have Ulquiorra speak out Ichigo's darkened past in front of everyone.

This vexed Grimmjow. Shiro was gone, no one knows where. The bastard was able hide his scent to the point no one could tell where he was. Beside Kisuke and Ichigo, Shiro was the only other vampire in their group without a tattoo as far as everyone knew. Each was given by Kisuke. The only reason Shiro didn't get one was because with his powers, all connections were cut off. You couldn't smell him or sense him unless he reappeared but by then you were dead.

Grimmjow snarled. If only Shiro reappeared somewhere he'd be able to find out where the bastard was. Yet, Grimmjow knew it was near to impossible. Shiro would stay in his stealth form until he was done his hunt. He could chose who he was visible to meaning, if Shiro were in the room at the moment, no one would know.

"Fuck!" growled Grimmjow.

Refraining from attacking any other objects in the room, Grimmjow continued his pacing. This was why he didn't take on fledglings. Too much trouble and emotions going along with it. Leaving to his bedroom, Grimmjow ignored the stares he was receiving for his actions. He wasn't prone to care much about people but when he did, he treasured them. His orange haired charge had grown on him warming his way into Grimmjow's heart. The kid was going to get a verbal lashing once Grimmjow was through with him. He didn't care if the kid cried. If Ichigo saw how much Grimmjow was affected maybe it would help him. At the moment Grimmjow was done playing the patient one. He'd done it enough with Ichigo. No more. Ulquiorra wasn't the boss of him. When dusk came, Grimmjow would be gone.

He would rip out the jugulars of as many people as possibly. Isshin would be last. Waiting until Grimmjow received custody of that Karin girl. Afterwards, Grimmjow would kill the man after sneaking in the prison. Wouldn't be too hard. The scene would be bloodied and no one would dare check where ever those guys were hiding. The Ildiko were almost impossible to find meaning they were somewhere that the humans couldn't access.

Heading to his duffle bag, Grimmjow began strapping on weapons. Getting the holsters for his guns and hiding them under jackets. Blades, guns and bullet ammunition. The ammunition on his side wrapped around his waist like a belt. The twin magnum pistols on the side like any armed police officer. The large hunting knife that was meant for gutting on his back. Criss crossing with a sniper rifle. A jacket went over top. Draping over so that there was no essence of weapons. He was stealthy like a wild cat and being against humans meant their senses were dulled.

Yeah, he had all that in a duffle bag. Lets just say he did a little shopping while he was out. Lets just say Grimmjow knew he wouldn't be flying home after all this was over.

"Perish beneath my hands, and afterwards the Ildiko will be no more," swore Grimmjow.

**Briar: TEAM SasuNaruHina thanks fer the review..Sorry I couldn't inbox you. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I has beaten Only a nightmare in all statistics now :D This fict will most likely be the next DHM. Thank you fans, pocky to all of you :D Other than that, hope you enjoyed. Until next time my lovelies.**


	12. Torture

It felt like Ichigo was been crushed by a rock. Opening his eyes, he moved his hand to rub out the sleep but was confused about the feeling. Looking down, he noticed a needle in his arm. Moving his arm, he was about to rip it out when a hand grab his own. Growling, Ichigo's gaze moved towards the one who stopped him. Ishida. Baring his fangs, Ichigo pulled his arm away. The grip around his wrist had been powerful. Rubbing his wrist, Ichigo carefully removed the needle opposed to ripping it out like planned. Throwing the offending item on the floor, Ichigo rolled to his side. His chest burned with each breath. He remembered that he was feeling hot. It was odd since he was in such a cold room. It took a few seconds before he realized he had hypothermia. It happened once before to him. Except it was more mild when he was found by the police from running away. They had found him drenched in the rain. He'd been in an alleyway. There was no cover but it was the best he could do. There was no warmth.

Sighing, Ichigo pulled the blanket over his body. He knew no one here cared for him. Especially Ishida. His cold look burned into his back as Ichigo laid on his side. He didn't want to be here, not as much as he wanted to be with his prior kidnappers. Though, they were more tolerable than the Ildiko. He wanted to go back home to Karakura Town. However, he knew if he did, he'd be in chains and in his father's home. No doubt being told that he had been arrested for the past week or so. Ichigo had no idea how long had past. Was it bordering on two weeks now? It was probably mid September by now since before it was August 30th the last time he had seen a calender.

"Kurosaki," spoke Ishida.

"Get lost," whispered Ichigo.

"Do you know why you are here?" questioned Ishida.

"As a test subject and soon enough, your victim once you've successfully gotten all the information you've gotten," replied Ichigo," and then...You'll kill me."

"You are correct," answered Ishida," however, not fully. We are awaiting for your coven to come, then we will exterminate them all. The only vampires in Japan will be obliterated. Then, we will move on and eradicate the others who vacate the world."

"You're wrong, they won't come for me," Ichigo pointed out," they don't need a broken vampire. They are probably partying that I am no longer with them."

Silence was followed by that answer and Ichigo didn't care. It was true, why would they want him? Grimmjow promised, but words were words. They meant nothing until a test was put forth. He wouldn't be found, he wouldn't be saved. He would get his freedom and finally be able to see his mother once more. However, it didn't mean that it didn't hurt. The fact that Ichigo believed Grimmjow broke his promise. It made his heart clench. A few tears slipped out and Ichigo began to laugh hysterically. He didn't know what was so damn funny but as tears slid down his face staining his cheeks with sorrow, Ichigo couldn't help but laugh.

Feeling Ishida's tension only made him laugh harder. The sounds similar to how Shiro sounded when he laughed. Sitting up, the laughter abruptly stopped. Noticing wide, shocked eyes coming from the dark haired male. Ichigo could only grin like a maniac. Watching as Ishida watched him. Waiting for Ichigo to harm him. However, it didn't come. Ichigo noticed that they were stupid enough to keep a glass at hand. Smirking, Ichigo broke the object. The loud smashing noise ringing through the room. He could hear Ishida's abnormally frantic voice calling for assistance since Ishida thought Ichigo had turned. Yet, that wasn't the case at all. Ichigo instead clutched the shattered glass until red blood seeped from his hands and dripped on the white, pristine sheets. Laughing once more, Ichigo brought the object closer to his throat. His arms shaking with anticipation. So close. He was so close to taking his life the way he wanted to. Just as the sharp blade touched his throat and began digging in, he felt his body went rigid. Gasping, Ichigo turned his gaze towards the only man he could think of. There, with a disapproving look was Mayuri as he held what seemed to be a sniper rifle. Looking down, Ichigo noticed there was a dart in his arm. Growling low in his throat, his eyes were ablaze with anger. The glass shard was taken from his hand with ease. Feeling deflated, Ichigo sighed. Looking at the crimson red blood staining the sheets. So close. He had been so close to leaving this world and he couldn't even do it. The choice was taken away from him.

"You really have become pathetic, Ichigo," spoke a new voice.

Looking up at the new voice that came, Ichigo noticed it was his father. Fuck. He was paralyzed at the moment and couldn't do anything to defend himself. He could hear the shuffling of feet. No doubt they were searching and taking anything that was a weapon away. When he could feel the presence of Ishida. Nozomi and Mayuri, he realized that they were done his search. They actually had to strip Ichigo himself. It was degrading. He wasn't scrawny to the point his ribs were well prominent but he was lacking in some muscles. He had some abs but that didn't mean anything. Especially since his strength wasn't helping him. He had no weapons nor any powers. He was pathetic, just like his father had said.

Ichigo was unaware of someone touching him until his head had been held up and he was met with honey colored eyes. Mayuri. Sighing, Ichigo looked away and noticed that something was sliding down his throat. He tried to close his mouth, to spit out the foreign subject however, Ichigo had his nose pinched making it impossible to breath. After about forty five seconds Ichigo found himself swallowing the vile substance and gasping for breath. A tingly feeling running though his body as he he slowly found movement in his body. Managing to clench his other hand. His eyes were shaded by the shadow created by his bangs. A cruel and insane grin forming on his lips before his hand shot out at Mayuri. He could hear the strangled gurgle coming from the man and Ichigp pounced. Atop of him and hoping to break his hyoid bone. Once that was broken the man would be dead. Increase the pressure on his windpipe Ichigo laughed. Leaning forward and whispering in the mans ear that it was all just desserts.

He watched as Mayuri's eyes rolled to the back of his head yet, Ichigo was thrown off the man. A blue shining arrow pointed towards Ichigo as Ishidao stood above him. Snorting, Ichigo dared Ishida to shoot. The arrow was released with rapid velocity. If Ichigo were not a vampire he wouldn't have seen the arrow move. Ichigo hadn't even flinched when the weapon sunk into the floor beside his head. Instead he could only smirk. He was really going off his rocker, that was for sure.

"So Doc, what'cha gonna do ta me next?" asked Ichigo," I'm honestly curious. Gonna rip out my innards? Crush my heart? Pick apart my brain? Oh wait I know! You'll lynch me or try to rip my arms outta their sockets by pulling each limb apart using horses or something!"

"Nothing," replied Mayuri," at the moment we are allowing you rest before the next subject is to be done."

Relax. Tch, as if. Ichigo knew they were just trying to play the good guy. With the new movement, Ichigo got up and went to sit in the corner. It was safer there than anywhere else. From the corner he could see all movements meaning if he needed to run he could. What surprised him the most was that they all left. Not one was left inside. That didn't mean that there weren't guards. The room had no windows meaning there was no way of escaping.

As soon as the door closed with the creaking noise, Ichigo felt the tears escape his lips. His mouth was hot and filling with saliva as he tried to speak. Throat constricting painfully. He tried to speak but nothing came up since when he tried to speak his throat constricted more painfully. Clutching orange locks, Ichigo could only silently sob as he held his arms around his shoulders. The blood had stopped flowing and that was fine with him. He missed Grimmjow, no matter how tough he acted, he wanted to see his blue haired creator at the frame of the door and rescuing him. To tell him he kept his promise. The fake visions he was imagining only cause more tears to flood from his eyes. They had been successful. Kisuke got what he wanted. Wanted Ichigo to join their family. To get him to feel again. They had made him the most human he had felt in years. The sad part, he wasn't even human anymore.

Wiping away the tears, Ichigo could still taste the hot salt water tears on his tongue. A sad smile was on his lips. Such a familiar taste.

"I wanna go home," Ichigo whispered quietly.

The sound of the door creaking open was what brought Ichigo out of his thoughts. Looking up, Ichigo noticed that Kokuto was standing there. He must have been one of the guards. He heard the noise of the door locking and Ichigo could only press his back up against the wall as his eyes widened in fear at the predatory look on Kokuto's face. He had nothing to defend himself with. Kokuto was the one thing besides his father that Ichigo feared. The man brought back to many memories and now Ichigo was terrified. This man took torture to a new level. Either the Ildiko were aware of his location and allowed him to do such or they were unaware nor caring. Either way, Ichigo knew it was best to keep quiet. If he spoke or cried for help the result was simple. Punishment. Wouldn't matter if the Ildiko found him like this. They wouldn't believe that Kokuto did this. He would be harmed and Kokuto would have an excuse for it all. There was no point in resisting. The energy spent was pointless. Fighting was futile.

Ichigo urged Kokuto to hurry up with the punishment. It caused Kokuto to laugh and question why Ichigo was so eager for the punishment to start. Ichigo could only respond that he had nothing to loose anymore. There was no need to fight when the end result would be the same. He could see the pout Kokuto had before a malicious expression formed. The man came forth. Sword resting on his shoulder as he came forward. Ichigo was forced to stand and he did so on wobbly knee's. The shook like jell-o. Ichigo watched as the sword was thrust forward. The sharp blade running along the white hospital gown. The clothes falling off after the string was broken. Ichigo felt exposed. His entire nudity being shown and all the skin able to be cut. Blood seeped down from his body but that didn't matter to Kokuto. He enjoyed seeing Ichigo's blood as much as Isshin did. It was as if Kokuto got off on it. Sadist.

The feeling of the blade digging in his flesh caused Ichigo to bite down on his lip. More blood coming out as he tried to suppress the urge to scream. There was no point in screaming. If the other guards heard, they'd turn to a deaf ear and pretend that nothing was happening. Ichigo was a vampire. Vile, disgusting scum. A monster in their views and believed Ichigo to be a murderer. No one would care for him. Why did his mom have to die? Ichigo wanted to feel her warm, comforting voice as she embraced him.

Instead, he was forced to watch Kokuto as he brought Ichigo down to his knees with a kick to the gut. Coughing in pain, Ichigo wheezed before saliva came from his mouth and some blood as well. Spitting it on the floor, Ichigo was know on his hands and knee's. Body trembling as he tried to refrain from speaking or reducing himself to begging. The feeling of Kokuto's black dress shoes fell down upon Ichigo's shoulder. Eyes widened from pain but Ichigo was silent. Wishing that the heel didn't hurt. There had been a loud crack and Ichigo could feel throbbing pain. Bringing his arm up to his shoulder, Ichigo slumped forward. Laying on the ground since he no longer had the energy to support himself up with one arm. Hitting the ground still caused immense pain and Ichigo refused to beg. It only left for Ichigo to defenseless.

The snickering noise of Kokuto was what made him tense. Hearing Kokuto's footsteps from behind him was what worried him. The cold fingers as they touched his hips was what caused Ichigo's fear to sky rocket. No, not that. Anything but that. He had already gone through one of the attempts with Shiro. However, unlike last time, there as no one to save him. His ass was in the air as he was slumped over. Tears prickled in the corner of his eyes as he knew this was something unavoidable. The only thing he had left would be gone. Pride, dignity and anything else, the small speckles Ichigo had would be diminished with this act. Even as he squirmed in attempted to get away, it didn't help. The feeling of metal digging into his flesh as if it was butter didn't help. Running over a previous scar inducing panic within Ichigo. Breaths coming out in short gasps as Ichigo fought of the imagery of the past things his father had done to him. His brain was trying to take Ichigo away to a safe haven, trying to block out what was occurring with any memory possible but it was failing. Instead he was forced to endure what was to come.

The sound of Kokuto's pants hitting the ground was what Ichigo heard next. The sound of the sword clattering behind him, out of reach most likely and the feeling of hands back on his hips. Bruising tight grip making Ichigo squirm in attempt to find some relief. The feeling of a blunt tip at his entrance as his cheeks were spread. There was no turning point, no one to seek comfort within. Instead, he was forced to endure this.

"You had this coming," Kokuto whispered harshly in Ichigo's ear.

"I know," Ichigo answered quietly with a sob.

The entrance was brutal. Swift and painful as his unprepared hole was teared. A gasp escaping from Ichigo's lips. Blood pooling and coming out of him as Kokuto didn't give him a second to adjust. The blood didn't serve as god lube anyway. The painful feeling from his spine throbbed and Ichigo had never wished for death more than he had before. Tears shinning in his eyes as they fell. Each one hitting the white floor tiles. There was no love within this. Nothing special. The only reason Kokuto did this was because he had to get ride of any sexual desires and he believed Ichigo deserved something of this magnitude. Not even Isshin would care. He was homophobic but even he believed Ichigo deserved to have his entire soul crushed. The only way was to take the mans virginity and Ichigo knew this.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ichigo tried to focus on breathing as the erratic pace was given to him. He knew there was such a thing as a sweet spot in his body but Kokuto was only focused on his own pleasure. It wasn't like Ichigo would get off on it anyway. His flaccid cock moving back and forth as Ichigo was forced. Ichigo could never imagine anything more painful. Tears wouldn't stop flowing from his eyes and the tearing pain wouldn't stop. The throbbing and the feeling of Kokuto biting down on his neck. One hand on his hips bruising it and the other holding the sword to his throat encase Ichigo tried to scream or run. The metal occasionally met throat and gave his neck a few cuts. Blood trickling down his body.

The feeling of fingers running over his body made him realize the sword had been removed from his throat. Kokuto realizing he wouldn't fight anymore. Instead, Ichigo was forced to shudder in disgust as he was touched in such a loving manner when this man cared nothing for him. His lower back was throbbing with pain and Ichigo could do nothing about it. It hurt to just do anything. His face was smashed into the floor. Nose breaking from the force almost having Ichigo cry out. The screams were silent so nothing came out. Blood gushing from his nose and staining the floor once more with his mess. When the Ildiko found him he would only be further punished for this. Always. He was always punished even when it wasn't his fault.

"Scream!" hissed Kokuto in rage," Why. Won't. You. Scream!"

Ichigo was forced to breath through his mouth. Finding it difficult to breath through his nose. When he did, the pain that lanced through brought forth more tears. Ichigo thought his tear ducts would have dried out by now. He was wrong. Ichigo's head was lifted up. Red hot blood leaking down his face, over his lips and on the floor splattering. He could feel it trickle down and into his throat causing him to gag. The coppery taste no appealing at all. His head was allowed to move down and Ichigo found himself spiting. Red snot from his nostril that slid down his throat came up. Ichigo scrunched up his face but winced at the feeling it brought up.

The bleeding didn't stop but Ichigo could feel the tightened grip on his hair as he was told to scream. Ichigo didn't. Another tactic was used. The feeling of cold fingers touching his collar bone. Ichigo could hear a crunching sound as it was touched and he bit down on his lip. Trying his best not to have his fangs cut his lip but it did anyway. He tried to focus on the burning pain that came from his shoulders instead of the loud, squelching pain of Kokuto thrusting into him however, both pains were of the same magnitude.

"Maybe I'll have Karin play in our little games," Kokuto cooed in Ichigo's ear.

That one sentence caused Ichigo to freeze. Not Karin. No, he couldn't have his sister feel what he was feeling at the moment. It wasn't right. It was wrong. This was just something a fourteen year old girl shouldn't endure. They were suppose to feel their first kiss, date and what they thought was love. Not rape. Not the emotional turmoil Ichigo already dealt with every day of his life. Unlike Ichigo, Karin wouldn't have anyone to confine in and would deal with it on her own, just like she did everything else. She wouldn't cry, not unless she was broken. The worst part was, if she ever got pregnant. It would be all his fault. He'd kill himself for failing.

Whimpering lowly, Ichigo could feel the satisfaction rolling off of Kokuto. The man begging to hear more noises coming from Ichigo. When Ichigo didn't respond quick enough he felt a painful grasp on his collar bone making him scream. The noise was piercing. Echoing and bouncing off the walls. Ichigo was no longer able to clutch his arm and he just rested his head on his right arm. Fuck, it hurt so bad and Ichigo couldn't do anything about it. Time felt as if it was going sixteen times slower than usual. Ichigo wasn't aware of how long this was occurring.

Ichigo winced at the feeling of Kokuto's member leaving him. Thinking Kokuto had cum, Ichigo was wrong when he was flipped over on his back causing another scream to erupt from his mouth. He noticed that Kokuto was still hard. Screwing his eyes shut, Ichigo tried to pretend he was anywhere but here. However, the blade every so lightly running over his chest creating another cute proved him wrong. There was now the shape of an X on his chest. Going from one shoulder to the other hip. Ichigo could have sworn he'd have blackened out from blood loss by now, however, he remembered he was a vampire. Meaning, it would take more blood than a human would to black out. His eyes were opened once more. The blood stained penis was there and it had once again entered Ichigo causing him to have a gurgled sob come from his lips as tears flowed out. He didn't want this anymore. Ichigo was getting better and the fact that he was was what made him break so easily. What made him break to the point of insanity where he couldn't even hold back his emotions. He could never run away. Ever. He was fucked up six ways to Sunday.

The painful grip on his flaccid member didn't help. It didn't bring on any arousal that was for sure. It was more so for pain than anything else. It did hurt, that was for sure. He felt sick to his stomach. Forced to look up at the smug expression of his rapist as he was forcefully entered. He didn't know what to say except stop. It was fruitless but he said it anyway. He didn't like this and he just wanted to suffer in other ways. This was low and Ichigo was afraid. Seeing Kokuto come forward only to kiss the side of Ichigo's neck before he bit down harshly. Dull human teeth managing to break skin and blood come out. Ichigo could feel the vibrations of moans coming from Kokuto. He smelt human so he had to be human. Ichigo had seen him eat food. The man wasn't a vampire or a demon. However, he was just some sadistic fuck. Enjoying and praising Ichigo for the noises that escaped his lips.

Saline water tears continued to fall. Ichigo's eyes were red and puffy from the ever flowing tears. This was what he'd been reduced to. Nothing but a cry baby. A week defenseless creature. He was suppose to be a demon. A feared vampire yet, he was nothing but a kitten trying to fight off a wolf. Clearly in it's jaws and trapped. The pain that came from Kokuto coming inside him caused Ichigo to hiss. The hot seed entering his body making him scratch at the floor trying to get the pain to disperse. It only caused blood to come from his attempts.

All he could see was his blood staining the floor. He could see the satisfied look on Kokuto's face. Ichigo managed to sit up only to hiss in pain. There was no way to ease the throbbing in his lower back. Scooting back towards the corner he had once remained in before he was beaten, Ichigo sat. Curled in a ball as he sat with his arms around his body. The tremors were there as Kokuto looked at him with one brown eye. The upper part of his head was swathed in black fabric. It was still unnerving. Ichigo seeing once what was under those bandages. Horrible burns. They were worse than anything Ichigo ever had.

He brought his own fingers to his wound, knowing another scar would form. Luckily the wound wasn't deep so the scar would fad to be something unnoticeable to humans. It didn't make him feel anymore dirty. He began to scratch his arms like he had when he went out in to the sun. Skin unraveled and blood seeped out. It didn't stop. Ichigo sobbed while he bleed. Moving onto another patch of skin to try to erase the vile feeling of Kokuto's touch. He tried not to disturb his collar bone but it was inevitable. The pain didn't matter. He fought through it. The burning affect from scratching was minor in comparison to the feeling in his body. He couldn't see his face but he knew his nose was swollen and most likely bruises around his eyes from the forceful smashing of his face and break. His nose was no longer bleed however there was still pain. Ichigo had brought his finger to touch it but he flinched at the light touch. His nose scrunching up and only causing more pain. His nose no longer bleed anymore which was nice. That didn't mean that the blood on the floor wasn't still there.

The sound of the door creaking open had Ichigo tensing. He noticed a man with black hair looking very timid. He came in and looked at Ichigo. Trying to come forward until Ichigo hissed. Teeth bared at the man causing him to scream and back away. Through his pain, Ichigo smirked. Standing up only to limp to his bed. Taking the white bed sheet. He noticed the blood that had gathered in his corner but he didn't care. Taking the blanket he covered himself and rested. Eyelids heavy and blanket sticking to him from his blood coated body. He was pretty much nearing sleep. All the emotions that wracked through his body draining him.

Hearing footsteps coming near him had Ichigo's eyes snap open. Amber orbs warily looking upon the man who was a part of the Ildiko. The man trembled and held a mop in hand. Growling when he tried to come forward, Ichigo threatened to suck hi dry. It must have sounded weak since the man didn't seem all that convinced and smiled. He was unknown, Ichigo not seeing him from before when he was tied down.

"What did you do to Mr. Kurosaki?" asked the man.

"Nothing Hanataro," replied Kokuto," he was acting up and shit so I beat him into place just like Isshin ordered."

Hanataro. What a lame name. Flower. Ichigo could only snort but hiss in pain at the feeling it brought forth. The man came forward and tried to touch him. Though weak, Ichigo's reflexes came forth and his right arm shot forward. Hands gripping Hanataro's throat harshly. Threatening to crush his windpipe if he came any closer. He watched as Hanataro clawed at Ichigo's fingers. Releasing him, Ichigo saw his own blood covering Hanataro's throat. That tingly feeling from before came forth. From the time Grimmjow was atop of him. Unbeknownst to Ichigo, light blue strings we coming forth. Looking somewhat like fishing line. It was powerful and the entire room was thrumming with power. The line lashing forward and moving around Kokuto. Digging into his flesh. It wasn't until he heard a cry from Kokuto that his concentration was lost. Ichigo blinking before looking towards the man who was bleeding. Ichigo figured he cut himself with his damn sword and could only smirk at the idiocy.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ichigo keep his eyes open and didn't allow anyone near him. It was hard to fight the sleep nagging at him. Damn his pineal gland. Wanting him to sleep. He wanted to be awake at the moment. There was no way he would fall asleep without the use of drugs while being in here. No way in hell. They were untrustworthy. True demons. Call Ichigo crazy but he'd rather be with the vampires.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, he had his eyes closed. The only reason he was walking up was when his head nodded causing him to jump in fear. Looking around frantically only to see the scardy cat cleaning up the blood. It happened on and off before Ichigo leaned against the wall and succumbed to the blackness. Unaware of the smile on Hantaro's face nor that Kokuto had left.

**Briar: Soooo just to clarify, if ya seen Hellsing Ultimate and Walter. Ichigo kinda has powers like Walter :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	13. New Type of Torment

Ichigo was unaware of how long he had been sleep. When he had awoken, he was bound in darkness. He sat there. Wondering when the lights had gone out. Ichigo also was curious if there was a power outage going on at the moment. He heard no footsteps so maybe this was all planned. Did that mean he had a chance of escape? Ichigo doubted it and still sat. He was silent. Not talking to himself but in his head. Thoughts bounced back and forth. Unable to answer the questions that came up in his mind since he didn't know what was going on himself. Ichigo was not going to give up trying to grasp what was occurring. Instead he analyzed his surroundings after the thoughts of curiosity that ran through his mind. Trying to remain calm in a situation yet he knew he was sweating due to the fact he could feel it trickle down the back of his neck. There was no point in panicking and he tried his best but that didn't mean he remained calm.

Unaware of not feeling cold or warmth, he was too busy focusing on remaining calm. Even if Ichigo did catch on, he would not know that the room was at room temperature until he no longer panicked. Meaning, he couldn't feel any warmth or cold. He couldn't hear anything nor smell anything. He had tried to move but found himself unable to. Panic flooded through his system and he was unaware that the Ildiko were using sensory deprivation as their next torture technique. The only thing Ichigo was able to sense was the throbbing pain from being brutally raped by Kokuto. Back hurting as he wiggled his hips only to intensify the pain and unable to stop. The tingly pain sensation on his spinal cord would not disperse. There was also the throbbing in his nose making him remember that both his nose and collarbone had been broken.

Ichigo had to grit his teeth and choke back the sob that threatened to escape from his lips. He wouldn't cry. Tears were a sign of weakness. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He wasn't supposed to be raped. He was supposed to have some sense of dignity but now that was taken from him. Ichigo felt dirty. Nothing but lowly street trash waiting to be taken to the dump was what he felt like. He was nothing now. No pride or any semblance of hope to be save in his heart.

All he could do was lay or stand, he wasn't sure what he was doing but whatever it was, it was nothing. He was at the moment defenseless and at the enemies mercy. The panic was overwhelming and only being able to hear the pounding of his blood through his veins not helping with the overwhelming fear. Not being able to see what was in front of his face either. Ichigo tried to stay came and focus on breathing. In and out. Focusing on the rise and fall of his chest to make it calming but there was nothing that could help him. No matter whom you were, being in the dark always brought a spark of fear. Not knowing what was out there. Always waiting to see if there was some creature lurking. Waiting to pounce when your defenses were at an all-time low. It was terrifying. Ichigo tried to imagine something. Conjure up an image but at the moment his brain could only muster darkness. Not able to give off a flashback. Instead all he could feel was emotions. Trying to focus on him mother was impossible and only brought dread. As he thought of his past and how his sisters had been forced to live normal, happy lives while Ichigo lived one of beatings and tortures.

After such dreadful and negative thoughts, Ichigo started seeing something arising from the dark. At first he thought it was a human. Hearing the faint noises but they increased. His pulse hadn't decelerated but increased. Hearing the hissing of a snake and rattling indicating that a rattle snake was nearby and irked that someone was so close to its territory. Ichigo tried moving but was unable to. Feeling that he was bound and whatever it was digging into his flesh. The attempt to move only managed to agitate his injury. His collarbone reminding him that he was hurt and shouldn't move.

It felt as if there was an ominous presence. It was as if something evil from the depths of Hell coming forth. The feeling was terrifying for Ichigo. Fearing that once again a demon was coming forth to torture him. Once more to relish in the tortured screams of pain and agony that Ichigo produced. The saline tears that brought mirth to them as they poked and prodded Ichigo. He didn't know what to do. It was like Hell was personified. Murmured whispers filled the room. Speaking in low hushes. The voices becoming louder and louder by the second meaning they were coming closer before the noise halted. Ichigo could have sworn he felt something or something's breathing on him. Touching his body but there was nothing there. It was as if he could feel multiple hands touching him. Squeezing or just tracing over him. Ichigo thought he would explode from the rapid breathing. However, the breath in his throat hitched at what approached.

He looked to what might have been forward and saw blood coming forth from what might be walls. Leaking out slowly and pooling around him. Breathing accelerating, Ichigo tried to scoot away but again he was severely restrained and no matter how much Ichigo thought he was moving away from it, the blood managed to become swifter and catch up to him. Chasing him before Ichigo stopped. The puddle ceasing its movements as well. He could see the ripples forming from the middle making Ichigo's brown crease in confusion. What was happening? There was no breeze at all nor was there the sound of wind. Nothing was thrown from what he could tell either.

Slowly, a figure emerged. It was nothing but blood. Coming forth and silently screaming as it erupted. The blood figure forming and creating the shape of a woman made of liquid. Features were simply red and nothing more. Blank eyes looking at Ichigo and reaching forward in a failure, weak attempt to grasp Ichigo. The creature not moving. The creature not speaking in anything but hushed whispers inaudible to even Ichigo's superhuman hearing. Straining to hear what was said it was nothing but a hushed whisper.

Finally a sound came from the figure.

"Ichigo, why did you let me die?" the figure asked sounding just like his mother.

Ichigo was unable to find his voice. The figure, once looking at it so much resembled his mother that it made his non-beating heart clench. He could feel the sorrow and desperation as the blood red figure tried to reach for him. Constantly asking why Ichigo couldn't save her. He tried to convince himself that the thing there wasn't real. That it was a fragmentation of his imagination. However, the touch was nothing more than warming and reminding him of his mother. Seeing her smile, her voice, each thought bringing back painful memories Ichigo had tried to suppress. He felt weight on his lap and Ichigo shivered in fear. Warm liquid touching his face and whispering in his ear why he could not save him. Ichigo's voice was stuck in his throat. If his eyes were open, well he closed them trying to avoid the image of his mother in nothing but blood instead of skin. However, not even screwing his eyes shut allowed him the freedom of invading such a horrible scene. He tried to say he didn't mean to, that it wasn't his fault and that he loved his mother but he couldn't find the words or the courage to tell his mother that he was sorry for the unfortunate death she had succumbed to. He was only a child unable to control his powers. Not knowing that some of the creatures were pure evil. He wanted to beg his mother for forgiveness but he couldn't. She was dead, in the afterlife, heaven. There was no way that she was before him. Especially in such a form.

The sensations of being touched felt so real. What came next almost made him scream. His sweet innocent sister Yuzu asking why Ichigo could let such monsters touch her. That her own big brother couldn't save her from the monsters in the night. Ichigo found his voice. Screaming that it wasn't real. Screaming that all this was an illusion of some sort created by the Ildiko. However, when he opened his eyes staring into gold on black eyes and a pale face it caused Ichigo to gasp in fright.

"Oh this ain't a dream," spoke Shiro with a cackle," this is one hundred percent real!"

However, after that was said, Ichigo watched as Shiro disappeared like dust in the wind. The man cackling like the insane creature he was. Warning Ichigo that soon enough he would swallow Ichigo up whole until nothing remained. Watching slowly as the man dissolved into thin air, Ichigo prayed his demon of the past wouldn't return. In fear that he would once again be forced to relive broken bones and bloodied bodies. To see himself once again succumb to the pitiful creature he had become. No longer could a strong child who thought nothing would harm him. Now he was unraveling once more becoming more unhinged. Tears threatened to fall. He could swear he was seeing things but nothing ever touched him. He couldn't really _feel_ when his mother touched him. It was like touching air. There was no sensation. He only wished that he was safe at home curled in the blankets. He wished to see Grimmjow and be held in his arms as he comforted him. It sounded weak. No, it sounded pathetic but it was what Ichigo desired.

"I promise, I will protect you," vowed a voice akin to Grimmjow.

Ichigo wanted to scream liar. If he was there to protect him where was Grimmjow when Ichigo needed him the most? Ichigo felt the betrayal as Grimmjow couldn't save him from the torture he had endured. What kind of promise was that if he couldn't keep it? It was as if Grimmjow didn't care if he couldn't keep his promise. Ichigo, even though he was mad at Grimmjow wished that he had come after Ichigo. Fighting past his anger since it was a defense wall Ichigo put up to keep people away. He wished people that would be able to see that. Understand that if they could stay with him through the bad instead of throwing him away that he would warm up to them. He only acted harshly so that he wasn't hurt. No one wanted to deal with him. He was just too fucked up. Why would Grimmjow want to protect somehting that was broken. Ichigo was crazy, and no one wanted to deal with the problems associated with a basket case. As Ichhigo came to the realization Grimmjow was nothing more than the others he felt the tears prickling at his eyes and the pain in his throat hurting so bad that he couldn't breathe at some times. The overwhelming emotions crashing against him in waves as he tried to breathe without crying.

Replacing Shiro there was an image of Kokuto. The man smirked like the cat who ate the canary. His body coming forth and Ichigo hearing the jingling of chains. Watching as hands touched his jawline and running fingers through his orange locks as if Ichigo were nothing more than a common pet. He tried to move his neck, but he was immobile making him more frustrated. He wanted to move, he didn't want to be at this man's mercy. He wanted to be with someone who could kill these guys. Ichigo was unable to. Being forced to wear collars, as well as not having any powers whatsoever. However, hearing the next words spoken were what made Ichigo afraid. Made him loose a sense of hope. Kokuto saying that no matter who came for Ichigo, he would never be free. That terrified Ichigo. Was he a mind reader? Was he like Ulquiorra who was constantly reading his thoughts and understand what he was thinking. That got Ichigo wondering who else could do that. The Ildiko where some vampire hunters so they had to have super powers too right? Did that mean that their members could read minds? Did they know how to play him all along? Where they manipulating him to their liking? Was that what Kisuke had Grimmjow do as well? Everyone was against him. They were all making a fool out of him. Trying to trick him into thinking that they were on his side when all they really wanted was a good laugh. That vexed Ichigo. Tears of anger brimmed at his eyes giving him the first sense of heat. His eyes shimmering with rage as he so badly wanted to destroy those who made fun of him. He was not a force to be trifled with. Those bastards. Ulquiorra probably helped play Ichigo so that he would do as they wanted, all according to plan. They would pay, all of them. He would crush them all for their ignorance.

They probably had Nel help too. Her powers controlling how people felt about her. Making Ichigo calm and serene around her since it was her power of compulsion. Ichigo scowled. How cruel. The ones who were wanting him to be part of their family were nothing but liars. They were out to get him. Those bastards! Tricking him so easily like he was just a pawn in their little game of chess. They would pay and pay dearly, that was a promise.

However, Ichigo's thoughts of the vampire and Ildiko member's demise were abruptly ended. A bright light coming forth causing Ichigo to gasp. Thus causing Ichigo to close his eyes from the intensity. The change in lighting was blinding. He tried to open his eyes but only saw a dark figure before closing his eyes once more. Slowly and steadily Ichigo opened his eyes. Managing to adjust to the brightness after some time. Only to notice the man who he had seen before falling asleep standing in the doorway. Ichigo didn't know what to say. His mouth felt like there were cotton balls stuffed in it. Behind him was that blonde man who looked like Ylfort. Ichigo noticed his lips move but nothing was spoken. Frowning, Ichigo tried to read his lips but nothing was said. They came forward and Ichigo hissed but could not hear the sound causing him to halt in his actions. Mouth snapping shut and trying to figure out what happened. Did they do something to the hairs in his cochlea making it harder to deceive sound? Did they remove certain parts of his ear? He watched as the man advanced. Watching as his hands moved and Ichigo squirming to move only to be held in place with the man holding his chin in a crushing hold. Glaring daggers at him, Ichigo watched as his other arm moved and finally revealed a pair of sound cancelling headphones. Ichigo was amazed on how crisp and clear everything was. The sounds of footsteps were too loud making Ichigo try to move his hands only to look down and see him in binds.

Growling, Ichigo struggled. The attempt thus proven to be fruitless due to the fact his body didn't really budge. It was then that Hashwald removed each one of the restraints on his arms and legs. When he was released, Ichigo found himself rubbing his wrists. It was a little difficult since his shoulder still hurt since it was still healing. Hearing Hantaro speak telling a man named Hashwald that Ichigo was to return to his room where more tests were to be administered. Ichigo tried scooting back. Not wanting to be touched by the men who no doubt were planning on killing him. They were going to manipulate him. Create him into something he wasn't. Mold him into what they wanted and Ichigo wouldn't have that. He was suprised nonetheless that the men listened to the timid Hantaro. Ichigo screamed and yelled for them to back away. That he would be of no use to them. That's what Ichigo believed. He was weak, nothing to be of any use. It didn't work. Once being cornered Ichigo was held in a powerful grasp by Haswald. The man picking him up and holding Ichigo's arms behind his back as he was catered off to the room he had been in before.

Walking through white halls and nothing being spoken. Each noise was too loud. Creating a headache and Ichigo wishing he hadn't screamed. The throbbing in the frontal part of his brain being very problematic as Ichigo tried to focus but only feeling the pulsing sensation of pain. Everything was either too bright or too loud. Ichigo whispering that they speak quieter. His result was Hashwald's cruelty coming forth and the man firing off a gunshot causing Ichigo to fall to the floor clutching his ears to cover them. Rocking back and forth in the fetal position trying to escape the ringing sensation in his ears. The noise wouldn't disappear and Ichigo wanted to rip out the throat of Haswald but was stopped. The electric shock vibrating from around his neck causing Ichigo to halt and claw at it. Blood seeping from his noise and coughing it up as he was trying to stop the over stimulating sensation of pain that caused a raspy scream to escape his lips. Haswald stood above him smirking with mirth as he looked at the blood coming from Ichigo as he scratched at his neck trying to move the collar. The immense pain radiating off Ichigo making tears brim and wishing to fall but were too stubborn. Thankfully Ichigo tenacity allowed him some sort of dignity. It didn't matter though. Hashwald looked at him as if he were nothing but scum.

Being forced to stand on his legs since they were moving forward. Ichigo's legs trembled being used for what might have been days. He was unaware of how long he was in that room for. It could have been an hour, fifteen minutes or even a week. Unbeknownst to him, it was only forty-eight hours. Twenty-three of them spent sleeping but still, he was in there for forty-eight hours. He was lead to the room once more where he was thrown onto the bed. A pain filled grunt escaping Ichigo's lips as he went face first into the mattress. The faint noise of footsteps was heard as Ichigo suspected Hashwald to be moving away from him making Ichigo more at ease knowing that cruel bastard wasn't as close anymore. The eerie sound of the door creaking close however brought up his hackles. Moving to sit down, it wasn't long before a loud noise came from the speakers causing Ichigo to wince. A low hissing static like noise ringing through the room. Bouncing off the walls and echoing. Right away it managed to irk Ichigo. Only becoming louder with every passing second.. He wanted to destroy the speaker however there was nothing but a bed in his room at the moment. There was also the fact that there was a metal basket around it making sure nothing could break it. Ichigo knew at his current weakened state he couldn't do anything. His stomach churning from hunger right now. Gnawing and begging for sustenance. There was nothing to remove his hunger. If he tried to eat someone like Hanataro he would most likely be shocked once more.

It was hard to think. The noise coming from the speaker more often than not breaking his concentration causing Ichigo to have a constant scowl on his face as he tried to form a simple thought before having to reprocess it to make sure it was correct. Trying again over and over again only to have the static invade his mind and cause Ichigo to scream as he tugged on his hair. He moved to the wall and ended up smashing his fist into it only to hear the loud crunching noise. Blood ran down and Ichigo screamed in pain rather than annoyance. Clutching his hand to his chest Ichigo cradled the injured part of his body. Teeth gritting to the point it were painful just so he could avoid crying or screaming anymore. His body trembled and hearing the noise cut off caused Ichigo to raise his head in suspicion. Warily Ichigo watched the door. Waiting when it would open revealing those stupid Ildiko.

It wasn't long until someone appeared. Hanataro was revealed and he slipped in the room with ease. Coming forth with what might have been a first-aid kit. It did have the Red Cross on it made Ichigo believe it was but he was still watching and anticipating an attack. The man might be timid but Ichigo had been surrounded by everyone who wore a mask. Never trust anyone completely. Always be on guard if you wanted to survive. That was his rule. He never completely trusted Grimmjow but telling him his past made Ichigo regretful since the man probably pitied him knowing that there was far worse. Hanataro came forward. Ichigo clenched his fist only to hiss in pain and wince. The sharp shooting pains making him bite his lip to refrain from screaming out in pain. Punching that wall to escape the annoying static was both the stupidest and smartest idea he'd had so far being in the hands of the Ildiko.

Hanataro had finally made it to him and Ichigo moved back. Holding his broken hand that was subsequently the left one, the same side he had a broken collarbone on. He had once again found himself in a corner. Shaking like a leaf as he quietly asked Hanataro to leave. His voice becoming more hysterical with every step closer Hanataro made. Ichigo tried to squirm away but he had been caught. Ichigo was terrified. The man was sitting atop of him making Ichigo's blood run cold. His fingers were crooked from punching the wall and he noticed that when Hanataro gently touched his hand. Trying to tell Ichigo that he would not be harmed. Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew this was all a facade. Why would he want to help? Ichigo was the enemy. That didn't stop Hanataro from touching his hand. Re-breaking the bones in Ichigo's hand only further caused him to scream in agony. Attempting to pry himself away from Hanataro saying he'd be fine with the deformation. Hanataro was successful in keeping Ichigo in place. The procedure took some times but eventually making a splint for Ichigo. Placing his arm in a sling as well so that the collarbone would be able to heal fine and align properly so it was no agitated. There was still swelling in the hand and both Ichigo and Hanataro knew it would be some time before it went down.

Ichigo was left alone after that. Hanataro began to sweep the room. A broom coming from the wall and making Ichigo confused. All Hanataro did was touch it with his hand and said something about hand print accepted. The broom coming forth and then the man cleaned. Needless to say, it confused the hell out of Ichigo. Nothing was said between the two and Ichigo found himself standing. Hanataro didn't stop sweeping but he noticed the man's gaze upon him. It was slow, but Ichigo managed to head back to the corner he had occupied before. It was like a safe haven even though treacherous things happened around that area. It was like a comfort zone for Ichigo. He could be harmed, but as long as he could talk to himself, he would be fine. He didn't need any other company.

Once the sweeping itself was done, Ichigo was shocked when Hanataro pulled a chair up and sat in front of him. Blinking in confusion, Ichigo ignored him in favor of turning to face the wall. Leaning on his bad shoulder but not caring. The hiss was barely audible to humans anyway. Ichigo had been kindly reprimanded but decided to ignore him. There was no point in caring, only because that man was nothing but another one of those bastards.

It was hard for Ichigo to ignore Hantaro. The man asking questions such as were Ichigo was from, what it was like in the outside world. It was becoming to irk him. Did this man not know of the outside world or something? Ichigo felt a tic forming in his forehead as he had to listen to the dribble escaping the man's lips when he spoke of tales he had heard from the outside world. He had to hear that he wasn't that popular but it was okay since he was a great medic. Still, Ichigo chose to ignore him while looking at the wall. It seemed to absorb more of Ichigo's attention opposed to the timid man in front of him. At least the wall couldn't hurt him intentionally. Only if Ichigo attacked first could he be harmed. The wall was safe. The wall could not speak and thus, the wall could not judge him.

It wasn't long before Ichigo drowned out the rubbish Hanataro was speaking. It was nothing but a low hum in the background as Ichigo focused more on his current problem. The emotional turmoil he was facing. Whether Ichigo would go back and live the life as a vampire with Grimmjow. Or if Ichigo would flee to another country to escape the problems that were in Japan. If he did then he would in a sense be free. He didn't quite know where Grimmjow lived but he was sure that he could just leave a letter at his home and eventually they'd find it realizing Ichigo didn't want to be with them anymore. Not like they would care since Ichigo didn't mean much to them. That was his opinion at least. He didn't know how he would get his revenge.

He had heard from Hantaro that he had been locked away for some time in that dark room as punishment making Ichigo nervous. He was afraid it was all a rouse to get Ichigo to side with them. To doubt his vampire brethren. He didn't want to but the seed of doubt had been planted. He was conflicted about his emotions. What was he supposed to do? Siding with the Ildiko was a big no, no in his book. They were the bad guys and even though they could help him get his revenge, Ichigo wanted to harm the Ildiko as well for what they had done. His father would pay immensely. Just because they were blood did not mean they were family. Ichigo was right, that saying water is thicker than blood was true. At the moment, Ichigo would feel no remorse for killing his father if he entered. However, actions would be put to the test when Isshin appeared. Ichigo knew that, and he so desperately hoped he would be able to tear out the man's throat. Give him a taste of medicine that Ichigo had endured as a child.

Ichigo's thoughts however we interrupted. The sound of the chair squealing as it was pushed back and the clanking noise followed when one is toppled over. Turning towards Hanataro, Ichigo say him huffing in anger. The man practically begging to get Ichigo's attention. Even if it were for one second. Well he had it, now what was he going to do with it? Staring blankly at the man, Ichigo held no emotions. Silently asking Hantaro what he wanted. He waited patiently. Ichigo did not anticipate anything grand.

"I love you!" screamed Hanataro and after a few moemnts later he spoke again," you hear me! I love you Ichigo!"

"I won't work," Ichigo whispered in a raspy voice.

"Shut up!" screamed Hantaro.

"Charming," Ichigo replied dryly.

"Oh I get it," spoke Hanataro in realization," you think it won't work because of our difference. Well you're wrong. I could file down your fangs. We could make you look human and stay down here forever. Travel the world if you wanted! Anything to keep you happy."

"Set me free," Ichigo answered monotonously.

"Anything but that," insisted Hantaro.

"All I want is my freedom," Ichigo whispered before turning away to face the wall.

Before Ichigo could do anything more he felt his hair grabbed fiercely. The grip painful and before Ichigo could protest or ask what was going on, his face was smashed into the wall. Once more his noise breaking and blood splashing out like a waterfall. Ichigo's right hand flew up to his nose to prevent the blood from gushing out but it only brought more pain. He couldn't speak. Trying to focus on the blood that was escaping from him was already a task. Then there was the new pain blooming from his side. The sound of a sickling crack made Ichigo groan in pain from the feeling in his chest. The sound escaped his lips but it hurt. The dull pain in his chest was what he first felt. That was until he breathed. His breathing was short and with each breath the pain was there and only increased.

Ichigo didn't know what to do. The pain making it near impossible to ask Hanataro what he was doing. Mainly his goal was to focus on breathing so that he didn't die. If Hanataro loved him when why did he hurt him? Even Ichigo knew this wasn't love. He looked at Hanataro and he didn't see anything wrong with the shoes. They looked like regular shoes. However, when Ichigo paid special attention to the sound they made he realized that they were steeled toed. Gasping, Ichigo felt another blow delivered to him. His face once more bashed into the wall but this time it was his side rather than a direct approach. It didn't mean that blood still didn't flow from his nose. Ichigo was naked as the day he was born. They hadn't put clothes on him when he was in that dark cell. He was shivering and he knew there was no escape. Hanataro was still holding onto orange locks making it harder for Ichigo to free himself.

Panting, Ichigo would only feel those sharp pains with each intake of breath. He was getting oxygen but it wasn't enough to be considered normal. It wasn't long before Ichigo found him on his hands and knees once more. Squirming was difficult but it didn't matter. All Hantaro had to do was bring his heal down and the cracking noise was hear once more. Ichigo screamed. The action bringing a searing sensation in his chest from the large amount of oxygen he exhaled. Harming both his right lung and left collarbone. Hanataro had re-broken the collarbone. Tears fell from orange lashes and Ichigo once again felt his dignity fly away from him. No longer did his dignity belong to him. Hantaro held it in his own hands. While Ichigo clutched his collarbone he was unaware that Hanataro was stripping. Only noticing when he felt warm flesh up against him. Kissing his neck in a soothing manner like a lover would do.

"I will make you mine in mind, body and soul," Hantaro promised darkly.

That caused Ichigo to freeze. Eyed widening at the realization of what Hanataro was planning. Not again! No! He refused to be raped. He tried to crawl away but a firm grip on his hips made him still. The powerful grasp made his hips ache. The tears wouldn't stop flowing as Ichigo begged Hanataro to stop. His voice was unheard basically. Hanataro was delusional in Ichigo's opinion. Thinking Ichigo would love him if he did _that_ to him. There was only one way to free himself from this hell. Ichigo found himself calling upon his powers. The tingling sensation stirring within his body making Ichigo realize it wasn't something to fear. The tingling sensation was soothing and Ichigo could see it. Fish line that was blue swirling around in front of his face. Closing his eyes he could see it as well. Was this his power? Moving it around, Ichigo watched as it reached to Hantaro. He would grab him. However, Ichigo was halted by the voice near his ear.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you," sang Hantaro and then he spoke more serious. "You see, I like all the other Ildiko have some sort of power. Have you ever heard kids when being bullied say 'I'm rubber and your glue! Whatever you say bounces off me and sticks to you.' Well my powers manifested off that since I was constantly bullied. I am the 'rubber' so if you attack me it is on you. You become the 'glue' and I am not harmed. I'm like a mirror in a sense. I reverse all affects done to me and give it to the original owner. However, if you tried to cut off my arm you wouldn't lose a limb. It'd only feel like it. Go one. Try it. I dare you."

Ichigo did. Moving the string onto Hantaro's arm Ichigo tested out if what Hantaro said was true. Basically planning on cutting him however, once it dug into his skin, Ichigo could feel it as if it were happening to him and drew back. He turned to look at Hantaro only to see a satisfied smirk on the man's face. Seeing glee that he had the triumph card and Ichigo could not win. What he heard next was what brought true despair upon Ichigo. Hearing Hantaro say that he was the leader of the Ildiko was a shocker. In addition, that he was the one who held the true control to his shock collar. That was fucked up six ways to Sunday. Until Ichigo realized the timid young man was nothing but a façade. Another mask to wear to fool those around him making the enemy think he was weak and defenseless.

This man wasn't weak at all. He was terrifying. Ichigo could feel Hantaro's arousal as it rubbed against his backside. The sudden hitch in Ichigo's breath made his punctured lung bring forth more pain. Before Ichigo could beg that Hanataro not do this, Ichigo felt Hantaro thrust in until he was buried to the hilt causing Ichigo to scream. His voice hoarse and Ichigo whimpering in pain as blood once more pooled in. The one thing that sucked about being locked up for forty-eight hours and healing faster than the average human made him tighter once more.

The burning sensation brought tears to his eyes and this time his tenacity lost. The tears slipped out. Ichigo could hear Hantaro trying to console him by brushing his fingers along Ichigo's spine and kissing his neck tenderly. It didn't matter. The salt water tears fell and Ichigo felt Hantaro thrust forward choosing to pleasure himself. This wasn't love. This was brutal lust and sexual deprivation. That's all it was for Hanataro and nothing more. Ichigo wanted to die.

Once again he was powerless to what was happening to him. The noise of flesh against flesh was sickening to Ichigo. His breathing was short and labored as he tried so desperately to live by breathing through a single lung. Even though Ichigo wanted so desperately to die his body thought different. Trying to allow Ichigo to survive through the agonizing situations he was put through.

He could hear those words that were spoken to him as if he were a love but knew it was a farce. Words that were chosen to try and pursue him to be with Hanataro. There was no way in h-e- double hockey sticks would Ichigo choose that man. Never. The thought itself was repulsive and it made Ichigo want to leave. To try to squirm but somehow his capture knew what he was thinking and brushed his fingers ever so lightly over Ichigo's collarbone causing him to gasp in pain. The crunching noise heard making Ichigo terrified. Hanataro was just like Kokuto. Ichigo had thought Shiro was bad but Shiro was a saint compared to these demons. The ironic part was Shiro was more humane than the Ildiko and Shiro was supposed to be considered a monster.

"Say it!" hissed Hanataro.

"Say what?" asked a confused Ichigo.

"You're my vampire bitch!" Hanataro growled darkly.

Ichigo felt his face go red like a stoplight. The phrase itself was demining. He didn't want to say it but the feeling of fingers brushing over his right ribcage made a groan of pain spill from his lips. He could hear Hantaro whispering to make more noises like that because he liked it when Ichigo sounded so sexy. No. No, to that Ichigo thought he sounded sick and in pain. There was nothing sexy about that. It was disgusting. Hearing Hanataro speak again Ichigo felt himself shudder. Not enjoying the pain of his hips practically wanting to crush from the force.

"I'm your vampire bitch," Ichigo whispered through pants.

"I can't hear you!" snapped Hantaro," louder!"

It took a few seconds for Ichigo to be able to regulate enough air for him to get the the volume Hantaro desired Ichigo to speak at. Except it was cancelled when his ribs were once more touched. With more force than last time.

"I'm your vampire bitch!" Ichigo screamed in a raspy voice.

"Again," demanded Hantaro in a hushed tone.

"I'm your hollow bitch!" Ichigo screamed once more, lungs burning from lack of oxygen and his body shuddering from sobs.

It was derogatory to say such a thing and Ichigo could help the tears falling. He was on his face again and it hurt so badly. Being in the same position as last time but this time he had broken ribs and a punctured lung. Ichigo wanted to shrivel up and die. He could feel the sweat off Hantaro's body rubbing off his own and it was sickening. Ichigo felt vile. Ichigo felt worse than scum. Desiring that the devil come from the pits of hell and drag him into the fiery inferno for all eternity for what was happening. Being saved wasn't worth it if he had to deal with the emotional distress all the time. He wanted death and would welcome it once they grew tired of him.

It seemed to have lasted longer than last time. Hanataro had more self-control over his sexual desires than Kokuto ever did. Ichigo felt his flaccid penis grasped painfully and being pumped but it stirred no pleasure. He tried to choke back sobs as the painful grasp moved up and down. He wanted to breathe but it was so hard. The feeling of blood dripping down his body only made him more terrified. Hanataro's panting breathes being heard so easily. Ichigo could still hear the ringing and static from before. His head was swirling with emotions. Terror, sadness and the desire to die were what he felt. There was no vexation at his weakness. No pity or distaste on how he couldn't fight. Ichigo knew he was weak and that he was nothing more than a play thing for these sick bastards and it could only further bring more tears to his eyes. They were most likely red and puffy and the stinging sensation from all the tears hurt. He wished that all his tears were dried up but wishing for such a thing was near impossible.

"Why do you do this?" Ichigo asked desperately.

"Because I love you," insisted Hantaro, "I love you. I will protect you! I promise!"

The last sentence only had depression wash over him like a tidal wave. The same promise Grimmjow had made except without saying the part of I love you. Grimmjow didn't love. It still hurt though. More painfully than the pain caused by the physical pain provided by Hantaro. They say sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me. That was the biggest lie in life. Words hurt just as much and is what caused people to kill themselves. Those words spoken by Hanataro made him so desperately want to be with Grimmjow even though he was probably just another bad guy in his life. He was so confused on what to do.

He felt like an empty shell as he felt the brutal pace Hantaro had set. Not really there but somewhere else however he was there. The pain and grunts were proof. The tears coming from his eyes were another form of proof. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to deal with the pain from it all. This was something Ichigo wished he could forget and never deal with again. If it was suppressed he'd have to thank every deity out there. But for now, Ichigo could be forced to endure the torture he was face with present.

"Say it again," demanded Hanataro.

"I'm your vampire bitch!" Ichigo screamed hoarsely.

Ichigo could hear the praise of approval coming from Hantaro but he also heard that Ichigo would have to say more. That just saying "I'm you vampire bitch" wasn't enough. There had to be more to it and Ichigo didn't know what more to say. He was a virgin and had never even had the sex talk. He kind of knew how it worked but not fully. He didn't know how to talk dirty. People never really bragged about who they banged anymore and it was more secretive.

All Ichigo could think of was to act like a shy virgin and ask Hantaro to fill him with his seed because he had the hugest dick ever. The only thing he could think of was to stroke Hanataro's ego to make it better for Hanataro. It would never get better for Ichigo. The fact that he was still flaccid and felt no sexual desire for the man atop of him was proof. There was nothing Ichigo could do. He was weak and no one would believe him. Even if he took a rape test they wouldn't care. He was Kurosaki Ichigo. Also known as the unpunished murderer of Kurosaki Masaki. They wouldn't care. Why would they? That's what hurt the most. They would brush it off and just call him a masochist rather than a victim of rape. Especially when they saw how raped him. Kokuto might be slightly shown as a possible rapist but police task force would laugh their asses off at seeing Hanataro and claim it to be a joke and dismiss Ichigo not caring to look into his case.

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by the burning sensation of Hantaro coming withing him. The hot fluids irritating the skin in his rectum that had been torn. Feeling the now limp penis exit his anus, Ichigo felt relief of some sort. His capture was getting dressed and left. It but Ichigo at ease as he laid down and rolled onto his back. The tears were still there and he was lying in a puddle of his own blood and semen from Hanataro. His body was covered in the sweat from Hanataro as was his own from the exertion from breathing. The tears had stopped falling for some time but soon enough they started once more at the realization that Ichigo would never be saved. His right arm moved to cover his face to hide his shame but that didn't stop the scolding he would give himself for crying so openly.

He was unaware of someone entering the room until he was picked up. Being held bridal style irked his injuries and Ichigo felt himself go into hysterics. His movements were weak and his voice low and strained. He was placed on the mattress and he notice Nozomi was the one who carried him.

"We are the same," spoke Nozomi's soft voice before Ichigo saw nothing but darkness.

**Briar: So Littlefreak beat you never saw that coming xD pardon the pun and all. Anyway yes, I thought it would be freaking funny to have Hanataro leader of the Ildiko and the bad guy ^_^. Hope you loved the chapter. I know you is all waiting for the fluffy scenes. Until next time my lovlies. Don't forget to type in a lil review and press tha' button.**


	14. Freedom

Finding himself waking up once more, Ichigo was found to look once more at the now familiar white walls known as his prison. He could only sigh. Pain radiating throughout Ichigo's body made him groan. He wasn't big on pain but the amount he was feeling lately was ridiculous. Once more the IV drip was put in his body and through the corner of his eye he noticed a bag with red substance in it. Blinking in confusion, Ichigo analyzed it more. It was indeed blood but there was no surge of power he received when he drank vampire blood or even human blood. It gave him nutrients but that was it. The effects were similar to a human eating a sandwich. It was odd. He was hungry still but at the same time he felt full.

"We are the same," whispered a voice.

Hearing the clarity of the voice speaking caused him to whip his head to the side. There sitting in a chair sipping what seemed to be a cup of tea was Nozomi. It was strange seeing her looking so serene. It was then that her words hit him like a freight train. How were they the same? Ichigo was a vampire and she was a member of the Ildiko. Two completely different races that had nothing in common with each other besides being enemies. It was then he heard the noise of the chair being pushed back. Before he could ask what was going on he felt cool metal touching his skin.

The needle had been removed from his arm and now he was handcuffed. It appeared that Nozomi had the decency to dress him in clothing that did not consist of a gown. Ichigo noticed he wore a mess jacket. It was black on the front with a shawl collar and epaulettes. The epaulettes were the color green. An odd color to choose since Ichigo knew that for America that was for the medic team. He figured it probably meant different for the Ildiko. Hopefully it didn't mean something like the leaders bitch, because if so then he'd show them how much of a bitch he could be. He would not show kindness.

With further inspection he noticed other traits about the jacket. The bottom moved into a v-shape. Revealing black hakama's as further inspected his attire. The tie itself was black as well, more notable silk.

Nozomi had spoken for the first time informing Ichigo that the tie itself was made of silk. It made Ichigo frown until Nozomi further continued her information. Saying that it was a gift from Hanataro to show his affections thus making Ichigo want to burn the offending item. It didn't matter if it was a gift and his only form of clothing; it disgusted him to be wearing them. In addition, he felt like he was one of their soldiers. However, any thoughts he had wanted to continue were interrupted. Nozomi forcing Ichigo to stand on his feet making him notice that he was wearing shoes. Not just any shoes, steel toed combat boots. Were they crazy? From past experience, Ichigo knew that getting kicked by those hurt like a mother fucker.

"Come," ordered Nozomi emotionlessly.

Her voice was always the same. As if she didn't care if she lived or died. There was no emotion and it was like she didn't care about life. She was worse than Ulquiorra. He didn't trust her, but he did as ordered. If she could easily lift him and placed him on his feet then that meant she was strong and possibly has the strength that rivaled a vampire. It was frightening needless to say. That a simple woman that looked like she held no strength could easily crush his windpipe without him noticing until he could no longer breath.

Ichigo chose to move behind her silently. Nothing was said between the two. It was a comforting silence. Walking out of the room and throughout the white halls was near blinding to Ichigo. It could make a man go crazy. The ceiling was a nice change though since it was made of titanium metal or even steel. He could see his reflection. It was strange looking up and being greeted with dark rings under his eyes with fading bruises. The marks formed from Ichigo being beat up by Hanataro rather than from exhaustion. Shuddering at the memory, Ichigo looked ahead rather than upwards.

"Warning!" spoke a feminine voice over the intercom," there had been a breach in security. At the moment heat detectors have gone off alarming someone entering our territory. A male vampire. He may have come to rescue Kurosaki Ichigo. Before anything goes on all available members go to search and destory. Those unable make sure to secure Kurosaki Ichigo. Kill on sight! That is an order!"

That was odd. Someone was coming? Was this some sort of drill? Ichigo didn't believe the announcer. It wouldn't matter since no one would be able to help him. They would die and he would forever be in the hands of the Ildiko. Passed on as a play thing and mercilessly raped. No one would come for him. This was just another mind game. He would be placed wherever Nozomi was sending him to be thoroughly and roughly fucked before having to face Hanataro again. His eyes were hard. Trying to hide the sorrow within his eyes. It was his best line of defense besides his scowl and he was putting up his A game.

It seemed as if they were entering an elevator. When they entered Nozomi had unlocked his handcuffs. Ichigo believed he was free but that was until Nozomi ordered him to stand still. Saying if he were to move in any way that could be deemed dangerous she had orders to shoot on sight. With that, Ichigo moved to the other side of the elevator. Standing underneath the security camera was where Ichigo moved to stand even though it saw all. It didn't matter anyway; he had no chance for freedom. It made sense though. That she would not free him. She was the worker for the Ildiko and they most likely put their members through hell to keep them loyal. It made sense since the girl seemed to lack emotions meaning she most likely felt no empathy for the things that were done to him.

He couldn't tell the direction of the elevator. It could be going down or it could be going up. The surroundings were metal, he could smell it. The celieing wasn't but like that mattered. Nozomi was casually leaning against where the buttons were and Ichigo stood in his corner. It was then that the ding of the doors alerted him. Thinking it was time to get off; Ichigo was surprised to see the man with lavender like hair. Nozomi had greeted him and Ichigo learned his name was Hanza. A strange name but nothing of importance since Ichigo would find a way to kill him eventually. Moving from side to side, he heard to click of a gun. Turning his head Ichigo noticed that a 9mm magnum pistol was pointed in his direction.

"I told you not to move," spoke Nozomi.

He couldn't see the hidden message in her eyes but his instincts told him to keep moving for some reason. Maybe it was the adrenaline through his system but he wanted to keep moving so he put weight on his other leg. He could hear the dinging noise as they advanced up or descended down into the layer of the Ildiko.

"Why do you have the prisoner?" asked Hanza.

"Hanataro ordered Ichigo to be brought to his office for interrogation," replied Nozomi.

"And his collar?" asked Hanza.

"Will not be necessary," answered Nozomi," I have orders to shoot on sight if the prisoner does not listen. Until then, I will not have to shoot him. Once in the office we plan to implant a chip so that any hesitation brought by him will result in shocking him."

Ichigo moved and he heard Nozomi order him to be still. He didn't want to. The fact the rebel behavior he was exhibiting was liberating. Shoot! He dared them. The ding of the elevator once more brought up a sense of freedom however it was killed instantly by Hanza's angry snarl. The next words hitting him like a sack of bricks.

"You were freeing him the whole time you vampyre bitch!" snarled Hanza.

"Kill him!" Nozomi ordered.

Ichigo couldn't pull out his powers. He didn't know how. At the moment all actions that could be controlled by the monitors from the Ildiko were impossible. Nozomi hitting the emergency exit button. Ichigo was terrified. What was he supposed to do? Nozomi threatened to shoot him not Hanza if he didn't order his powers and kill he had a beating heart it would be beating rapidly. Sweat was forming at his nervousness and the demands that he bring forth his powers however Ichigo didn't know how. The doors were closed but that didn't mean anything. The elevators couldn't move and even Ichigo knew if he didn't hurry the Ildiko would just climb the wires to get to him.

Hanza reached behind him and Ichigo noticed him pulling a blade from his back. Fuck. The elevator was small and with one swing he would be dead. The voices of the other Ildiko members could be heard by Ichigo. They were screaming to hurry and catch them. The orders were to kill both Nozomi and Ichigo on sight. Shit. His body began to tremble and the determined look in Nozomi's eyes had him extremely worried.

Before Ichigo could even react the sound of a gun shot rang through the room. No one was shot but at the same time the bullet whizzed by Ichigo found his powers unleashing, grabbing a hold of Hanza and cut into him as if he were butter. The blood splashed across Ichigo's face, coating him in it as well as Nozomi. The broken and mangled body lying lifeless on the floor while blood leaked out and towards Ichigo. It didn't matter to Ichigo.

When Ichigo killed Hanza, a second gun was pulled from Nozomi and the security camera was shot. It didn't matter now. Hanataro and the others had seen enough knowing they were escaping. It didn't matter. Ichigo would be free soon enough and then he would kill them after learning to harness his powers completely.

The scent of blood rousing his hunger and the before Ichigo could think he had Nozomi by the throat and threw her to the floor. Atop of her and grinning like the maniac Shiro was. The fact that he was hungry and adrenaline rushed through him made arousal stir within him. Never feeling something with such magnitude Ichigo did not let it deter him. Going on base instinct, now that was survival.

The sound of banging on the floor didn't bother him either. He didn't care if the Ildiko saw a little show. He's slaughter them before they could move. His amber eyes shined with a golden hue. Excitement coursed through his veins at the prospect of more blood. Ichigo licked his lips.

Before she could do anything Ichigo's string like powers held her down to the point that if he so desired he could cut her deeply as well. He had figured how her vampyre powers worked. With the movements of her fingers she could get a weapon meaning if he rendered her immobile then he would be able to disengage her power making him more powerful. He could see the fear in her eyes as he unbuttoned her top and hiked up her dress. It didn't matter to him. Whether she is friend of foe, she had it coming. She was one of the many who tortured him. She would have shot him if he didn't bring up his powers.

For now, she was powerless an even if she could manifest something it wouldn't be able to do a thing since Ichigo could turn the tables with ease. It was interesting to see emotions in those eyes of hers. It didn't bother him either. As he kept her held down as he pulled down his pants with ease. Positioning himself between her legs and Ichigo's mouth moved closer to feed. He could smell her. The scent of lilacs swirled around him. He's teeth scrapped against the side of her next where he would bite down on an artery and just as his fangs would sink in the elevator door opened.

Turning his head to the side, Ichigo hissed. Anger flared and rolled off him in waves at the newcomer. There was nothing there which was confusing. However, from nothing, a body began to form. Before he could attack, all furry deflated at the sight before him. Shiro was standing there with eyes as wide as saucers. The pale demon clearly did not expecting to see that Ichigo was going to have sex. No longer did Ichigo have that insanity poisoning his mind and he pulled away disgusted with himself. Putting on his clothes properly before Ichigo stood up to give Nozomi some pace. She seemed unaffected but Ichigo felt bad. Apologizing to Nozomi before turning to Shiro, Ichigo asked what he was doing there.

"Came ta rescue ya," replied Shiro with a warm smile.

Hearing that from Shiro warmed Ichigo's heart. Someone had been searching for him. Even though it had been his previous tormentor Ichigo couldn't help but rush into Shiro's arms and warm tears spilling over landing on both he and Shiro. Blood rubbed onto Shiro's clothing. It didn't matter. Ichigo was sobbing like a child. Shiro picking him up bridal style and Ichigo too overwhelmed to care.

"Oi girl!" spoke Shiro and nodding his head to Nozomi," c'mere if ya wanna escape the Ildiko."

Ichigo clutched onto Shiro's leather jacket and watched as she did so. They watched as the Ildiko came through the flooring of the elevator. One of the men gagging at the scene left behind. Shiro had moved them to dark shadows. Having Nozomi jump on his back so there was no trace of blood to follow. All three watched with baited breath. The men ran out of the cave searching for the three vampires that needed to be apprehened. They had flashlights but that was it. Shiro wasn't able to cast a shadow but if it got dusty they would be found out. Thankfully there were gone now off to chase after something they couldn't see. Nozomi was let down. Making sure as to not make a sound since there was still a few guards standing by near the elevator. One was doing clean up while the others had guns in hand ready to shoot when necessary.

It was humorous how easily the trio walked through the cavern. Having night vision made it easier to see those around them making it easier not to stumble over rocks. No one spoke, because if they did then their cover would be blown. Closer and closer they got to the scent of the forest. They could tell it was night time from the scent of the fall but that was it. It was most likely near midnight but that was all. They needed to get to the closest town as possible. Ichigo needed feeding that was the number one priority and the fact that they get cleaned up since all three were covered in blood. Shiro couldn't keep up his powers while he slept and even vampires needed rest meaning they also needed shelter.

They weren't that far from Tokyo, it would take about two hours if they look a plane from Tokyo to Karakura Town making it easier to return to the mansion. Ichigo had decided that he had no idea what he would do with Nozomi but Shiro had an inkling of an idea. It involved lots of blood.

It wasn't long before Ichigo got his first breath of fresh air. His senses enjoying it opposed to the smell of the rooms he had once lived in. He had no idea what day it was anymore. Shiro informed him that it was September 17th. Ichigo was gone for over a week making him blink in shock. He really didn't understand how it took them this long to find him but Shiro pointed out the only hint he had gotten was Mount Fuji and underground base. Though, Ichigo was glad that the foliage that was blocking the base had been moved due to the Ildiko moving it. Shiro had apparently put it back in place to where it once was.

That was what lead to his downfall. The leaves had a sensory receptor that set off an alarm of any human touching it that was unrecognizable. Only until after the invader moved to far in the cavern to escape those who were send to search and destroy. Ichigo could only scoff that the people who were sent didn't have goggles on to show heat radiations after hearing that tidbit of information from Nozomi. It was stupid of them but hey, it was their downfall not his.

It was strange that Ichigo found comfort in Shiro's arms but he wouldn't fight it. Maybe Shiro wasn't all that bad considering it was Shiro that went searching for him while Grimmjow hadn't even tried to work with Shiro to find him. It made Ichigo wish he had been turned by Shiro instead of feeling that deep connection with Grimmjow. However, it didn't matter because to Ichigo, that connection had been severed.

Ichigo was running at inhuman speed enjoying the thrill until a thud resonated throughout his body. All his energy felt depleted and he fell to his knees. His body was growing weaker as he fell to his knees. Vomiting up blood as Ichigo put his hands over his mouth. It wasn't blood that belonged to him. It was that synthetic blood made by the Ildiko. It didn't stop Shiro from panicking though. Through the liquids coming up from his throat, Ichigo couldn't help but smile from behind his hand.

"He needs real blood," spoke Nozomi," his body has done too much and not adjusted to the fake blood administered to him and his body is rejecting the foreign substance finding it a threat therefore his white blood cells and vampiric one's find it a threat and went to search and destroy it since Ichigo had used up quite enough energy meaning he couldn't call forth the energy needed to rejuvenate his systems."

"Fuck!" hissed Ichigo before vomiting once more.

Ichigo could feel his previous injuries becoming agitated. As if his past healing was reversing. His collarbone was burning as if there was a hot rod on it and as his shoulders were hunched, Ichigo had to use his other hand to hold it while he sat up straight to vomit. Of course, he was turned away from Shiro and Nozomi. He could also feel the throbbing in his back making him groan. Double fuck. By the time he was done puking he would be nothing but a twitching bag of bones in blood.

"What else is going on?" asked Shiro with a dangerous growl.

"For some odd reason his body is rejecting the treatment that was given to him in our care," answered Nozomi," he had grave injuries and if I am not mistaken, he will die soon from malnutrition and the intensive injury- Oh there goes his stabilized lung."

Ichigo knew she was right because at the moment he found himself struggling to breathe. His nose was making it near impossible for another way to breathe as well since the pain from the breaking made itself apparent. The only thing Ichigo could do was fall on his back. Agitating his wounds even further from the voluntary action. Soon enough though, the broken bones would actually happen. Meaning Ichigo would not be able to move as easily. He could see the rise and fall of his chest as he panted but his vision was blurry from the tears making its way to his eyes. The pain, fuck, he wished he didn't have to go through this. If only he could move, if only he had taken some of Nozomi's blood he wouldn't be in this god damn position.

Ichigo would have growled, would have screamed but this time he was in control of his own body and he would not be rash and involuntarily scream due to pain. He would conserve each and every breath he had. If this was how he was to die, how god was punishing him for his sinful ways than so be it. He'd find himself by the devils side in no time. Ichigo still retained his soul but that didn't mean that god wouldn't turn him down.

"Then he'll have to settle for my blood for once," Shiro decided.

Ichigo felt Shiro lift him up causing Ichigo to hiss in pain. He was in Shiro's lap and Ichigo rested his forehead on Shiro's shoulder as he panted for breathes. It was hard to grasp a single breath without wanting to grunt from the exertion. For the first time a long time, Ichigo would be tasting blood that did not belong to Grimmjow. A different vampire's blood would be what he tasted. Ichigo was nervous nonetheless not knowing if it would taste just as good or if it would taste like dirt in his mouth. Would it be like an aphrodisiac? Would it change him? He was unaware and before he knew it his fangs dug in harshly bringing forth a moan of pleasure from Shiro.

Ichigo made sure to puncture the vein he bit into. Not caring what Shiro felt. He was fucking starving and at the moment Shiro tasted like a five star meal. The flavor creating more saliva to collect in his mouth, and made Ichigo moan as well. Tan fingers gripping Shiro's long hair and making it harder for Shiro to move. There was a spiciness to Shiro's blood, different than Grimmjows but underneath he felt a cooling sensation like mint chocolate chip ice cream. He admitted it was way different and Ichigo found his previous arousal from the scent of Hanza's blood caused his own blood to pool in his groan. The feeling was scaring Ichigo but the instinct part of his brain shoving the rational part of his brain far away.

Ichigo found himself rocking his hips into Shiro's. His lung had once more reconstructed itself making it easier to breathe now. Tongue darting out, Ichigo licked up the puncture wound he had created and tilted his head up. Orange bangs covering Ichigo's eyes. Before Shiro could ask what was going on Ichigo placed soft rose lips upon Shiro's. The two starting a lip lock and Ichigo enjoying the feeling of Shiro's arms wrapped around his waist. The touch was much more different than Hanataro's or Kokuto's. The sensation was so much more pleasurable.

Pulling back to get an intake of oxygen, a string of saliva connected between both their lips. Ichigo smiling before breaking the string and feeling the previous pain dispersing as vampire red blood cells and white blood cells worked together in harmony to destroy the synthetic blood remnants.

The feeling of power surging though Ichigo made him feel less frail and worthless. The powers of a vampire pumping through his system making Ichigo feel like something that should be feared. With ease, Ichigo managed to call forth his power. The strings themselves were able to manifest been unseen by those who did not have the same power as him. The way he tested out that theory was when the fabric of blue power gently caressed Shiro's cheek.

Snickering at the reaction, Ichigo revealed the truth and told him it was his power. The confession made Shiro shudder in fear, excitement and slight pleasure.

"We must leave," informed Nozmi," there is no time to rest and try to engage in sexual activities. The Ildiko's cameras may have sensed Ichigo's rise in power or our core temperatures. That or the talking we have been doing. We must leave for Tokyo at once. They are human meaning they cannot track us by scent."

That got the inverted vampires attention. Standing up with ease both Ichigo and Shiro realized that they were visible for the cameras. Running with inhuman speed, Ichigo followed both Nozomi and Shiro since Ichigo didn't know how to get to Tokyo. The trees and objects were blurs. However, if he were about to crash into something like that Ichigo found himself instinctively dodging them. Ichigo could only follow as they ran and ran.

Making it through until they finally could smell the scent of the cities smog. The scent caused Ichigo's nose to wrinkle from distaste. They used the shadows as their advantage. They needed to get to the other side of town that was closer to Osaka. Sleeping in a forest or something since it might be harder to find them. Killing the occupants in an apartment could work but people were too loud making it harder and if they just threw the bodies out of a window, someone would see it and it could be deemed as a suicide but the task force would automatically send in a team to investigate.

It wasn't long before they were one their way to the outskirts of town. Making it there and searching the countryside for a home. When they managed to find one near the forest, Ichigo was surprised on how nice it looked. There were some neighbouring homes but they were too far away. At least five kilometers away from the others. Walking forward, Ichigo and Shiro could smell the scent of spirits. They were invisible at the moment and Nozomi whispered about cameras. So for now, they would pretend to be demon spirits. They couldn't detect the presence of humans so obviously they deeked out in fear.

"Oi let us in!" shouted Shiro," we know there is an alarm so press those buttons and let us in!"

The three vampires waited before the door opened. The spirits themselves were standing at the doorway. A little girl with a tattered white dress and cold lifeless eyes allowed them access before closing the door and setting the alarm. The place was filled with them. Some were dancing, others were plotting. The house was never quiet. Full of whispering plots. Nothing above the quiet tone was used for volume. It was eerie. Ichigo clutched the back of Shiro's jacket in fear. The scent of blood was what made most of them lift their head. They came in groups and would have come to taste if Nozomi hadn't brought out a weapon. She had both her hands in use since Shiro only had to barely touch her. They backed off once Nozomi formed an AK-47 semi-automatic rifle. Ammunition wrapped around her waist like a belt. In her other hand there was a PTR 91 MSG 91 perimeter sniper rifle. The aura around her became ice cold and her demeanour told those to back of lest they want to fuck with her.

However, one of the spirits was stupid enough and before he could blink she shot off the AK-47 puncturing him full of holes before the creature fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"My weapons can hurt demons to," Nozomi replied haughtily," take that stupid idiot!"

"No more playing," scolded Shiro," we gotta get Ichi cleaned up and shit. Out a yer people's clothes and all. We'll leave soon after."

Ichigo squeaked when Shiro picked him up bridal style. Not expecting that to occur. It was strange. Being carried up the stairs and moving to the master bedroom to rummage through the clothes of the occupants who left. There was a flannel t-shirt that was black and a dark blue and some tattered jeans that Shiro and Nozomi decided would suffice. Nozomi grabbed a towel for Ichigo and the trio moving to the bathroom to clean Ichigo.

Thankfully, there was no spirits in the bathtub. Shiro insisting Ichigo shower without the curtain closed encase the spirits manipulated the room to attack. The curtain was ripped off and the water was drawn. Shiro sitting against the cupboard and only a measly three feet away with arms reach. Nozomi rested on the toilet seat and Ichigo had been stripped. Sitting in the tub and having the shower run and wash away the blood. Ichigo said nothing and Nozomi was able to bring fire forth to burn the clothes. Waiting until the fabric was nothing but ashes within the metal tin known as a trash can

The remains were flushed down the toilet. Ichigo had decided to only rinse off the blood. Not enjoying the feeling of being in the haunted house longer than necessary. However, a figure appeared at the wall where the nozzle was causing Ichigo to scoot back. The creature was covered in dirt, jagged teeth and black greasy hair. It was unkempt in the back and the man moved forward as if to touch Ichigo.

Screaming, Ichigo did the first thing that came to his mind. Using his powers he cut off the hand that tried to touch him. Blood coming out and landing on the white porcelain tub. The liquid was washed away by the warm water. The creature screeched loudly causing the other spirits to start their howling. Ichigo had moved out of the tub. Dressing as Shiro watched his back before they ran out of the house. Not caring if the alarm went off as Shiro ripped the door off its hinges.

Ichigo clutching on to Shiro as they decided to run back to Karakura Town. It wasn't long before the comforting sense of Shiro calmed Ichigo down enough. He was safe and soon he would be home. The darkness consumed him claiming him to the dream realm.

**Briar: Tis done...I was REALLY bored. I wouldn't have gotten this chapter out if I didn't pay the internet bill for my dad...So I think we're keeping it. I think there will be maximum 20 chapters for this fict. I'm not sure yet. Other than that, enjoy and all. Until next time, Briar.**


	15. Reunion

Sleep was something that Ichigo found himself doing more and more. Waking up to the loud noises in the room, Ichigo opened an eye. Glaring at the voices that woke Ichigo up. Trying to go back to sleep, Ichigo closed them once more but it was too late. After a few minutes Ichigo and his brain decided that he could no longer sleep. Sitting up, Ichigo realized he had been on a couch. Looking around, he noticed that Shiro and Grimmjow were arguing behind the couch. Ichigo knew this was the living room in the mansion in Karakura Town but weren't they in Okinawa? How did he get there? It was confusing for Ichigo. He tried to remember the last thing that happened but it was all but a haze. Only seeing bits and pieces but those bits and pieces were from the beginning of his trip to Okinawa.

Ichigo's movement distracted the older vampires from their quarrel and brought their attention towards Ichigo. Shiro coming forth and Ichigo cringing. Looking away Ichigo stared at the floorboards instead of at Shiro. There was still fear Ichigo had for Shiro since he knew the man was a demon hell bent on making Ichigo's life shit. He could hear the advancement of footsteps but Ichigo did not move to fight it. He ignored all emotions in order to get what was coming to him. Why not, he deserved it. He deserved to be punished. To be harmed and to be obliterated those were the things Ichigo believed to be given to him. It was odd for Ichigo to feel the brutality of such depression after just waking up but it happened every now and then. The desire to kill himself, that desire could drive a person insane. The powerful emotions made Ichigo heavy and to find the nearest object to drive it into his heart. He may dead, but even so, there had to be something willing his body to move. A beating heart may not be it, but a stake to the heart would kill anyone. The massive blood flow would drain a creature with such swiftness that there would be no chance in saving them without medical instruments.

Throughout his thinking, Ichigo had forgotten how close Shiro got until the pale vampire wrapped his arms around Ichigo. Not expecting such contact, Ichigo jumped and bit back a scream. His pulse increased and Ichigo wanted to escape. Struggling and succeeding in leaving Shiro's arms only to land on the floor. Ichigo was in nothing but boxers making his jaw drop. He turned to look up and see Shiro grinning lecherously and Grimmjow smirking as well. That made Ichigo nervous. What did they do to him? Panic seeped through his veins and Ichigo felt like he was suffocating. Hands trembled as they reached for orange locks. Whispering in a low voice to himself, Ichigo tried to comfort himself but was confused on the scars on his chest. Seeing the shape of a large x was confusing. Why was there an x shaped scar on him? He was one hundred percent certain that he did not have that before.

Arms draped over Ichigo and the first thing he did was squirm. Why was someone holding him? Through his struggles Ichigo noticed that the one who held him was Shiro…That was so wrong. The feeling of Shiro nuzzled his neck in a comforting motion. Very strange. Shiro hadn't done that to Ichigo since the day his mother died. Shiro had done it once which was strange since the man wasn't caring at all. Ichigo's didn't feel depleted of energy so the first thing he did was play innocent. Turning towards Shiro as if Ichigo were seeking a hug until he was in the right position then he made his strike. Giving Shiro a right uppercut to the stomach with much force. Ichigo was plased as he watched Shiro hit the wall but his mind for some reason made him feel guilty. Why? The man deserved a good hit for what he did to Ichigo while growing up. He had finally been rid of him but now he was stuck being with him for all eternity unless Grimmjow would actually let Ichigo live by himself.

Hearing a vicious snarl made Ichigo tense. Standing up now, he backed away at the pissed off Shiro. A dangerous combination especially since Ichigo was in the room. If Ichigo did one more thing wrong he would be bleeding out on the floor because of Shiro's strong power.

"What the fuck?" hissed Shiro.

"Y-you t-tou-touched me," whispered Ichigo.

"So?" asked Shiro," something wrong wit tha'? Last time I checked ya liked being in my arms."

"Last time I checked, you were planning on scaring me more," Ichigo retorted.

"Correction, last time I was carrying your ass back from Tokyo to Karakura Town," corrected Shiro.

"I wasn't in Tokyo," said a confused Ichigo,"…What has been going on the past few days I can remember?"

No one said anything until Grimmjow came forward. Ichigo knew that Grimmjow wouldn't harm him but for some reason when Ichigo looked at Grimmjow all Ichigo felt was betrayal. Backing away until he was in a corner, Ichigo just stood there. Being in the corner was comforting and made him feel safe. Grimmjow continued to advance and Ichigo tried to tell him to back away but it was hard when he began to panic and his throat constricted. Instead Ichigo could barely speak as Grimmjow came forth. When Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo he felt his body betray itself and hug back. Tears slipped out making Ichigo weak once more. Pathetic. That's what Ichigo was. No good and pathetic. Letting his emotions rule over his body made Ichigo disgusted in himself. Grimmjow said nothing and Ichigo didn't understand why he was crying. He tried to get over it by stopping. A few tears leaked out and just trying to say something made his eyes burn for the need to cry. He tried to swallow all emotions and stabilize himself but it was hard when he was trembling like a leaf in a windstorm.

Grimmjow had always been patient and Ichigo appreciated that about the man. Grimmjow going against his own nature to help Ichigo out was what Ichigo considered true kindness. Ichigo managed an apology through his sobs and Grimmjow scolded him once more by telling Ichigo that there was nothing for him to apologize for.

The sound of faint footsteps caused Ichigo to freeze. Looking up he saw a woman with dark green hair and red eyes. He had no idea who she was. It was confusing to whom she was. Ichigo asked if that was Grimmjow's new dish. Pushing himself away, he didn't want to deal with a woman. Jealous woman were scary. That was for sure, something Ichigo never wanted to see again. Some guys would screw around and play cruel jokes so that Ichigo would get attacked by girls because they thought their boyfriends were cheating. Ichigo shuddered at the gang beatings he got from them.

"Don't you know who I am?" asked Nozomi.

Ichigo shook his head and asked if he should. The girl introduced herself once more and Ichigo still didn't really have any recognition of her. Ichigo asked if she was with a man name Haschwald but that was it. Ichigo didn't really know who Haschwald was but the name in his brain seemed familiar. He couldn't put a face to memory but maybe those two were friends or something. When he saw Nozomi shake her head it brought another question to Ichigo's mind. Did someone hit him on the head or something? He didn't feel any pain there but there were scars littering his body and Ichigo had no idea how they got there. No one said anything and the silence itself was unnerving. Ichigo wanted to know what had happened.

"Ya been out fer only a couple o' hours," said Shiro," but ya were missing fer a week."

Ichigo tried to deny the fact he had been gone so long because why would they do that to him? Why would it take a week to find him? Wasn't he important to Grimmjow? That feeling of betrayal reared its ugly head around and Ichigo tried to back away. A week! A whole fucking week it took for them to find him. Ichigo tried his best to remember what went on in that week but he came up blank. Ichigo's head hurt from the strain. He had to know. He just had to. He didn't care.

"Tell me," Ichigo hissed.

No one said anything for some time. Ichigo's amber eyes shined with that golden hue and power swirled in the air. His anger was not to be trifled with and he wanted to know. What the hell had happened to him while he was gone? Why was he gone? Had he run away? Had he been kidnapped? Ichigo wanted answers and he wanted them now. He knew he could never out power these vampires due to his current strength but he didn't care. If he needed to make their home collapse he'd find a way to get answers.

The power was not intimidating to any of the occupants in the room. The males raising their power as well to thwart Ichigo's power to show that he could never overpower them. The plan was working and Ichigo could feel his legs shake. The power the two older vampires exhibited was outstanding however Ichigo would not bow. Rising in power himself, Ichigo felt any weight that was on him float off. The room crackled with power. Making those in the house lift their head at the display of dominance. Many of the others were on the other side of the mansion, wanting to give Ichigo space since Nozomi had given them an inkling of an idea of what occurred to Ichigo. However, each of them came forward to the living room at such a display of power in fear that the house would collapse from the strain.

Seeing the group of vampires had Ichigo drop his guard meaning all power he had exhibited dropped along with his body. The force felt like it was crushing his chest making it hard to breathe. It was lifted immediately and Ichigo found hiself gasping for breath before looking to see which vampires had shown up. He was shell shocked on who was there.

"Stark?" said a confused Ichigo.

There leaning against a wall was his boss from the diner Coyote Stark. Beside him was Lilynette who was grinning from ear to ear. She walked up to Ichigo with ease, wrapping her arm around Ichigo's shoulder. Unconsciously he flinched, a demon was touching him. Even though it was Lilynette who he considered a little sister Ichigo couldn't help it. She never showed and physical harm and most of the verbal banter the two shared were most playful than hostile. Ichigo scooted away and noticed the hurt expression on the teen's face before Ichigo ducked his head down. He didn't understand how they were able to hide their demonic presence around him but right now Ichigo didn't care. He was more curious as to what had happened in the past week and where he had been. What had happened that they wouldn't tell him. Clearly it had been bad since Ichigo blood it to protect himself mentally. He didn't care if he were going to shatter after this, he wasn't glass.

"Tell me," whispered Ichigo and then looked directly at Grimmjow," please. I want to know. It's terrifying not know what happened. There are moments in my childhood I am missing, I know that. Now why won't you tell me? As my creator you should at least do that for me."

Ichigo heard Grimmjow sigh in irritation but it wasn't a male voice he heard next. It was feminine. Nozomi was the one who broke the news to him. Her emotionless voice saying what occurred. It didn't seem too bad. Sensory deprivation, hypothermia, cutting, and electric shock all that didn't seem too bad to Ichigo. After she said those, he had somewhat of remembrance of what occurred. She didn't go into detail; all she did was say what happened. Leaving Ichigo to remember the events in the underground containment below Mount Fuji. Darkness and pain, those are the things Ichigo could remember.

However, the next sentence hit Ichigo like a ton of bricks. To hear that Kokuto had changed torture tactics and decided to rape him. Changing his usual beatings and taking it to the next level. The next thing he heard almost broke Ichigo completely. That not only one man raped him but two had. That they had beaten him to the point where a human would have died but since Ichigo was a vampire he was able to sustain the injuries delivered to him. There was more though. He had killed a man. An innocent human had died in Ichigo's fear of being shot by the same woman who told him this information. Ichigo felt disgusted with himself. Like he would vomit but there was nothing to bring forth the urge, to actually vomit. He could see blood covering the people he saw and all he could think that he was a true murderer now and that his father and everyone he had once seen were correct. Ichigo was a killer. Nothing more nothing less and thus deserved death himself. Instead, he was once again going unpunished for the sins he had created. Why did this happen to him? Why didn't god just kill him?

Ichigo felt Grimmjow holding him now but Ichigo begged that he be let go. Grimmjow didn't though. Ichigo screamed and thrashed but Grimmjow took his brute force. Holding Ichigo and whispering consoling words.

"I promised you I would join you in this sin with your first killing," whispered Grimmjow," that I would be there for you. You may not have drunk him until he was dry, but I will be there for you."

Looking up with teary eyes, Ichigo could only silently ask why. It didn't make any sense. Ichigo was dirty and worthless. He had been raped not once but twice but Grimmjow didn't treat him any different.

"Don't fucking patronize me," whispered Ichigo harshly," you wouldn't understand! Yeah, you've killed people but you've never felt what I've felt."

"You best watch what you fucking say," growled Grimmjow," you know nothing about me .

"And here I thought you were actually nice! That you were different!" screamed Ichigo.

Violently pushing Ichigo away, he stumbled towards Shiro. Clutching the pale vampire and holding onto him as if he were a life line. Through those memories that were vague, besides seeing blood, he had seen him kissing Shiro. The feeling was relatively mutual. It wasn't as if Shiro had pushed him away. Yet, Ichigo never suspected to kiss Shiro. Ichigo was pretty sure he was interested in both woman and men, so I guess that made him bisexual. Not like he hadn't had wet dreams with female, it was more so that he was afraid of them.

Shiro was pretty nice about Ichigo clinging to him. Holding Ichigo in a comforting manner and using soothing words to calm down Ichigo. However, Ichigo did not notice the smug grin Shiro sent Grimmjow's way. It didn't matter though. Ichigo didn't want to be near Grimmjow anymore. The emotions that coursed through his veins were draining Ichigo of energy. He found his stomach gurgling in demand for food. Ichigo heard footsteps and turned to see Grimmjow coming forth with his long sleeve shirt rolled up. Ichigo turned away burying his face in Shiro's chest. That had caused Grimmjowto stop. Ichigo turned to see the confused expression on Grimmjow's face. Ichigo didn't want to look at him and chose the floorboards instead.

"He's feedin' off o' me Grimm-Kitty," stated Shiro.

"Like hell," snarled Grimmjow.

"Ain't tha' fer Ichi ta decide?" asked Shiro.

It was a few moments before Ichigo spoke in a quiet voice. "I want to feed off of Shiro."

The declaration was so silent that even some of the vampires had difficulties hearing what was said. However, Grimmjow's shocked and enraged expression was an indication that Ichigo had denied Grimmjow and chose to feed off of another vampire. Ichigo didn't know he had hurt Grimmjow's feelings but more so thought that he had angered the man. Grasping Shiro's shirt tightly, Ichigo closed his eyes in fear of getting hit as Grimmjow walked by. Nothing struck him making him open his eyes. When Ichigo did he saw cold emerald orbs glaring at him. Ichigo was bewildered as to why Ulquiorra would be glaring at him. It was confusing and Ichigo went to walk away. He didn't really know where Shiro slept but Ichigo figured if he followed his nose he'd find out.

After some time, Ichigo found himself on the other side of the castle. Shiro's room had three red stripes over it and gold outlining the black frame. The doorknob was nothing special but Ichigo turned it and entered a room that was painted black. On the ceiling however, were those star like stickers that glowed in the dark. Something children often had littering their walls and ceiling. It was an odd sight for Ichigo since he never suspected Shiro to have a room like this. The bed was black as well. The blanket on top made of black satin silk. One thing was embodied on it. There was a white mask with three red stripes similar to the ones on the door. Jagged teeth for both bottom and top rows of teeth on the mask. Then there were the void black eyes on the mask making Ichigo think of Shiro.

It was odd but Ichigo found himself walking to the bed and sitting on it. Surprised on how comfy it was. It was like sitting on a cloud. Feeling the bed dip beside him, Ichigo turned to see gold on black eyes. It was different. Ichigo so used to looking into cyan blue eyes. He knew Grimmjow was mad at him but Ichigo didn't want to have Grimmjow leave him. Ichigo was hoping that Grimmjow would have continued to stay even though Ichigo had lashed out. Grimmjow was just like the rest. No different and clearly didn't care for Ichigo. It made Ichigo begin to doubt Shiro. Would he care? The vampire never did before. What changed? They had nothing. He was more prone to hurt him than help.

However, it didn't stop the warm feeling that ran through him that Ichigo thought was long lost. Was it kindness or affection that he felt? Ichigo didn't know but didn't want to get to close. Even though his stomach demanded that he feed Ichigo would not. Instead he would wait. Maybe feed off of Lauren even though she wasn't the most delicious thing in the world. She would suffice for now.

Right now, Ichigo just wanted to lie down on the bed. It was soft and Ichigo enjoyed the feeling of it under his skin. He understood that he was half naked and in another person's room but Ichigo would protect himself if Shiro tried to take advantage of him. Even if Ichigo had to raise his power to attract another vampire to assure his own safety.

"What'cha thinkin' so hard 'bout?" asked Shiro.

"Nothing," replied Ichigo with a small smile.

"Wanna watch t.v 'er somthin'?" asked Shiro.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. It didn't matter to him since he hadn't watch television in a long time. Going throughout life without using technology unless needed since Ichigo couldn't have anything nice. Ichigo watched as Shiro undressed. The man was in boxers and moved to the bed. Pulling Ichigo into his arms and holding him in his arms. It was comforting to be held but at the same time it wasn't the same as being held by Grimmjow. Ichigo felt bad for comparing the two but it made sense. So used to being with Grimmjow after Ichigo tried his best to leave Shiro.

Resisting the urge to sigh, Ichigo rested his head on Shiro's chest as the noise from the television was quietly playing in the background. There was not much said between the two vampires. Shiro asking if Ichigo would like to feed but Ichigo kindly declining saying he didn't want to eat at the moment. Explaining how he only fed when he was on his dead bed or near dying. That the nutrients of blood didn't appeal to Ichigo as much as it did other vampires.

"There is a hearing with you Dad tomorrow," whispered Shiro," he's being charged for the attempted homicide and once you reveal that you were kidnapped by him they'll lock his ass in prison for good."

"Will I get custody of Karin?" asked Ichigo.

"It depends," answered Shiro truthfully," you could try to make a deal with Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra's good but we'd have to convince the woman you were stable. If not, give all custody claims to Grimmjow since you guys have no living family anymore."

"I won't win," whispered Ichigo," I wouldn't make a good parent anyway. The custody should be given to Grimmjow. They'd probably find him more appealing than me. I mean look at me. I'm a scrawny malnourished and look like I came off the streets."

"We'll fix that," promised Shiro," ya won't look so bad with the suit and all showered. It just helps our case some more. Later on today Szayel will be conducting experiments on you and we informed the task force you have been found. They'll come around seven to interrogate you and ask questions. One of their doctors would like exam you as well as a psychologist to use the information against Isshin. Ulquiorra will be present if there is anything he believes should be left out. He has also hacked the Ildiko's information deleting all traces of evidence of security footage meaning no matter how hard the police dig they will find nothing."

"Wont the deletions not help?" asked Ichigo.

"Would you like to go to prison for killing a man?" asked Shiro," I mean, Ulquiorra got a copy of it and all the strings coming from you look pretty suspicious. Plus, would the grand jury really find you not guilty? I mean they are from Karakura Town and might decide to judge you anyway based on what you apparently done."

Ichigo understood. In order for his father to be put away, they would need truths and facts. The only truths they had was the missing people's report that was filed against him as a precaution. Ichigo wasn't sure if his father was in the facility at all but more proof would be if their clinic was open. Ichigo didn't know if the police searched the clinic at all and he didn't want to bother asking Shiro. These were his questions and he had to figure out things that could be up against him. If the clinic was open, any patients that were there had to answer if Ichigo's father was the one who treated them. There would also need to be alibis for the others. Ichigo was afraid of the scaring from his rape and torture. They were fresh scars and not white marks at the moment. The other markings that littered his body would be put into question. He was terrified to tell them of his haunted past. Only Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Shiro knew of it. Would Karin vouch for him? Who would oppose him? He hadn't really known about many crime shows but he knew lawyers could be ruthless in finding the truth. Ichigo could crack under the pressure and find him invalid due to instability then the case would be closed. The entire case was based on how well Ichigo could handle stress. They needed evidence too. If there was scaring on his rectum, would it be enough to prove that Kokuto and Hantaro had raped him? They had been in the facility the entire time as far as Ichigo knew. Would they have alibis? Nozomi was a witness as well and could vouch but be charged to. Ichigo was the victim but he wouldn't press charges as long as she would be there for him. They had no evidence though to put Kokuto and Hanataro for rape.

Yet, there was evidence over the constant beatings Ichigo had been delivered as a child. Ichigo's bones would reveal the broken bones and attacks dealt to him. Even so, as long as they had some sort of a case, Isshin could be arrested and the set bail could be high to avoid a flight risk. Meaning, his father would not be able to harm him. The Ildiko did not know where Ichigo was located so he might have a chance. He prayed that they would win. This was all stuff for when the actual prosecution would be held. The hearing itself would determine bail and all. Hopefully there was a large amount meaning that Ichigo's father would not be freed. The Ildiko couldn't possible have an amount such as a million yen if the amount reached that.

Ichigo found himself nodding off as he thought of ways that the cops of prosecutor could use against him while Ichigo was on the stand. He was nervous about talking to cops but it wasn't like he had a bad reputation. It was only rumors and Ichigo had only been brought in for running away. There might be different cops that interrogated him. It's not like he would be severely harmed.

Yet, life was never easy for him. Instead, his dreams were filled with memories that Ichigo had thought to be forgotten. Instead of being in a third person point of view, Ichigo felt as if all that happened near Mount Fuji reoccurred. The feeling of being penetrated as he could barely breathe from a collapsed lung. Chocking on saline tears that fell as Ichigo begged that Hantaro stop. The degrading sentences Hantaro made him scream. That feeling of powerlessness delivered to Ichigo as he was forced. It was unfair. Unable to wake up no matter how hard Ichigo tried. It was unfair that Ichigo went through this. Alone, there was no one to console him as he wept. No soothing words at the brutal force.

Then there was something that was even worse. As soon as Hanataro left, the door opened and instead of Nozomi stood Grimmjow. The man gave Ichigo a sneer before spitting him.

"I'd never like some slut like you," sneered Grimmjow.

That being said, hurt Ichigo more than he thought. He knew this was a dream but it felt so real. Grimmjow's baritone voice as he spoke to him and cyan eyes burning a hole through Ichigo's body. It was like he was talking to the real Grimmjow, except the real Grimmjow wouldn't insult him like that.

"You aren't real," Ichigo whispered in a broken voice.

"Don't matter," replied the dreamed version of Grimmjow," you're gonna believe it anyway."

It was true. Even though it was a fake Grimmjow, what he said made Ichigo feel like shit. His body betrayed him and Ichigo tried to crawl forward to the man he used to seek comfort in only to be kicked in the chest. Ichigo's broken ribs burning with pain. Tears fell from Ichigo's face as pain was thoroughly expressed. Ichigo tried reaching for Grimmjow but the man could only laugh cruelly before stomping on the hand reaching for him. The imposter telling Ichigo he would never let someone that dirty touch him. Especially someone that looked so pitiful. The crestfallen look only made Grimmjow crueler. Ichigo didn't understand why he would dream Grimmjow so cruel when he was nice. Ichigo could feel the sharp throbbing pain that resonated through his hand. Making Ichigo suck in a sharp breath when a sudden burst of pain would come. His fingers were disorientated and crooked.

It was then Ichigo woke up in a cold sweat. Shiro was snoozing as if nothing was wrong but Ichigo touched his face to feel the tears that had washed down his face. Moving out of the bed, Ichigo turned to see if Shiro had woken up but the man was still sleeping. Internally sighing, Ichigo opened the door and made his way back to the room he was so familiar with. There was still darkness within the sky meaning it probably was around five o' clock. The police would be here in two hours to interview Ichigo. The hearing was tomorrow. They would be able to analyze things efficiently and if Szayel helped then it would go by quicker. No one was moving around the mansion. Each vampire was sleeping for the long days ahead of them. Most of them were most likely very well fed as a precaution as well. None really attacked but Ichigo knew that if someone such as Lilynette attacked one of the task force members then nothing would go well.

The halls were eerie and Ichigo was glad he still remembered the way to Grimmjow's room. The nightmare Ichigo had shook him more than he though. Any creaks and shadows made Ichigo terrified and his pulse quicken. Ichigo moved even faster with each noise in fear of something that went bump in the night coming to take him while no one suspected him. A terrifying thought since Ichigo had just got out of one prison.

He didn't bother knocking. Instead he opened the door and noticed Grimmjow was sleeping soundly. Tip toeing to the bed, Ichigo climbed in and moved closer to Grimmjow. Shiro hadn't really cuddled him and for some reason Ichigo felt like being held in Grimmjow's arms. When Ichigo moved towards Grimmjow and rested his head on Grimmjow's chiselled chest, he felt all fear dissolve. This was what he knew Shiro was missing. It wasn't muscle; it was the feeling of security as Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo. Nuzzling Grimmjow's chest, Ichigo was a little surprised to hear the uneven breathing coming from Grimmjow meaning he was now awake.

"Ichigo what are you doing here?" asked a confused Grimmjow.

"I had a nightmare," whispered Ichigo.

"And why not go to Shiro?" asked Grimmjow.

"Shiro's not you," answered Ichigo in a hushed tone,"…I- I know I haven't been the nicest person and have gotten worse. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean to you. I l-like you a lot and I realized how much shit you got to deal with. Again I'm sorry."

Ichigo waited with baited breath. Afraid that Grimmjow would kick him out and before doing so give Ichigo a beating because he had the audacity to enter Grimmjow's room and ask for forgiveness. However, it didn't come. Grimmjow rustled Ichigo's hair and laughed. The sound was warm and comforting.

"You idiot," teased Grimmjow," I told you to stop apologizing."

"Thank you, Grimmjow," said Ichigo with as much gratitude he could muster. Giving Grimmjow a chaste kiss on the cheek.

**Briar: Done also to guest review. Thanks. I loved it, made me laugh. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I said I'd get it out on Saturday and I did :D...Even though I procrastinated a lot today. Until next time, Briar.**


	16. Interview

Warmth and comfort. That's what Ichigo felt when he woke up. Opening his eyes, Ichigo met tan. It was confusing but when Ichigo looked up he noticed that he was holding onto Grimmjow. Needless to say it was shocking. He knew these were the arms he belonged in and not Shiro's. He didn't know much of what happened with the Ildiko but he knew that the sensory deprivation brought him to think that Shiro was the good guy even though the vampire had tortured him repeatedly. The man could try all he wanted but Ichigo knew deep down that Shiro enjoyed watching Ichigo wither in pain and scream. That's just how life was. People didn't change a new leaf automatically, it took time. Just like Ichigo knew it would take time for him to heal and have the scars he so desperately wanted to disappear; not physical but mental scars. It would be a difficult task but Ichigo knew his creator would stand by him because Grimmjow even if he didn't care, would stand by him.

The faint knock on the door was what brought Ichigo out of his inner musing. Managing to let go of Grimmjow, Ichigo tiptoed to the door. Opening the door to reveal two men in navy blue police officer uniforms. Ichigo didn't realize he was only in his boxers until the female officer coughed uncomfortably. Ichigo noticed his situation and he almost blushed but kept it under control. Apologizing to the officer for his attire.

"Are we interrupting a private moment?" asked the black haired man.

Ichigo shook his head and told them he'd be right back. Rummaging through Grimmjow's cloths, Ichigo successfully achieved waking up Grimmjow by hitting him in the head with a pair of pants. The button on it hit Grimmjow as well as the belt that was attached to it. The blue haired vampire grumbled about "it was too early for this shit" however it didn't bother Ichigo. He had finally found a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Tying the knot on the sweat pants, Ichigo moved towards the police officers. Telling Grimmjow to get his ass out of bed since some officers at the moment waited for them.

"I'm sorry but we are to escort you to your physical," informed the man," I know it's odd but Ulquiorra informed me that you had recently been kidnapped and we wanted to assure your safety so that your case did not have a mistrial due to you missing absence."

Ichigo nodded his head and turned to see Grimmjow with a black polo shirt that hugged his body perfectly. This time the blush crept on his face at how he realized how good Grimmjow looked in it. A little bit of muscle was shown as he was properly putting it on. Afterwards, Ichigo noticed him put on a white tie loosely. The collar was popped but Ichigo had to say he preferred it like that since it matched his wild bed head. The man wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and Ichigo decided it was best to look at the officers rather than his creator. Ichigo didn't want to stare nor think he could ever have a chance at having a relationship with Grimmjow. It just wasn't possible, as far as Ichigo knew the man was straight as an arrow and preferred woman.

The man instructed Ichigo to follow, introducing himself as Shukuro Tsukishima. The woman beside him introduced herself as Yoshino Soma. Ichigo decided to gravitate more towards her since she was closer to Grimmjow and Tsukishima made him a little nervous. He had that authority kind of aura and even though he was calm and had a warm smile Ichigo knew that behind every mask there was someone terrible deep down. Grimmjow had noticed and Ichigo was shocked to feel Grimmjow pull him into his arms. The sensation calming and making Ichigo feel better. Yoshino nor Shukuro said anything and as they left the mansion, they had Szayel tag along as well. He was one of the doctors who were performing a physical on him. There would be another doctor to analyse the evidence if any was found. Ichigo doubted it since he had washed away any trace of blood from before. There would be no semen but Ichigo prayed there was scaring. However, Ichigo knew they would focus more on his father trying to kill him. Grimmjow and the other vampires were the only witnesses but still, that was enough to charge him and force him to be imprisoned until bail was paid. Ichigo knew that the prosecutor would put pressure on him and Ichigo didn't know if he was mentally prepared for it. Yoshino informed Ichigo that he would go under a mental examination with one of their psychologist. If he was deemed fit then he would be able to tell those of what happened about his near death experience.

However, Ichigo wondered, if he was going under physical examination by two people then wouldn't it be suspicious if they didn't sense a heartbeat. He didn't speak his concern but when he noticed Yoshino speaking he noticed the sharp canine. Sucking in a breath or realization, Ichigo placed the pieces of the puzzle together. They were vampires. Grimmjow had said that their kind looked after one another. It made sense why Nozomi saved him and why vampires were running through with this. They took care of their own. Did that mean he had a chance? The judge would no doubt be human but a psychologist that wasn't a human was another thing. All psychologists were humans with Ichigo's past experience. There was spark of hope for Ichigo now.

"How are vampires able to entire the police force?" asked Ichigo.

"We were human before it happened," replied Yoshino," we were tricked in a bar by a man named Jin. Tricking us to drink his own blood by mixing it with alcohol as well as putting a date rape drug in our system. He had gotten me and in turn I got my partner."

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding. The life of the night but without that choice being consensual. Ichigo knew it was unfortunate for them however, he knew he had to focus on the possible chance of being safe rather than being focused on gloom and doom.

The ride was odd but Ichigo found himself staring at the scenery of Karakura Town rather than focusing on the conversation. There wasn't much of one anyway so it didn't matter. The ride was slow and with each passing minute Ichigo could feel his dread grow. What if this was one of the officers from before? When he was human and nothing but a child? They surely wouldn't side with him. Ichigo didn't understand why they had to look him over physically. It was stupid. There was scarring on his wrists from when he had been shackled, others from knife wounds, brands and those burn marks. Those wouldn't prove anything. No one believed his hate. Would they really find evidence? Isshin wasn't stupid; Ichigo knew that which mean he hid the evidence no doubt.

Through his own thinking, Ichigo had been unaware of Grimmjow carrying him until he was sat on something cold. Looking up, Ichigo was shocked when he noticed he was in a white room. The room itself was reminding Ichigo so much of his time with the Ildiko. Ichigo was not pleased when Grimmjow began to remove his shirt. This however, did not bode well with Ichigo and he began to struggle. They didn't need to see his chest, they already did. He didn't want to be vulnerable once more in front of strangers. To be stripped of his dignity once more. Grimmjow's calm soothing voice reached his ears but Ichigo still pushed him away. Grimmjow persisted and tried to convince Ichigo to take off his shirt but Ichigo was resilient.

Grimmjow sighed." Okay if I take off my shirt will that help?"

_No it would most certainly would not_ Ichigo thought, and then he might have another problem to deal with.

"I'm gonna do it anyway," declared Grimmjow while removing his shirt.

"But I said no!" protested Ichigo.

"Too bad," replied Grimmjow nonchalantly.

Ichigo was too embarrassed to look at anyone now. Face flaming red and with that, Grimmjow used the distraction to his advantage. Managing to slip off Ichigo's shirt and reveal the many scars on his back. He heard the sharp gasp from Yoshiro making him scowl as he turned to look at the wall. There went his dignity. The pity was shown and Ichigo lay down. Why not show her the rest. It didn't matter anymore. Now all his scars were able to be shown and his weakness was revealed. Soft hands traced over a few and once Ichigo knew she was getting dangerously close to a few that had painful reminders he growled low in his throat as a warning. The growl itself had her hesitate and he no longer felt her fingers on his back. She was a police officer and nothing more. She had no right to examine him like that.

The new sound of footsteps had Ichigo turn his head. His ears had picked up two pairs. He was greeted with a man and a woman. The man had light hair that was swept to the back and funny eyebrows. The woman beside him had a long black braid that went down her chest covering her throat. She had that warming aura like one of a mother. Szayel greeted her as Unohana and the other as Ebern. A strange name but Ichigo had a name that people often mistook for a girls.

It seemed as if it wasn't just Szayel who was doing the inspection. Made sense. Have at least two doctors who probably didn't know each other and it worked in favor. Before Unohana could advance Ichigo asked what type of demon she was. The woman answered succubus. It didn't startle Ichigo but her nice warm calming voice did. She looked and sounded as if she wouldn't harm a fly. However, looks could be deceiving.

"Now Kurosaki-kun let me look you over," spoke Unohana.

Ichigo was still on his back as he faced her. She came forth and Ichigo could feel the calming aura but he could physically see the darkness that shrouded around her. It was scary. The outer layer was like a sunset while deep down her body was full of darkness. She moved faster than most and in a blink of an eye she was at his side. Ichigo cringed as he felt her cold hand upon his back. Unknowingly, her hand brushed against the same scar Grimmjow had touched and Ichigo felt the flashback of memories come once more. The force was so powerful Ichigo felt bile rise in his throat as his stomach violent churned. Dry heaving, Ichigo tried to stop but it took some time. The others in the room watched him vomit. The saliva dripping down Ichigo's chin and landing on the floor. Ichigo's body shook violently and when he felt the hand once more touch him he managed to without gagging and demand he be released. It didn't work like that though. Szayel tried to encourage him that things would be fine but his words couldn't each Ichigo.

Right now all he could see was his past. As his father screamed at him, punched him and kicked him as if he were a worthless puppy. The feelings of weapons as they smashed into making a powerful throbbing sensation hit him like a ton of bricks. The sharp pains that wracked through his body that gave him night terrors leaving little room for resting. Every shadow, every howl of wind frightening Ichigo thinking the demons were coming to torment him before his own father got the chance. There wasn't a single once in that house once Yuzu was gone. There was neither love for Ichigo nor any for Karin. Karin wasn't the target of Isshin's abuse but she wasn't the target of his love either. Ichigo could still see the look of horror on Karin's face when she had doused him in piping hot water. The satisfying smirk on his father's face as Ichigo had cried out and begged for the pain to stop.

Ichigo screamed and thrashed. Trying to get free from those who tried to pin him. His powers were haywire. The strands wove around but did not touch anyone. They instead moved around violently yet went through the vampires. Subconsciously, Ichigo was trying not to harm the vampires in the room whether he liked it or not.

It wasn't until Unohana pulled out a syringe that the other vampires froze. Szayel more so because he wasn't aware that it would come to that. Anesthesia was given to Ichigo. He would be conscious however he would not be able to move. The needle was injected to Ichigo and slowly his thrashing slowed before he was lying on his stomach unmoving. Eyes looking up wide with fear but a spark of anger for the betrayal.

Grimmjow could only watch as they moved one with the procedure. Removing Ichigo's pants and boxers only to reveal more scars on his body. There was a faint whimper from Ichigo and Grimmjow ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair to assure him that nothing would go wrong. Ichigo chose not to speak but Grimmjow spoke to him telling him what was going to happen. Unohana took pictures of certain scars. One was of the scar "faggot" because it could be used against Isshin. It was a place Ichigo could not reach and even if he could the word would not be written so well. There were other pictures used like when they went to give Ichigo an x-ray. Grimmjow telling him that Isshin had broken his collarbone before. All the breaks were shown in bones even though they were healed. The scar on Ichigo's chest was taken as well. To prove that not only had Isshin tried to kill his son but also had him kidnapped in order to harm him in more than other ways.

"How da we explai' ma fangths?" slurred Ichigo.

"People all over the world have them," replied Szayel," if asked, you say that you and I thought it would be fun to get them because even if you didn't want them anymore it would be okay because you could have them filed down to look like normal incisors."

Ichigo nodded his head and began to laugh at the movement. Grimmjow sighing but continued to watch as they went through the rest of the examination. IT was when they decided to take shove a camera up Ichigo's rectum to see if there was any initial scarring that had Ichigo tense. Grimmjow tried to reassure him things would be alright but Ichigo could only tell Grimmjow that he was going to get raped by Hanataro or Kokuto once more. All the occupants in the room were happy that they were recording the session. Thankfully, any humans couldn't see the strings in the camera. Why? Because an orderly had come in and had not seen the strings attached and asked what happened before leaving. If anyone in the room saw strings that were Ichigo's powers it would matter because the judge was human. Not supernatural and even so, he would most likely side with the vampires due to the fact all demons knew of the Ildiko. More often than not a judge could not choose personal preference and had to side with the ones who had the most facts but who said all judges stuck to the rules. Yet, there was a problem that even Szayel knew. Ichigo was drugged up and they would have to have him admit it sobered up too. Either way, they had to make sure that whoever was representing Isshin wasn't able to counter the facts given and not have an answer. The mention of Kokuto or Hantaro would still be able to warrant an arrest or bring them into questioning.

"I just called in and I'm having Seinosuke and Homura research the two to see past history," informed Tsukishima," though I don't know think Seinosuke will care to imprison his own little brother because the kid tried to kill Seinosuke at one point."

"Is he like Hanataro?" asked Ichigo.

Tsukishima shook his head. Telling Ichigo that Seinosuke was more playful and straightforward opposed to his brother who liked to hide behind a shield of timidity and innocence. It didn't help but it was Szayel who informed Ichigo that the two had the same hair color but facial structure was different. You could see a similarity but you would have to look to see the familiarity in the two faces.

With the pictures and evidence done, Ichigo was redressed, picked up and carried once more to the car. They were at a hospital at the moment and were now heading towards the police station where their questioning would be held. The captain would be watching the scene to make sure to withdraw the officers.

Ichigo didn't like being drugged but by the time they got to the station and with a few droplets of blood from Grimmjow Ichigo was able to burn the drug out of his system meaning he had movement of his body once more. Ichigo shook and ended up clinging onto Grimmjow since he was in the corner seat that had Tsukishima driving meaning that Ichigo was safe. Knowing that Yoshino wouldn't harm him. She had a more pure essence that radiated off her like a soothing fire. Tsukishima tried to make Ichigo sit in his head properly since they were to drive save but Ichigo ignored him.

Once arriving at the police station things were more orderly and followed. Grimmjow was allowed in but Szayel was replaced with Ulquiorra. The two exchanging greetings before Ulquiorra threw some keys at Szayel.

"You brought the death trap!" screamed Szayel," what the hell! I ain't driving that rust bucket!"

"Borrow my car then," spoke a new voice.

Everyone turned to see a man with black shoulder length hair and matching eyes. The man made Ichigo freeze before he had a good look at the man. It was not Hanataro as he had once seen. Instead it was Seinosuke. The man handed Szayel a new pair of keys while handing Ulquiorra his keys back. The man told Szayel to return the car by the end of the week and that he'd drive Szayel home if he did. It was then that Szayel left. Seinosuke turned to Ichigo while smiling. Greeting Ichigo made him gravitate closer to Grimmjow. Ichigo knew he was afraid of Seinosuke but he wouldn't let it bother him. However, Ichigo was still teased for being so shy.

The man smiled before saying his goodbyes. Saying he was going to the Kurosaki household to look for evidence. That surprised Ichigo since he also had a warrant from a judge as well. He saw a blonde haired woman following behind him. She wasn't in regular cop attire he noticed a police band around her upper arm. She was wearing a short pink ragged kimono and he could see the tattered pink turn over collar. The police band matched the collar. So she probably dressed like that all the time.

Ignoring the others, Ichigo followed Grimmjow as he was lead towards the interview room. It was cold and dark but one dim light bulb that illuminated the room. The windows had bars. There was no sun and it was cloudy. Rain splattered against the window and Ichigo was thankful meaning he would not get burnt. He sat down and had Grimmjow on one side and Ulquiorra on the other. Tsukishima leaned against the wall as Yoshino sat at the table. She would be doing the interrogation.

Her voice was not soothing but it wasn't terrifying. Tsukishima made sure the video camera was working before telling his partner to start. Ichigo was asked to repeat what had happened in Okinawa. Ichigo told him how they decided to go on a holiday because Ichigo was a little tense and having problems recovering from being shot. The mansion was full of tension and Ichigo didn't like being cramped there and wanted to go there. That was a lie in a sense but if he said "I'm a blood sucking vampire who hated my creator, that blue haired man beside me and they forced me to Okinawa" it wouldn't go well. He then said how Grimmjow had angered him so Ichigo decided to run away to calm down before returning. He knew beating up Grimmjow was a bad idea. Ichigo explained how he decided he wanted to go near the cliffs because he enjoyed the waves as they crashed against the rocks. The scenery by the trees was also beautiful and that was what drew him near. However, a bunch of drunks showed up and they were going to rape him but then his father showed up. Ichigo told Yoshino how his father had scared him since he had been cruel. That lead to Yoshino asking why he had to be afraid and Ichigo said it was because his father abused him ever since his mother had died. Ichigo had only managed to escape when he graduated did he manage to escape with the money he earned from a part time job.

"Look up and locate the woman," ordered someone from behind the wall," We need a statement from her."

The order was heard and everyone knew the captain was going to use what Ichigo's previous boss had said and possibly have her be used as evidence to show what drove Isshin to attempt homicide. Ichigo then went on how his father had pushed him off the ledge and the only one who saved him was Grimmjow who caught him. Yoshino asked how Grimmjow saved him because she thought Ichigo could swim. Ichigo admitted he never learned how to swim and even though he never showed hostility towards students in his class, the teachers never let him attend swimming lessons in fear of Ichigo drowning another student in a fit of rage.

"What happened afterwards?" asked Yoshino.

"Well I woke up and I was looked over," replied Ichigo," then we went to town and met a woman named Lauren and we decided to invite her over. Afterwards we let her stay the night after conversing with her and the next day I got upset because everyone wanted to know why I couldn't read either. So I went out, napped in the sun and before I knew it I woke up to seeing Isshin and I was injected with some sort of drug and woke up in a strange room with a man named Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"You mean the deranged serial killer!" asked Yoshino.

Ichigo nodded his head and listed off the other people's names he had heard. With the mentioning of Kurotsuchi that was going to also have a better chance at the case. He had been known to escape but no one knew how. They knew he also resided in Japan. It brought up both suspicions and questionings. Ichigo could hear the suspicions from the captain. Ichigo didn't want a mistrial so he tried his best to stay relaxed. Holding Grimmjow's hand in attempt to sooth his nervous body.

"My last question," began Yoshino," what is your relationship to Mr. Jeagerjaques?"

"Nothing," replied Ichigo,"…Well we're friends but that's about it."

"You're not lovers?" asked Yoshino.

Ichigo shook his head.

"Then why are you holding his hand?"

"Isn't that what friends do?" asked Ichigo," I don't have friends but I think that's what they do. They are there for you when time are tough and don't run away."

Yoshino nodded her head and informed Ichigo that the prosecutor would bring their relationship into question. Not saying that being gay was wrong since Japan was known for their many doujinshin and yaoi. It was then that Yoshino said that that was all for now and that tomorrow they had to be at the court house at ten o'clock sharp since that was when the case started. The three nodded their heads and said their goodbyes before leaving. Ichigo was nervous. That was apparent as he bit his lip. Ulquiorra took them to his van and Ichigo didn't see what was so bad about it until he started it. Black exhaust came from the exhaust pipe. The van rattled and shook and now Ichigo realized why Szayel didn't want to entire the car. He may be nuts but at least he had some sanity to know not to enter this vehicle. As they moved along, Ichigo didn't realize how tense he was until Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulder. The action was kind and reassuring. However, Ichigo didn't see the kiss on the lips coming.

**Briar: Yup this is where I'm leaving it. Also thanks to RadioActiveWonderland (my best friends in real life for 13 years) she helped me choose Homura as one of the officers. I woulda had the chapter out earlier today but I fell real bad on a thing of ice and then got called into work too. I'm fine now but anyway enjoy and don't forget to reviews. Also, Aizen's guest(guest review) thanks for the review. Yup, Grimmjoy should treat Ichigo right or else lol**


	17. Trial

Feeling lips upon him once more felt so similar to last time. No there was no fireworks, no sudden spark of the need to have sex. The action was kind and sweet. Something Ichigo had never experienced before and found it foreign. His eyes had widened at the feeling. Ichigo didn't remember much of his rape but he didn't think he was kissed before. The only lips he had touched were Shiro's and Grimmjow. He didn't want to compare them but when Ichigo felt Grimmjow's lips against his own…It felt right. Kind of cheesy but Ichigo understood how some teenage girls could be sometimes. It sounded dumb but Ichigo's heart soared and even if this was some lame attempt Grimmjow was trying, Ichigo found his will to not trust Grimmjow crumble.

Their kiss involved no groping, or holding and it was Ichigo who initiated touch. Moving to Grimmjow's lap as he kept their mouths connected. Only to pull back when Ichigo felt the desperate desire to breathe. It was hard to look at Grimmjow after moving their lips apart so he looked from behind his bangs. Eyes shadowed by them to create some sort of distant wall to avoid showing any emotions of betrayal that could be felt. He could see Grimmjow smile and that made Ichigo slightly less nervous. If Grimmjow was smiling then it was a good thing rather than bad.

Placing his own lips back against Grimmjow's, Ichigo liked the feeling it gave him. Closing his eyes, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders. The feeling of Grimmjow wrapping his arms around his waist was oddly comforting and didn't give Ichigo the fear of restriction. Experimentally, Ichigo opened his mouth and had his tongue lick Grimmjow's bottom lip. Ichigo wasn't trying to take the lead or anything but he was content that Grimmjow didn't get angry or hit him for something Ichigo had never experienced before with such passionate magnitude.

However, their kiss was interrupted by someone coughing. Turning around, Ichigo could see Ulquiorra smirking in the mirror as he drove.

"As much as I love watching a good show now is not the time," informed Ulquiorra," now sit in your seat properly if you're going to make out like hormonal teenagers."

Ichigo felt himself paling rather than blushing. He had been busted and more so embarrassed. Ichigo found himself sticking his tongue out at Ulquiorra and the man smirking while Grimmjow barked out a laugh. The noise was loud but for once, Ichigo wasn't flinching from it. The car ride was relaxing even though it was somewhat like a deathtrap. In no time they found themselves back at the mansion and Ichigo was greeted by both Nozomi and Lauren. Ichigo noticed her fangs were once more back to their original sharpness meaning she must have drunken vampiric blood to reform them. The two went to hold Ichigo but stop to glare at each other. The two were arguing back and forth and Ichigo managed to sneak away only to be grabbed by the scruff of his shirt. He would have screamed however he felt his body against muscle and not soft breasts. The sound of chuckling made Ichigo turn around and hit Grimmjow.

"You bastard you almost gave me a heart attack," Ichigo hissed.

"Your dead you don't have a beating heart," replied Grimmjow.

"How does that work?" asked Ichigo," we have a pulse but no heartbeat."

"It's alchemy," replied Grimmjow," it kind of skips going through the heart and switches deoxygenated to oxygenated and transports it so it doesn't move through the heart."

Ichigo nodded his head. It kind of made sense but it was magic, magic was confusing and broke the barrier between humans and gods. Ichigo accepted it, since it was kind of like how he could drink things but not eat. Drinking didn't provide nutrients unlike food. Water and soda was not food.

Following behind Grimmjow, Ichigo watched as he went to the fridge. He took a mug from the cupboard and had a package from the fridge but Ichigo couldn't tell what it was until it was poured into the cup. Before Ichigo could think he asked if it was real or synthetic blood. Grimmjow replied by saying real and that more often than not they stole from blood banks. Nel was a worker there and she often took them. Ichigo found his lip quip up into a smirk. No one would suspect Nel of thievery she was just so innocent looking. Before Ichigo knew it he was laughing. It never felt so good to laugh and it was like all the pain from before disappeared. Was this what it was like to be happy? To have hope? Ichigo's happiness was like the sun's rays, just like his mother's. His happiness spread throughout the house and those around found they were happier with the sound of Ichigo laughter trickling through their ears. It was like he was becoming their sun. The color of Ichigo's hair not really helping with the statement but Ichigo didn't know what they were thinking. He was too busy feeling good for once.

"Isn't the blood gonna stink if you reheat it?" asked Ichigo as Grimmjow put it in the microwave.

"Yup but I wanna piss of Ulquiorra," answered Grimmjow with a shit eating grin.

Shaking his head, Ichigo could only look out at the window. It was still raining but that wasn't too bad. It gave the air a nice scent but as he focused more on the window Ichigo found depression seeping through his veins. Was it normal to feel depressed because of the rain? Ichigo didn't know. When Grimmjow sat down Ichigo plugged his nose. Telling Grimmjow to sit somewhere else with that stinky drink. He saw Grimmjow and was handed a car freshener. Ichigo was confused but placed it around Grimmjow's neck with a grin of triumph.

_Is this what it's like to be normal?_ Ichigo asked himself.

This feeling of happiness. Ichigo knew it wouldn't last. No matter what happened the fates would not allow him to be happy. That was how cruel life was. They enjoyed watching those beneath them suffer.

_Then I might as well enjoy this while it lasts_ Ichigo decided

Thankfully, Grimmjow drank the rest leaving the cup in the sink. Ichigo told him to turn on the fan which he dead. It still wouldn't make the stench leave for some time so Ichigo took Grimmjow by the hand. Ichigo knew there was a library somewhere and he was hell bent on finding it. It wasn't too long and soon enough. Ichigo looked through the shelves and found a book with a nice cover. It was plan ad nice writing on the front. Ichigo dragged Grimmjow from the library to the solarium. Running at a human pace was nice and though Ichigo had found it difficult to run so far he managed and sat on the bay window. Sitting on Grimmjow's lap, Ichigo asked if Grimmjow could read him a story.

"What are you five?" teased Grimmjow.

"Please," asked Ichigo," my mom red me this story when I was a kid I think. Would you read it to me?"

"What makes you think it would feel the same as before?" asked Grimmjow.

"I dunno," replied Ichigo crestfallen," but I bet you are good at it."

Ichigo heard him sigh, but felt his hair ruffled. Sitting properly and facing towards the window, Ichigo opened the book on the first page. It was most definitely not the same book he had been read to as a child. This book was about a girl named Alice who fell down a rabbit hole. It was interesting though and Ichigo listened to every word Grimmjow said. Enjoying how with different characters he would change his voice or put on an accent. It brought a smile to his face and Ichigo enjoyed being in Grimmjow's arms. Ichigo stopped holding the book and allowed Grimmjow to as he flipped the page.

They made it to the part where the caterpillar was introduced and Ichigo found himself nodding off. Grimmjow noticed as well but continued reading. Hearing Ichigo's even breathing didn't stop him until he had made it through two chapters.

Afterwards, Grimmjow picked up Ichigo carrying him bridal style. Grimmjow would have left Ichigo to rest in his bedroom but for some reason Grimmjow enjoyed holding his orange haired fledgling. It was strange. Just like how he enjoyed reading _Alice in Wonderland_ to Ichigo as well. It made him feel like he was telling his children fairy tales again or about his matches in the ring even though their mother opposed it not wanting to raise brutes for children.

When they had kissed, Grimmjow thought Ichigo might have started hyperventilating or even hit him. Not expecting a kiss. It was far different than any kiss Grimmjow had ever received and he enjoyed it much more than he should have. Grimmjow realized his developing feelings as he had searched for Ichigo. The only reason he had been at the mansion was because they had to have a meeting. He never thought those feelings would be reciprocated but it brought his heart some joy even though it had been dead for years on end. Now, however, they had to get through the hard part in life. Getting Isshin imprisoned and get custody of Karin.

Entering the living room, Ichigo noticed Ulquiorra reading over some reports. Most likely for the case at hand meaning Grimmjow couldn't read them since he wasn't a lawyer but it didn't mean he couldn't ask. Grimmjow wanted to know their chances of winning.

Ulquiorra informed Grimmjow that the chances were high as long as Ichigo stayed rational. There was probably no chance of his trying to kill Isshin nor get angry, the chances were he would most likely have a panic attack but that still wouldn't help since they would believe that Ichigo was mentally unstable even though Unohana had said he was good. His scars were what brought up horrid flashbacks but the chanced of a lawyer touching him were slim to none. Ulquiorra then informed him that Seinosuke had given him the information on Kokuto and Hanataro. During the week that Ichigo had been missing, Hanataro had suddenly told his boss that he needed a few weeks off while Kokuto just didn't show up to work. Kokuto already had assault charges from attacking a police officer while drunk and a stripper at the bar sober. Hanataro had nothing but when the cops investigated Kokuto's house they found his computer and there were e-mails between the two. Nothing special just conversations between two friends. However, there was between the two and Isshin about going to Okinawa for the weekend. The conversation was printed off and used for evidence.

They were still investigating the Kurosaki home but so far nothing was found but Homura wouldn't give up. Saying that for some reason she liked Ichigo which was strange for her partner since the only people she liked was her brother and a girl named Rukia Kuchiki. That was all. She was more hostile towards others so to show she cared about someone other than those two was astounding.

"Are you prepared to face the emotional turmoil Ichigo may show if we lose?" asked Ulquiorra.

"But we won't," denied Grimmjow.

"But if we do?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Yeah," answered Grimmjow quietly,"…We-I mean, I'll just have to keep an eye on him. We can probably have temporary custody for now until the final hearing right? Ichigo has no other family."

"A social worker will come to investigate the home while we are at court," replied Ulquiorra," we are getting rid of the blood at the moment and Lauren is grocery shopping to make us appear human. Karin knows what we are so I highly doubt she will fear us unless we show brutality."

"She packs a punch," grumbled Grimmjow," I ain't pissing her off."

"Good, then be prepared Grimmjow because no matter what you are the only thing Ichigo has to hold onto," Ulquiorra pointed out.

Ichigo was dressed and prepared. In a blue navy tuxedo because Nel told Ichigo to wear it as well as a black tie. Grimmjow wore a black tuxedo and with a red tie. Ulquiorra wore a black tuxedo and a black tie. They drove in silence and even though nothing was said there was far more things thought rather than spoken. Grimmjow had noticed which surprised Ichigo but his creator said nothing. All Grimmjow did was take his hand to placate any negative emotions. Surprisingly it worked and Ichigo was thankful.

Though, Ichigo did wish he had gotten a haircut. The orange locks touched his shoulders and though he looked more mature with it, he also felt less masculine since most of the guys he knew had short hair. Except for Shiro, but he rocked the long hair look. Ichigo noticed the courthouse and he became more anxious. The soft spoken voice of Grimmjow helped a little but it didn't stop his peripheral nervous system from starting his fight of flight response. He was excited, scared and nervous all in one. They were in Seinosuke's car. Szayel drove since he didn't want to smell like Ulquiorra's rust bucket of doom.

They waited in the chairs until the announcer spoke of the Kurosaki case and that's when they entered. The room itself was nothing like the television show that was for sure. There was about ten rows for where people who were watching the case. To the right was where the jury was and then there were the desks for the lawyers, clients and the one place the judge sat. There was a person who typed all that was going on. The judge's seat was vacant at the moment and Ichigo went to sit in his seat. He could see his sister gasp at his presence. He must have looked like shit but all he could do was smile at her before sitting beside Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. A police officer was standing now.

"All rise for the honorable Sosuke Aizen," announced the man.

Everyone did as such and waited until the judge sat before they all did. The man spoke of the case and Ulquiorra and the man Ichigo could vaguely remember spoke of their cases. Providing evidence of why Isshin was to be imprisoned the man known as Hashwald countered saying that there was not many facts. Ulquiorra mentioned that his client as well as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques witnessed Isshin pushing his son in an attempt to get rid of him. Ulquiorra provided proof against Isshin by showing the jury pictures on a board. However, once Isshin was put on the stand it was different.

"Why am I here?" asked Isshin confused.

"You are here for the attempted homicide of your son," answered Ulquiorra.

"Why would I do that?" asked Isshin thoroughly confused.

"So you are denying the attempt of trying to kill Kurosaki Ichigo?" asked Ulquiorra while pointing at Ichigo.

"That's not Ichigo," protested Isshin," Ichigo is way smaller and only seven years old."

"You mustn't lie," tsked Ulquiorra," you did swear that you would speak the truth with God as your witness."

"I'm not lying," denied Isshin," I love my children. Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu."

"Yuzu is dead," replied Ulquiorra monotonously," there is proof you are a danger to your children hence why we are here. "

"Your honor I don't see how this is relevant to the case," spoke Hashwald.

"Sustained," replied Sosuke," are you going anywhere with this Mr. Cifer? If not I will ask the jury to ignore what has been said."

"Yes," replied Ulquiorra who turned to Isshin," why did you push your son? Do you resent him for killing Masaki or is it because he might be a faggot?"

"I would never," protested Isshin," Ichigo knew it wasn't his fault. I wouldn't care less if he liked boys."

Ulquiorra pointed to the photograph with the word faggot. "This scar has been here for some time Mr. Kurosaki and never before have students at school knifed Ichigo. Evidence proves you did it."

"No I didn't!" protested Isshin.

"Your honor I would like to have Karin Kurosaki to the stand please," spoke Ulquiorra.

The judge allowed it since Ulquiorra got all his evidence and Isshin's lawyer has interviewed Isshin. Trying to say that he was mental unhinged and should not be trialed for insanity. The judge ignored it since they did not have a psychologist evaluate Isshin since he seemed perfectly normal. With Karin on the stand Ulquiorra asked her about her childhood and if Isshin ever showed aggression towards Ichigo. Her response was that Karin was mostly asleep but sometimes the shouts, screams and insults woke her up. At first she was scared but knew she had to pretend it never happened to protect Yuzu encase he got mad at them. Karin then said how there was one time that she had been brought in it. Saying that her father dunked him in ice cold water and forced Karin to douse him in scolding hot water. That was why Ichigo had a scar on his back.

"Has your father ever harmed you?" asked Ulquiorra.

"…There was one time," admitted Karin," a few months ago I was told to prepare dinner. I didn't cook the burgers fully and was slapped because I couldn't cook like my late sister Yuzu or mother."

Ulquiorra nodded his head and Ichigo gasped. His father had struck Karin all for making a simple mistake. Even Ichigo knew she was more tom boy and was never a fan of cooking. It was probably her first time cooking and he hit her. It angered Ichigo and if his father got off scott free Ichigo knew he'd pay the man a visit. That was Ichigo's sister and yet their father had the audacity to harm her. The old man was definitely off his rocker if he thought he could get away with it.

Ichigo didn't know how angry he was until he felt Grimmjow nudge him. Ichigo jumping only to be told that he was called to the stand by Hashwald. Ichigo nodded his head and moved to sit in the seat. Ichigo was asked to swear by God as his witness to tell the truth.

However, when Ichigo was on the stand and saw his father, all that anger he felt dissolved and he felt nervous and nauseous. Words weren't true until being put to the test. Once more Hashwald addressed him but Ichigo couldn't speak. His pulse had accelerated greatly and that spark of fear came forth once more. Ichigo heard Hashwald's more violent rough tone and it caused Ichigo to flinch. His breathing erratic as he tried to calm himself.

"The victim seems to be unstable," informed Haswald," I demand a mistrial!"

"It would seem so," agreed Sosuke.

"No!" gasped Ichigo," please don't cause a mistrial! I'm just nervous…I've never been good at crowds."

"Well I need you to swear on the bible you are telling the truth if you are so adamant on continuing," replied Hashwald.

Ichigo told Hashwald that after the past he lived, that if God really loved him, he wouldn't have let him be harmed so harshly. The tone Ichigo has used was soft and quiet. He had to repeat it because no one besides vampires or demons in the room could hear it.

"I swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth," vowed Ichigo.

Ichigo was questioned on why he was afraid. Ichigo took a few deep breathes before going into detail about how his father had thought it fun to torture him as he grew. Thinking it was all Ichigo's fault because his beloved wife was now gone. Ichigo explained how all he wanted to do was evade the nightmares. They seemed to follow him eve in reality.

"Dr. Ugaki had informed me you saw demons," stated Hashwald," that you said they came after you and talked to you. Was that true?"

"I had a wild imagination as a kid," replied Ichigo," I didn't really have friends growing up so I made some."

"Why did you call them demons?" asked Hashwald.

"Imaginary friends can be anything you want," stated Ichigo dryly," I mean, I could have made it Clifford the big red dog but I thought demons were coolier."

"Was it your father who pushed you off the ledge?" asked Hashwald.

Ichigo nodded his head. Telling another once more he had gone to the cliffs because he was mad at his friend Grimmjow. Haswald interrupted saying he thought Ichigo didn't have friends. Ichigo told him that was when he was a child. He had met Grimmjow recently and they had gotten kind of close. It was because of Stark that Ichigo had met Grimmjow. It wasn't a lie, it was true because if Ichigo hadn't been a waiter at _Lilynette's_ he'd never have gotten shot nor met Grimmjow that night. Ichigo then began to explain the rest of his story before getting interrupted. Telling the court he went to the cliffs because he liked the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks. However, after sometime a bunch of drunken men came and were going to either rape him or beat him. Yet, they were stopped when Isshin arrived and were shooed away. Isshin had gotten mad and decided it was finally time to get rid of him and Ichigo was pushed. Ichigo told them he didn't know how to swim and was drowning. The only reason he wasn't at the bottom of the ocean was because Grimmjow had gone to get him and saw Isshin push Ichigo off the cliff resulting in the man coming to save Ichigo.

The rest of the session went by relatively slow. Grimmjow was interviewed and so was the woman Ichigo worked for. She had explained how Ichigo more often than not came to work injured but always worked saying he needed the money. Ikumi had stated that one day she had seen Ichigo sporting multiple bruises and a cast probably due to a broken collarbone and insisted he not work but he told her he'd work anyway since he needed to money. Ikumi knew that Ichigo was strong and intimidating but knew it was rumors about him being a murderer. She knew he was strong and soon put the puzzles of the pieces together. She had confronted Ichigo about it and not long after he quit his job.

Not long after it was time for Sosuke to give his verdict.

"Bail will be set for fifty million yen and Isshin Kurosaki is to be considered a flight risk until next trial. For now Karin Kurosaki may reside with her brother Ichigo Kurosaki, dismissed," spoke Sosuke.

Ichigo couldn't believe it. He wasn't guilty yet but there was a spark of hope. Ichigo was standing up and he was being lead towards the exit when the noise of a gunshot rang through the room. Looking down at his chest, Ichigo felt his hands tremble. Blood blossomed from the suit and Ichigo's hands touched it. Crimson red straining his fingers. Looking up while shaking Ichigo saw a man in the crowd with a hat. The police had gotten the man in cuffs and the hat was revealed to show a smirking Hanataro.

"If I can't have you, no one can," whispered Hanataro who then turned to Isshin," that's what you get for not being able to keep your son in chains you incompetent fool."

Ichigo's entire world was spinning. His breathing was in short pants as he fell to the floor. His own blood staining the carpet. Tears of sorrow gathered in his eyes. All this time Ichigo had wanted to die, to cease to exist and to never again worry about the pain in the world. Now, as he was dying Ichigo regretted those wishes. For once in his life, Ichigo wanted to live.

**Briar: I got bored today on my day off so I am gracing you with another chapter. Enjoy, I hope the court scene was accurate. I only went to court once and it was so vague. Don't forget to review :3 Until next time my lovelies. Also, Ichigo getting shot was a spur of the moment.**


	18. Awakening

Grimmjow was vexed, no that was an understatement. Seeing the man smirking as he was towed away made Grimmjow want to tear into him as if he were nothing. To have the walls bathed in his blood. Both Seinosuke and Homura came through after the gunshot rang through, claiming they had evidence that Isshin had been planning to kill Ichigo. They had found evidence under the floorboards. Bloodied rags, a crowbar, and various other tools were found. With the analysis from the forensic scientist the blood type matched Ichigo's and Isshin's fingerprints were found on it. They had gotten Isshin's fingerprints the day before when bringing him into questioning. Of course, the questioning was after Ichigo's to make sure that there was no disruption. It wouldn't do any good if Ichigo had a panic attack after being so close to the man who had tormented him for years.

Grimmjow more so berated himself because he couldn't stop the bullet from penetrated Ichigo. Seeing his fledgling bleeding out and passed out on the floor. Ichigo's crimson blood flow out with relative ease as it stained the court floor. He had to pay, however, the only reason Grimmjow didn't was because Szayel was the one who rushed forward blocking his path. Making it difficult to attack anyone. Ordering Grimmjow to carry Ichigo to Szayel's car so that they could take him to a hospital. The bullet had made it through but that didn't mean Ichigo was in the clear. Scooping him up, Grimmjow carried Ichigo out of the room. Running no faster than ten kilometers since humans could run that fast and if Grimmjow moved any faster there would be some serious questioning on what was going on. Managing to make it to the car, Ulquiorra took the driver's seat, Ichigo was laid out in the back, Szayel sat in the floor in the back as did Grimmjow. Watching as Szayel pulled out one of his medic kits from under the seast. They had to stop the bleeding for now until they reached the hospital Szayel owned. Ichigo was a sickly pale rather than the sun kissed tan and the rise and fall in his chest was weak. That was the only thing telling them he was alive since Ichigo had no heartbeat.

Ulquiorra drove like a mad man. The police were in front acting like bulldozer clearing the path so that they could make it to the hospital in time. Grimmjow had to thank every star in the sky that vampires were in both the police task force and as medics. In addition, he was pleased they were not in that rust bucket Ulquiorra called a vechile making it easier for them to glide through traffic.

Grimmjow was nervous through the whole drive. Using a demanding tone for Ulquiorra to go faster. However, it was not successful since they were already going over one hundred and thirty kilometers. It was fast enough and Ulquiorra explained if they were to crash it would most likely kill Ichigo and it would be confusing for them to walk out as if it were nothing. Sure they were all over five hundred years old making them stronger than most vampires, but since they looked human, they couldn't walk out like they had only tripped.

When they arrived at the hospital Grimmjow felt relief. Ichigo put on a gurney and towed away, Grimmjow intended to follow but it was Ulquiorra who grabbed him and shook his head. Grimmjow glared daggers at his cousin and was about to rip his arm out of the grasp to chase after his fledgling but Ulquiorra's emerald orbs said otherwise. Grimmjow was older and he wasn't one to take orders well. About to make a mad dash, Grimmjow felt something heavy hit his head. Turning around to hiss, he almost bared his fangs but his face dropped at seeing Kisuke. Anger deflating, Grimmjow took a solemn look and turned away.

Ulquiorra had released him and Grmimjow moved to sit in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs. A book was dropped into his lap and Grimmjow picked it up to read the title. _Alice in Wonderland._ That was the book he had read to Ichigo.

"You can finish it to him when he's out of surgery," answered Kisuke.

Scowling, Grimmjow turned and looked away. Life wasn't fair, Grimmjow found someone he could actually stand beside his cousin and now they might leave him. Sure, there were times when Grimmjow wanted to disembowel Ichigo but who didn't have those kinds of thoughts? It was rational and reasonable. A person who didn't go through life wanting to kill someone must have been too happy. If someone didn't die he wouldn't be happy. As long as it wasn't Ichigo who died that is.

These emotions were all new to him and confusing at time but at the same time Grimmjow enjoyed them. This was what it was like to care. He cared for Ichigo and that's why he reacted this way. At first it was confusing and Grmimjow didn't like it but after some time he realized that the world didn't revolve around him and his constant need for aggression. Ichigo had told him he didn't understand but Grimmjow did. They had tainted pasts but that would be bridge under the water and if, no when, Ichigo woke up the two would forget those horrible memories and start new ones to replace the old ones. Grimmjow remembered more of his human life than Ichigo so with their immortality they would start a new canvas to paint on.

_If only it were that simple_ Grimmjow thought to himself.

Sighing for the unkempt time, Grimmjow settled for pacing. Not knowing how long the surgery would take, a few nurses offered him something to drink but Grimmjow gave them a dark look before moving to look at the floor and pace. Kisuke had reprimanded him such behavior but Grimmjow gave him the finger instead. Not caring if the man got angry because at the moment Grimmjow couldn't help but pace. It was the only thing keeping him sane. Thoughts of pessimism reared its ugly head around making Grimmjow wonder if Ichigo would really make it. If he would die and leave Grimmjow.

Scowling more fiercely, Grimmjow knew the nurses chose to avoid him more. A scary dark aura surrounded him as he tried to not throw his book at the next person who looked at him funny. If it wasn't for Kisuke and Ulquiorra watching his every movement Grimmjow would have killed numerous amounts of people by now. Humans were employed here much to Grimmjow's displeasure. Humans pissed him off and he didn't want to be anywhere near them. In such close vicinity, Grimmjow wondered how Szayel could stand their putrid scent. It was nauseating. If he had solid food in his stomach Grimmjow would have regurgitated it. Then again, the gnawing sensation might have been his own personal hunger. There was no way he would be able to sate it either. The humans here were not on the menu.

The sound of Ulquiorra's voice telling him to calm down wasn't helping either. Yeaah, let's see Ulquiorra have a fledgling and care about him or her only to see them get shot. Grimmjow didn't think the man would handle it well. Ulquiorra only had one wife and she and their child had died during childbirth, hence why the man was so stoic besides his upbringing. That was the only person he had some sort of emotion towards and she had died. Bleeding to death before the medic could come. Grimmjow hadn't been there to witness it but Kisuke had been the one to save Ulquiorra. Grimmjow and Kisuke coming upon him to see Ulquiorra about to blow his brains out. Unbefitting of Ulquiorra but no one would admit it.

Growling in frustration, Grimmjwo threw his hands in the air. He wanted to roar, to scream and shout and destroy the building but even that wasn't allowed for him. Grimmjow wouldn't leave the hospital. Not until Ichigo was awake and able to come back to the mansion with them. He wouldn't leave Ichigo's side until they reached the house. Then Grimmjow would feed but even so, Grimmjow would carry Ichigo to the kitchen. Cold blood never tasted good and maybe hearing Ulquiorra complain would help lift his spirits.

The simple act of having his fledgling near dead, his Ichigo had provoked more emotion than Grimmjow had felt since his children had been murdered. He loved each of them more than his own life and they were gone. Grimmjow was unsure if he'd be able to handle loosing Ichigo too. It wasn't love but it was a deep concern and emotions he felt. However, he had time to brood over his emotions and now they were just something he dealt with. This was the most human he had felt and it was oddly soothing. Ironic since Grimmjow hated humans with a burning passion.

"Can you stop pacing before you wear a hole through my floors?" teased Szayel.

"Shut up," growled Grimmjow.

"Don't you want to know if Ichigo made it or not?" asked Szayel.

"Cleary he did if you're acting like that," snapped Grimmjow.

Szayel nodded his head and lead Grimmjow to where Ichigo was being held. For some off reason Ichigo's scent was still not traceable for any vampire. It was strange. Grimmjow could smell him, what his scent was but if Ichigo wasn't in the same room as him Grimmjow was unaware of where his fledgling was located. Only being able to find Ichigo with that little voice in the back of his head telling him where to go. Yet that stupid voice didn't tell Grimmjow where Ichigo was when he was kidnapped. Stupid voice.

Entering the room, Grimmjow saw tubes attached to Ichigo's arms. Blood pumping through him and saline water to keep him hydrated. Grimmjow heard Szayel speak, mentioning how Ichigo required more than just human blood to be stable and he was feeding Ichigo Grimmjow's blood to allow him to survive. The power infused within Grimmjow's blood allowing him to live since Grimmjow was older than both Szayel and Ulquiorra. In addition, Szayel had more of Grimmjow's blood than anyone else's. Both Kisuke and Szayel analyzing it and keeping it encase Ulquiorra needed a quick feeding. Vampires could only really drink off of their bloodline for sustenance. They could feed off others but they would have to drink twice as much than normal to feed.

Grimmjow was handed a blood bag from Szayel, informed that it was AB positive. Grimmjow's favorite. The blood type was a rarity in itself. Only three percent of the human population had AB type of blood. Szayel kept spares to lighten Grimmjow's moods to make him less prone to attack. It worked, for now. Grimmjow moved towards Ichigo's bed. Dragging a chair to sit beside him. Szayel telling Grimmjow that Ichigo would be sleeping and unable to wake for now. Ichigo was in a comatose like state. He could hear anything that was said but would not be able to wake up for some time. The chances of him reacting to something like someone holding his hand were high but not likely to happen since his mind was more focused on repairing any damage and apply homeostasis to the body.

Everyone was forced to leave, Szayel only allowing Grimmjow knowing the man would kill him on the spot if Szayel refused Grimmjow to stay. So now it was Grimmjow who was by himself. Conversing with Ichigo to tell him that he wasn't alone. It was silly, but Grimmjow didn't care. He wanted Ichigo to know that there was someone who cared. Grimmjow held Ichigo's hand as he opened the book to where they had last started reading. Not changing the accents he had used for certain characters and kept his storyteller voice.

Unbeknownst to Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Szayel and Kisuke were listening from behind the door. Seeing Grimmjow caring for someone other than himself was a feat in itself. The three wanted to witness it firsthand. They didn't hate Ichigo, it was quite the opposite. It was unanimous that they wanted Ichigo to join their family to improve Grimmjow's sourpuss mood. Grimmjow had been constantly angry and destructive ever since becoming a vampire and having superhuman strength, the reason he was one of the espada. Watching him suffer but hiding it behind a prickly and disliking personality. Ichigo was the one to balance it out. Reacting in a way Grimmjow never got. Instead of being ignored or fighting back, Ichigo had been timid and afraid, something Grimmjow only got with the few humans he made his meal. It was a change and made Grimmjow rethink his way of life. It made him grow a real heart. The one each of them thought he had lost.

Grimmjow actually enjoyed reading to Ichigo, whether he is conscious or not. The simple act making Grimmjow forget all the bad that were going on in the world. The feeling of serenity and simplicity. Even though Grimmjow was feeling pain, he knew the worst was over if Ichigo were stabilized meaning he would make it. Grimmjow lost track of time. Unaware of how long it was until he realized he had made it to the last chapter. Blinking, Grimmjow looked around the room. The feeling strange since he had been so focused on reading. Frowning, Grimmjow closed the book. He still held Ichigo's hand the entire time.

"Why did you stop reading?" asked a raspy voice.

Looking up, Grimmjow saw Ichigo. Bleary amber eyes looked into cyan eyes. A small smile on his face as he looked at Grimmjow. That smile could have stopped Grimmjow's heart if he had been living. Even though he was injured, and possible in pain, Ichigo still smiled at him as if he were the best thing on earth. It made Grimmjow feel like his half a century of living wasn't fruitless. Grimmjow could only smile; he guessed it was since Ichigo's name meant strawberry. Snorting, Grimmjow could only move over towards Ichigo. Releasing his hand and moving to the other side. Taking out the IV drip with saline water in it and laying on that side of the bed pulling Ichigo into his arms. He knew he'd get bitched out by Szayel later but if Ichigo got thirsty Grimmjow would get him a glass of water of something.

Feeling Ichigo in his arms was reassuring. To know that Ichigo was there and wouldn't disappear. The feeling was mutual. Ichigo enjoyed being in Grimmjow's arms. While he was being worked on, he had been so afraid. Sitting in a white room while hearing voices but not knowing what was going on. It was unsettling. Not knowing if he were to wake up or stay in that white room, how long had passed before h ever came out. He had heard Grimmjow reading him the rest of the book they had started. While sitting he couldn't help but listen and smile. Grimmjow was so kind to have read him the book. Ichigo didn't care if it was finished or not, but he had gotten so into it he kind of wanted to hear the sound of the book closing knowing Grimmjow had finished it instead of midsentence. When Ichigo woke up to see Grimmjow with such a sad expression on his face, Ichigo wanted to cheer him up. Not liking such an expression on his creator's face. It was confusing what to call him. Lover, boyfriend, creator. What were they to each other? Ichigo was too nervous to bring it up.

"So how did the trial end?" asked Ichigo," I forget."

"Your father and Hanataro were apprehended," replied Grimmjow," they are still searching for Kokuto."

Ichigo nodded his head and stared at the ceiling. So his father was in prison now.

"What about Karin?" asked Ichigo.

"I think Ulquiorra is picking her up," replied Grimmjow," I had only been interrupted once during our reading session and it was Szayel saying someone was going to pick her up…I think I hear her coming."

The sounds of footsteps were heard by their superhuman hearing. There was nothing said so it was hard to know who it was. There was a faint knock on the door before Ichigo's raspy voice told them to come in. Ichigo sounded like shit. How much time had passed? Looking at the clock he noticed it was nearing seven o'clock. Most likely at night. The door opened and Karin and Szayel were standing at the door. Szayel smirking as he led Karin towards the room.

Ichigo tried to smile towards her but when he saw her pained expression it dropped. Looking away from Karin, Ichigo looked at his fists. There was no way to explain the situation he was in. Being in a man's arms. He wasn't ashamed of himself that was for sure. However, when he felt the other side of the bed dip, he turned to see Karin who latched herself to him. She wasn't one for emotions so it was odd to see her clinging. It was nice though, to know he wasn't hated. Hearing he tell him she missed him. The sentence was nice to hear.

"I don't care if you like Grimmjow like that," admitted Karin quietly.

"She promised she'd kick my ass if I didn't treat you right," Grimmjow confessed with a smirk.

"And I'll still do it," promised Karin," supernatural or not I'd kick your ass if you hurt my brother."

Hearing Grimmjow chuckle was nice. Knowing that he wasn't afraid but holding Karin to the promise. It was nice to have Szayel have such a big hospital bed. All three of them being able to fit on it. Soon enough each of them fell asleep. Ichigo woke up to hearing footsteps. Old habits die hard. Eyes snapped open and he was met with honey mustard. Sighing, Ichigo felt better knowing it was only Szayel checking on him to see if he was alive or not.

Leaning more towards Grimmjow, Ichigo allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the sound of Grimmjow's breathing. The noise oddly relaxing and soon enough he was asleep only to wake up once more later on in the morning. It was later than he would like but after some time Szayel came telling them they could leave if they wanted. Since Szayel was a doctor and their home was well equipped with medical equipment they could leave. Of course, Ichigo would have to pretend to be weak and frail as they left the hospital. Their home was private property and they had guards watching the place meaning if the newspaper writers tried entering they would be subdued and forced to leave.

Karin sat silently as they moved through. Grimmjow was acting as a guard as Karin pushed Ichigo in a wheelchair to help the whole frailty act. It worked and they made it back to the car Szayel was driving. There were indeed many people wanting to learn more about Ichigo but nothing was said between the two except Grimmjow telling them to back off so they could go home. A few questions asked if they were lovers and Grimmjow answered truthfully.

"Yeah but like it's important to you!" snapped Grimmjow.

That had brought on more questions but Grimmjow chose to keep quiet. Ichigo felt his body tingle with happiness at the revelation. Grimmjow considered them lovers making him important to Grimmjow. Not just a toy to be thrown away. It was indeed something that made his depressed mood better. Ichigo, even though he had wanted to live when he was so close to dying, found himself depressed where he once more wanted to die. The conflicting emotions confused him. Why would he want to die? Was this what it was like to be depressed? Frowning, Ichigo allowed Grimmjow to pick him up and place him in the car. Pretending to be in pain as he was jostled. Reassuring Grimmjow he would be fine and that it wasn't too bad.

Once the door was closed Ichigo felt relief. Being driven off once more with Ulquiorra being driver. Szayel was in the passenger seat upfront. The man not having to be at the hospital unless needed. Sighing, Ichigo didn't like feeling tired. He had slept most of the damn day yet he was tired. He drowned out most of what was being said except for Karin since she elbowed him when she noticed he wasn't paying attention. She didn't say much besides questions but when she did she expected answers. Most of the time her and Szayel were conversing and surprisingly she was on an intellectual level that impressed Szayel. Ichigo could only smirk. Karin was not stupid even though Ichigo's scholastic records were shit. Karin had been able to learn to read, write and excel in sports. Ichigo was proud to say she was his sister.

The drive itself took sometime but when they arrived, Ichigo felt a sense of relief. He was carried in and he tried protesting but Grimmjow told him to suck it up. There was no room for arguments and Ichigo pouted. He wished he wasn't so worthless. Not even able to walk on his own. It was his own fault for getting shot, for not being more careful. If he hadn't been kidnapped this whole ordeal could have been avoided. It was always his fault. Things never ended well when he was involved.

"Please refrain from such thoughts," interrupted Ulquiorra," they are unbefitting. It was not your fault nor will anyone blame you."

Ichigo avoided looking at Ulquiorra. The guy could read minds, Ichigo almost forgot about that but was reminded. He could feel guilty all he wanted, but when he did there was a spectator listening unwillingly. Ichigo felt worse for Ulquiorra since the powers he obtained were probably hard to control and since Ichigo was not used to people reading his mind his thoughts were probably louder than others.

They were sitting in the living room when Nel burst in the room with energy fit for a toddler hyped up on energy drinks. The woman jumped half way across the room only to hug Ichigo. Speaking fast as she told Ichigo how much she missed him. Karin was shocked at the woman's amount of energy but said nothing as she went back to conversing. That's when the woman turned to Karin.

"Oooo you must be Ichigo's sister Karin!" squealed Nel," and how cute! You have a crush on Szayel!"

Ichigo noticed his sisters blush and could only chuckle only to be elbowed in the ribs. Szayel said nothing to Nel but continued to converse with Karin. Only ignoring Nnoitra singing the immature kissing in a tree song. It was humorous though. Ichigo joining as did Grimmjow before Szayel screamed for them to shut up. Everyone laughing at his expense for losing his cool before letting him off the hook.

Honestly, Ichigo didn't know what to think of his sister possibly crushing on a vampire, but at the same time he knew if Szayel were to harm her he would be hiding for a century. Knowing Karin she'd demand immortality and once achieving it would make Szayel pay. Oh, if Szayel was lucky, she was his chosen one and then he'd be safe if possible.

"Just don't be going off to have sex," Ichigo teased Karin and Szayel once he saw them leaving to give Karin a tour of the house.

**Briar: Yes I am done. It's past midnight where I live. Also yes, I can do a SzayelxKarin pairing if I want :P Until next time my lovlies. Sorry for such a boring chapter.**


	19. Together

Not much had happened throughout the night. Ichigo had stared at the ceiling since he wasn't able to sleep. When he did it was in short periods of time. He'd be in a semi-conscious state of sleep for maximum an hour and wake up only to not fall asleep for another two. Grimmjow sometimes woke up from when Ichigo moved around but other than that he didn't really do much besides ask Ichigo what was wrong. Ichigo lied of course saying he was fine but was only trying to get comfy. When the other managed to sleep again Ichigo would resume his thinking. The thoughts working him up and bringing forth both anger and followed by that anger was depression. It was unintentional but it still happened. Even though Ichigo thought he'd be happy to see his father behind bars, he didn't feel safe. Like the Ildiko would find him and do worse things than before. The thoughts made Ichigo upset with himself. He had never really been violent towards others but he himself was a fire cracker with his temper at times. He wished he had died so that no one would have to deal with him. It would be easier for everyone if he just disappeared. No one besides Karin would miss him. He knew it was a lie but the smoldering emotions made it feel true. Sighing for the unkempt time, Ichigo rolled to his side. Facing the closet that Ichigo insisted that it be kept open. Grimmjow's arm was lazily wrapped around his waist while he snored lightly. Ichigo smirked at the cute noise.

Knowing he wouldn't get any sleep Ichigo rolled out of bed in a stealth mode. He moved towards the door and turned around to check on Grimmjow. He was still snoring away. The door was closed and Ichigo opened it quietly. Ichigo still didn't have his own room. Ichigo wanted to keep Karin at arm's length but Lilynette insisted on a sleep over since she rarely met people around her age. The funny thing was she was as old as Stark.

Gliding through the night, Ichigo made it to the solarium. He had no use being there but it was the only peaceful place he had found. When he had gotten there he saw a tea set. Blinking in confusion, Ichigo looked around but the room was empty. Sniffing the air, he noticed that Nel had recently been in the room but her scent moved towards Karin and Lilynette. Walking forward, he noticed as piece of paper. There were pictures. Ichigo was confused but then he remembered he couldn't read so she drew pictures instead. There was a picture of Nel making tea and handing it to Ichigo. Ichigo assumed it meant the tea was for him while Nel went to sleep in bed with Karin and Yuzu.

Picking up the tray and glass, Ichigo moved towards the bay window. It seemed to be his favorite spot. There were good memories there. Grimmjow reading Ichigo _Alice in Wonderland_ being one of those memories. The gesture was kind and Ichigo would never forget the kindness Grimmjow showed to him.

The rain splattered against the window and it howled. Ichigo didn't like thunderstorms but regular storms were soothing to him. Don't ask him why because he was just too fucked up. The raging winds caused the leaves to shake. There was the sound of a few twigs breaking but that was it. Ichigo highly doubted the gale's force would cause a tree to fall down.

Taking a sip of tea, Ichigo enjoyed it. It needed more sugar though. Putting a sugar cube in the liquid, Ichigo stirred the hot liquid. The spoon clanked against the porcelain cup a few times. Placing the spoon on the tray, Ichigo brought the cup to his lip and took a sip. It was nice and relaxing. Something he never experienced before until meeting Grimmjow. He could never thank that man no matter what he did. Once again Ichigo found himself sighing. Looking at the cup as if it would give him answers. It wouldn't but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. It didn't. Ichigo could feel his eyes burn from being tired but ignored the feeling only to find him rubbing his eyes and yawning. His tongue coming out and curling in a dog like fashion before Ichigo closed his mouth. The night time was boring and for those vampires that decided living at night was fun they were pretty fucking boring if you asked him. Sure, you could get a lot done but there was no fun being awake when everyone was supposed to be asleep.

The wind and rain hadn't relented in their force and continued to bring forth their strong forced. It was then with the first flash of lightning followed by a crack of thunder that made Ichigo's heart jump into his throat. The glass almost slipped from his fingers and Ichigo tried to calm himself down. Okay, yeah, thunderstorms reminded him of the demon who tried to take him as a pet, the time his mother and sister died and memories of intense beatings but that didn't mean anything bad would happen this time, right? No, Ichigo knew he had to stop being pessimistic. Nothing bad would happen to him as long as he tried to be positive. Hantaro, Kouto and his father were in prison. The Ildiko had no idea where the vampires lived. Ulquiorra did a top notch job putting fake addresses on their background information. Even if the Ildiko tried to follow them they would have to deal with the guards placed out front. There was no way a simple human could defeat such guards.

Ichigo realized his cup was empty. Pouring himself another cup, Ichigo looked outside. A flash of lightning illuminated the sky. Ichigo saw Hanataro grinning causing Ichigo to drop his cup. The object rolled onto the cushion before shattering into a million pieces on the floor. Once more a flash of lightning came but this time there was no one there. With shaky breath Ichigo turned around. There was no one there and Ichigo let out a breath of relief before turning around to grab the tea set to clean up. However, a grinning Hanataro at his window caused Ichigo to scream. The glass window shattered and blow came from Hantaro's wrists. Breathing rapidly, Ichigo found himself stumbling backwards. Crawling backwards and having his hands cut from the glass making him hiss. Yet, Ichigo didn't stop. He was terrified. The wind howled loudly and the rain hit the floor. Hanataro was soaking with water as he grinned at Ichigo. The man pulled something from his back and Ichigo thought nothing of it until he saw a large butcher knife. Eyes widened and Ichigo tried to call for help but was stopped when Hanataro threw a black ball. Ichigo thought nothing of it until sparks shot out of it causing Ichigo to have gurgle as blood made its way up his throat and dribble from his lips. His vision was blurry and there was a large ringing noise. Ichigo couldn't move and his hearing was more strained.

Praying to every god he knew, Ichigo hoped that one heard. He didn't want to go back to Hanataro. Not again, the man was an evil rapist who deserved to be incinerated. Ichigo wished that Hantaro had killed someone because they might have given him the death penalty. It would have been justice however fate was never on his side.

"Help," Ichigo whispered hoarsely.

Barely making out laughter, Ichigo tried to hear what else was being said. The noise was cut off and Ichigo had to focus his vision. His vision was fading making it harder to decipher where Hantaro was.

It's not like it mattered anyway. He'd be sent back to the Ildiko base somewhere in Japan or overseas. They'd kill him for sure. Hanataro wouldn't want him now, if he did than Hantaro was deranged. Either that or Ichigo would be severely punished and brainwashed into the perfect weapon. It made sense really. Ichigo was a vampire untraceable by scent and if something was implanted in his brain, even Ulquiorra couldn't enter making him the perfect assassin especially if he was controlled. Meaning, they had their perfect vampire slayer right there.

Soon enough darkness engulfed him and Ichigo was asleep. Not knowing how long he had been out Ichigo roused and when he did the room was oddly bright. It made Ichigo think he was back with the Ildiko but with the feeling of someone holding him he realized he was wrong. Moving around, Ichigo noticed Karin was holding him and he had accidently woken her up.

"You're awake?" asked a new voice.

Turning in direction of the new voice, Ichigo spotted Grimmjow. He noticed Grimmjow's relaxed features and when he stood. The simple action made Ichigo believe Grimmjow was leaving him making Ichigo frown however he was once more proven wrong when Grimmjow moved forward to the side Karin wasn't occupying. Grimmjow sat on the bed and held Ichigo's hand telling him that he had been asleep for some time and that it was the afternoon. If Ichigo hadn't had the glass shatter then Nel wouldn't have come to rescue him. Hanataro had killed the guards to escape from prison. They had also found Ichigo's father dead as well. They were informed that his heart had been ripped out and was missing. It was odd. Everyone in Ichigo's family had the same thing. It seemed like a pattern. His mother, sister and now his father had their hearts missing.

"Do you think it was that demon?" asked Ichigo hoarsely," 'cause that night you saved me…That was the demon who killed my Mom. I hid from him for some time. I'm surprised he'd found me."

"I wouldn't be surprised," answered Grimmjow truthfully," it explains how your father thought you were still a child not nineteen. He might have been possessed. If so, that demon was smart enough to hide his essence from us."

Ichigo heard the sound of paw prints and noticed a blur of white before the blur was revealed as Pantera. The albino panther purring as Grimmjow pet her. Ichigo was wondering where she had gone off to since Ichigo had come back. She had glanced at Ichigo before moving to lie on the floor. Ichigo felt bad and told her to get on the bed. It was rather large and the floor looked rather uncomfortable.

It was rather hard moving around so that everyone could lie on the bed. Pantera had to go near the end since there was more room there. Ichigo lay on top of Grimmjow while Karin was forcefully woken up and moved to rest on her side.

Ichigo was somewhat hungry even though he had been stabilized with blood but that blood was healing properties opposed to hunger so while he slept his entire body used that blood up to heal making Ichigo back to before he fed. Shot and electrocuted. What the fuck was wrong with his life.

Even though his father was possibly possessed by a demon Ichigo still feared him. He was dead but the memories remained. No matter what, those scars would forever remain no matter how much they were covered up.

"Am I able to move around?" asked Ichigo.

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and Ichigo sat in his lap as Grimmjow sat up. Ichigo was about to moved but the arms around him tightened making Ichigo tense. Grimmjow rubbed Ichigo's arm soothingly before swinging his legs over the side and standing up taking Ichigo with him. Karin had already moved and they made their way towards the kitchen. It was around dinner time or so now. Ichigo said nothing much since he didn't enjoy the scratchy feeling his throat provided. It was best to not speak as much and breathe through his nose to avoid it.

Szayel had joined them in their walk and greeted everyone before kissing Karin on the cheek making her blush. Ichigo snickered at his sister's reaction before getting gently smacked. Even though it was teasingly that he was smacked it still emotionally hurt. He tried to not let it go and smile but Grimmjow saw through his façade. Giving Ichigo a kiss on the top of his head telling Ichigo he was still there and noting would happen. The reassurance helped but at the same time Ichigo still felt like shit.

Sighing, Ichigo rested his head on Grimmjow's chest. They were making their way to the door when they ran into Lilynette. Literally. The over energetic girl burst through the door with a lot energy. Slamming into Grimmjow and Ichigo in the process of doing so. They would have fallen over if Grimmjow wasn't so uncoordinated. Grimmjow scowled and cussed in agitation but told Lilynette everything was fine. Ichigo took the time to try and crawl out of Grimmjow's lap and stand but he was caught by Grimmjow wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist and being pulled into his lap. The older vampire nuzzling Ichigo's neck saying he didn't want Ichigo to disappear.

"I'm not a baby," Ichigo snapped in a raspy voice," I'm fine!"

"You say that but you've been hurt so much lately all I want to do is protect you," replied Grimmjow.

"I don't need protection I was fine on my own!" retorted Ichigo.

"You would have been dead by now!" Grimmjow pointed out.

"And is that so bad?!" Ichigo screamed hoarsely with a few tears slipping.

"Yes," answered Grimmjow in a soft voice," without you, your sister would have succumbed to the same punishment as you but far worse."

"Don't say that," whispered Ichigo with a hurt tone.

Ichigo felt even worse. To see his sister treated like he was, she would snap and die in the process. She was strong but even Ichigo knew Karin wasn't capable of handle such dire punishment. Ichigo could barely stand living. She would take her life long before Ichigo had chosen to.

Ichigo watched as Szayel lead Karin to the kitchen for supper and Ichigo stayed in Grimmjow's arms. Ever so quietly Ichigo whispered that he was hungry. Grimmjow could only smirk as Ichigo had hid his face in Grimmjow's neck. The older male ran his fingers through orange locks and agreed it was fine. Grimmjow had fed beforehand. It was before Karin had arrived and Grimmjow understood how Ichigo might not want to disturb his sister by feeding in front of her.

Ichigo was nervous. The last time he had fed off Grimmjow he had tasted vile. Ichigo was nervous. What if Grimmjow tasted like that again? Did that mean that they weren't as compatible as they were before? Swallowing the seed of doubt, Ichigo took Grimmjow's wrist and brought his mouth to it. Fangs scrapping against a vein before Ichigo's tongue darted out to lick it. Biting down harshly, Ichigo was amazed by the on slaughter of pleasure the blood gave him. It was like he saw stars. Gasping at the taste, Ichigo felt his breath stuck in his throat before he finally managed to breathe through his nose. Gulping in more blood Ichigo found him and Grimmjow moaning in unison. This was far different than last time. It felt more erotic than last time and Ichigo felt the new blood pushing power through his veins.

Pulling away, Ichigo found him turning to Grimmjow and pressing his blood lips to Grimmjow. The initial action shocked Grimmjow and he fell on his back. Ichigo sat on top as he harshly pressed his lips against Grimmjow's. Legs spread open as Ichigo sat on top of Grimmjow's waist. Fingers curling into blue locks and keeping their lips pressed together. Opening his mouth, Ichigo allowed Grimmjow's tongue entrance as did Grimmjow. Their tongues mapping out the foreign territory.

Unconsciously Ichigo found himself rocking his hips forward. This man he was on top of was pure sex on legs and his scent of musk swirled around Ichigo in a calming manner. Tingling over his skin and resting there telling Ichigo everything would be fine. Pulling back to get a few gasps of air, Ichigo found himself moving back to claim those lips. His own were swollen from their previous kiss. Moaning, Ichigo was surprised to feel Grimmjow buck his hips up. What surprised Ichigo more was that he grinded his hips down as well.

Fingers moving from Grimmjow's hair and his index finger lightly moving along the side of Grimmjow's neck before moving to the hem of his shirt and moving up. Touching taunt muscles and moving to Grimmjow's nipples. Fingers tweaked them and causing Grimmjow to gasp. The sound brought a spark of pleasure. Pulling back once more for air, Grimmjow reclaimed Ichigo's lips. His hand clasped the back of Ichigo's neck to keep Ichigo in place.

Pink tongue running along Ichigo's lips, Grimmjow tasted his own blood from Ichigo's lips. Ichigo didn't mind, he enjoyed the kiss however when he moved back and felt the bulge in Grimmjow's pants he froze. Eyes widened in fear and looked up to meet Grimmjow eyes. Amber and cyan met and Ichigo could see the apologetic look in Grimmjow's face.

"I want to try to continue," panted Ichigo,"…It's stupid…But I like kissing you."

Looking away from Grimmjow, Ichigo rested his head on Grimmjow's chest. Ichigo moved his butt back to its original spot away from the bulge. Ichigo knew Grimmjow wouldn't hurt him however that did make Ichigo wary of it. Again, he felt Grimmjow's fingers run through his hands and Ichigo's were no longer in Grimmjow's shirt. Instead they were wrapped lazy around Grimmjow's neck.

"Now that was quite the show," teased Szayel.

Looking up, Ichigo and Grimmjow saw both Szayel and Karin smirking. Szayel's arm wrapped around Karin's shoulder and Karin had her arm wrapped around his waist. Ichigo looked down and felt a blush creeping forward. That was embarrassing that was for sure. Being caught kissing by his little sister and her possible boyfriend. Ichigo didn't like the idea of Karin dating a vampire but who was he to judge. If they were truly in love he might turn her and give her immortality. Something Ichigo would never bestow upon Karin but now Ichigo would have someone that was family with him making it all the more painless as each year passed and everyone in town got older while he stayed the same age.

Moving out of Grimmjow lap, Ichigo sat on the floor while gripping his jeans. He had no idea when he had gotten dressed but Ichigo figured Grimmjow or Karin dressed him once he was in the clear. Standing up, Ichigo's legs wobbled. Stumbling back a few steps, Ichigo brought his hand out and was more stable with the balance of the wall. Everyone looked at him in worry but he smiled to reassure them he was fine. He was shocked how they believed him which meant that he hadn't fucked up his smile.

"I still like it when you smile Ichigo," complimented Grimmjow.

Ichigo turned away and felt another blush creeping up. Moving his hand away from the wall, Ichigo felt that dizziness once more while he walked. Szayel had come forward to oversee him to make sure he was fine. Revealing that all the power Grimmjow leaked out in his blood was what made Ichigo dizzy since it was different than the infusions and human blood he had gotten. This blood was far stronger due to the emotions that came with it. It was odd but Ichigo didn't mind it. The tingly sensation was still there and Ichigo could still feel Grimmjow's scent lying on his skin. It was comforting in the least.

"We should get you some water," insisted Szayel," your voice sounds like crap."

Ichigo could only chuckle. Szayel swore, something Ichigo never thought happened. Now all Ulquiorra had to do was smile or swear and the world had to end. The Mayan's would be correct. Snickering, Ichigo shakily followed Szayel. It was an amazing feeling and even though it bothered him how weak his legs felt Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. He began laughing in the kitchen and all the occupants gave him a strange look but Ichigo snorted and continued laughing. He couldn't help it, he didn't know what was so funny but he had to laugh. One might think he was going off his rocker and if it was true he didn't care.

It was then that Szayel informed everyone that Ichigo was somewhat drunk off of Grimmjow's blood. Ichigo didn't care. He snickered and enjoyed the shocked expression everyone held when he came in laughing. Even the stoic Hallibel and Ulquiorra had facial expressions. Laughing even harder and throwing his head back, Ichigo made his way to the bar stool. Lifting his leg and sitting there. His shoulders shook from his laughter.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you happy, it is odd to see you act in such a manner…It's disturbing," admitted Ulquiorra.

Chuckling, Ichigo accepted the glad of water Szayel handed him. Actually managing to drink the water and his throat felt better. Nel prepared tea as well knowing it would help as well. Waiting for the kettle to boil before she poured the hot water it in the cup. When it was dark enough Nel put honey and milk in it. Handing it to Ichigo and allowing him to take a few sips. It soothed his sore throat more than the water that was for sure.

Ichigo had finally calmed down but he could feel everyone's eyes on him. He wasn't going to attack them. They could kill him before he could even blink if they so wanted to. Ichigo's ears picked up the sound of clog sandals and he turned his head to see Kisuke coming in. The man smiling while whipping out his fan and putting it in front of his face.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" greeted Kisuke," may we engage in a conversation?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head. Kisuke informed him it was about his powers and Ichigo became more interested. He was able to see aura's every now and then depending how strong the person's aura was and he knew he had some off power that could cut people but that was about it.

"I believe your power is all about a defense mechanism," informed Kisuke," can you remember the times you used that fish line like power?"

"Um…Well a little after Kokuto raped me," replied Ichigo," I think I almost used it on Grmimjow when he jumped on me in Okinawa…Then there was when I killed Hanza because Nozomi made me scared 'cause I thought she was going to shoot me."

"Any time else?" asked Kisuke.

Ichigo shook his head.

"When we were at the outskirts of Tokyo," Shiro piped in," we were in a house full 'o spirits an' one tried ta touch 'em and he cut the fuckers hand off."

Shiro was grinning like a psycho at the end of the explanation. The grin was off-putting. Kisuke then admitted that the source of Ichigo's power was his will and his emotions. That they only came out during Ichigo's fear. Kisuke then asked how come Hanataro wasn't a shish kabob when they found him. Ichigo told him that it was because Hantaro's Ildiko power was that he was like a mirror. The attack you gave to him reversed and went after you instead. It was scary but even through his own terror Ichigo knew it was best not to touch him like that or else Ichigo would have died.

Sipping his tea, Ichigo looked at Kisuke. He couldn't read the man since his eyes were covered by the shadows of his hat but Ichigo could sense seriousness. That was until he lifted his head and smiled like the buffoon he was.

"Well it looks like we might have a war on our hands," informed Kisuke," I just got off the phone with Seinosuke and Hantaro was found dead as well in his cell. It was beside Isshin's. Too bad. The Idliko will be searching for us no doubt. However, they have never harmed a human so I think Karin will be safe."

"I'll kill them," Ichigo vowed darkly.

"Um…Kurosaki-kun I don't think you should be fighting," insisted Kisuke," you are mental unprepared to fight them. Mayuri's presence itself might bring forth memories making you an easy target."

Ichigo frowned but it was soon replaced by a smile telling Kisuke he was right. Ichigo wasn't a good fighter anyway. He'd probably have his face wiped in the floor in no time. It was Grimmjow that spoke up. Holding Grimmjow's arm and telling Kisuke that if Ichigo wanted to fight then he could.

"He's right," spoke Karin," if one of us fights, we all fight. I may not be superhuman but I know I have enough strength to match them."

"They need to pay for what they did," spoke Nozomi supporting Grimmjow and Karin.

Kisuke looked around to see everyone agreed with Grimmjow." Then it's settled. If we are infiltrated we fight. Together."

"Together," promised everyone in the room.

**Briar: This chapter was for ShadowDarts24. Feel better soon :) While writing out the kissy scene I listened to hall om nig nu by nanne gronvall. Tis an awesome song. Anyway this was far more exciting than last chapter. Enjoy :D Until next time my lovelies.**


	20. Equinox

It had been two days of training. It was now the twenty-second. Through the two days of training Kisuke went through strategies and how they would fight in pairs. Knowing everyone had their weaknesses. Ichigo learned fast. Knowing this, everyone fought their hardest. All to make sure that none were sacrificed and that the Ildiko would get what they deserved for the countless murders that were unjust. No one should have to die because of their difference.

Ichigo had the far worst though. Being the emotional scars he had and fighting against the Ildiko made it easier to toy with him. There was Stark who relied on Lilynette for power and even if he lost her, he was still stronger than Ulquiorra. Lilynette was his strength and weakness. A double blade sword. Hallibel had the strength of water yet her own weakness was sacrifice. Ulquiorra had strength in his serenity and able to be calm through the most stressful situations however his own weakness was Grimmjow, odd as it was Ulquiorra actually cared for Grimmjow. Nnoitra had his brashness for a weakness while his strength was his power and fighting capabilities. Szayel's weakness was his insanity, even though he was a genius it was also his downfall. Grimmjow had his strength being destructive so an empty room was his weakness as was Ichigo in a sense since Ichigo was his fledgling and the only person he really cared about. Shiro had his strengths being instinct and his weakness was that he couldn't think rationally in a fight if his instincts were too in control. Nozomi seemed to have strength but no one was aware of her weakness. She was a mystery.

Through their training, Grimmjow fought Ichigo countless times with intent to kill. It terrified Ichigo to see Grimmjow so cruel but that fear was what he needed to bring forth his powers. He could see the murderous intent rolling off Grimmjow. There was no hesitation it was pure killer instinct. The way it was meant to be. Ichigo sensed no doubt and it was what brought forth his own instincts to survive. He had been terrified at first but the initial shock got over it and adrenalin helped pump him through.

Ichigo used those fish line powers and managed to use them as barriers. They were indeed a good offensive and defensive power. However, Grimmjow was powerful enough to tear through the strings making it easier for him to get through and pounce on Ichigo. The look of hatred in his eyes terrified Ichigo and he had managed to grab ah hold of Grimmjow forcing him to stop.

Round two began and the two vampires danced around the battlefield. Dodging a punch, Ichigo got Grimmjow in the stomach. Doing a back flip to dodge Grimmjow's foot shooting out, Ichigo landed in a crouch and pounced forward. Grimmjow stopped Ichigo with a powerful punch to the stomach, Ichigo flying and slamming into a rock causing it to crumble. Coughing up blood, Ichigo smirked and wiped it away before standing. Power radiated off Ichigo as he stared at Grimmjow with a cruel smirth. Golden eyes sparkled with mirth.

Everyone had stopped to watch as their fist fight broke out. Grimmjow of course used his taunting on Ichigo's past which of course hurt him dearly but it also angered him. There wasn't much Grimmjow could use for destruction to cause a decoy since Ichigo decided to break anything in close range. Making Grimmjow just as useless as Ichigo could be.

With one more comment, Ichigo had gotten distracted and he'd gotten a swift uppercut in the jaw. Growling, Ichigo moved and kicked Grimmjow only to have the man catch him and throw him into the ground. Painfully mind you and to the point where Ichigo left an indent in the ground.

Hissing, Ichigo bared his fangs at Grimmjow before rolling over and standing. His body was straining to move and Ichigo had to use his strings like a marionette. They went unnoticed by Grimmjow since Ichigo had placed the strings in his own body. It was astounding for Grimmjow to see Ichigo move after all that damage and Ichigo was glad to have his creator proud.

It was confusion on what they were labelled. Boyfriends, lovers, fuck buddies…Even though they hadn't fucked. They had a long time to figure it out, and Ichigo hoped they would be together for a long time as well. It was getting late and it was Kisuke who announced that it was time for a break. Ichigo panted in exhaustion and toppling into Grimmjow's arms once he no longer had to use his powers. Using those strings still made him use up his energy and at the moment Ichigo was feeling pretty drained.

Ichigo could tell Grimmjow was as well but he had enough energy to walk and even carry Ichigo. It made Ichigo feel bad since he wasn't as strong as Grimmjow. Yet, it made sense that he wasn't. Grimmjow was over five hundred years old while Ichigo wasn't even a month old in vampiric years. Of course he would age with power.

Kisuke announced they would take a break and not train until the twenty fourth. What surprised Ichigo was that all the windows were open. It was the evening and when Grimmjow carried Ichigo outside he was surprised to see a red sun. The sun was setting showing of a mixture of red, orange, yellow and pink. The trees were a silhouette in the distance. They sat on the patio since it was large and there were numerous tables. Karin in Szayel's lap, Lilynette dozed off in Starks and Ichigo in Grimmjow's. His stomach gurgled loudly and it made Ichigo blush. Tugging on Grimmjow's locks, Ichigo asked if it was alright for him to feed off of him. Grimmjow was the one who shrugged his shoulders. A few staff came forward with blood packages. Ichigo preferred drinking off Grimmjow still and he didn't like tasting human blood mixed with Grimmjow's blood meaning he'd have to feed first.

Karin had yet to be bothered by the feeding methods since she had walked in on Ichigo feeding off of Grimmjow last night after their spar thinking no one was around to notice the erotic sight however Karin was and teased him saying to keep that stuff in the bedroom. Ichigo had to admit; Grimmjow's blood seemed more like an aphrodisiac in high doses but since Grimmjow was drained of power Ichigo highly doubted he would get drunk again.

Ichigo could feel the saliva gather in his mouth as he moved towards Grimmjow's neck. His body shook and when he licked the man's neck his fangs soon after pierced flesh. Two tendrils of blood leaked from the wound but other than that the blood easily flowed into Ichigo's mouth. That same spicy flavor was there and Ichigo could once more feel his powers coming forth again. That spark of pleasure coursed through his body and Ichigo couldn't help but moan at the taste. He tried to remember he was in public and pulled away panting. Blood on his lips, causing Grimmjow to lick them clean.

"You're such a messy eater," Grimmjow teased.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped half-heartedly," hey how come we aren't itchy?"

"It is the beginning of the fall equinox," answered Grimmjow," when the sun or moon is blood red it provides nutrients for us. We don't need to feed as much. Absorbing the rays soaks into our skin making us stronger."

Ichigo nodded his head. It made sense now. The sun gave him a tingly sensation and he thought he'd never be able to see the sun without wanting to tear his skin off. Soaking up the rays, Ichigo rested his head on Grimmjow's chest. Watching the sun set, Ichigo held Grimmjow's hand. It felt nice and soon enough the night sky came and littered it with stars. The moon was full and blood red just like Grimmjow said. The two vampires felt even stronger as they watched the moon rise into the sky. It was a magnificent sight. The sensation calming and Ichigo enjoying the feeling of Grimmjow's arms.

Before Ichigo could say much he was carted away from outside. Grimmjow telling him it was getting late, near ten o'clock by now. Ichigo didn't know how much time had passed. He was relaxed in Grimmjow's arms as they watched the night sky in silence.

Everyone was in their respected bedrooms by now and Ichigo was surprised to see that everyone had left. Every now and then Ichigo would kiss Grimmjow on the neck or the cheek as they walked to the bedroom. They had made progress. Ichigo was still nervous about sex, but at least he was able to touch Grimmjow without flinching or panicking when he felt his erection. It still made Ichigo gasp though.

When they were in their room, Ichigo was thrown on the bed. Grimmjow smirking.

"If ya keep kissin' me you're gonna have your ass full of my dick," stated Grimmjow.

"You could have stated it nicer," muttered Ichigo and then looked up to meet Grimmjow's eyes,"…I kinda wanna…Um…Havesexwithyou!"

"What?" asked Grimmjow and cupped his hand to his ear," I can't hear you. Repeat yourself."

"I wanna have sex with you," Ichigo repeated and looked down," I don't wanna regret not doing it encase one of use doesn't make it."

"Don't talk like that," whispered Grimmjow," we'll both make it out alive."

"Is this your way of denying me?" asked Ichigo.

Before Ichigo could ask more he felt Grimmjow's lips upon his own. Gasping, Ichigo weaved his figners through Grimmjow's hair. Kissing Grimmjow back with as much vigour. The kiss started out slow and sensual and progressed to something more erotic and powerful. Ichigo had learned Grimmjow enjoyed roughness and more so with his partner or himself. It made him a sadomasochist in a sense. It did bother Ichigo at first but soon enough he found he was able to be rougher with Grimmjow. Biting and nipping along the man's jaw and enjoying the few droplets of blood coming from his fangs scrapping against the flesh. Feeling the vibrations of Grimmjow's moans was like alcohol. Amazing.

Looking down at Grimmjow, Ichigo told Grimmjow to feed of Ichigo. The command was shocking needless to say since Ichigo had never thought of it before but he wanted a part of Grimmjow in him even if it were for some time. It was the sentiment since Ichigo knew his blood would be pumped out in around five minutes.

Tilting his head to the side, Ichigo told Grimmjow he wanted Grimmjow to feed off of him. If it had any semblance of arousal that drinking had, Ichigo thought he might just orgasm from the mind blowing pleasure of being drunk from.

Nevertheless, Ichigo was still nervous. His breathing becoming harsher and his body shuddering at feeling Grimmjow's hot tongue lick the side of his neck before the fangs plunged in. At first Ichigo felt searing pain and cried out but it wasn't soon after that Ichigo felt pleasure running through his veins. Blood leaving his body and being absorbed into Ichigo. Arching his back, Ichigo moaned and held Grimmjow's head in place.

"Mng…More," moaned Ichigo.

That was all Ichigo could think at the moment but he wanted to say so much more. To beg Grimmjow to suck him dry as his body was on fire. His own arousal demanding some sort of friction as Ichigo bounced in Grimmjow's lap. With shaky fingers, Ichigo managed to unbutton his pants and even with Grimmjow's teeth clamped to him Ichigo manage to at least have some sort of movement. However,Ichigo found it rather difficult. The erection in his pants made him moan and stop every time it brushed against something. It was Grimmjow who was his savior and managed to take off Ichigo's pant. The man pulling back and having Ichigo lay on the mattress. Ichigo's entire world was dizzy. He was unaware of the little bit of drool coming from his mouth until Grimmjow wiped it away.

Ichigo was too busy panting to notice, arching into Grimmjow's touch as the man removed his shirt. Ichigo no longer had any clothes on and as Grimmjow licked his bleeding wound closed Ichigo wimped at tilted his head more. The simple action begged Grimmjow to sink his fangs into Ichigo once more. However, Grimmjow did not do such a thing. Instead his lips lightly sucked on Ichigo's neck for some time until a hickey was left behind. Moving farther down to suck and nip the skin in his path until he made it to Ichigo's nipple. Rolling the brown nub with his teeth, Grimmjow licked his tongue around the circumference. The older vampire enjoyed the hitches in Ichigo's breath.

Grimmjow was a virgin when it came to male sex but he'd had enough of Nnoitra's mouth to understand the concept. It was like having sex with a woman but there was neither breast nor a vagina. It was touch and go and Grimmjow figured he was doing a good job since Ichigo was a puddle of goo right now. Yet he was _not_ going to be bottoming, that was for sure.

Through his own bliss of pleasure, Ichigo felt his curling his toes. Body clenching in pleasure as Grimmjow's lips descended upon him. Never before had Ichigo felt something remotely as satisfying as this. He could feel heat engulf his nether region and his hips uncontrollably bucked. That was something Ichigo never suspected Grimmjow to do. To be blown. The tongue swirling around the tip of his head before being sucked in more.

Groaning, Ichigo grasped Grimmjow's blue locks and pushed him farther down his erection. Enjoying to harsh sucks brought forth. The feeling of Grimmjow moaning and the vibrations along his cock was burning Ichigo up. Bucking his hips, Ichigo could feel the coil tighten in his stomach yet it loosened when Grimmjow pulled back and lessened the intensity of his sucks making Ichigo whimper.

Panting, Ichigo could feel his face heated up. Cheeks were flared red as a few droplets of sweat trickled down. His chest heaving as he tried to regain his breathing as Ichigo looked down at Grimmjow. Cyan eyes meeting amber and the fiery pleasure filled gazes danced in each other's eyes.

Hearing Grimmjow chuckle, Ichigo mustered a glare yet it wasn't so strong. It was soft and Ichigo's eyes were glazed with pleasure. Eyes widened at being deep throated and Ichigo's jaw was open as he felt the pleasure build up once more. A silent scream came from his mouth as he found him bucking once more into Grimmjow and face fucking him. There was no guilt, no shame in what they were doing and Ichigo didn't think he'd ever feel guilty. It was worth the sin. All things bad in the world were divine.

Feeling Grimmjow rub circles on his hips had Ichigo freeze. Terrified since the last time someone held his hips it felt like they were going to be broken. However, there was no time for doubt when Grimmjow gave a harsh suck causing Ichigo to moan out Grimmjow's name. No longer was Ichigo scared for Grimmjow to harm him. Ichigo knew what would come soon, no pun intended. He was beyond words and the only ones he could say was a breathy "Grimmjow" and him begging for more.

Before he knew it, Ichigo managed a breathy warning to Ichigo before unleashing his load. Grimmjow had pulled back in time coating the tanned chest in white sticky substance. Mouth hanging open, Ichigo looked down at Grimmjow. Eyes half-mast. His lips were swollen from their kiss still and he once more felt Grimmjow's lips upon him. Ichigo could taste his own seed from his pre-cum. It made Ichigo blush an even brighter red but he still managed to kiss Grimmjow back. Not with as much vigour but he managed to shakily lift his hands and move them down taunt muscles and grasp Grimmjow's ass pulling him closer. The action caused Grimmjow to gasp, giving Ichigo the advantage to slip his tongue into Grimmjow's mouth. It wasn't long and Grimmjow soon gained back his dominance over the kiss. Ichigo didn't mind though. He enjoyed it, knowing Grimmjow was far kinder than anyone he'd ever known.

Their windows were open meaning the harvest moonlight shined upon them rejuvenating their energy that was lost with the sexually feeding. It didn't stop Ichigo's limbs from shaking in pleasure. Grimmjow's fingers moving down and grasping his penis once more. Grimmjow's fingers were getting slick from the action and when Ichigo felt his cheeks being spread apart he froze.

"I promise I would never hurt you," reminded Grimmjow giving Ichigo a chaste kiss on the cheek," trust me."

Ichigo nodded his head as he tried to breathe. The initial penetration was uncomfortable with a slight burning sensation. Far different than before. Ichigo tried his best not to panic. Looking up and seeing blue locks opposed to white or even black hair. Cyan eyes full of concern and love rather than hate. This wasn't the man who had raped him. This was the man who showed nothing for concern and at that moment Ichigo knew he'd have to trust him.

While waiting for Grimmjow to move, Ichigo panted and grabbed him by the back of the neck initiating a kiss. Their tongue tangled once more and Ichigo felt comfortable to allow Grimmjow move more. Moving his hips a little to tell Grimmjow it was okay for him to move on. The action itself helped, Grimmjow pushing in and out. It was still uncomfortable to have something up his ass and with the second finger it didn't really help. Trying to swallow the pained whimper, Ichigo could tell his breathing was still in harsh pants. Grimmjow was kissing his neck in a soothing manner. Nuzzling it and whispering that it would only hurt for some time before the good part started.

Ichigo snapped at Grimmjow saying he should have fingers up his ass and see how he feels. However, Grimmjow was patient as ever and ignored the next string of insults as he curled his finger. At that moment Ichigo's insults ran short and his mouth hung open as a loud moan rang through the room. Ichigo had no idea what that was but he wanted to feel that bursting amount of pleasure once more.

Whining at the loss of immense pleasure, he was once more silenced with the pleasure and Ichigo found his hips moving into Grimmjow's in unison. Swallowing the saliva gathering in his throat, Ichigo oculd feel his body temperature increase. If he got any hotter he'd turn into ashes is what it felt like to him.

Mewling at that one spot being pressed again, Ichigo begged Grmimjow for more. A third finger slipped inside and Ichigo felt the stretch but at the same time didn't care as his sweet spot had once more been pressed. Kokuto nor Hanataro had hit that spot when he was raped. It was all about them and unlike the time he was flaccid, Ichigo's member was throbbing anew. It wasn't as scary because Ichigo wasn't pinned but he still didn't like the position. However, he'd deal with it as long as Grimmjow didn't try to pin him. If something akin to that happened his feet would meet the man's groin.

"Trust me," Grimmjow breathed into Ichigo's ear.

The sensation tickled and Ichigo found he was giggling a little and clenching in pleasure. Toes curled and Ichigo found his voice.

"G-Grim-jow f-fill m-me," Ichigo begged breathlessly.

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow. Their bodies were covered in a fine sheet of sweat. Ichigo felt Grimmjow's fingers leave and it was someone uncomfortable not having anything in there anymore. Licking his lips, Ichigo moved his lips and kissed the column of Grimmjow's neck. Nipping at the collarbone and enjoying the shiver of delight Grimmjow gave off. Licking from the base of Grimmjow's neck to behind his ear, Ichigo nibbled on the lobe before taking Grimmjow face in his hands and gently kissing him. Ichigo knew Grimmjow preferred it rough, but he could tell that with him, Grimmjow enjoyed the soft caresses as well.

The moan of approval was proof. Ichigo was distracted and hadn't noticed that Grimmjow had used the pre-cum dripping from Ichigo to lather his own erection. It wasn't until he felt the blunt tip at his entrance that made Ichigo freeze. Eyes roamed to look at cyan eyes once more. Those same eyes silently asked for Ichigo to trust him. Nodding his head, Ichigo knew Grimmjow would never intentionally hurt him. He couldn't back down. The war would come soon and if Ichigo lost Grimmjow he'd feel regret for all eternity. Ichigo would never be able to face his sister or anyone for the matter because he couldn't act on his own feelings. He felt worse since he couldn't offer Grimmjow much pleasure, but hoped that what he was doing would suffice.

All thoughts were paused as Ichigo felt Grimmjow push through the tight ring of muscles. Unconsciously, Ichigo clenched harshly on Grimmjow's member. The man hissed in both pain and pleasure.

"Calm down I ain't gonna hurt you," reassured Grimmjow while kissing Ichigo.

Ichigo could feel the throbbing pain in his back; it was all too familiar except this time the kisses provided by Grimmjow brought pleasure not fear. There was no terror in being brutally raped. There was a hint of worry though. Ichigo had to trust in Grimmjow though, trust in someone other than himself. He knew he could do it; the man still cared for Ichigo even though he was fucked up six ways to Sunday. Grimmjow hadn't run away when Ichigo told him of his haunted past. Hel, Grimmjow didn't even pity him. That was an upgrade.

"I trust you," Ichigo said truthfully.

_So please don't destroy me_ Ichigo added silently.

Swallowing the lump of fear in his throat, Ichigo took the initiative and moved back into Grimmjow. Making the man go farther into him, it was rough and the burning sensation hadn't ebbed away. Ichigo was starting to regret this. Wondering where that pleasure spot was. The tears clung to the corner of his eyes threatening to fall but Ichigo didn't want to. Not in front of Grimmjow. The tears shed couldn't even be mistaken for pleasure filled ones since they barely started in their love making. Grimmjow still allowed Ichigo to take the lead. Ichigo was able to switch their positions so Ichigo was on top of Grimmjow. The man lying on his back, smiling warmly, Grimmjow was encouraging Ichigo to continue.

It made Ichigo feel better. Knowing that Grimmjow trust him, it made Ichigo really happy. Lifting himself up, Ichigo dropped back down. Up and down, repeating the same thing until Grimmjow bucked his hips up. Ichigo's jaw dropped. There was that sweet spot.

Repeating the same things, Ichigo hadn't noticed when Grimmjow's hands had held Ichigo's hips in a soft grasp. Grimmjow helped to provide more pleasure for Ichigo, all in attempts to make sex a different experience.

"You're so tight," Grimmjow grunted.

Ichigo scowled, and told him it wasn't like he had sex every day. Grimjow teased him saying he would enjoy having sex every day. Ichigo would have hit him upside the head but that jolt of pleasure spread throughout his body making him forget and moan out Grimmjow's name instead. Licking his lips, Ichigo tasted salt from sweat. It was better than from tears and Ichigo pressed his lips against Grimmjow's. His erection bumped against their stomachs as they continued with their pace.

Their lips clashed once more. Tongues and teeth more than anything a fierce kiss that stimulated pleasure opposed to fear. There was no worries, no fear of what would happen tomorrow. The in the moment kind of action rather than rationality it was more instinct.

It didn't matter, Ichigo had no regrets. Whether Grimmjow kept him or not was none of his concerns. He knew Grimmjow wanted to. There was no doubt. As they kissed, it was shown in their passion, their trust for each other. They weren't good at relationships, proof was Ichigo's attempts to run away and beat up Grimmjow but like any relationship, they weren't perfect.

Pulling back to breath, there was a string of saliva connecting from their lips. Not caring, Ichigo moved his plump, lips once more against Grimmjow's. Their flush bodies rubbing against each other, Ichigo moved his lips to Grimmjow's throat. Both of their necks were exposed enough and Ichigo sunk his fangs in. Grimmjow did so at the same time. Each other's blood pumping through their body as they engulfed more of the sustenance.

This was the first time Ichigo had experienced such mind numbing pleasure to such extremes. With the man he card so deeply about. It wasn't love, but it was definitely something akin to it. Their blood mixed and joined them even closer on a more intimate level.

Moving back, their lips connected once more. Ichigo could feel his penis pulsate and demande for release. Before Ichigo could say anything, Grimmjow grasped the leaking erection and began to pump it. Tilting his head back, Ichigo felt Grimmjow's fangs delve once more into his neck causing the coil to snap. Screaming Grimmjow's name, Ichigo slumped ont Grimmjow's chest as the man continued to buck his hips up. Ichigo could hear his panting and the sound was pretty arousing to Ichigo yet he was tired. Unknowing to both of them, a mark appeared on their shoulders. Grimmjow was too lost in pleasure as was Ichigo. On Ichigo's were black folded wings and on Grimmjow's white. The significance being Grimmjow was Ichigo's savior. On Ichigo's neck was a gothic six matching the one on Grimmjow's back.

Finally, Grimmjow found his release .The hot seed filling Ichigo to the brim. Grimmjow encased Ichigo in his arms, snuggling him as weariness came forth. The two succumbing into the dark abyss.

**Briar: First sex scene. Hope I did not disappoint. Hmmm, well there will be only 2 more chapters of this story. Hope you all enjoyed the meaning of this story being found out :D until next time my lovlies.**


	21. Angel of Darkness

It was now September twenty-third. The day after the fall equinox and was a day of rest for the vampires in the mansion. Yawning, Ichigo snuggled closer into a body. Blinking in confusion, Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow. The man was not snoring lightly like he usually slept meaning he had to be awake. Ichigo was confused on why it was so dark since the curtains had been opened but he remembered it was only because their bodies could handle the sun's rays. Ichigo only managed to turn around before he was held tighter and closer to Grimmjow. Frowning, Ichigo noticed the clock read that it was a little past noon. Scowling, Ichigo tried to wiggle but it only served to add another problem. A problem that could easily be squashed if Ichigo had access to his elbows.

"Grimmjow let me go," whispered Ichigo harshly.

"Mmm five more minutes," mumbled Grimmjow.

"In five minutes you won't have a dick anymore," threatened Ichigo.

That had gotten Grimmjow's attention having Ichigo released. Grimmjow of course complained saying he wanted to lay in bed all day but Ichigo didn't want to so he told Grimmjow he could but Ichigo would go out walking. That got Grimmjow up. Ichigo was surprised his back didn't hurt but his muscles sure did. The moon must have given them energy but Ichigo knew he was tired, no exhausted. Unlike the past few days Ichigo wasn't following his normal routine. Wake up, feed off of Grimmjow, Grimmjow eating, train for several hours, sleep for a few hours and do it all again. When Ichigo was moving to the dresser to grab a shirt he was stopped by Grimmjow who grabbed him by the shoulder, however, for the first time in years being touched didn't bring a spike of fear. Turning around, Ichigo faced Grimmjow. Confusion apparent as he tried to figure out what Grimmjow wanted.

It was then that Grimmjow asked what was on his back. Moving his hand, Ichigo felt nothing. It was confusing so he went to the mirror and noticed what Grimmjow was talking about. Black angel wings. Confused, Ichigo told Grimmjow the truth. He had no idea.

It was then he noticed the six on his neck. More confusion grew and it was then that Grimmjow spoke that it was his rank. Needless to say, Ichigo was awestruck. Why was the number six on his neck? He knew that was where he had been bitten last night but Ichigo didn't voice that.

"Maybe we should ignore it," whispered Ichigo.

Grimmjow shook his head saying that the marks held some semblance of important and that they should go to Kisuke to ask. Ichigo told him he was having a shower and getting dressed first. Grimmjow offered to join and Ichigo stuck his nose in the air petulantly and told Grimmjow he wasn't getting any.

Storming off to the bathrrom, Ichigo ignored Grimmjow as he was speaking. It didn't work because Ichigo found himself smiling at Grimmjow's behavior. Grimmjow couldn't see said smile though. Through all the despair, misery and suffering had been vanquished from his body. It was as if he had begun, anew. The story to his page was blank and fate was rewriting itself.

Stepping into the shower, Ichigo felt the water splatter on his body. The droplets rolled down while cleansing him of the grim and dirt from the previous day. The proof of their love making was going down the drain. Grimmjow held Ichigo as the water hit them. Ichigo rested his head on Grimmjow's chest as the heat enveloped them. Nothing was said between the two. There were no words needed. Soft caresses were enough as Grimmjow cleansed Ichigo with an orange citrus body wash. Using the expensie shampoo that contained turmeric and ginseng. It wasn't until Grimmjow turned around that Ichigo noticed the white wings on Grimmjow's back. Fingers moved and trailed along the white wings. Black outlining made the marking bolder. The mark made it seem like the two got tattoos. However, that was not the case.

Pointing it out to Grimmjow, Ichigo wasn't surprised to see Grimmjow rational about it. Saying how they would go to Kisuke after getting dressed. Ichigo trusted Grimmjow, if not all al, just a little. This was the man who held him up through thick and thin and though Ichigo knew his depression would not seize, he would continue to care for Grimmjow and Grimmjow him. They washed each other and stood under the spray of the water until it ran cold. Ichigo was the first to leave. Grimmjow held him by the waist in fear of Ichigo slipping and falling. Ichigo teased Grimmjow for being soft. It was humorous to see Grimmjow's reaction trying to be calm and collect. Ichigo liked this side of Grimmjow. The soft side rarely shown to anyone; Grimmjow had a heart even though he tried to deny it.

It wasn't long before they were dressing. Ichigo taking a shirt from Grimmjow since Ichigo didn't have his own clothes and a pair of jeans. They were baggy as were the pants but Ichigo made due by using a belt. It was awkward and Ichigo got used to after some time. The couple walked down to the dining room, their usual meeting place in the mornings self-proclaimed by Lilynette. Grimmjow had his arm wrapped around Ichigo to show a kind jesture but more so to say that Ichigo was his. Ichigo didn't care as long as Grimmjow didn't become to dictating. The attention was sweet, but Ichigo would not be put up with being told what to do and have everything picked at. Grimmjow woud learn fast if he tried to change him. Ichigo would make sure of it.

Chuckling at his thoughts, Ichigo could only smile at Grimmjow's reaction. So this was what it was like to be happy. To change. There were no fireworks or not sudden realization, Ichigo knew his depression was hindering and waiting and he too was waiting for it to hit him. After all the damage he went through it would take time before he healed those scars. The x-shaped one would forever remain on his chest, a constant reminder of his weakness but Ichigo knew Grimmjow would be there for him even if Ichigo thought he didn't deserve such a man.

Moving forward, Ichigo sat on the bar stool. Resting his head on the counter, Ichigo greeted everyone in the room and it wasn't until Grimmjow was removing his shirt that Ichigo paled and screeched while asking Grimmjow what he was doing. The question brought laughter and Ichigo could only pale. That was until there was a gasp in the room. Ichigo stopped breathing. Grimmjow was now shirtless as well. Facing Kisuke until the man moved to check Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow hadn't moved. Ichigo hadn't either and when he felt hands hovering over his back Ichigo whimpered and turned to face Grimmjow. Ichigo held onto him in fear. No one was allowed to touch him, Grimmjow was the only one privileged unless given permission. He knew he should have growled or even snarled in warning but he couldn't find himself to do such a thing. Ichigo was still nervous around Kisuke. Just like if Shiro came over and draped his arm around his shoulders. Ichigo wouldn't know how to react. Fear would be evident that was for sure. Maybe a possible panic attack depending on where he was touched.

However, at the moment, Ichigo wasn't trembling he was only frozen in fear. Kisuke still hovered but more so around his own fledgling. Ichigo had tried to move away from Grimmjow but Grimmjow's arms moved fast and held Ichigo's wrist in a tight grip. Growling when Ichigo struggled, Grimmjow's growl warning Ichigo and saying his movement was not under negotiations. Before Ichigo could respond Grimmjow placed Ichigo in his lap. Resting his chin on Ichigo's head, Grimmjow allowed Kisuke to look at the marking.

"Well I've deduced it's a mating mark!" announced Kisuke cheerily.

Ichigo almost dropped the cup of coffee he had been given to by Nel. If it wasn't for his quick reflexes the hot beverage would be all over him. Whipping his head to stare at Kisuke with his mouth open, Ichigo couldn't believe what was said.

"That means you two did the naughty deed," teased Kisuke.

Giving Kisuke the finger, Ichigo took a sip of his coffee. It was a nice flavour. Ichigo preferred tea but coffee was nice to have when he used to be exhausted. The shower only made him want to crawl back in bed but Grimmjow had made him get dressed. Being with a naked Grimmjow reminded him he'd have more sex. As wonderful as it was, Ichigo wanted to get out of the bedroom today.

So here he was, sitting in the kitchen watching as the conversations came and went. Lauren and Nozomi were fighting on who sat next to Ichigo. In the end it was Lilynette who stole the spot while Grimmjow had the other one. Their shirts had been placed back on. Ichigo did not enjoy being gawked at. It wasn't until Lilynette mentioned the six on his neck that a few people moved closer. Kisuke teased Ichigo even more only to result in Ichigo throwing a knife at him. Of course he dodged and it went into the wall.

Sighing, Ichigo went to sipping his drink. The day was slow. The sun was still out and there was nothing really for them to do besides watch television. Ichigo's sleep was on and off. Ichigo woke up on Grimmjow and the man as well sleeping. The day was oddly relaxing and Ichigo enjoyed it. Every now and then Ichigo would kiss Grimmjow and vice versa. It was a lazy day.

It was nearing dinner time and Ichigo yawned and stretched. Not like he'd be able to eat what Lauren could. With Grimmjow nearby, the two got out of bed. They had migrated there a few hours ago after being teased by Lilynette. The sun was once more red and it shined through the window. It was weird seeing a red reflection instead of a golden yellow. Ignoring it, Ichigo walked near towards the kitchen/ Walking through the halls and having his shadow follow him. It was until they were half way there that glass shattered causing Ichigo to freeze.

There stood a figure and Ichigo couldn't move. There standing was Hanataro in the flesh and blood. His hunched over body stood up straight and Ichigo noticed there was not one but two people there. Ishida was there as well. Ichigo felt his body trembling. How could he be alive? They said it was his heart that had been ripped out right? Then how could it be. It was impossible. There was no way in Hell Hantaro was alive.

"I see you're wondering why I'm not alive correct" asked Hantaro," you see, they didn't really kill me. I am nothing but a mirror don't you remember. I can mimic powers. I stole the powers of illusion from a demon."

"No," denied Ichigo," you can't be alive."

"But I am!" whispered Hantaro with glee," you see your buddy Shiro; he could use illusions as well. To be someone else in body, mind and soul."

Ichigo felt his legs trembled as he moved back. It all made sense. If Shiro had been there when Hanataro was apprehended, or even when he was rescuing him, Hantaro could have easily took Shiro's powers. Any power he wanted. Invisibility would do him no good since everyone could smell him but to become someone in mind body and soul or project it on someone else. Who had died in Hantaro's stead?

It was Grimmjow who held him in place.

"Unfortunately, I can only use that power once," sighed Hanataro," a pity really but I can steal it as much as I want."

"But you haven't been near Shiro," whispered Ichigo in realization.

"Bingo," confirmed Hanataro.

"Grimmjow you take Ishida, I'll be taking Hanataro," commanded Ichigo.

Ignoring Grmimjow's comment, Ichigo found him dashing forward, if he couldn't use his powers he'd use brute force. Jumping Ichigo dodged a blade that came from Hantaro's sleeve. The knife barely nicked him. A low hiss came from Ichigo's body. Lashing out, Ichigo grabbed Hanataro and threw him into the wall. A large whole was made and Ichigo heard a sickling crack. Walking through, Ichigo noticed how vast the room was. Hantaro had the power of mirrors; Ichigo didn't know how to use that against him. If Ichigo used his powers on himself, and touched Hantaro, would that mean it would harm Hantaro? It was worth a try right. What was there to lose? Nothing. Dashing forward, Ichigo dodged the shadows coming from Hantaro. He had the power to control the shadows to. Well he was full of surprises for a mere human. Doing a front hand spring, Ichigo managed to make it through. Doing a backflip, Ichigo twisted his body to avoid more damage only result in his shirt being cut.

Ichigo was about to strike, to move forward and grab Hantaro by the throat but the shadows intervened. Sprouting from the floorboards, there a figure was released and Ichigo stopped in his tracks. Karin was there. It had to be an illusion right? Hanataro said it was only once he could use that power.

Ichigo was conflicted. He couldn't touch Hantaro, not without harming his sister…But if he didn't do anything everyone would die. He could still save Karin even if she was harmed. Give her immortality. Yet, the chances were too high. Hantaro would go for the kill.

"What are you going to do?" asked Hantaro.

_Nothing, you're worthless_ Isshin's voice rang through his head.

That's right, Ichigo was worthless. Ichigo was nothing more than a mere child, a child who could never stop anything since he was weak. Ichigo could never even think of being able to defeat someone so powerful. Weak, pitiful and defenseless, that was who he was. Ichigo was chained by destiny. Never would he be able to save the ones he loved. His mother, Yuzu, and now Karin, they would all perish because of him.

_You rewrite you own fate if you do not like the one given to you_ whispered a soft voice in his head.

Glaring at Hantaro, Ichigo darted forward with inhuman speed. Reappearing behind the man and bringing his fist down. Ichigo would rewrite his own destiny. He would not let the past bind him down anymore. His weakness would not weigh him down. Ichigo refused. His fist slammed into the wooden floorboards denting them. Growling, Ichigo jumped forward, slamming Hantaro into the ground. It was then the man chuckled.

"It seems you saw through my façade," spoke Hantaro.

Looking up, Ichigo saw Karin disperse into shadows and a black figure was revealed. That was the demon he had seen before. No, it couldn't be, but it was. The body emerged from shadows revealing him and the man stood beside them. Smirking as he kicked Ichigo. Gasping in pain, Ichigo felt blood come and dribble from his lips. No, he wouldn't lose no matter who that thing was. Even though he was in pain, Ichigo moved forward.

Grimmjow and Ishida came forward. The sun's rays were shining on them and Ichigo could only smirk. Standing under the light, it was soon the power rejuvenated him. It was only one window but that didn't matter. His body was healing. It wasn't long before the shadow merged into Hanataro's body and they became one. Clawed hands moving forward to strike, in defense Ichigo brought forth those powerful strings. The demonized Hanataro ripped through it like any demon could but Ichigo moved from his crouch and brought his fist up giving Hanataro an uppercut. Ichigo wasn't finished yet. Kicking Hantaro in the stomach, Ichigo moved faster and brought both his fist to the back of Hanataro's head and slammed the man into the floor. Grinning at the impressive dent, Ichigo couldn't help but notice what was underneath the floorboards. Cement. That explained why it hurt so much when he fell. It was a few feet under that were why there were dents. If it were to break, you wouldn't fall through. Grinning like Grimmjow, Ichigo seized the advantage and tossed Hanataro, managing to have him collide with Ishida into the wall. With much velocity, there was a chance Ishida could dodge since he never saw it coming.

It even shocked Grimmjow. Grinning at the praise, Ichigo moved forward. Ichigo held Hantaro into the air while Ichigo slammed his fist into the man's face. He was a mirror of course but only with _power_. This wasn't power, it was brute physical force. Roaring with laughter, Ichigo threw Hanataro into the ground. Kicking him once more into the side and pleased to hear the sickling crack of ribs. This man would _pay_ for what he had done. For the trickery, the shooting and rape; there was no way he was escaping Ichigo's grasp so easily.

However, Ichigo forgot the simple thing. The shadows; string like objects wrapped around his body encasing him. Ichigo could hear Grimmjow shout but Ichigo demanded Grimmjow continue fighting. The vine like shadows grip increased on his throat. Ichigo didn't need movement for his strings. They were controlled by his mind. Yet, with the lack of oxygen, his mind wasn't so clear.

_I mustn't give up_ Ichigo thought.

Eyes shimmered with gold and as Ichigo thought it was his last moment he managed to break through. Enjoying the shocked expression, Ichigo ran forward. Dodging another shadow, Ichigo only go to kick Hanataro in the head. All that sparring had paid off. Landing on his feet, Ichigo noticed that the shadows were all around Hanataro, each read to strike.

_Bring it_ Ichigo silently challenged with a glare.

Ichigo refused to die. He would not loose after finding some sort of happiness. This man wouldn't take it all away from him. Never. Ignoring Grimmjow's calls, Ichigo went forward. His own light strings around him. Darkness was countered by light. As long as Ichigo didn't directly use them on Hanataro he was fine. Breaking the strings, Ichigo made his way forward. Barely dodging the sword thrust at him. Turning to face Hanataro, Ichigo saw it once more thrown at him. Catching the blade, Ichigo watched as Hanataro's eyes widened. Kicking Hanataro in the stomach, Ichigo took the sword. Ichigo threw it in the ceiling so none could touch it.

It suddenly clicked. This attack was planned. All from the beginning. Hanataro _knew_ Ichigo would die thus initiating an attack. Anger bubbled in Ichigo's veins. If his father was truly possessed from the beginning it was Hanataro's fault he was dead. It was his fault Yuzu had to die. Son of a bitch. Roaring, Ichigo moved forward and went to strike however, he was pushed aside.

Confused, Ichigo noticed the sun coming forward. Red rays shining over them, however, he was not prepared to see the new sight. Grimmjow had a sword thrust in his chest. Not anywhere mind you, his chest.

"I do detest using a sword, arrows are far better," Ishida sneered.

"No," whispered Ichigo as the sword was ripped out.

Running forward, Ichigo moved to Grimmjows body as it laid on the floor. Grimmjow couldn't be hurt. It was his entire fault. He could see the energy draining from Grimmjow's body as blood soaked the floor. Ichigo continued to repeat the words no over and over again like it was a mantra but no matter how much he tried to deny it, it could never make the truth unreal.

Tears started falling from Ichigo's face as he held Grimmjow's face in his hands. The man he cared deeply for, no loved rested on his lap. Ichigo sobbed trying to deny that it wasn't happening but it was all there. There was no denying. The tears and pain in his chest would never stop.

"You can't d-die," croaked Ichigo, breath hitching at the word die," please, drink from me."

Cutting his own wrist, Ichigo pressed his bleeding wrist to Grimmjow however it was Grimmjow who turned his head away. Ichigo felt hurt and betrayal. His throat constricted in pain making it harder to breathe. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ichigo tried again but Grimmjow shook his head. Why? Why was he doing this? Didn't Grimmjow want to live, didn't Grimmjow love him?

"I have evaded death for far too long," whispered Grimmjow," my heart has been pierced. It's too late for me now."

Ichigo shook his head in denial. Grimmjow couldn't die, he couldn't. The man had saved him so much yet he was dying, how unfair was that? The fates were so cruel. Was this the punishment he got for rewriting his fate? It was always his fault. Clenching his fist, Ichigo continued to cry, he didn't care how unmanly he looked. Seeing Grimmjow's body, Ichigo saw that it was turning to ash. Slowly, it took his feet and then his legs. His hips were next and soon enough half of his chest was gone but the arms still remained.

"G-Grimmjow, I love you," proclaimed Ichigo," I love you…And I wanted you to know that before you died."

"Ichigo," whispered Grimmjow," I-Love yo-you too."

Weakly, Ichigo watched as Grimmjow's hand touched his cheek. Wiping away a stray tear, Ichigo barely heard Grimmjow whisper how he loved Ichigo, forever and that in a new life they would find each other once more when his soul was reborn. They were destined to be together. That declaration brought more tears to Ichigo.

"Do not cry…For we will meet…Again," whispered Grimmjow.

With that, Grimmjow's hand vanished into ashes. Falling into ashes in Ichigo's lap, Grimmjow was gone. Throwing his head back, Ichigo screamed in sorrow, in rage but more so the pain his heart felt. His mate was gone, after finding happiness he had gone and it was Ichigo who could do nothing to stop it.

The tears continued to flow, his mate was gone. Ripping off the part of his shirt, Ichigo took a handful of ashes. Placing it in the fabric and tying it up before putting it in his pants. Grimmjow would be with him forever now. The tears dripped along the rest of the ashes and Ichigo could only feel regret. Grimmjow was gone. He was actually dead. Ishida had pierced his heart and his blood on the floor was proof. It was Ichigo weakness that caused Grimmjow's death. It was his entire fault. Grimmjow said he would be reborn and they would meet again. It wouldn't be the same. Grimmjow wouldn't be his Grimmjow. No one could replace his first love. His heart throbbed in pain, the tears burned in his eyes and he could only cry out once more. The noise resonated through the entire home and everyone froze. Recognizing that it was a weep of sorrow, it made everyone in the house stop. It meant…Grimmjow was dead. It was then that the house resonated and all occupants joined Ichigo in the loud weep. Karin didn't know what was going on but with the disappearance of Grimmjow's power, she felt herself shed tears. This wasn't like Shiro's power, she could sense his powers still even when he was in stealth mode, no this meant that Grimmjow was dead. The whole house felt sorrow, but with sorrow came rage and they all fought. To kill the Ildiko for what they had unrightfully stolen.

It was then that Ichigo heard chuckles from the Ildiko. They were laughing at his expense. That he had lost the most important person in his life, which he had lost his mate. The man he owed his very existence for. Standing up, Ichigo's hunched body you could only hear a psychotic cackling. Straightening his back, Ichigo looked directly at the Ildiko. Black bled through the white and amber orbs became a full glow of golden yellow. A look that had once been filled with sorrow held nothing more warmth and coldness in thoe golden orbs. Nothing would bring him happiness but his beloved Grimmjow. That man had been his rock and they _dare_ have the audacity to laugh at his pain for it. They would pay, and pay dearly for it.

Cackling once more, Ichigo darted forward. Arms having strings shoot forwards but they didn't touch the men, they went through them. It was amusing to see their shocked surprise and Ichigo enjoyed watching Ishida bring the sword down and slash Hanataro. Blood spurting from the man but just as it hurt Hanataro, Ishida fell and became a quivering mess. This puppet wasn't done though. He still had more life left in him. That worthless, pitiful Ildiko scum had enough energy to move around. Forcing him to stand, Ichigo cackled at Hantaro questioning why Ishida was attacking. Enjoying as Ishida said he had no idea what was going on. It didn't matter. Ichigo would skewer them. Forcing Ishida to stab Hanataro in the throat, Ichigo enjoyed as Ishida coughed up blood. They were dying. It was good. With such weakness, Ichigo no longer required his puppet anymore.

Removing the strings from Ishida's body, he forced them to dig in the skin, enjoying the pain filled screams as blood soaked into the floor. Ishida's blood. He was begging for mercy but it was on deaf ears. A cruel smirk quipped on Ichigo's lips as he moved forward. Feet padding along the wooden floor and stepping into the red, sticky blood. The cruel look locked itself on Ishida.

"You had this coming," was Ichigo's only reply.

Stomping on Ishida's throat, Ichigo watched as he weakly struggled. Crushing the man's windpipe, Ichigo moved forward. Hantaro didn't beg, he said nothing as defiant eyes looked at Ichigo. Ichigo could care less. Instead, he had his strings slowly and with an antagonizing slow pace, cut the x-shaped mark on his chest just like Ichigo held. Cutting the man's heart in the process, Ichigo watched as his eyes dulled and became lifeless. The nightmare was over, Hanataro was dead…But why did Ichigo feel so empty?

Falling to his knees, Ichigo pulled out that fabric that held Grimmjow's ashes and sobbed. The harvest moon shining on his body as he shed more tears for the man he had lost. His amber orbs returned and Ichigo felt human once more. Losing the man he love, life was so cruel.

Chocking on his sob, Ichigo was surprised when he heard the sound of the door opening. Two women floated in. Wearing a red flowing dress with pale like features, one had white hair. The other had orange locks similar to his mother. The orange haired one floated up to Ichigo. Fingers stroked through his orange locks bringing forth more tears. Grimmjow had done that for him.

Looking up at the woman with tear streaked eyes; Ichigo silently asked why he had lived. Why? Why couldn't he have died with Grimmjow?

Ichigo felt a pair of lips on his forhead. Blinking in confusion he looked up at the woman. It was the orange haired on who reminded Ichigo of his own mother.

"You have been blessed," spoke the woman," when you were created, our mother, Titania blessed you. I am a Keres. We are servants of the goddess Car, but Titania sent us to you. To tell you, she has blessed you. That was the reason it took you six days for your awakening."

"That doesn't help me now," whispered Ichigo hoarsely.

"We are to go now," whispered the woman," we shall kill the rest of the Ildiko for what they have done. Farewell, Kurosaki Ichigo."

They left, Ichigo watched as they moved through the walls and Ichigo was left with nothing. They took the corpses as well as the remaining ashes. Ichigo was alone; there was no one for him anymore. Falling forward, Ichigo slumped on the ground, clutching the ashes encased in fabric. Tears shedding once more as Ichigo sobbed in mourning. He was alone now; Grimmjow was gone and left him. Ichigo silently wished that they had killed him to. Eyes burned as they became red and puffy. Ichigo was unaware of the new markings that were appearing on his back. Black spider webs forming between the webs. Instead, all Ichigo could feel was the pain searing through his chest as he cried for the one he desperately wanted. For once, it was not his mother. For the first time, Ichigo found himself sobbing for Grimmjow, for wishing that he had been a stronger vampire to protect his mate. For the first time, Ichigo found himself not wishing for mortality.

"When will we meet again?" Ichigo asked the fates.

**Briar: Yes, this is how I'm ending chapter 21. One more chapter to go :), also I work until tuesday...I'll try to get a new chapter out soon. Hoenstly, I wonder if you guys cried xD I almost did. I listened to Hall om mig nu for fight scenes and Grimmy's death tsubasa wo kudasai from evangelion :3. Until next time my lovlies, Briar. **


	22. Resurrection

Two weeks had passed. Ichigo was weak and fragile looking. However, he didn't care. His body was starved but he ignored it. Ichigo was on death's door. Over the past few weeks Ichigo showed no emotion. Sitting in the solarium on the bay window where Ichigo had been his happiest. Sitting with Grimmjow, Ichigo listening as Grimmjow read him _Alice in Wonderland_. Now he was alone. Ichigo paid no one any mind. Sitting there, he spoke to no one. His amber orbs had dulled once more to how they once were. Ichigo was a shell of a man. Nothing more and nothing less. Not without his Grimmjow. Shiro had walked in on him when he was roasting in the sun. Covering Ichigo in an umbrella, yet Ichigo said nothing. As Shiro held him all Ichigo could think was it was the wrong pair of arms. Ichigo didn't say anything with the new addition to his mating mark. The black spider webs between his wings. There was nothing to be said. That mark was another reminder that his love had left him. That he was alone. Ichigo refused to move voluntarily. If you pushed him, he'd fall over.

It was simple, Ichigo was depressed. He wanted Grimmjow yet could no longer have him. He was starting to stink, Karin was the one to point it out but Ichigo didn't care. Ichigo didn't care since there was no point. Without Grimmjow Ichigo was nothing. How ironic, the man who saved him died in the end.

Everyone tried to get him to speak but they all failed. Lilynette tried with humor and failed, pep talks failed as well. They soon left Ichigo to his own devices. Shiro stayed by his side though. However, when Shiro had fallen asleep Ichigo got up and grabbed the book. Clutching to it and silently sobbing while holding Grimmjow's ashes. Those ashes had been placed in a nicer bag with a string. It had been around Ichigo's neck, but knowing that he was alone, Ichigo sobbed as he looked up at the moon.

Tears pained him, and when Ichigo thought someone was moving he brought back his stoic face as if nothing was wrong. Even when Shiro tried to snap Ichigo out by kissing him on the lips Ichigo didn't respond. Not until he held his sobbing sessions where it hurt the most. To be touched by someone who wasn't Grimmjow was repulsive and felt like am act of betrayal. If Ichigo actually showed emotions Shiro would be dead. Ichigo saw no point in showing his emotions to others. Grimmjow was the one who saw his emotions and no one else deserved to see him cry was Grimmjow. Grimmjow was his and now Ichigo would remain colder hearted and stoic than Ulquiorra.

Shiro had woken and tried talking to Ichigo, to cheer him up but failed. The man was tired, Ichigo knew that and Ichigo ignored him until the man touched him. A low snarl came from Ichigo's throat. It hurt to speak but Ichigo didn't care. Instead he turned to look at Shiro. Dull, void amber orbs looked into gold on black eyes. It wasn't until a few seconds that Ichigo had the nerve to speak.

"I am more fucked up than a rubix cube," spoke Ichigo in a hoarse voice," only a genius would be able to fix me while those who are unintelligent would paint on the colors to make me complete. You are no genius Shiro. Leave me be, there is no point for you to try to fix me."

Ichigo saw how hurt Shiroi appeared but it didn't bother him in the least. Shiro tried to be unaffected and tried to cheer Ichigo up but he knew those words had hit him hard. Why should Ichigo care? Shiro was not Grimmjow therefore there was no point in showing kindness. HE could be scolded all he wanted but there would be no point.

Ichigo watched as Shiro soon fell back asleep. Noticing how the man kept on fighting to stay awake once more but only to fail and fall asleep when leaning on the glass of the bay window. Ichigo was on the other side with his knees curled to his chest. It was safe and secure. The window had been fixed not too long after the invasion and Ichigo was pleased. To know that he was able to sit in peace, Ichigo wouldn't have to worry about wind chills or the weather hitting him. Not like it would matter.

There was no point in emotions. Ichigo learned that long ago and for his punishment, the one who he showed the most emotions to be taken from him. Love, he had loved Grimmjow and the man had been stolen from him. The Keres did not "bless" his. His mate was gone. The only thing they had done was kill the other Ildiko. Sparing no one in their wake and now Ichigo was alone. All alone with no one who he cared for. Grimmjow with his life stole Ichigo's emotions.

He remembered going off his rocker and killing the Ildiko. They had it coming and that was all Ichigo did to reason with his death. Kisuke had said he was going into shock for what he had done but that wasn't true. Ichigo was ignoring the world around him. The one he didn't care for.

Ichigo's heart panged harshly. Everyone was asleep. Ichigo had a plan tonight. Tonight he would feel one last pain before leaving. Everyone in the house was sleeping. Standing in the hot water was relaxing. All the grim and pain from two weeks seemed to wash away. It was still there though, just not as apparent. Ichigo looked thinner and gaunter from starving for two weeks. If he didn't die from suicide he'd die from malnutrition. Yes, he was planning on taking his life. There was no point in living. He had tried before and failed but this time he'd succeed.

Squirting shampoo in his hands, Ichigo scrubbed the soap in his hair. Scratching his scalp to make it more efficient, Ichigo noticed it was the same stuff as last time. Sighing sadly, Ichigo watched the bubbles go down the drain as he waited for the water to run clear. Thoughts of killing himself continually ran through his brain. Images of Grimmjow telling him not to do it, however, Ichigo ignored that figment of his imagination. There would be no stopping what he was doing. Not even an imaginary Grimmjow could stop him. The real one could though, if the real one were alive Ichigo would throw his thoughts away in an instant and kiss Grimmjow until there was no tomorrow. This was what it was like to be dependent on one, Ichigo didn't regret letting Grimmjow in his heart but at the same time he did. If Grimmjow wasn't there and if Grimmjow didn't care, Ichigo would have been able to die properly and no longer have to feel such pain.

"Why did you have to leave?" Ichigo asked in a raspy voice.

Tears once more were shed, tears for his love. As they mended in with the water, Ichigo's shoulders shook from the pain. So far he smelt pretty clean. Sitting on the floor, Ichigo moved a little out of the waters spray so that he could put in the conditioner. Afterwards he moved back and sat there. Sobbing silently as his heart told Ichigo how he felt once more. The pain it felt for the lack of emotions being shown lately. Ichigo had never felt more human in his life. It hurt, all this time as being a vampire he'd wanted to feel human and now that he was, Ichigo wanted to feel more demonic. To have Grimmjow holding him, Ichigo felt another sob come forward. It felt as if Grimmjow had his arms wrapped around him right now with his head resting on his shoulder blades. Alone, he was forever alone. No one could understand Ichigo as much as Grimmjow could and now he was by himself in a world unknown to him.

When the water started running cold, Ichigo turned it off. Taking a towel and drying off his body, Ichigo dressed himself. In proper clothes to make sure he was more appropriate looking, Ichigo decided he would be buying a gun. Yes, with what money? The ones he had saved up. Ulquiorra had also all of Grimmjow's money transferred into Ichigo's funds. There was a lot of money and even though he had shown no emotions, he knew that it was more money that he'd ever see in his life. So with that money Ichigo would selfishly take his own life.

Slipping on a pair of shoes, Ichigo moved out. The doors were not guarded since there was no threat anymore. The Ildiko were killed and unless more were transferred here, they would have to wait for the Ildiko to be reborn. It would take some time of course, maybe even a century at the most. Ichigo didn't care; he would die and be with his loved one once more.

Heading out, Ichigo had made it to the dark streets of Karakura Town. Finding what he was looking for he entered the shop. His hair was a little frizzy but that was it. The man at the till looked bored out of his skull and Ichigo came forward. Telling the man he wanted a pistol. Nothing special just a pistol and a magazine full of ammunition. A revolver would do fine. Less money, all he had to do was buy six bullets so he settled on that the man cash, the bank was where he had stopped before coming here, Ichigo took his weapon. Leaving the shop and rounding a corner. Most would think he'd kill himself in an alleyway but that was not where Ichigo was taking his own life. Running back home, Ichigo made his way back to the manor. Entering the room Grimmjow and he shared, Ichigo sat on the bed. Hands were shaky but that didn't matter to him. Ichigo sat on the bed. There was a pad of paper for a notebook and Ichigo dug around for a pen. He wasn't the best writer for he couldn't really read but he tried his best for his suicide note.

_Deer everyone,_

_I am sory but I half to leave.I mes Gremjaw. I loved hem. I am tacking my life. I apolojise. Good buy,_

_Ichigo._

Ichigo knew that there was many errors but that didn't concern him. Moving away from the dresser, Ichigo took the gun and chuckled. He'd finally be able to die. To leave those he wanted behind and see those he cared for. His mother, his sister and Grimmjow; they'd all be there and he wouldn't be alone anymore. They might be disappointed in him but Ichigo didn't care His heart was with them, and now he would be able to put them together and be whole.

Smiling, Ichigo pointed the gun. Finger ready to pull the trigger; Ichigo could only grin even wider. A grin that hindered more on the edge of insanity and Ichigo didn't care.

"Goodbye," whispered Ichigo.

Pulling the trigger, Ichigo was surprised. He felt no pain; instead he heard the bullet go past him. Turning his head, Ichigo noticed a bullet hole in the wall…He missed? How could he? He had the perfect shot and somehow he didn't manage to shoot himself. This was what he wanted. He wanted to be with Grimmjow. Why didn't he have the bullet hit him? There was always another shot. Taking out the empty shell, Ichigo reloaded and knew this time for sure he'd be able to pull the trigger and take his life.

However, Ichigo didn't expect for the door to slam open. When it did Ichigo expected to see Nel or even Nozomi however who stood there shocked him. It was Ulquiorra. Eyes widened and emotion on his face. The man looked absolutely lived at the sight. Ichigo didn't cringe, he showed no emotion and the only thing on his face with a semblance of emotion was his psychotic grin. Ichigo said nothing as Ulquiorra stomped forward. Said nothing when the man snatched the gun and when he pointed it at Ichigo his grin grew even wider.

"I dare you," whispered Ichigo.

There was nothing done. Ulquiorra instead threw the gun on the floor and looked at Ichigo. Silently asking why he would do such a thing,

_You know why_ Ichigo thought.

There was no point in explaining why he wanted to die. It was obvious. Ichigo missed Grimmjow. Ichigo wanted to be with him once more to feel whole again. Ichigo's grin faded and was repaced with one full of sorrow. The first time Ichigo showed any emotion to anyone. Ironic since it was towards a man who felt none. He felt no shame, but at the same time he felt regret. Ichigo didn't like the disapproving look set upon him and when he felt more eyes on him and hearing Ulquiorra explain the situation it didn't help. Ulquiorra showed no emotion anymore, he was stoic once more. Maybe Ichigo imagined those emotions. Why would Ulquiorra care about him? The man felt no love. He didn't care. The first time Ichigo had met him he was semi-conscious and heard Ulquiorra saying that he didn't care for Grimmjow and that Grimmjow had to change him into a vampire. No love.

Ichigo heard footsteps approach him but Ichigo was too busy looking at his own hands. It wasn't until he felt a punch to the face making his head whip to the side. Turning his head back slowly, Ichigo turned to see Karin. She looked more pissed off than Ulquiorra. The fires in her eyes were like the ones in hell. He could hear her screaming at him about his recklessness and how it would affect her if her brother wasn't there anymore. That the note was a poor excuse and that Grimmjow shouldn't make him go to such lengths. She told Ichigo that it was love and he should get over it. That Grimmjow was a sorry excuse for a vampire who couldn't survive such a measly attack. It was Stark who interrupted her in her ranting.

"I think it would be best if we let you go Ichigo," said Stark," we will watch Karin until you pick up your sorry excuse for a vampire. Until then, go back to living in your apartment. When you are ready to face the world we will be waiting for you."

Ichigo nodded his head. He had nothing here for him. Ichigo knew Karin would be safe, they had yet to harm him and Lauren was there. Karin was strong, proof being she had heard of Grimmjow being pounded into the sand by her. It hadn't brought a smile to his face when Shiro told him since it was a reminder that Grimmjow wasn't there with him. Shiro tried to go with him but Stark told him it was a big no, no since Ichigo was supposed to find himself on his own. Demons of his past were not to intervene.

Ichigo was grateful, now he could truly be alone. Walking out, Ichigo moved at vampiric speed and made it home fairly quickly. However, the scent that invaded his senses was shocking. Grimmjow. The scent was somewhat fresh as well. If it were from their last visit it would be duller but it was fresher. Not even a day old. It meant Grimmjow was here. Ichigo's hopes sky rocketed. Grimmjow might not really be dead. Maybe it was all an illusion played on Hanataro before he died. Racing out of the room, Ichigo tried to follow it. It was so close. Honing in on the scent, however, it wasn't there. Ichigo's frustration grew, it was then he felt the presence one more.

Was it really Grimmjow? Ichigo wasn't sure but desperately wanted it to be. Ichigo couldn't handle living anymore not without Grimmjow. If this was a cruel prank, Ichigo didn't know how he'd react. Sobbing was one of them. If it was Grimmjow, he was definitely moving faster than Ichigo. It was night time but the sun would be rising in a couple hours. There wasn't much time before it was fully in the sky. By then, Ichigo would have no hope in finding Grimmjow without burning to death.

It was difficult, Ichigo was never good at tracking and proof was that just as he was about to find Grimmjow he disappeared. This was some cruel sick joke played by fate and Ichigo could feel his emotions swirling. They were volatile and fluctuating rapidly. Panic and sorrow rose and fell hope and despair coming forth making Ichigo feel hopeless. Was Grimmjow really there? Did he really want to see Ichigo or was this some sort of game to him? Was having sex with Ichigo just some sort of way to pass the time? Ichigo didn't want to think so. He wanted to think Grmimjow really did love him.

Falling to his knees, Ichigo began to sob. Slamming his fist into the concrete as he cursed, Ichigo could only feel sadness overwhelm him. Pulling out Grimmjow's ashes, Ichigo unraveled the fabric however nothing was there. Ichigo grew frantic. Moving his pockets and only finding lint. What the hell? Now Ichigo had nothing to remind him of Grimmjow. This was worse, the one thing that Ichigo had was gone. Someone took it from him and now Ichigo had nothing to help him be with Grimmjow. The pain following with it hurt so much that Ichigo couldn't breathe. He wished he wasn't so stupid; it was his own stupidity that had him loose the ashes. Those were Grimmjows. All the other ashes had been blown away by the Keres. If they hadn't taken the ashes Ichigo wouldn't have felt so bad since he'd still have Grimmjow but they took that from him. They hadn't blessed him they only cursed him. There was no pleasure in life anymore.

It was even worse when he was scolded by his sister. Putting salt in his wounds by mentioning Grimmjow, Grimmjow was not weak. Grimmjow was strong and proof being that the man was able to protect Ichigo. The man was able to make it through Ichigo's cold exterior shell and manage to squirm in and warm Ichigo once more. To be able to give Ichigo his sister and make Ichigo feel better. Grimmjow had done so much for Ichigo and Ichigo could never be able to thank the man fully for what he had done.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Ichigo sobbed. It was silent and Ichigo knew he was regressing to the pathetic human he had been before Grimmjow. All there needed to be was those gang members to shoot him to prove how skilled they were. To kill Ichigo was to gain higher status in a gang. The more you did to him the higher the latter you were for initiation. It was cruel world, but that was what life was. Cruel and unfair.

"Why?" croaked Ichigo while choking on a sob," why d-did y-you l-lea-ave me?"

Saline water tears streaked down Ichigo's face. Grimmjow had left him and now he was alone. If he was truly alive why didn't the man want to see him If he truly loved Ichigo he would have made an appearance. Throughout the weak, Ichigo had sensed glimmers of power in the city and thought it was his imagination. Not even Shiro brought it up meaning he had to be crazy.

Again, Ichigo felt the presence but he was tired of playing the game of cat and mouse. No more, if it was really Grimmjow Ichigo wouldn't have to chase the man down. It was stupid and Ichigo refused to indulge in such a game. It made Ichigo think Grimmjow didn't really love him, that he was being evasive on purpose. Or that someone was playing mind games to hurt him further, to see if Ichigo really did have any emotions.

This game was over. Whether the creature or human playing this game would reveal themselves did not matter. If it were a simple game played out of boredom they would simply die. Ichigo did not feel regret for killing Hanataro or Ishida. They deserved it. Each and every one of the Ildiko deserved far worse and Ichigo hoped the Keres weren't merciless on them. Creatures as vile as them did not deserve mercy.

With the sounds of footsteps Ichigo did not move. If they were here to kill him or arrest him so be it. It wasn't until the footsteps stopped and a shadow hovered over him that Ichigo grew confused. The shadow itself stood there for some time and said nothing. Ichigo still cried silently but like it mattered. The person there was of no concern to Ichigo and never would be.

It wasn't until those arms wrapped around him that Ichigo froze. Tears stopped falling and Ichigo tensed. Who dared hold him? Struggling, Ichigo was confused when the arms held on tighter as if they didn't want Ichigo to move. Why would they do such a thing? Were they planning on snapping his neck like a twig? Ichigo sensed no murderous intent, hell; he didn't sense anything from the person behind him. The person smelled of body wash and cologne masking his original scent. It was frustrating for Ichigo. Not knowing who was holding him.

Tears no longer flowed and Ichigo elbowed the person behind him with vampire strength. The man only grunted but said nothing else. It had to be a demon if they didn't cry out. There was no breaking of ribs either. Turning around, Ichigo's head rested on a familiar chest. Moving his head back Ichigo's jaw dropped. Grimmjow with his familiar trademark grin was smiling at Ichigo. The same blue hair, the same cyan eyes and it surprised Ichigo to no end. He couldn't believe it was Grimmjow. Bringing forth his powers, Ichigo cut off the clothing. Moving swiftly so that Grimmjow's face was in the concrete, he could hear Grimmjow's muffled complaints but that didn't concern Ichigo. What surprised him were the same white angel wings, white spider webs and the gothic six on his back. This was Grimmjow, this was his mate. Tears of joy came from Ichigo's eyes and he moved back, allowing Grimmjow to face him before Ichigo hugged him. Sobbing into that same familiar chest as he was greeted with Grimmjow running his fingers through his orange locks, Ichigo was so happy. This was his Grmimjow. The man Ichigo fell in loe with. It wasn't until Ichigo could feel the sun rising that Ichigo froze. Grimmjow didn't move though.

"We have to leave," insisted Ichigo," we're gonna burn."

Grimmjow shook his head." Feed from me first okay."

Ichigo nodded, it was a final test for Ichigo. To see if this was really Grimmjow. Grimmjow had a certain taste to him and Ichigo knew it so well. Moving his mouth towards Grimmjow's neck, Ichigo licked the area he planned on biting. Bringing his fangs down, Ichigo was met with the immense taste that only Grimmjow's blood could provide. Tears fell as he wrapped his arm around Grimmjow's waist. This was his Grimmjow there was no doubt about it. No one could replace Grimmjow and Ichigo was happy to see him. The burst of joy and happiness made Ichigo's heart soar.

The sweet nectar of life entered Ichigo's body and when he pulled back, licking the wound, Ichigo knew the man was a vampire. However, to make sure, Ichigo pulled back Grimmjow's lips and were met with fangs. With all this power the man still held his immortality.

"I thought you were supposed to be reborn," said Ichigo.

"I was," answered Grimmjow," those ashes, the Keres who blessed you recreated me. One of the few kind things they do for those. The recreated me, except this time…I have a heart."

Ichigo moved his head, he hadn't been in the right mind before but as he rested his head on Grimmjow's chest he heard the familiar "bump, bump" noise. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock at hearing that, Grimmjow had a breathing heart yet he was a vampire. Was that even possible?

"We were blessed," continued Grimmjow," I was reconstructed a few hours after I died. I am able to go out in the sun, touch holy objects. I'm a new breed of vampire that surpasses even Stark. My lineage is still the same however. It was the harvest moon that created this all. Those who die when being shined upon a harvest moon have the same fate as I."

"So I am still a simple vampire?" asked Ichigo.

Grimmjow shook his head." You are as special as I hence why we have more markings on our mating mark. You too have the same thing as I since you drank from me. In addition, the Ildiko you killed will be reborn and when they are the right age, they will become vampires. Regaining all the memories of their past lives becoming something they so despised."

Ichigo was in awe, they were a new being and with that, the Ildiko they had killed suffered more. However, what angered Ichigo was that Grimmjow hadn't gone back right away. Extremely angered, Ichigo punched Grimmjow. The man complaining about it hurting but Ichigo not caring, instead Ichigo told Grimmjow off. The only explanation Grimmjow had was he wanted Ichigo to find him himself. It hurt that Grimmjow would hide from him but when Grimmjow apologized; Ichigo decided there was no grudge to be held. Ichigo was with the one he loved and that was all that mattered. Pressing his lips to Grimmjow, Ichigo was happy to see the man kiss back. It was full of love and something sweet.

"I love you Ichigo," whispered Grimmjow.

"I love you too Grimmjow," answered Ichigo truthfully.

"Let's go back home, "declared Grimmjow," where we will start our lives of eternity together, forever."

"Forever," promised Ichigo.

**Briar: Done. Finally. Okay so now that it's done time for the order of my next ficts to finish: Reverse, Daddy Ichigo. Then Supernatural and victim of fate. BEL, despair. Ummm and I think TD will be the last. The groups are of two for I will alternate between the two.**

***Ichigo kisses Grimmjow repeatedly in background***

**Briar: Never htought he'd be so happy.**

**Ichigo: You took Grimmjow from me you bitch!**

**Briar: It was necessary -.-' well goodbye my lovelies, see you in another fict.**


End file.
